En el País de los Corazones
by Bennu-No-Anneshka
Summary: Los juegos tienen sus reglas, la vida también. Si nos fijamos, descubriremos que son muy parecidas, casi idénticas; eso nos haría pensar que vivimos dentro de un juego. ¿Y qué si así lo fuera? No se podría hacer nada para evitarlo, porque las reglas lo impiden, uno no puede hacer nada por cambiar ese hecho. AU. KagahoxOC.
1. Bienvenida al País de las Maravillas

¡Hello! Vengo, ésta vez con un nuevo fic KagahoxAnn inspirado totalmente en el manga de Heart no Kuni no Alice. Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

"**Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ Uhm... No se como explicarlo... Pero por ahora, imaginen que es una voz masculina con un eco extraño. Ya después entenderán.

* * *

"_¿Lo sabes? Un juego usualmente viene acompañado de reglas…_

_Esas reglas deben ser establecidas desde el principio…_

_-Por favor._

_-Muy bien. Te ayudaré- El hombre levantó una mano, haciendo que una brillante luz apareciera frente a él- Listo. La conexión ha sido establecida._

_¿Segura que estás consciente de ello?"_

…¡Shka!

….. ¡Neshka!

…... ¡Anneshka!

La muchacha despertó vagamente, por los llamados de atención femeninos de alguna persona cercana. Sus cabellos negros estaban esparcidos graciosamente por todo el pasto. El cielo azul estaba despejado y brillante, y la muchacha se sentó restregándose los ojos viéndolo tranquilamente. Luego vio a la mayor que estaba sonriendo a su lado.

-Aahh…- Bostezó, estirándose- Que siesta tan agradable…- Murmuró. Acto seguido, se colocó una mano sobre la frente- Me duele la cabeza…

**Mi nombre es Anneshka Darkness.**

-¡Oh, Anneshka querida!- Sonrió la mayor, de cabello verdoso- Es exactamente lo que te pasa por dormir al aire libre.

**Esta es mi hermana mayor, Eriss. Usualmente paso la tarde de los domingos con ella.**

-Estabas murmurando mientras dormías- Inquirió Eriss, sentándose a su lado- ¿Tuviste un sueño?

-Sí. Un sueño extraño.

**¿Un sueño?... Ya veo, fue sólo un sueño.**

-Algo sobre un juego… Las reglas y todo eso- La morena se puso una mano en la barbilla, pensativa.

-¿Un juego? Debe haber sido un sueño placentero…- Dijo la muchacha, que inmediatamente se quedó viendo a su hermana menor que hizo un mohín- ¿Qué sucede?- La miró unos segundos, pero al no conseguir respuesta sonrió de nuevo- Jeje. Eres rara, Ann.

La aludida cerró los puños en torno a la tela del vestido azul naval que tenía puesto.

**Mira cuán elegante es Eris. Sus modales son muy educados… Yo parezco una torpe. Nada que ver con la Ann que se duerme en el jardín… Hermosa, amable, inteligente. Nada de eso se aplica en mí. Cualquier caballero, sin excepción, se enamoraría de ella.**

Y entonces, en su línea de pensamientos, pudo vislumbrar perfectamente un rostro de alborotados cabellos y morena piel.

**Sin excepción…**

Un latido de su corazón, más fuerte de lo normal la hizo ponerse la otra mano en el pecho disimuladamente. Entonces, la mano que estaba agarrando la tela del vestido se cerró más fuerte aún.

-Por cierto, Eriss- Observó el libro que tenía entre manos la mayor- ¿Qué libro estás leyendo?

-¿Te refieres a este?

-Sí. ¿Es otro de psicología?

-Bueno, supongo que podría considerarse como tal- Dijo sonriendo un poco- Aunque al mismo tiempo, ese no es el caso- Observó a Ann que la miraba confundida- Es más como un cuento de hadas, o una novela.

Ann alzó una ceja sonriendo un poco. En sus ojos brilló la curiosidad y Eriss continuó explicándole.

-La historia es sobre una chica… Que seguía a un conejo blanco hacia el País de las Maravillas. Después…- Pero Ann le interrumpió.

-Ah, está bien. ¿Qué sucedió al final?... Sólo me interesa el final, como a ti.

Eriss sonrió casi maternalmente.

-Al final nuestra heroína casi es enjuiciada por la Reina del País de las Maravillas. Ella corrió y corrió… Y al final despertó.

-¿Entonces todo fue un sueño?- Ann abrió los ojos, con un dejo de decepción- Vaya cuento sin sentido. Y… ¿La historia termina cuando ella despierta?

-Sí, así es.

-Ah, qué lástima. No creo que ese libro sea tan bueno- Ann se agazapó refunfuñando.

-Entonces, Ann… ¿Quieres jugar?

-¿Eh?

-Debes tener muchas ganas de jugar, pues soñaste eso.

-En realidad no…

-¿Qué quieres jugar? ¿Un juego de cartas? Sí, ¿Qué tal un simple juego de cartas?

Ann se incorporó, con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Abrió la boca, casi inconscientemente, y pronunció unas palabras sin intención.

**Tengo que jugar. Tengo que jugar cartas…**

-Por supuesto. Juguemos.

Y de repente, una voz extraña se escuchó vagamente.

_"Esa es la regla"_

Eriss detuvo su marcha hacia la casa de repente, parpadeando varias veces y volteando el rostro hacia su hermana, algo extrañada. La miró por unos segundos, y luego, por no dejar, preguntó:

-¿Qué dijiste, Anneshka?

-¿Eh?

-Aun estás somnolienta, ¿Cierto?- Sonrió la de cabello aqua- Iré por las cartas… ¡No te duermas mientras tanto!- Y sin más, se dio media vuelta para ir a la casa.

-No lo haré.

**… ¿Dije algo?... Hmm… ¿Oh? Este clima es espléndido…**

-Oh, no. Me está dando sueño…- No podía evitarlo. Los ojos se le cerraban solos.

**Sólo daré una pequeña siesta. Lo siento, Eriss.**

Irremediablemente cayó en el piso, con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, no dejaba de luchar contra el sueño aunque este fuera demasiado. De repente, con los ojos entre abiertos divisó algo demasiado extraño para su gusto acercándose por el bosque.

**¿Qué es eso?... ¡!... Un conejo… ¿¡Con ropa!... ¿Viene hacia mí? Debo estar soñando…**

Pero para su desgracia, aquel animal era demasiado real como para sólo estar soñando. Y eso lo reiteró cuando, al cerrar los ojos, escuchó un grito muy de cerca.

-¿¡No deberías perseguirme!- Ann abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza un poco hacia atrás como pudo al ver al animal muy cerca de su rostro- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Se supone que deberías ir tras el conejo!

Ann se quedó estática unos segundos, viendo fijamente al animal.

**¿Q-Qué está pasando? ¡El conejo habló!**

**Qué sueño tan extraño… Debo estar realmente cansada… Fingiré que no lo he visto.**

Y sin más, cerró los ojos de nuevo… Pero aquello no terminó con su angustia, porque al momento, escuchó una voz masculina y sintió que la cargaban rápidamente.

-No me dejas opción.

Fue en ese momento, cuando abrió los ojos, que vio a un hombre alto y rubio con largas orejas de conejo que la estaba cargando sobre su hombro y que empezaba a caminar sonriendo de medio lado.

La muchacha, agarrada con una mano de una de las orejas del hombre, no pudo articular otra palabra…

-Qué- ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

-Por favor, no grites en mi oreja- Pidió el hombre viéndola de reojo y apretando un poco más su espalda.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Quién eres tú!- Exclamó con violencia al ver que el hombre empezaba a correr- ¡Bájame!

-No puedo, tengo miedo- Dijo el rubio sonriendo socarronamente- Te bajaré cuando lleguemos ahí. Bajaremos por ese hoyo- Explicó cuando Ann vio un hueco gigante y negro en el medio del patio de su casa.

-¿¡HOYO! ¿¡Por qué diablos hay un hoyo tan grande en mi jardín!

-Hm… Me pregunto por qué… De todos modos. Cuando ves un hoyo, debes saltar en él- Dijo el rubio tranquilamente al tiempo que se precipitaba por el hoyo negro, con Ann aún en su hombro.

-¡NO! ¡Aún no quiero morir!

-Te pido perdón- Le dijo el rubio- ¿Qué no querías llegar ya?- Preguntó. De repente Ann sintió como que flotaban. El hombre tenía una mano en la cintura y una expresión despreocupada.

-¿Ah? ¿No saltamos a las profundidades del hoyo?

-¡Eso no es lo que dije! ¿De qué hablas? ¿No es divertido caer?- Sonrió. En menos de lo que probablemente habría querido, Ann vio al hombre más cerca que antes, viéndola de reojo y sonriendo de medio lado- Hacerlo contigo lo hace más divertido… Creo que también podría obsesionarme.

Ann abrió los ojos, entre confundida y asustada.

-Sin embargo, no podremos caer para siempre.

-¡Alto! El final de este hoyo profundo es…- La muchacha abrió aun más los ojos al ver una extraña luz al final del oscuro hueco.

-¡Mira! ¡Ya casi estamos ahí!

**¡VOY A MORIR!**

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. De repente, la luz al final del hoyo se volvió cegadora, al punto de que tuvo que cerrar los ojos fuertemente para no quedarse sin vista. Luego, para su sorpresa, todo se volvió profundamente negro de nuevo. Y cuando abrió los ojos, se halló acostada, en la mitad de una construcción de extraña estructura en colores plateado y dorado, y con un brillante sol alumbrando un despejado cielo azul.

**¿Eh? ¿Estoy viva? Pero…**

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Se incorporó en su lugar, viendo a todos lados, tratando de encontrar alguna señal que le dijera dónde diablos se encontraba. De repente, y para su desgracia, escuchó de nuevo la voz del hombre que la hizo caer por el hoyo.

-Este es el País de las Maravillas- Se apareció a algunos metros del lugar en donde ella estaba. Ann alzó la vista y lo vio: De traje rojo y elegante, con un reloj colgando a su izquierda, de cabello dorado cayendo por su rostro hasta sus hombros y largas orejas blancas de conejo. Sus ojos azules la veían con una mezcla extraña de seriedad y diversión.

-¿El País de las Maravillas?

-Sí- Le tendió una mano- Bienvenida al País de las Maravillas. Anneshka.

-… No conozco ningún pueblo con ese nombre…- Murmuró, viendo como aquel extraño se cruzaba de brazos sonriendo un poco- Y… ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Oh, tan sólo lo sé- Cerró los ojos, sin dejar su sonrisa- Estoy enamorado de ti.

La aplastante honestidad y despreocupación con la que dijo aquello la hicieron suspirar, alzando una ceja y entrecerrando los ojos.

**¿Ha estado acechándome? Tiene orejas de conejo, y me ha secuestrado… Debe ser un pervertido.**

-Me temo que es imposible- Descruzó los brazos para ponerlos ahora en su cintura- Pero…- Metió una mano en lo que parecía ser el bolsillo trasero de su traje, sacando un frasquito de cristal con un corazón como tapa, lleno de un extraño líquido transparente- Toma, bebe esto.

-No puedes hacer que beba así de simple algo claramente sospechoso. No lo haré- Contestó casi con altanería, pero comenzó a titubear al ver que el extraño se acercaba a ella- ¡No te me acerques! Y ya deja de jugar conmigo, ¿Por qué debería de tomar algo así? Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, no soy estúpida ¡Pervertido!

Intentó moverse, claro que lo hizo. Pero por más que intentó echarse hacia atrás no lo logró.

**Parece que mis piernas están petrificadas…**

-¿Quieres saber mi nombre? Ya veo…- El rubio se puso una mano en la barbilla sonriendo, viéndola fijamente con sus claros ojos azules- Debes tener curiosidad porque te has enamorado de mí, ¿Cierto?

-…. ¿Qué?- Alzó una ceja, incrédula- ¿¡Por qué me enamoraría de ti!- Bramó con violencia y molestia.

-…. Ya veo- El hombre ladeó la cabeza con expresión relajada- Estaba tan seguro… Claro, no es tan sencillo. Si el juego fuera tan fácil sería muy aburrido- Inquirió quitándole la tapa al frasquito.

-Dijiste… ¿Un juego?- Un horrible dolor de cabeza repentino la obligó a tomarse la cabeza entre las manos, cerrando un ojo, al tiempo que recordaba las palabras de su sueño.

"_¿Lo sabes? Un juego usualmente viene acompañado de reglas…_

_Esas reglas deben ser establecidas desde el principio…"_

El rubio tomó todo el líquido que había dentro del frasco y sin titubear recorrió la corta distancia que los separaba. Ann observó, sin poder moverse, como el hombre la tomaba de la barbilla y con decisión la atraía a su propio rostro.

Y luego… Sin más ni menos…

La besó.

Pero aquello no fue un beso común y corriente. Porque un fino hilillo del líquido que había en el frasco se resbaló por la comisura de su labio.

**¡Esta forzándome a beberlo!**

Luego, sin más, se separó de la perpleja morena y juntó su frente a la de ella, sin perder la sonrisa de auto-suficiencia.

-He tenido que dártelo porque no quisiste tomarlo.

Ann le puso una mano en la mejilla, y la otra sobre los labios, y comenzó a empujar de él para apartarlo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame!

-Te dejaré irte si terminas de beberlo, Ann- El rubio le tendió el frasco, donde aún quedaba un poco del líquido transparente.

* * *

Ann se agazapó en su lugar. Bajó el rostro apretando los ojos y los dientes. No podía con el coraje.

-Bien, ¡Lo hiciste!- El rubio se puso las manos en las caderas, sonriendo de medio lado- Esta es la "Poción de los corazones", una vez que la bebes, eres obligada a unirte al juego.

Ann observó cómo se daba la media vuelta y empezaba a caminar hasta lo que parecía ser la puerta de salida. Pero antes de desaparecer, se volteó de nuevo, viéndola desde su lugar, y con una mínima sonrisa.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Mikael... Mikael Blaze- Su sonrisa se amplió a penas un poco más- El juego ha empezado, Ann. Nos veremos de nuevo- Y luego, desapareció por la puerta.

-Ese tipo…- Murmuró entre dientes- ¡Rayos! ¿¡Qué diablos me hizo beber!

Se levantó de su lugar cuando sintió que por fin sus piernas respondían a sus órdenes. Entonces comenzó a correr por todo el lugar, aún con un gran coraje y muy molesta.

**… He corrido sin pensar… ¿Este será el camino correcto?... Allí hay una mansión muy grande… Le preguntaré a los residentes. Un pervertido que lleva orejas de conejo no debe pasar desapercibido.**

**Qué portones tan hermosos. Pero… No hay guardias. ¿Puedo entrar?**

Ann estuvo a punto de empujar las grandes rejas de metal con bellos tallados. Cuando dos voces, masculinas pero de niños, le llamaron la atención.

-Señorita. ¿Tiene algo que hacer en la mansión?

-Bueno… Hay algo que me gustaría preguntar—

La sonrisa se le borró definitivamente del rostro al ver a dos gemelos. Ambos tenían el cabello negro y los ojos azules y brillantes. Uno iba vestido de rojo y otro de azul. Sonreían sádicamente y tenían unas guadañas gigantes en sus manos.

-Somos los guardianes de la mansión- Dijo el de rojo.

-Nos encargamos de las personas malvadas- Secundó el de azul.

-Tú no pareces serlo- Dijeron los dos al unísono- Pero nunca juzgues un libro por su portada.

-No, yo solo—

-No te preocupes- Sonrió el de azul- No duele mucho, ¿Verdad, hermano?.

-Oh, no. ¡Démosle una muerte placentera hermano!

-No dejaremos que te vayas- Dijeron ambos.

-¡Hey, guardianes!- Exclamó una voz más gruesa que las de los niños- ¿Qué están haciendo?

**¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Será el dueño de la mansión?**

Ann volteó a verlo, y se encontró con un hombre, moreno y de cabello marrón hasta los hombros y… Con largas orejas de conejo también. Este tenía los ojos marrones y se rascaba la nuca despreocupadamente.

-Esa chica… ¿No es una invitada?- Se acercó a los gemelos, viéndolos extrañado- ¿De nuevo cambiaron sitios?... Bah, no importa.

-No quieres que te rebajen el pago, ¿No es así?- Exclamo con molestia el de rojo.

-No interfieras con nuestro trabajo, no sabes nada- Secundó el de azul.

-Mira quién habla, son unos flojos- El mayor frunció el ceño- En fin. Ella… ¿Realmente es una invitada, o una enemiga?- El moreno se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja despectivamente y mirándola de reojo.

-Yo… Hmm…-

-De todas formas no me importa.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a parpadear. En una décima de segundo, el moreno había puesto una pistola cargada en su cuello, y sonriendo, tenía el dedo puesto sobre el gatillo.

-Guardianes, yo me encargo de esto. Es perfecto, he querido estrenar esta pistola.

**¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué han estado apareciendo tantas armas? ¿¡Va a dispararme!**

Escuchó el gatillo presionándose, cerró los ojos fuertemente, y a continuación escuchó el ensordecedor sonido de la bala al salir. Más sin embargo, nunca sintió nada, que no fuera una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y un cuerpo más alto que ella del otro lado.

-Alto.

-… Kagaho.

-¿No les he dicho que deben tener mi permiso antes de matar a alguien en mi propiedad?- Ann abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió de ver una mano enguantada de blanco agarrando por la muñeca la mano del hombre que tenía la pistola apuntando al cielo. Luego volteó a la derecha y vio a un hombre de traje blanco junto a ella.

-Err… Gracias.

-Es un placer, señorita- En el momento en el que el hombre bajó el rostro para verla, la muchacha sintió una punzada en el pecho, y sin pensar en sus acciones, empujó a su salvador para darse media vuelta y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú!- Pudo escuchar la voz del de orejas de conejo, pero no le prestó atención- ¿¡Cuál es su problema! Ese fue un insulto para Kagaho.

-… Esa chica es una forastera- Murmuró Kagaho, el hombre de traje blanco.

-¿¡Una forastera! ¿¡Estás seguro!

-Sí- Kagaho se puso una mano en la barbilla sonriendo astutamente- Qué interesante.

* * *

**… Corrí sin pensar…**

**_'Es un placer, señorita' 'Anneshka…'_**

**Tranquila, no era él.**

Repentinamente, el claro cielo diurno se volvió completamente negro de golpe. Entonces Ann notó algo que no había notado.

-Al final he vuelto…- Murmuró para sí subiendo las escaleras de la extraña construcción en la que se había visto por primera vez cuando llegó allí- Y al parecer hay alguien aquí…

-¿¡Quién está ahí!- Exclamó un hombre de largos cabellos verdes y ojos morados dándose la vuelta. Tenía afilados ojos morados.

-Oh… Buenas noches- Ann parpadeó unas cuantas veces seguidas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Fuera!

-Lo siento, ¿Vives aquí?... Fui secuestrada y traída por un hombre llamado Mikael.

-¡No me importa! ¡Fuera! ¡Sal de una vez!

-¡Rayos! ¡Suéltame!- Exclamó poniéndole una mano en el pecho al hombre de cabellera verde que la tenía agarrada de los brazos- Aún y cuando me digas que me vaya ¡No sé el camino para volver a casa! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! Fui secuestrada, empujada a un hoyo que apareció mágicamente en mi jardín, forzada a beber una poción extraña, casi me matan—

-¿Dijiste poción?

-¡Sí! Estaba en este frasco- Le dijo mostrándole el frasquito transparente.

-Entonces… ¿Eres una forastera?

-¿Una forastera?

-Mencionaste a Mikael… ¿Era Mikael Blaze?

-… Sí.

-Él no tenía mi permiso…- Se puso una mano en la barbilla- ¿Así que te trajo de contrabando? ¡Ese conejo maldito!... Oh, bien, supongo que debería decirte- El hombre de cabello verde comenzó a caminar hasta un pasillo y volteó para llamarla- Vamos, te llevaré a mi cuarto.

* * *

El lugar era extraño. Parecía más una sala común y corriente que un cuarto. Había una mesa de madera en el centro y de las paredes colgaban relojes y todo tipo de accesorios para estos. En la esquina, casi escondida, estaba una cama.

-Mi nombre es Degel Monrey. Soy el amo de la Torre del Reloj. Ahora, Anneshka Darkness…Tú eres una forastera, no perteneces aquí. Escuché que los forasteros sólo pueden venir si ellos lo desean.

-¡Pues yo no quería!

-Ah, sí. Me contaste que fuiste traída contra tu propia voluntad. Esta tierra no es segura para que forasteros ignorantes anden deambulando por ahí.

-Supongo que por lo que dijiste… Esta mansión pertenece al sombrerero- Inquirió Ann señalando la construcción sobre un extraño mapa donde todo se reflejaba cual espejo.

-Dohko March y los hermanos sangrientos son unos tipos peligrosos. Siempre están blandiendo sus armas. Me sorprende que continúes viva después de haberlos encontrado… Debes haber tenido suerte.

-Alguien evitó que me mataran- Murmuró la morena- Su nombre es Kagaho.

-¿Kagaho Dupre? Es el jefe de la mafia, ¿Sabes?

-¿¡Mafia!

-Sí. Kagaho Dupre es el jefe de una mafia llamada "La familia Sombrerero".

-Corrí hacia aquí después de que me salvó, pero…- Ella se puso una mano en la barbilla- Recuerdo que dijo "Deben tener mi permiso antes de matar a alguien en mi propiedad"…

-… En otras palabras, te habrían matado si hubieran tenido el permiso- Degel apoyó los codos en la mesa y Ann se llevó la taza de té a la boca un momento- Están locos. Lo mejor es que te mantengas alejada a toda costa… Permíteme mostrarte los otros dominios- Murmuró tomando el mapa.

-El lugar de Corazones es donde habita nuestra Reina de Corazones- Degel señaló un gigantesco castillo- El Parque de Diversiones está a cargo de un hombre llamado Youma- Esta vez señaló a un lugar en donde se veían las atracciones- Y…- Ahora señaló una torre que se alzaba grande y bella- Este es el centro de esas tres fuerzas… Es la Plaza de la Torre del Reloj. Este es el único sitio neutral. De todos modos, los otros tres están luchando por tener el poder- El de cabello verde cerró los ojos un momento mientras hablaba.

**Entiendo por qué pelearían la Mafia y la Realeza… Pero… ¿El parque de diversiones también? ¡Qué mundo tan fantástico!**

-La batalla de esos tres probablemente durará un tiempo, es un juego sin sentido. No es asunto de los forasteros; preocúpate por no verte envuelta.

-¿Una lucha por poder? Seguro que por eso hay muchas personas que blanden sus armas por ahí…

-Bueno, eso también. Pronto verás el verdadero motivo- El mayor se cruzó de brazos.

-Gracias por darte el tiempo y explicarme, pero me temo que no tengo planes de verme envuelta, ni siquiera de permanecer aquí. Quiero irme a casa. ¿Podrías mostrarme el camino? No puedo hacerlo yo sola.

-Imposible, no puedes volver sola a casa- Degel ensombreció el semblante.

-Entonces por favor, llévame a casa.

-Ese no es el problema. No puedes irte sola, esa es una de las reglas del juego en el que tú, forastera, participas.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!- Ann se levantó de golpe con el ceño fruncido- ¿Juego? ¿Reglas? ¿Qué diablos quieren decir Mikael y tú?- De un momento otro, y haciendo que la muchacha abriera los ojos con sorpresa, la oscuridad de la noche fue reemplazada por un brillante día-… ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? Estaba oscuro hace unos momentos… ¿¡Por qué de pronto aparece la luz del sol!

-Es normal en este mundo- Degel juntó las manos sobre la mesa cerrando los ojos tranquilamente- No te sorprendas.

**Hace poco también se puso oscuro repentinamente… ¿¡Qué es este lugar!**

"_Este es un sueño"_

**… ¿Un sueño?**

"_Estás soñando"_

-¿Un sueño? ¿Estoy soñando?- Degel volteó a ver a la muchacha que en ese momento murmuraba para sí misma viendo al cielo como hipnotizada- Así que, ¿Estoy en el reino de los sueños?

-No me importa si piensas que esto es un sueño- Dijo el hombre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- De todos modos este sueño no terminará a menos que el juego proceda. Si decidiste volver en el momento en que pusiste un pie aquí, deberías ser capaz de hacerlo. Debido a que bebiste la poción que te dio Mikael, debes participar en el juego.

"_¿Lo sabes?"_

-Para ti, ese es un juego donde puedes o no regresar a casa. Un juego no puede ser jugado por una sola persona, por lo tanto, no puedes irte sola- Sonrió de medio lado- Mira de nuevo el frasco.

Ann observó el frasco que, para su sorpresa, tenía un poco de líquido transparente en el fondo.

"_Un juego usualmente viene acompañado de reglas"_

-¡Estaba vacío!... Pero… ¿¡Ahora hay líquido adentro!

-Eso creo. Has encontrado a Mikael Blaze, la familia sombrerero y a mí- Inquirió el mayor- Tal vez el líquido llenará el frasco conforme vayas conociendo a más personas de este mundo. Esa es la llave para que vuelvas a casa…- Se cruzó de brazos- Y la regla que más se aplica en este juego es que, el momento de volver a casa vendrá… Una vez que el frasco esté lleno.

-¡Eso es sencillo!- Sonrió ella con confianza- Llenaré esto y volveré a casa muy pronto.

-… Sencillo, ¿Uh?

* * *

Mikael se detuvo un momento, mirando la Torre del Reloj fijamente. Entonces sonrió ampliamente.

"_¿Segura que estás consciente de ello?"_

-Ahora estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo… Anneshka.


	2. En el Camino

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

"**Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ Uhm... No se como explicarlo... Pero por ahora, imaginen que es una voz masculina con un eco extraño. Ya después entenderán.

* * *

-¿¡Mikael es el Primer Ministro del Castillo de Corazones!

El día estaba bastante tranquilo, en teoría. Degel se hallaba sentado en la mesa de madera de su habitación reparando algunos relojes, para extrañeza de Ann que estaba parada junto a él haciendo preguntas.

-¡Mientes! ¿Ese conejo pervertido?

-Es difícil de creer pero es cierto.

-Me sorprende que el castillo se mantenga en pié…- Ann se puso una mano en la barbilla con expresión pensativa- Bueno, al menos sé donde está.

-¿Vas a ir a verlo?- Degel dejó por un momento su trabajo para ver a la muchacha caminando hacia la puerta mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

-Quiero saber por qué me trajo aquí- Ella cerró los ojos y alzó la barbilla sin dejar de caminar- Voy a darle un puñetazo cuando le vea- Ya estaba por salir por la puerta, cuando se detuvo y se dio media vuelta, sonriendo infantilmente- Es un mundo peligroso, pero puedo caminar libremente como en un sueño.

-… Aprecia tu vida- Fue lo único que le dijo Degel viéndola por sobre los lentes que ahora tenía puestos.

-Cierto, olvidé que puedes sentir dolor aunque sea un sueño…- Ann alzó la vista al techo distraídamente- Gracias por la advertencia. Volveré cuando el sol se ponga.

-… Como gustes.

* * *

Ann caminó por el gran bosque que se alzaba en torno a la torre del reloj. Veía distraídamente todo a su alrededor, al pendiente de su entorno.

**Sólo hay un camino que va hacia el castillo. No me perderé.**

Su vista de desvió del frente para ver por el rabillo del ojo al escuchar leves susurros venidos de algún lugar entre los árboles.

**¿Huh? ¿Qué es eso?... ¿Un animal?**

La pelinegra se volteó un momento. Pero no pasaron 2 segundos que de entre varios arbustos salió un moreno, de despeinados cabellos violeta y sorprendidos ojos del mismo color. Llevaba un uniforme formal rojo con una camisa de cuello alto negra por debajo del uniforme.

La muchacha de ojos azules se tambaleó al ver al hombre tan cerca de ella. Intentó mover un pié hacia atrás pero se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser porque aquel extraño muchacho la atrapó para que no cayera.

-Estuvo cerca- Murmuró con una juvenil voz masculina- Siento mucho si te asusté- Sonrió un poco, soltándola. Entonces ella notó que llevaba una espada envainada en la cintura- ¿Estás herida?

-… No.

-¡Qué bien!

Ann tan sólo lo miraba. Era un poco más alto que ella por lo que tenía que subir el rostro.

**¿Por qué habrá salido de los arbustos?...**

-A propósito- Inquirió el muchacho con aire juvenil- ¿Sabes dónde está la torre del reloj?

-Vengo de ahí… Es por ese camino- Dijo la chica señalándole un sendero en el que, al final, se veía la torre.

-Estoy mucho más cerca de lo que pensé- El mayor entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Buscas a Degel?

-Oh, ¿Conoces a Degel?- El de cabello violáceo se puso una mano en la barbilla.

-Sí. Soy amiga de su…- Cortó inmediatamente lo que iba a decir- Me quedo aquí temporalmente.

-Ah, ya veo- El muchacho sonrió un poco- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Anneshka Darkness.

-¡OK! ¡Gusto en conocerte Anneshka!- Sonrió más ampliamente el chico de rostro simpático- Yo soy Aiakos, un Caballero del Castillo de Corazones.

-¿El Castillo de Corazones?- Inquirió ella con sorpresa- Me dirijo al Castillo ahora mismo… ¿Es posible que vea a Mikael?

-¿Sir. Mikael? No recuerdo que tenga conocidos- Aiakos se puso una mano en la barbilla, viendo perdidamente al cielo.

-Uhm… Sí. Tengo algunas cosas pendientes con él.

-Usualmente esta en el Castillo pero… Probablemente no te dejarán entrar sola.

-Ya veo… Supongo que las personas normales no pueden entrar así de fácil- Ann se puso una mano en el pecho, bajando los hombros.

-¡Yo te llevaré!- Exclamó de pronto el caballero con una mano alegremente en la cintura.

-… No quiero molestarte- Ann sonrió nerviosamente- ¿No ibas a ver a Degel?

-Tengo algo de tiempo antes de nuestra reunión- El hombre sonrió enigmáticamente- ¡Todo estará bien!

-¿En serio? ¿Lo harías?- Ann sonrió con entusiasmo.

* * *

**Uhm… Creo que por ahí no está el castillo…**

Ann observó de nuevo la espalda del muchacho. Parecía que sabía a dónde iba, pero…

-Hey, ¿Aiakos?- El moreno volteó ante la llamada de la chica, que se hallaba señalando un camino contrario a donde ellos iban- ¿El Castillo no está por ahí?...

-Te aseguro que el Castillo no está por ahí- Sonrió confiado.

-¿En verdad?

**Me pregunto si es un atajo…**

-¡Yup!

Ann lo miró unos segundos más mientras caminaba. Entonces sonrió imperceptiblemente.

**Él es diferente a los otros…**

Lo siguió por unos cortos segundos más. Hasta que, de entre los árboles, comenzó a vislumbrarse una gran mansión con hermosas y altas rejas talladas con grabados en ellas. La muchacha de ojos azules dio un pequeño brinco y abrió los ojos sorprendida. En ese momento, notó que en la parte de arriba de las rejas habían 4 figuras grabadas más sobresalientes que las demás: Un trébol, un corazón, un diamante y una sota.

**¡Pero si este camino va a dar a…!**

-¡Espera! ¡Esa es la mansión de la Familia Sombrerero!- Exclamó tomando del brazo a Aiakos.

-¿¡Qué!- El entonces miró hacia el frente y suspiró- ¿Huh? Es cierto… Es extraño, pero estoy seguro de que está bien. Si atraviesas la Mansión, llegarás al Castillo.

Las rejas sonaron con el ruido típico del metal al abrirse lentamente.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamó el caballero comenzando a caminar rumbo adentro del lugar.

-¡Espera! ¡La Mansión es peligrosa!- Ann se detuvo un momento en el camino mientras miraba a ambos lados.

**Uhm… No veo a esos gemelos por aquí…**

Aunque… Bueno, el encanto le duró poco.

-… Tú de nuevo- Escuchó el crujir de unos zapatos al caminar y una voz masculina demasiado cerca. Más por instinto que otra cosa, se pegó al costado de Aiakos que miró con gesto serio a su nuevo acompañante- Dejando entrar intrusos… Otra vez de vagos- El hombre se cruzó de brazos.

**… Dohko March.**

-Oh- Dohko abrió los ojos un poco- Esa forastera…

Aiakos entonces ablandó el gesto y la miró casi sorprendido.

-¿Eres una forastera?

-E-Eso parece…

-¡Wow wow! ¡Increíble!- Exclamó mientras tomaba sus manos con un brillo en los ojos que parecía ser emoción- ¡Mi primera forastera!

-Discúlpame por lo de antes, ya no tengo intenciones de matarte- Dohko llamó la atención de ambos, con cierta molestia en la voz-… Órdenes de Kagaho.

-… Kagaho…- Murmuró Ann con una sonrisa inconsciente.

-Aiakos- Dijo Dohko endureciendo el semblante repentinamente- ¿Tienes asuntos con la Mafia?

-¿Por qué habría de tenerlos?- Preguntó el aludido con gesto inocente- Nos dirigimos al Castillo.

La muchacha pareció confundida de repente por el gesto que hizo el que tenía orejas de conejo. Poniéndose una mano en la cabeza, despeinándose de repente y gruñendo por lo bajo.

-Entonces… Te has perdido de nuevo.

**… ¿Qué?**

-Este es nuestro territorio, y más allá está la Mansión- Exclamó el de cabello marrón de repente, señalando la construcción- ¿¡Cuántas veces debo decirlo!

-Pero este es el camino…

-¡No, no lo es!

-Uhm…- Aiakos miró un momento hacia los lados, con el mismo gesto inocente y una mano en la barbilla. Luego se puso una mano en la nuca y sonrió culpable-… Supongo que otra vez voy por el camino incorrecto…

**¿¡Entonces se perdió de nuevo!**

-Una y otra vez…- Dohko estaba sumamente disgustado- ¿Tratas de buscar una pelea cuando he desistido en dispararte?

-¡Jajaja! ¿Por qué habría de buscar una pelea? Me salvaste el otro día, debería agradecerte- Aiakos sonrió. Parecía que alrededor de él, estuvieran lloviendo florecillas- Me gusta perderme porque conozco personas como tú.

Luego de aquello, Dohko se agazapó en su lugar y un aura profundamente oscura y perturbante lo cubrió. Y en menos de lo que le llevó respirar a Ann, un ruido ensordecedor de pistola se escuchó por lo ancho del lugar, y con la misma rapidez, Aiakos la tomó de los hombros e hizo que se colocara de perfil, evitando así que le tocara la bala. Cosa que no sucedió con él, puesto que la punta de la solapa del cuello de su uniforme se chamuscó un poco por el roce con esta.

-Lo esquivaste…- Gruñó Dohko entre dientes- ¡Haré que nunca te pierdas de nuevo!

-Eso es peligroso, ¿Qué tal si lastimas a la forastera?- El semblante de Aiakos de pronto se oscureció, y una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en el.

-Muere.

-¡Aah!

Otro sonido ensordecedor, y esta vez, el caballero abrazó por completo a Ann, dándole la espalda a Dohko. La bala le rozó la espalda al hombre y, acto seguido, soltó a la chica que corrió por la orden del muchacho.

-¡Escóndete detrás de ese árbol!

Ann no terminó de esconderse cuando ya el de cabellos violáceos tenía a Dohko en frente apuntándole directo al pecho.

-Presta atención- Dijo el de orejas de conejo sonriendo ampliamente, dejando entre ver un pequeño colmillo que sobresalía de los demás- No fallaré esta vez.

**Está demasiado cerca… ¡Le dará el tiro…!**

Y lo siguiente fue tan rápido que ni siquiera Dohko pudo prevenirlo. Aiakos se agachó, tomando con tu mano la espada envainada. Con el mango golpeó fuertemente la mano con la que Dohko tenía agarrada la pistola y, acto seguido, le puso el mango en el cuello, amenazándolo. Aiakos seguía sonriendo impasible, y Dohko sonrió también, ahora nervioso.

-Heh, lo que esperaba de un Caballero de Corazones- Colocó una mano levemente frente al mango de la espada- Es inútil disparar así…

El de orejas largas saltó hacia atrás, mientras el caballero lo miraba aún con el rostro ensombrecido. Entonces comenzó a disparar, siendo cada uno de los disparos bloqueados por la espada envainada de Aiakos.

-Eres frustrante…- Murmuró Dohko entre dientes- ¡Maldición!

-Espera… ¿Esto continuará hasta que alguien salga herido?- Murmuró Ann para sí misma escondida detrás del árbol. A penas unos segundos después, un leve impacto la hizo voltear la mirada hasta el tronco, donde vio claramente un hoyuelo.

**¿Una bala perdida?...**

**¡Suficiente! ¡Es suficiente!**

Tan sólo fue cuestión de segundos. Aquello empezaba a molestar a Ann, todo pasaba demasiado rápido. Dohko y Aiakos dejaron de pelear, mostrando el de cabello marrón más molestia que el de cabello violáceo que se mostraba simplemente impasible. Y luego, una voz…

-Ah… Molestando de nuevo a la señorita…- Ambos hombres voltearon a ver, al tercero que acababa de llegar.

De elegante traje blanco, enguantado, y con 4 detalles sobresalientes en el traje, donde debían estar los botones: Una sota negra, un trébol verde, un diamante dorado y un corazón rojo. El sombrero tenía una extraña carta blanca que escribía "10/6". Además de cuatro cartas de póker y algunas rosas rojas a los lados. En sus manos llevaba un corto bastón negro con un pequeño sombrero con alas al final. Tenía una enigmática y elegante sonrisa, igual que aquella extraña aura que emanaba de todo él. Ann se quedó más que hipnotizada viéndolo mientras hablaba.

-No permitiré que esto continúe en mi propiedad.

**Kagaho… ¡Kagaho Dupre!**

-Dohko… ¿No te dije que no le causaras problemas a la señorita?- Inquirió cruzándose de brazos. La chaqueta de cola de pingüino contrastaba perfectamente con el pantalón negro.

-P-Pero… ¡Es su culpa!- Se defendió Dohko señalando a Aiakos que seguía impasible- ¡Siempre se pierde! ¡No importa cuántas veces le diga!

-Entonces sólo ayúdalo, piensa antes de disparar- Kagaho alzó una ceja mientras le hablaba con voz serena pero intimidante.

-¡Lo hice! Pero es lo mismo todos los días y…

-¡Dohko!- Exclamó de repente aún sin alterarse. El aludido se encogió en su lugar- No recuerdo haberte dado una orden tan compleja.

-… Lo siento- Se disculpó Dohko bajando las orejas detrás de la cabeza en una acción que parecía inconsciente.

-Mis disculpas- Dijo Kagaho, ahora viendo de reojo a Aiakos- Por favor, perdona a mi subordinado.

-¡Jaja! ¿"Perdona"?- El caballero de Corazones volvió a reír inocentemente- Ni siquiera estoy molesto. De todas formas, no era gran cosa.

Mientras tanto, Dohko refunfuñaba tratando de recordarse a sí mismo que tenía que guardar la calma. Se cruzó de brazos y se agazapó en su lugar.

-Ya veo- El de sombrero sonrió enigmáticamente- Será peligroso si rondan por aquí. Dohko y yo los guiaremos. Ahora, señorita- Dijo, dándose la vuelta y acercándose al árbol donde se encontraba Ann- Mis disculpas por ponerla en peligro de nuevo, le prometo que no volverá a suceder- Le tendió una mano sonriendo sereno- Por favor, confíe en mí.

Ann lo miró por unos segundos. No sabía por qué, pero aquel hombre, tan parecido a _él _le inspiraba confianza. Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, extendió su mano y la posó sobre la enguantada de él, sin dejar de verle los ojos.

* * *

-Escuchen- Dohko se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos con expresión de superioridad- El Castillo está en la dirección opuesta.

Frente a ellos había un sendero que atravesaba un bosque. Pero… Bueno, Aiakos estaba metiéndose por entre unos arbustos cercanos cuando Dohko dijo aquello.

-¡Oh! No lo sabía- Exclamó con su típico rostro inocente y simpático.

-¡Hey! Vas por el camino incorrecto- Gruñó el de orejas de conejo entre dientes, antes de tomarlo de la parte de atrás del cuello de su uniforme- Jeez ¿Qué tan desubicado estás?

-¡Jajajajaja!

-Cuán repugnante.

Ann los miró desde más atrás con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la sien. Pero luego, sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, miró de reojo a Kagaho que iba unos pasos más adelante que ella. Se le quedó viendo por un rato, por lo que el hombre se dio cuenta y la miró volteando levemente el rostro para verle la cara.

-¿Hay algo en mi cara?

-… ¿Qué?- Ann reaccionó, parpadeando unas cuantas veces.

-Hace unos momentos me mirabas fijamente.

-Oh… E-Eso…- Sonrió un poco nerviosamente- Bueno… Te pareces demasiado a alguien que conozco. Pensé lo mismo la primera vez que nos vimos, siento mucho mi falta de educación.

Kagaho la miró seriamente por unos instantes, y luego, sin previo aviso se acercó un poco.

-Pensé que no te gustaba mi rostro- Alzó una ceja.

-… Lo siento- Se disculpó ella.

-Pero- Él se acercó más- Por la forma tan intensa en la que me mirabas…- Esta vez le puso una mano en la mejilla y acercó tanto su rostro al de ella que sus alientos se entremezclaron- Debo parecerme a tu amante- Le susurró.

Ella se quedó estática unos segundos. Y al segundo siguiente, le dio un manotazo haciendo que alejara su mano de la mejilla de ella por el golpe y retrocediera un paso, aun sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡No! ¡Eso…! Eso no es así…- Bajó un poco el rostro, bajando también el tono de voz.

-Parece que no es mentira…- Él se puso una mano en el mentón- Ya veo. ¿Lo arruinaste?- Preguntó volviendo a su postura recta.

-… Sí. Él amaba a alguien más, así que…

Se calló. El recuerdo de _él _viendo a su hermana mientras estaba con ella la hizo morderse los labios.

-… Ya veo- Kagaho entrecerró un poco los ojos- Que tipo tan vulgar.

Ann no pudo ver la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro debido a que se había dado la media vuelta para seguir caminando. Lo mismo que él no pudo ver su ceño profundamente fruncido cuando habló.

-Dijiste… ¿Vulgar?- La molestia en su voz era evidente.

-Yo también soy vulgar porque estoy en la mafia, pero es diferente- El hombre detuvo su caminata para girarse y verla de perfil- Si hubiera sido él… Jamás habría dejado a una mujer que me ve tan intensamente- Esta vez se volteó por completo, observando con atención el rostro de sorpresa de ella mientras volvía a sonreír sereno- Si alguien me ve con unos ojos como los tuyos, le cortaría las piernas para que nunca me dejara. Juro que me sacaría el corazón si encontrara a otro hombre.

Ann se puso una mano en el pecho, soltando una leve, muy leve risita.

-¡Es una forma de alegrarme!- Exclamó por lo bajo Kagaho de repente. Luego se acercó de nuevo a ella, volviendo a colocar una mano sobre su mejilla- Quiero decir, cada palabra- Tomó un mechón de sus negros y largos cabellos y se lo llevó al rostro, cerca de los labios- Si me vieras de esa manera, así es como me sentiría.

-Qué es lo que estás…- Ann frunció el ceño y su sonrisa desapareció. Estuvo a punto de darle otro manotazo para que soltara su cabello, pero una voz hizo que él, por sí mismo, la soltara.

-¡Ah! ¡Anneshka! ¡Eres blanco del jefe de la Mafia!- Sonrió Aiakos inocente y con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Qué dices?- Dohko volvió a agarrar la parte de atrás del cuello del uniforme del caballero- ¡Ella no es del tipo de Kagaho!

Ann y Kagaho los miraron de una forma demasiado parecida: Sin expresión alguna en sus rostros. Realmente, no sabían qué pensar.

-Huh, ustedes se ven bien juntos- Aiakos volvió a sonreír- Qué mal. Anneshka está camino a ver a Sir. Mikael.

Aquello fue como un interruptor para ambos hombres, que abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Tal vez uno con más ahínco que el segundo, pero se notaba que aquello era una expresión de incredulidad de todos modos.

-¿¡Ver a Mikael Blaze!- Dohko exclamó aquello al tiempo que de dos zancadas estaba junto a Ann haciendo berrinche- ¿¡Por qué verás a un tipo como él!- Sus orejas se crisparon de repente.

-T-Tengo algo que preguntarle- Contestó ella nerviosamente mientras movía las manos hacia los lados.

Kagaho la miró por unos momentos con semblante serio. Era la primera vez que Ann lo veía sin aquella serenidad en el rostro desde que lo conocía.

-Entonces no te detendré, pero…- A penas entreabrió los labios para decir aquello- Él es peligroso, ten cuidado.

-Está bien…

**¿Peligroso? ¿Ese tipo con orejas de conejo?**

-Si algo sucede…- Inquirió el de sombrero con una mano en la barbilla y ladeando a penas el rostro- Ese caballero probablemente te ayudará.

La muchacha de ojos azules miró algo confundida la extraña sonrisa que de repente se posó en el rostro de Aiakos y, como un acto reflejo, se acercó un poco más a Kagaho que era el que estaba más cerca de ella.

-Casi estamos en el Castillo- Dijo Dohko de repente viendo una gran construcción que se asomaba entre los árboles. Luego se acercó a la muchacha de improviso- Anneshka es tu nombre, ¿Cierto?

-¡Sí!- Ella correspondió a la sonrisa que él le regaló.

-Deberías venir y pasarte un tiempo la próxima vez. Nos aseguraremos de tratarte como una invitada- Se puso las manos en las caderas. Luego, miró a Kagaho, antes de darse una media vuelta para dirigirse a los árboles. Antes de desaparecer, pudo escuchar- ¡Estaremos esperando!

Y luego, pudo ver como desaparecían entre los árboles, dejándola sola con Aiakos.

* * *

Ya frente a las puertas del Castillo, Ann pudo observar que por todos lados, por más recóndito que fuera el lugar, si observabas bien, podías encontrarte con Corazones rojos. Absolutamente toda la estructura tenía corazones por todos lados, y los colores que predominaban: Rojo, negro, blanco y dorado.

Frente a las puertas se encontraron con dos muchachas de cabello negro recogido en dos coletas y vestidos con varios corazones. Ambas se acercaron a Aiakos y a ella.

-Bienvenido, Sir. Aiakos.

-Estoy de vuelta- Saludó él con un ademán de manos y extraña sonrisa.

-Bienvenida, señorita.

-Sir. Mikael está con la Reina. Vayamos a la antesala- Le dijo el caballero a la muchacha de azules ojos, que casi no le prestó atención debido a un pequeño detalle del que se había percatado en cuando las muchachas lo saludaron.

Ellas no tenían rostro.

Sin embargo no pensó eso por mucho tiempo pues entraron a una sala gigante con dos guardias cuidando una especie de balcón donde reposaba un gran trono en el cual, sentada con rostro pasivo, estaba una mujer de cabellos violáceos sentada con un bello vestido rojo y negro con un cetro en las manos. A su lado, de pie, estaba Mikael.

-¡Ahí está… Mikael Blaze!- Exclamó Ann de repente sin poder contenerse. No obstante, pudo ver perfectamente la expresión de felicidad en el rostro serio de Mikael.

-¡Anneshka! Sabía que vendrías- Exclamó él, apoyándose de la baranda y saltando repentinamente- Pero venir tan rápido… ¡Debes haber tenido muchos deseos de verme!

De improviso, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, tenía a Mikael abrazándola y con su cara en su pecho. Irremediablemente perdió el equilibrio y se fue directo al suelo con el hombre prácticamente encima de ella.

-¿¡Pero qué- ¡Aaahh!- Acto seguido, Ann se movió un poco hacia atrás. Mikael se apoyó en sus manos. Entonces Ann notó que sus orejas estaban completamente levantadas, casi como mostrándole lo alegre que estaba el hombre- ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo solo…

-Tú- La interrumpió una voz claramente femenina- ¿Eres una forastera?

-¿Y usted…?

-La Reina de Corazones- Ann vió a la mujer de largos cabellos y serenos ojos violeta que le recordaron a _cierta_ persona- Violate.


	3. Pesadilla

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

"**Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ Uhm... No se como explicarlo... Pero por ahora, imaginen que es una voz masculina con un eco extraño. Ya después entenderán.

_**"Esta**_** letra":** Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland

**"ESTA LETRA":** Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina

* * *

-Las puestas de sol son muy hermosas… Después de todo, es nuestro momento favorito- La mujer tomó la taza, aún con su rostro sereno- ¿Por qué no te quedas a tomar el té? Anneshka.

**Pesadilla**

La puesta de sol caía sobre la grandeza del Castillo de Corazones. En el patio, sentadas alrededor de una pequeña y redonda mesa de té, se encontraban Violate y Ann. Aiakos y Mikael estaban a unos pocos pasos de allí, y el caballero repentinamente se acercó a la muchacha de ojos azules para susurrarle algo.

-Psst, Ann- Se colocó una mano junto a la comisura de sus labios y se acercó al rostro de la muchacha- Tengo que volver con Degel…

**BANG.**

Ann y Aiakos se quedaron mirando fijamente a Mikael que tenía una pistola con la que apuntaba a Aiakos. Claramente, acababa de dispararle, pero falló a propósito.

-Atrás, Aiakos. Estás muy cerca de MI Anneshka- Frunció el ceño- ¿Quieres que te vuelva a disparar?

-Sir. Mikael da un poco de miedo…- El de cabello violáceo se separó de la muchacha sin dejar de sonreír- ¡Me voy! Nos vemos, ¡Ann!- Y sin más, se fue.

-¿Qué sucede con ese tipo?- Las orejas de Mikael se crisparon ante su molestia- ¡Es un maleducado!

-Tranquilo Blaze, ¿Quieres perder tu cabeza?- Violate frunció el ceño mientras se llevaba la taza de té a la boca.

**… Supongo que no debería interrogar a Mikael aquí…**

Vio, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza, cómo el hombre se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba la cara hasta mostrarle su perfil, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

-Pero- Dijo de repente la mujer- Entiendo por qué Blaze te ama tanto- Sonrió, serena- Quizás podría amarte yo también.

-¿Incluso usted?- Saltó de repente Mikael- ¡No hay necesidad de que nadie más la ame!

-Nada puede hacerse- Violate cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros- Anneshka es una forastera. Se dice que en este mundo todos se enamorarán de tí.

Su mundo se detuvo por unos segundos mientras tenía la taza en su mano.

**No es verdad. Tener un sueño así… ¿Quiero ser amada por todos?**

-Una forastera como tú probablemente se irá algún día pero…- La Reina la miró mientras tenía su taza en la mano- Te doy permiso para que te quedes en este Castillo si así lo deseas.

-Gracias Violate- Ann le sonrió- Pero me estoy hospedando en la Torre del Reloj.

-¿La Torre del Reloj?- Mikael se cruzó de brazos y sus orejas se bajaron un poco- ¿Con Degel Monrey?- De repente, volvió a saltar de su lugar- ¿Ya lo has decidido?

-Sí.

-¡No seas ridícula!- Las orejas del hombre volvieron a crisparse- Piénsalo un poco más, Ann. ¡Aún no es tarde para que te mudes a este lugar!

-De ninguna manera- Ann cerró los ojos mientras tomaba té.

-No puedes obligarla a quedarse, ella puede ir y venir cuando le plazca- Dijo Violate del mismo modo sereno.

-¡No!- Ahora el rubio se dirigió a la Reina- Ann debería permanecer aquí, ¿Puedes—

-¡Suficiente!- La exclamación de la mujer mayor hizo que Mikael se agazapara en su lugar, bajando el rostro. Ann lo miró de reojo.

Repentinamente todo se puso oscuro.

-… Ha llegado la noche- Murmuró Ann viendo a los lados.

-¿¡Cómo se atreve a interrumpirnos! ¡No debería existir más que la puesta de sol!- Exclamó Violate mientras Ann la veía distraídamente.

-Por cierto- Preguntó la más joven- ¿Es normal que el tiempo cambie al azar?

-Sí, nadie sabe qué vendrá- Volvió a hablar con su tono sereno- Un "Titular" como nosotros puede cambiarlo, pero hay una regla que dice que no podemos cambiarlo sin una buena razón.

**¿Titulares?**

Ann la miró por unos segundos más antes de volver a llevarse la taza a la boca. Entonces Violate se levantó de su lugar.

-Aunque no nos guste, la hora del té ha terminado.

-Ah… Yo también…- Murmuró Ann levantándose también, cuando de repente un horrible dolor de cabeza le hizo ponerse una mano en la frente- Tengo que irme…

**Qué extraño, también duermo en los sueños… No he dormido desde que llegué a este mundo, tal vez estoy cansada…**

Violate tan sólo la miró de soslayo y notó el mal estado en el que estaba. Entonces suspiró y la miró de nuevo.

-No podrás irte a la Torre del Reloj en ese estado. Descansa aquí en el Castillo.

-Creo que lo haré…- Sonrió a penas, aunque ganas no tenía.

-Blaze, llévala al cuarto de invitados- Ordenó la Reina de repente al hombre que se enderezó en su sitio.

-¡Sí!- Sus orejas se levantaron, pero no crispadas. Simplemente se levantaron.

* * *

-Ten cuidado, puedes tropezarte- Mikael le tomó un brazo delicadamente al ver que estaba tambaleándose mientras caminaba.

A Ann no le agradó para nada la cercanía que tenía su rostro con el de él, por lo que frunció el ceño y apartó su brazo molesta.

-Eso no te incumbe, déjame.

La muchacha no pudo observar a Mikael porque siguió caminando, pero las orejas del hombre bajaron por completo hasta casi esconderse detrás de su cabeza.

Caminaron por unos minutos más hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera que el rubio abrió.

-Usa este cuarto- Le abrió paso para que entrara- Quería llevarte al mío pero…

-¡No seas estúpido!- Gruñó Ann- Incluso ahora estoy en guardia.

-No… Yo quiero agradarte- Mikael bajó los hombros- ¿Por qué haría algo así?

**Después de todo… Me besó por la fuerza la última vez.**

-Nunca me gustaría alguien como tú- Ann iba a cerrar la puerta, pero antes de ello exclamó- Buenas noches.

Entonces Mikael se puso se espaldas en la puerta, evitando que terminara de cerrarla.

-… Es cierto. Me he dicho que entre más quieras ganar más difícil será- Ann lo miró con confusión- Incluso si no estoy en el mundo que deseaste… Mientras permanezcas en este mundo, dejaré que continúe así por ahora- Volteó el rostro, para mirarla sonriendo con tranquilidad. Luego se separó de la puerta para comenzar a caminar- Buenas noches, Ann. Que tengas dulces sueños.

Una vez que quedó sola en el oscuro cuarto, cerró la puerta y se tiró a la gran y suave cama.

**Me pregunto qué significa…**

_**"El mundo que deseabas…" "Mientras permanezcas en este mundo…"**_

**¿Deseaba? ¿Por eso estoy yo aquí?... Que broma tan mala, yo no deseé esto.**

Cerró el puño en torno a la tela de las sábanas, apretándolas en su mano.

**Quiero despertar de este sueño… No deseo permanecer en él. ¿Pero por qué él quiere que me quede?... Tengo mucho sueño… Ya no puedo pensar…**

Los ojos se le cerraron solos. De repente, y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba rodeada de la oscuridad del subconsciente. Abrió un poco los ojos, y sin quererlo, se halló en un amplio desierto con una extraña niebla cubriéndolo todo.

-… Esto…- Abrió los ojos sorprendida, mirando hacia ambos lados. De repente, la niebla comenzó a disiparse y pudo ver más claramente aquel desierto sin fronteras- Estoy… ¿Estoy soñando en un sueño?

"_Así es"_

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz masculina a su espalda. Dio un brinco y se volteó sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿¡Quién está ahí!- Al voltearse, se encontró con un hombre, levitando a unos pocos centímetros del suelo. Tenía un extraño traje negro que dejaba ver parte de los brazos, con mangas sostenidas por cintas de tela que empezaban 10cm arriba del codo. Estaba sonriendo serenamente y tenía una mirada maliciosa que lo hacía ver casi irresistible a los ojos.

-Soy Taikon- Le dijo con la voz gruesa y casi impasible- Un íncubo que crea pesadillas.

-Íncubo…- Ann gruñó muy levemente y retrocedió un paso, mirándolo con recelo- Otro extraño más… Lo que esperaba de un sueño…

-Un "Sueño"- El hombre amplió a penas su sonrisa, inclinando un poco el rostro. Su cabello levitaba un poco junto con él y se movía de forma grácil- Si eso crees, está bien- Se puso una mano en la cadera.

-Dices lo mismo que Degel- Ella alzó una ceja- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Nada, este es un sueño- Repitió volviendo a inclinarse unos milímetros.

"_Es un sueño"_

-¡Esta voz…! Es…- Entonces observó al hombre que se enderezó sonriendo de medio lado- ¿Tú? ¿¡Tú eres el culpable de este sueño!

-No… Exactamente- Le contestó con tranquilidad- Mikael Blaze te quería. Yo simplemente le mostré el camino. Él te trajo al mundo que deseabas… El mundo que anhelabas- Taikon sonrió un poco más, viéndola- Todos te amarán en este mundo.

Y de repente, el cielo del desierto se volvió en sus recuerdos.

_"Oh, tan sólo lo sé. Estoy enamorado de ti"_

_"Tal vez pueda amarte también"_

_"Si me vieras de esa manera, así es como me sentiría"_

-Yo también te amo- La sonrisa tranquila no desaparecía.

-Oh, así que de esto se trata…- Ann se mordió los labios y luego sonrió con malicia- Soy una persona solitaria que dentro de sí quiere ser amada por todos y este es un sueño que refleja mis sentimientos más profundos. Un mundo disparatado donde… Todos me aman- Miró al íncubo que la observaba sonriendo tranquilo con una mano en la cadera- Menudo mundo he creado…

-Anneshka- Taikon le llamó, quitándose la mano de la cadera y volviendo a inclinarse para verle la cara- Tú no creaste este mundo. Este es un mundo que ya existía.

-¡No puede ser!- Se quejó, frunciendo el ceño y alzando la barbilla- ¡No hay forma de que una persona pueda amar a alguien como yo!

-Pero así es, en este mundo- Sonrió él de nuevo, esta vez doblándose más, colocándose de nuevo las manos en la cadera- No quiere decir que todos se enamorarán de ti a primera vista, entre más tiempo pasen contigo, les gustaras más. Nadie más que tú- Dijo ahora, acercándose más y viéndola de frente- Solo tú.

Ann se sonrojó, pero no dejó su expresión seria y tampoco bajó el rostro.

-Eso es imposible. Deja ya de mentir… ¡Eres un demonio!

-Soy Taikon- Se puso una mano en el pecho, enderezándose y sonriendo- Algo peor que un demonio. Los demonios envían a las personas al infierno pero- Sonrió de medio lado- Yo las envío a los sueños. Tú puedes despertar de los sueños, no son tan aterradores como el infierno- Taikon la miró por unos segundos. Luego, extendió un brazo hacia el frente y con uno de sus dedos, hizo que una luz comenzara a aparecer más allá de ellos- ¿Qué crees que hay más allá de los sueños?

-Es obvio- Dijo ella, colocándose un brazo sobre la frente y cerrando un ojo para poder ver la luz que comenzaba a ser cegadora- No hay nada. Sólo termina.

-Muy bien- Taikon sonrió y se acercó a uno de sus costados, levitando de lado mientras su rostro quedaba diagonal al de ella, un poco más arriba- Una vez que despiertas sólo está la realidad.

Aquella luz comenzó a hacerse más y más segadora. Al punto de que tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y entonces, dejó de ver a Taikon un momento.

"_Los sueños son aterradores porque tienen un fin._

_Lo entenderás pronto, Anneshka"_

De repente, aquella cegadora luz se volvió en oscuridad. Ann empezó a abrir sus párpados de a poco para ver en dónde estaba, encontrándose con los altos techos del Castillo de Corazones.

**Continúo en este mundo… Este sueño me tomó un rato.**

Suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos con una expresión de monotonía nada normal en su rostro.

* * *

-Por favor espera- Exclamó Mikael- ¡Ann! No tienes por qué darte prisa, ¡Puedes quedarte un poco más!

-Debo volver, ya me he quedado lo suficiente, Degel podría estar preocupado- Inquirió a penas volteando el rostro para ver al rubio.

-Deja a ese tipo solo- Dijo él, cuando por fin la alcanzó, tomándola de los hombros- ¡Eres vil, Ann! Tienes una cita—

-¿Una cita?- Suspiró cansinamente- No recuerdo haber quedado contigo- Dijo al tiempo que lo separaba de ella ya que su cercanía empezaba a incomodarle- ¿Huh?

Se detuvo, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa cuando se acercaron dos guardias. Entonces ella notó que al igual que las dos chicas que les habían recibido a Aiakos y a ella, tampoco tenían rostro.

-Tú eres…- Murmuró uno, tartamudeando un poco- L-Lord Blaze.

Mikael la soltó de repente. Ann lo miró cuando, sin aviso, él puso una expresión seria pero que de lejos se notaba era hostil, al igual que su tono de voz.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Por favor, discúlpenos- Murmuró el otro, cuando el rubio volteó el rostro para verlos por el rabillo del ojo- La reina solicita su presencia. Por favor, venga al cuarto de recepción.

El hombre con orejas de conejo tomó el reloj que colgaba de su cadera, que sin más ni más, se transformó en una pistola. Y luego…

** BANG**

La muchacha se tapó la boca para evitar gritar al ver a uno de los guardias caer en el suelo inerte. Mikael volvió a apuntar al cadáver en el suelo, sin cambiar la expresión impasible y hostil de su rostro.

-¡Espera Mikael!- Ann lo tomó por uno de sus brazos, casi temblando- Ese hombre ya esta…

**BANG BANG BANG**

Ella de nuevo se llevó ambas manos a la boca, esta vez temblando un poco. Trató por todos los medios de no gritar, mientras soltaba al rubio que no perdía su expresión, y se alejaba paso por paso retrocediendo.

**Aún siendo un sueño… ¡Esto es demasiado!**

-La noticia no llegó a mí, porque…- Mikael habló. Su voz se escuchaba helada. A Ann le recorrió un escalofrío- Los mensajeros se perdieron- Apuntó al otro hombre sin miramientos.

**¡NO!**

La muchacha se quitó las manos de los labios y, poniendo ambas en el pecho del hombre, lo empujó levemente, arrugando en sus puños las solapas de su rojo traje. Acto seguido: Corrió hasta donde estaba el guardia, poniéndose delante de él y extendiendo un brazo. El rubio siguió con la misma expresión en el rostro.

-¿Cuál es el sentido de esto, Anneshka?- Mikael la miró, helándole la sangre por la frialdad en sus ojos azules- Si no lo hubieras esquivado correctamente, podría haberte matado- Fue entonces que la morena se percató de una herida de roce de bala en su brazo.

-¿¡A quién le importa! ¿¡No son sus vidas más importantes!- La exclamación de la chica hizo a Mikael abrir un poco los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas? A nadie le importa si un soldado muere…

-Es cierto, por favor, no te preocupes por mí- Secundó el soldado.

-Incluso tú… ¿¡Eres un estúpido!- Bramó Ann, molesta.

-Es normal. Ni siquiera tienen nombre, sólo son otra carta en el mazo- Dijo Mikael de nuevo con esa expresión que empezaba a crispar los nervios de Ann.

-¿¡Entonces tú eres tan grande que puedes disponer de personas como esas!- Ann frunció el ceño.

-No es diferente para los Titulares. Es sólo que tenemos un rol.

**De nuevo con los Titulares.**

-La "muerte" no es tan importante en este mundo… Pero no es así contigo, Ann- El rubio la miró. Ann no encontró palabras para describir la profundidad en sus ojos en ese momento- No hay reemplazo para "Anneshka". Así que por favor, no lo hagas.

-Me moveré sólo si prometes no dispararle.

Él suspiró. Simultáneo a esto, el arma en su mano volvió a transformarse en un reloj.

-Supongo que no tengo opción. Veré a la Reina por causa de Ann- Le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar, pero antes de eso, volteó ligeramente el rostro- No te comprendo del todo… Pero eso es lo que amo de ti- Entonces, empezó a caminar de nuevo- Me gustaría estar a tu lado por siempre, pero me conformo con sólo tenerte en este mundo.

-Bien, hasta luego.

-Uhm… Gracias, por preocuparte por mi vida- Sonrió levemente el guardia.

-Son unos idiotas- Ann entrecerró los ojos- Sólo hice lo que era normal. Pero el otro soldado…- Entonces vió como el guardia comenzaba a cargar al cadáver de su compañero- Espera, ¿Vas a cargarlo tú solo? ¿No necesitas ayuda?

-No. Tengo que moverlo antes de que venga el Recuerdo, la Reina se molestará si se muestran aquí.

-… ¿Recuerdo?

-Debo darme prisa. Cuídate- Y luego de eso, el guardia desapareció por los jardines del Castillo.

**Qué mundo tan extraño. Un mundo donde una vida puede ser fácilmente tomada… No puedo creer que deseé un lugar así.**

* * *

Los árboles se alzaban gigantescos en torno al sendero que cruzaba el bosque. Ann iba pensativa, tal vez demasiado. Por ello, no prestaba mayor atención a su entorno.

**Hay "Titulares" y "Recuerdos"… Cosas que no entiendo. Es muy diferente de mi propio mundo.**

La chica se detuvo de repente, al ver vagamente a tres figuras en el camino. Dos de ellas demasiado conocidas para su gusto.

-¿Oh?- Exclamó el de azul.

-¡Es onee-san!- Exclamó el de rojo.

**¡Los gemelos sangrientos!**

-¡Es onee-san! ¡Onee-san!- Exclamaron ambos acercándose a ella con los brazos abiertos, listos para abrazarla.

-El jefe nos dijo que fuéramos amables contigo- Dijo Antros, el de azul.

-Hemos estado esperando que visites la mansión- Secundó Ciel, el de rojo.

**Los controló por mí…**

Las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieron cuando la imagen de Kagaho apareció en su mente repentinamente.

-¿Huh? ¿Es una amiga de Antros y Ciel?- Ann pudo ver, entre tanto abrazo, a un muchacho de cabello negro del otro lado. Tenía la piel nívea y los ojos azul claro. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa que dejaba ver su abdomen, negros los dos. Como accesorio curioso, una ancha boa con líneas rosadas y moradas alrededor de sus brazos. Éste tenía orejas y cola de gato y expresión inocente y tierna.

-¡Sip! Es una forastera- Ciel se abrazó a su brazo.

-Su nombre es Anneshka, según nos dijo el jefe- Antros se abrazó a su cintura.

-¡Oh! Una forastera- El muchacho con orejas de gato se acercó a ella, con una mano en la barbilla y sonriendo. A esa distancia, Ann pudo escuchar el sonido típico de cuando un animal olfatea algo- Hmm… No importa, hueles muy bien.

Entonces Ann se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes.

**Moda punk… Tiene sarcillos en las orejas y también pearcings…**

-Él es nuestro amigo Alone.

-Gusto en conocerte, Anneshka- Sonrió el de cabello negro cruzándose de brazos.

-Alone vive en el Parque de Diversiones- Dijo Ciel sonriente.

-¿¡El Parque de Diversiones! ¿No se encuentran en disputa el Parque de Diversiones y la Familia Sombrerero?... ¿Es correcto que se lleven tan bien?- Ann parpadeó varias veces seguidas. Para ese entonces, ya Antros y Ciel la habían soltado y se encontraban a los lados de Alone, viéndola los tres con grandes ojos curiosos.

-Probablemente. Sólo soy un estafador y ellos unos asesinos a sueldo- Sonrió Alone- No hay nada en el contrato que diga que "No podemos fraternizar con el enemigo"… Pero el viejo y Sombrerero tienen una mala relación- Se rascó la nuca- Es mucho más que contiendas… El viejo realmente odia a Sombrerero- Entonces cerró la mano en un puño y comenzó a gruñir como un auténtico felino- Incluso yo quiero acabarlo después de lo que hizo.

-¿Tan malo fue lo que hizo…?- Murmuró la muchacha para sí.

-Quieres saber… ¿El motivo?

**Es cierto, es de la mafia. Puede haber sido lindo conmigo… ¡Pero con los demás…!**

-¿Qué… Sucedió?

Alone bajó el rostro, hasta que el flequillo le cubrió los ojos. Entonces, musitó.

-Mary Gowland

-… ¿Mary Gowland?- Ann alzó una ceja.

-Sip- Alone se acercó a su rostro, alzando un dedo y sonriendo de medio lado, dejando entrever sus colmillos- El nombre del viejo. Youma Mary Gowland.

-Al dueño le da vergüenza y lo mantiene en secreto- Se rió Ciel.

-Nuestro jefe lo divulgó por todo el País- Acompaño Antros las risas de su hermano.

-¿Mary Gowland? Pffft….- Ann se colocó una mano en los labios para no partirse de risa- Es muy gracioso…

-Hehe, lo sé, lo sé- Alone sonrió, moviendo la cola animadamente- Está muy preocupado por eso. Aún no has ido al Parque de Diversiones, ¿No es así?- Él se puso las manos en las caderas sin dejar de sonreír- El mero nombre del viejo es muy gracioso, pero hay más diversión ahí. ¡Estás invitada a ir!

-¡No tan rápido!- Exclamó Antros de repente colgándose de uno de sus brazos.

-¡El jefe la invitó primero, así que irá a la Mansión con nosotros!- Exclamó Ciel ahora, colgándose del otro brazo.

-¿A quién le importa?- Alone se cruzó de brazos despreocupado.

-¡NO!- Gritaron ambos gemelos al unísono- ¡La Mansión primero!

-Bien, esperen su turno…- Murmuraba Ann algo nerviosa por la discusión de los 3 muchachos que no deberían tener más de 15 años.

De lo que no se percataron, ninguno de los 4, fue que tres extrañas sombras se formaron entre los arbustos apenas unos metros más lejos de ellos, que les miraban fijamente con sus rostros completamente ensombrecidos.


	4. Reloj de Ilusión

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

_Si un príncipe montado en un caballo blanco apareciera ante mis ojos, desearía que cayera del caballo._

_Pero, si no fuera un príncipe en un caballo blanco…_

**_"Si sólo me vieras a mí de esa manera…"_**

_¿Qué haría?_

**Reloj de Ilusión**

-De nuevo, el líquido se ha incrementado.

Ann estaba sentada en las gruesas raíces de un gran árbol, viendo distraídamente el frasquito donde aquel líquido transparente iba aumentando cada vez más.

_La poción que Mikael me obligó a beber… Entre más interactúo con las personas de este mundo, más aumenta el líquido._

**_"Al final, todos te amarán en este mundo"_**

_No quiero un mundo así… Quiero decir… Sólo hay una persona que me gustaría amar… Supongo que por eso, ese tal Kagaho se parece demasiado a él. Está en mi sueño_

-Uhg…- Ann se puso una mano en la barbilla, frunciendo el ceño- No sabía que era una mujer depresiva.

_Deseando que me susurrara unas palabras tan dulces… Este corazón tan lleno de vergüenza y desgracia… Entiendo por qué, pero todavía no puedo controlar este sentimiento… ¡Hah!_

-Entonces quizás ese castillo de Corazones… Y esos vestidos rizados que supuestamente no me gustan… ¿¡Es lo que yo deseo!- Exclamó de repente para sí, tomándose el rostro entre las manos y sonrojándose de repente.

_¡Estaría mucho más felíz sin saberlo! Quiero despertar pronto…_

_Debo volver a la Torre. No me gustaría que oscureciera de nuevo._

Ann empezó a caminar por el sendero del bosque que le llevaba a la Torre del Reloj. Iba tranquila y sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando unos ruidos la distrajeron, haciendo que se detuviera estática en su sitio. Y derrepente.

**TUMB**

-¿Qué es esto?...- Murmuró para sí. Había empezado a sudar bastante frío- ¿Qué es este sentimiento tan… Escalofriante?

**TUMB TUMB**

Unos ruidos a la derecha la hicieron voltear sin pensarlo dos veces, con una mano en el pecho y el corazón en la garganta.

-¿Qué fue eso?

_Hay algo ahí… Tengo miedo, pero..._

Ann se acercó con sigilo al lugar entre los arbustos de donde provenían aquellos ruidos. Aún con el corazón en la garganta, se encontró con la imagen de una de las extrañas personas de ese lugar que no poseía rostro tirado en el suelo. Alrededor de él había sangre.

Demasiada sangre.

-¡Dios mío! Esto es terrible…- Se mordió los labios con las pupilas dilatadas- Él está… Él ya está…

Sin poder seguir hablando, escuchó unos extraños ruidos típicos de cuando alguien se arrastra por el piso. Más sin embargo, estaba más que segura de que no había nadie más por allí.

Aquella cosa, lo que sea que fuera, se dirigió arrastrándose hasta el lugar en donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de lo que parecía ser un muchacho. Ann entonces vio, casi temblando, unas extrañas cosas negras que se levantaban y rodeaban el cuerpo.

_Yo… Yo quiero salvarlo pero mi cuerpo… Mi cuerpo… ¡Mi cuerpo no se mueve!_

Ann observó, aún estática, como aquel cuerpo desaparecía volviéndose transparente de a poco. Mientras en su pecho, poco a poco, se iba viendo cada vez más nítido un reloj de mano dorado con negro. Entonces vió como aquellas cosas negras tomaban el reloj rápidamente, gruñéndose entre ellas con las bocas que no tenían, y desapareciendo rápidamente por los árboles del bosque.

-¿Q-Qué demonios fue eso?- Se preguntó a sí misma cayendo de rodillas en el suelo- Esto… Se supone que sólo es un sueño… Pero… Es… Demasiado realista para ser sólo un sueño…- Suspiró, mordiéndose los labios. Entonces recordó algo- ¿Un reloj?... Tal vez Degel sepa algo al respecto.

* * *

-Los residentes de esa zona… Bien, que lo recuperen- Ann se extrañó de escuchar la voz de Degel retumbar por toda la torre. Sonaba exactamente igual al tono de alguien cuando está dando órdenes- Háganlo rápido, como siempre.

Ella se acercó un poco al lugar en donde él solía estar, bajando por las escaleras de caracol, encontrándose con Degel caminando en línea recta por el pasillo, sin percatarse de su presencia.

-… ¿Degel?

-Ah… Eres tú- Murmuró el de cabello verde, mirándola de reojo aún de espaldas y con un tono impasible.

-Aquí estás, me preguntaba a dónde habías ido.

-Tenía algunas cosas que hacer…- El mayor cruzó los brazos, cerrando los ojos.

-… ¿Con quién estabas hablando?

-Con nadie, sólo yo estaba aquí.

**¿Eh? ¿Hablando consigo mismo? Es muy extraño…**

-Por otro lado, vuelves demasiado tarde- El de ojos morados alzó una ceja, viéndola casi con recelo.

-¡Oh! ¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

-Hmp. Si se rumora que abandoné a la forastera perderé mi reputación.

-Fue terrible- Exclamó Ann de repente con una gota recorriéndole la sien y una expresión cansada nada normal- Conocí a muchas personas, me perdí, me vi envuelta en una pelea, y ví un asesinato con mis propios ojos… Y justo ahora- Entrecerró los ojos, llamando la atención del mayor- Vi una escena espantosa. Había unas sombras oscuras, y un reloj. Las sombras rodearon al hombre que colapsó… Y unos cuantos segundos después, el hombre desapareció y sólo dejó su reloj. Las sombras tomaron el reloj y se fueron- Degel la miró fijamente por unos momentos, hasta que volvió a hablar- Si no mal recuerdo, tu trabajo es reparar relojes, ¿No es así? Pareces saber mucho al respecto, así que pensé que sabrías algo…

-No lo sé- Le interrumpió de improviso, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Tú…!- Ella avanzó un paso- No tienes por qué dar una respuesta tan rápido. Tan sólo dime lo que sabes, ¡Vamos!

-No tengo nada que decirte- El hombre se dio la media vuelta para empezar a caminar hasta la mesa donde estaban las partes de los relojes dañados.

-Actúas muy sospechoso, ¡Tú escondes algo!

-Esto no tiene que ver con forasteros como ustedes- Se detuvo de repente, para mirarla con una seriedad congelante en los ojos- Algún día volverán a su mundo, ¿No? Por lo que no necesitan saber nada. Así de simple.

-Tsk… Es verdad, pero—

Ann volteó el rostro, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir, al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos acercarse a donde ellos estaban. Entonces vislumbró a una persona, un hombre por lo que parecía, con una máscara y una extraña gabardina que le cubría por completo el cuerpo, con capucha, y una máscara tapándole los ojos. Lo que la hizo retroceder un paso, acercándose a Degel por acto-reflejo, fue que aquella extraña persona estaba total y completamente cubierta de sangre.

De los pies a la cabeza.

-¿Es un conocido tuyo Degel?- Preguntó, nerviosamente, agarrando de repente una de las mangas de su largo chaleco negro y apretándolo inconscientemente- Él es un poco extraño, he… Hehe…

Ann cerró los ojos al ver que se acercaba, y los apretó aún las al escucharlo hablar, apretando también la manga del chaleco de Degel.

-¡Hey, Ann!

Y de repente…

-¿Eh? Esa voz…

-¡Tiempo sin verte!- Exclamó un hombre de alborotados cabellos e infantiles ojos violeta- Bueno, tal vez no- Sonrió simpáticamente. Y Ann sintió que de no ser porque estaba agarrada de Degel se caería al suelo de cabeza.

-¿¡Aiakos!- Observó perpleja cómo el muchacho se terminaba de quitar la máscara y bajaba la capucha de la gabardina llena de sangre- ¿Por qué esa apariencia tan tenebrosa?

-Uhm…- Aiakos se puso una mano en la barbilla inocentemente- ¿Ropa del trabajo? Supongo.

-… ¿Esa es tu sangre?

-¿Qué dices?- El moreno rió un poco- ¡Jajaja! ¡Si perdiera toda esa sangre y continuara saludable sería un monstruo, Ann!

**Tan sonriente como siempre… Creo… Que no está bien sonreír tan alegremente cuando estás lleno de la sangre de otras personas…**

-Estoy ayudando a Degel- Dijo él de repente, aún sonriente.

-¿A Degel?

-No digas cosas innecesarias- Le interrumpió el Amo de la Torre del Reloj con una leve molestia en su voz- Dame el encargo.

-Vale~ Te dejaré el resto- Dijo el muchacho mientras le dejaba el reloj en la mano y sonreía de nuevo.

-¿Uhm?... Ayudar a Degel…- Murmuró la muchacha para sí- No me digas que le estás ayudando a reparar los relojes.

-Mi trabajo no es "Reparar" relojes- Le contestó Aiakos, ahora sonriendo con una expresión que Ann no supo diferenciar entre sombría o enigmática.

-Aiakos- Dijo Degel de repente- Cállate. Volveré a trabajar- Se dio la media vuelta- Y Aiakos… Recuerda que aún estás a mitad de tu trabajo.

-¡Degel es muy cruel!- Ann hizo un puchero- Se la ha pasado así desde que llegué ¡No me contará nada!... Sobre esas sombras oscuras… Y el hombre muerto… ¡Quiero preguntarle tantas cosas!

-Hum, ese Degel…- Aiakos murmuró para sí, tan bajo, que ni siquiera Ann que estaba frente a él pero de espaldas le escuchó- No quiere ser odiado por Ann…

Ann, que escuchó un murmullo proveniente de atrás, se volteó para ver de frente a Aiakos.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, sólo hablaba conmigo mismo- Dijo el muchacho sonriente. Pareciera como si alrededor de él, llovieran lindas florecitas de colores- Aunque, Ann- Dijo de pronto, cruzándose de brazos- Esas sombras oscuras que viste son llamadas "Recuerdos"

-¿"Recuerdos"?

-El "Recuerdo" no tiene sustancia.

-… ¿Quieres decir que es un fantasma?

-¡Jaja! Son diferentes a los fantasmas. Su existencia es bastante normal.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hay del reloj que tomó esa sombra?- Ann se extrañó ante el hecho de que la sonrisa de Aiakos de pronto se oscureció-

-… Es todo lo que puedo decir- Aunque luego retomó su natural expresión simpática e infantil y se acercó a ella con un dedo sobre los labios- Sssh. Si Degel no quiere hablar de esto, significa que es información confidencial. Conozco sobre el recuerdo, y mi trabajo lo hago porque soy su amigo…

-Ustedes se llevan muy bien- Sonrió ella viendo como el muchacho se sentaba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados.

-Heh, ¿Lo crees? Él es mi preferido de todos los Titulares- Murmuró como en una tonada graciosa, no obstante, Ann no le prestó atención a aquello.

**Titulares… Degel también es un Titular. Eso quiere decir que…**

-Aiakos, también eres un Titular, ¿Cierto?

-Ah, ¿Sabes sobre eso?

-No, pero me pregunto qué es eso.

Aiakos volvió a sonreír de manea enigmática.

-Ah, ¿No?- Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante- Aunque estás en lo cierto, porque soy el Caballero del Castillo de Corazones- Luego, se puso las manos detrás de la nuca despreocupadamente y bostezó- Hasta una forastera puede suponerlo, ¿No?

-… Se refiere a personas que tienen roles importantes en este mundo, ¿Cierto?... Finalmente lo entiendo.

**Es diferente con los sirvientes del Castillo… Significa que aquellos con "más existencia" que otros tienen derecho a tener sus propios rostros…**

-Quiero ser libre- El rostro del Caballero ensombreció de repente, confundiendo un poco a la chica- Es por eso que odio mi "rol" y mi "reloj".

-… Si no quieres ser el caballero, entonces sólo deja de serlo- Ann alzó una ceja.

Aiakos sólo la miró por unos momentos más, aún con esa extraña expresión sombría. Entonces se levantó, y se colocó de nuevo la máscara.

-Bueno, ya tengo que irme…

-¿Aiakos?

* * *

"_Viste el Recuerdo, ¿Cierto?"_

Ann abrió los ojos. Estaba de nuevo en aquel extraño desierto. Y frente a ella, aquel hombre de serena sonrisa y aspecto extrañamente irresistible a la vista.

-… Taikon…

-Lo viste, ¿No?- El se inclinó un poco para verle la cara, mientras el viento jugaba con sus negros cabellos- Cómo los habitantes de este mundo no pueden mantener su propia apariencia, dejando sólo los relojes… Y cómo el Recuerdo hace la limpieza.

-… Sí, lo ví- Murmuró ella desviando la vista- Fue como un evento inevitable… Esos eventos hacen que los humanos no sean humanos… Fue espantoso.

-No puedes cambiarlo, así son las cosas- Taikon se enderezó y se alejó unos centímetros levitando sin perder la serena sonrisa- Es parte de "las Reglas". Este mundo no puede existir sin ellas.

-Reglas… ¡No quiero entender esas reglas!- Exclamó de repente, con el ceño fruncido- Incluso si esto es sólo un sueño… ¡No pueden tratar de esa manera a las personas!- Alzó la barbilla.

-¿Aún si es un desconocido?

-Aún siendo un desconocido. ¡No puedo quedarme sentada tan sólo viendo!- Se mordió los labios- Traté de ayudarlo. Pero por alguna razón no pude acercarme- Alzó una ceja, exigiendo respuesta.

-Eso significa que lo mejor era dejarlo- Taikon bajó un poco la altura, y se acercó un poco a ella, quedando casi frente a frente.

-¡NO!

-Lo sé. No fue culpa tuya que no pudieras acercarte…- El íncubo sonrió un poco más ampliamente- Pero, ¿Por qué no podías hacerlo?

-¡Tú lo sabes! ¿¡No! ¡Dime! ¿¡Por qué!- Alzó aún más la barbilla con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados- ¡Dime! ¡No me dejes esperando!- Ann hizo silencio un segundo, pero él simplemente no dijo nada, tan sólo sonrió- ¿¡Por qué estás tan callado! ¿¡Por qué!- Se acercó a él de dos zancadas. Entonces lo agarró de las solapas del cuello de su traje negro, acercándolo peligrosamente a ella- Tú…

Y luego, simplemente…

**BLEEERG**

Ann miró su vestido asqueada y luego alternó su mirada para ver al hombre ahora arrodillado en el suelo, pálido como papel, y con una mano en la boca.

-¡QUE ASCO!- Se miró a sí misma tratando de respirar profundo- ¿¡Por qué estás vomitando sangre!

-… Fue porque me empujaste bruscamente…- Contestó con un hilillo de voz y los ojos con los párpados caídos- Soy un íncubo enfermizo… He vomitado sangre…- Murmuró más para sí, limpiándose el líquido rojizo de los labios.

-¿Un íncubo… Enfermizo?- Murmuró Ann entre dientes tratando de regular la respiración. Acto seguido: Se cruzó de brazos- ¡Que ridículo! Jamás había escuchado algo así en toda mi vida- Frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados-… Ahora que lo mencionas, te ves pálido. ¡Ve al hospital!

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamó de repente, aún apoyándose con los brazos en el suelo.

-¿Y por qué no?- Ann alzó una ceja viéndolo. Era increíble: Aún en ese estado se veía sumamente irresistible. Tal vez por el hecho de ser un íncubo ella lo veía de ese modo.

-Odio los hospitales- El hombre frunció el ceño.

-… No estás en posición para decir eso, ¿Sabes?- Ella se puso las manos en las caderas.

-Odio las agujas, no iré.

-¿¡Eres idiota o qué!

* * *

Degel se acercó a la cama con un andar tan sigiloso que un ratón lo habría envidiado. Ann se encontraba profundamente dormida, con sus largos y lisos cabellos negros esparcidos por toda la cama. El hombre de cabello verde simplemente se quedó ahí, parado, a un lado de la cama.

Simplemente… Viéndola a ella.


	5. En el Parque de Diversiones

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

-A-Ann…- Se asomó un moreno con orejas de gato en la sala principal de la Torre del Reloj.

-¡Onee-san!- Exclamaron ahora dos gemelos.

-¡Hemos venido por ti!- Exclamaron los tres al unísono.

Ann dejó la taza de té a medio camino para mirar al peculiar trío.

**En el Parque de Diversiones**

-Como prometí- Alone se acercó a la redonda mesa de té en donde estaba Ann- Estás invitada al Parque de Diversiones- Sonrió.

-¡No es justo!- Se quejaron los gemelos- Íbamos a invitarla primero a la Mansión, pero nuestro jefe no está ahora mismo…

-Uhm…- Degel alzó la mirada de uno de los relojes que estaba reparando- Parece que te has vuelto amiga de los gemelos sangrientos y del gato del Parque…

-… No es así- A Ann le recorrió repentinamente una gota de sudor por la sien.

-¿Qué sucede?- Alone sonrió con malicia, aunque sin evitar el dejo de inocencia en su voz- ¿Estás celoso? Vamos, sólo será un rato- Alzó una ceja- Tú vives con la forastera y la tienes para ti solo- Luego, pareció meditar un poco sus palabras, moviendo la cola de lado a lado- Es cierto, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? El viejo quería verte.

-NO- Dijo de repente Degel, subiendo el tono de voz- ¿Quién querría ir a un lugar así?

-OH, lo olvidaba- La cola de Alone se movió un poco más- No te gustan las montañas rusas… Te ves pálido.

-Cállate.

-Bien, entonces- El muchacho de ojos azules con orejas sonrió, dejando ver unos colmillos que sobresalían de los demás. Antros y Ciel empezaron a empujar a Ann fuera de la Torre- Nos llevaremos a Anneshka.

-… Niños ruidosos- Refunfuñó Degel para sí.

* * *

A medida que se acercaban más al lugar, los murmullos eran cada vez más ruidosos, hasta el punto de ser casi gritos que se pudieran escuchar por entre el tumulto de gente que se agolpaba entre las EXTRAÑÍSIMAS construcciones del Parque de Diversiones.

-Uhg…- Ann retrocedió unos cuantos pasos- ¿Por qué rayos tienen que ser tan extrañas?

-¿Uhm? ¿Qué? ¿No son todos los Parques de Diversiones así?

**Pensé que sería un Parque de Diversiones sangriento debido a la disputa pero… Fui una ingenua. No quiero admitir que mi mente está llena de cosas como estas.**

-¡HOLA~!- Ann miró a la pareja extravagante que se acercaba de improviso a ellos. Como todos los demás, no tenían rostro- ¡BIENVENIDOS~!

-Este es el Parque de Diversiones más grande del País y bla bla bla- La muchacha los miró perpleja. ¿Cómo hablaban tan rápido?- La rueda de la fortuna que ven por ahí es especialmente bla y la montaña rusa es bla. Y bla bla bla.

Bien, ahora Ann no tenía sólo una, sino dos dudas existenciales: ¿Cómo hablaban ellos tan rápido? Y… ¿¡Dónde guardaban tanto aire!

**Cuánto entusiasmo y moda…**

**… ¿Eso es una antena?**

La chica desvió la mirada a los hombros de la pareja, de donde salía una antena negra que se enrollaba en la punta. Ella arrugó la nariz. Demasiado extraño para su gusto.

-Ahora, el Dueño les está esperando- Dijo el hombre- Sígannos por favor.

-¡Por aquí!- Exclamó la mujer más que entusiasmada- ¡Mantengan el ritmo!

* * *

-Oh, ahí está- La pareja se detuvo de improviso, viendo a un hombre de extravagante traje amarillo de espaldas a ellos- ¡Señor! Tenemos invitados~

-Oh- Él se volteó, dejando ver su rostro, de despeinados cabellos castaño oscuro y descuidada barba a medio crecer. El extraño traje amarillo tenía por todos lados pequeños adornos que constaban de notas musicales. Tenía un violín en las manos- ¡Ya están aquí!... ¡Así que tú eres la forastera!

En menos de 5 segundos Ann tenía al hombre sonriente tomando de sus manos muy cerca de su rostro.

-Tu nombre es Anneshka, ¿Correcto?

-Sí…

-Soy el dueño del Parque de Diversiones, Youma. Gusto en conocerte.

La muchacha lo miró por unos momentos, pensando de nuevo en el verdadero nombre del hombre. De improviso, notó que tenía dos caballos de menor tamaño colgando de las caderas. Y pues… Sin poder evitarlo, se llevó una mano a la boca, para aguantarse la sonora carcajada que estuvo a punto de dejar escapar. Al sentir la mirada interrogante del moreno sobre ella, se obligó a reprimir la risa debido a que recordó que él era susceptible a su nombre. Entonces se tragó la risa, dejando que unas pequeñas, imperceptibles lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos.

-… ¡El gusto es mío!- Contestó, disimulando lo más que pudo. El mayor sonrió de nuevo.

-¡Sí!- El hombre tomó su violín y lo puso en posición para comenzar a tocar- Ahora que nos hemos conocido, Anneshka, tocaré algo para ti.

En seguida todos alrededor se pusieron en tensión. Ella pudo notar que Antros y Ciel hasta sudaron frío.

-¡Viejo! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!- Exclamó Alone, colocando una mano al frente, tratando de detenerlo.

Pero ya fue muy tarde. Más rápido de lo que hubieran deseado, el hombre comenzó a tocar notas que chillaban al tiempo que movía las cuerdas con fuerza, causando un sonido sordo y de baja frecuencia, tan chillón que hizo que Alone casi se escondiera en su boa de colores, y que los gemelos se bajaran los gorros del uniforme hasta taparse los oídos.

La muchacha, que no tenía con qué taparse y no gozaba de tan buenos reflejos, tuvo la desgracia de escuchar aquellos altos chirridos mientras un escalofrío le recorría de punta a punta la columna vertebral, erizándole todos los vellos de la piel.

Y para completar el paquete, Youma empezó a tararear una canción sin ningún tipo de ritmo, alzando la voz estruendosamente y aturdiendo aún más a la muchacha que se puso las manos sobre los oídos intentando alejar un poco tanto chirrido y estruendo, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse llorosos mientas la piel se le empalidecía cada vez más.

**¡Qué melodía tan espantosa! ¡De por sí ya estoy mareada por todas esas construcciones tan extrañas y la manera de ser tan extravagante de los empleados…!**

**¡BASTA! ¡ES SUFICIENTE!**

-¡Ya basta! ¡Youma Mary Gowland*!

El grito de la chica fue como un suiche que hizo que el hombre se detuviera ipso-facto. Entonces ella se tapó la boca, sonrojada de vergüenza por aquello, mientras los gemelos sangrientos abrían los ojos y se agazapaban entre sí y Alone sonreía con el nerviosismo presente en cada poro de su blanca piel.

-**A-LO-NE**- La expresión sombría del rostro del moreno hizo que Ann retrocediera unos milímetros- Le contaste, ¿¡No es así!

El muchacho de cabello negro se mordió levemente los labios antes de desviar la mirada y reír un poco por lo bajo.

-Jeje… Fue sin querer~- Pero al ver que el mayor bajaba la cabeza, gruñendo un poco, pegó un pequeño brinco- ¡Todos en el País ya lo saben! Igual se daría cuenta.

-… Cierto- Murmuró de repente. Sin darse cuenta, la morena tenía a los gemelos tras su espalda- Todo es por su culpa.

De repente, y sin saberlo, una oscura y peligrosa aura explotó en torno a Youma.

-¡KAGAHO DUPRE! ¡POR CULPA DE ESE TIPO…! ¡LO MATARÉ LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE LO VEA! ¡SÓLO ESPERA, MALDITO SOMBRERERO!

-Aún le guarda rencor…- Alone alzó una ceja con expresión despreocupada. Luego, caminó hacia atrás lentamente, tomando a la muchacha del hombro en un medio-abrazo para comenzar a caminar lejos de Youma- Parece que ha perdido el control, demos la vuelta nosotros solos.

* * *

Caminaron tranquilamente por entre el tumulto de gente que no paraba de murmurar entre sí. Ann iba caminando no tenía idea de cómo, pues tenía a Antros colgado de un brazo y a Ciel del otro. Iban distraídos hablando entre los 4, cuando de repente, más allá, divisaron dos figuras bastante conocidas.

-¿Oh?- Murmuró el de cabello marrón.

-Hablando del diablo- Refunfuñó Alone al ver al hombre de cabellos negruzcos con aquel extraño sombrero acompañado del hombre con orejas de conejo.

-¡Jefe!- Ambos gemelos sonrieron con alegría- Y la Liebre novata.

**¿Qué hace aquí…?**

Ann se quedó sumida en la profundidad de sus ojos violeta mientras se perdía levemente en sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta, los gemelos que la tomaban por hermana le soltaron los brazos para ir al encuentro con Kagaho que tampoco dejaba de mirarla.

-Jefe, supongo que venía hacia acá- Dijo Ciel con despreocupación.

-Así es- Alzó un poco una ceja, sin dejar su típico rostro sereno, tal y como Ann recordaba- No esperaba encontrarlos acá.

-¿¡De nuevo abandonaron su deber!- Saltó Dohko de repente.

-¡Cállate Liebre novata!- Exclamó Ciel.

-¡Necesitamos tomar un descanso!- Secundó Antros.

-¿¡Descanso!- El hombre con orejas de conejo entrecerró los ojos y luego se cruzó de brazos- De todas formas nunca cumplen su deber.

-Uhm…- La de ojos azules avanzó un corto paso- ¿También vinieron a divertirse?

Observó extrañada como Dohko la miraba con rostro confuso y descompuesto de repente, y Kagaho se aguantaba una risita por lo que veía, con una mano sobre los labios.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no…- Murmuró el de cabello marrón- ¿Por qué nos divertiríamos en territorio enemigo?... A excepción de los guardias, claro.

-Pe-Pero… ¿Entonces qué hacen aquí?

-Tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar- La voz serena de Kagaho la hizo alzar la mirada- Queremos venderles unas tierras que obtuvimos recientemente. Bueno… Eran de ellos originalmente, pero…

**¡Qué cínico!**

-Es agradable que hayas venido hasta aquí, pero no has elegido el mejor momento- Inquirió Alone, con una mano en la cadera y otra moviéndola hacia un lado, en gesto despreocupado- El viejo está teniendo uno de sus ataques. Especialmente con la persona de Sombrerero.

-Ah, después de todo, Kagaho realmente no le agrada- Dohko se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar al ver la expresión repentinamente seria y monótona en el rostro de su jefe.

-Bueno, nada puede hacerse- Volvió a hablar, esta vez con un dejo más duro en la voz- Odio interrumpir situaciones así, no me gusta la idea de tener que regresar… Pero es mejor que tener una pelea.

-Parecía estar furioso, quizás es mejor que te marches- Inquirió de nuevo Alone. Entre esos dos, parecía que la tensión podría cortarse con cuchillo.

Aunque…

** KRUNCH**

-¿¡Youma!- Se escuchó la exclamación de la única muchacha en el grupo.

-Hey, Sombrerero, cuánto tiempo. Así que viniste a discutir algunos asuntos- Kagaho lo miró de reojo sin perder su nata serenidad. Entonces Youma rió estrepitosamente- ¡Gracias por venir! ¡Estás en tu casa!

Ni Ann, ni Alone, tampoco Antros y Ciel cabían en su asombro. Aunque el encanto les duró poco, pues el violín que tenía se convirtió en una escopeta que cargó en menos de 3 segundos.

-Claro, ¡Serás bienvenido como un cadáver!- Y luego, aquel sonido que la chica comenzaba a odiar cada vez más con más ahínco. No sabía si era por el hecho de que ésta vez iba dirigido directo a él, o si era porque se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a oírlo.

**BOOM**

Kagaho no se movió ni un ápice. Más sin embargo, su expresión no demostró gran cosa. Solamente una pequeña, pequeñísima sonrisa cuando su sombrero cayó al suelo con un hoyo en el centro.

-Je- Youma sonrió entre dientes- Acepto que tienes agallas. ¡Eso me molesta aún más!- Volvió a cargar el arma.

-El viejo ha disparado…- Gruñó Alone, con una mano en la frente, apartándose algunos negros mechones de cabello- No puede contenerse, ¿Cierto?- Escuchó, un poco más atrás de él, el sonido típico de un arma al cargarse mientras Dohko murmuraba el nombre de su jefe una y otra vez entre dientes.

-¡HEY!- Gritó el de orejas largas- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a dispararle a Kagaho!

**BOOM BOOM**

-¡Aah! ¡El dueño!- De repente, todos los empleados extravagantes del lugar comenzaron a acercarse, todos y cada uno de ellos armados- ¡Debemos proteger al dueño!

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, había disparos volando y personas gritando y corriendo desesperadas por todos lados. Ann miró a sus lados, donde antes estaban los gemelos, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse ahora con dos hombres de rasgos maduros pero algo sádicos, exactamente iguales a los de Antros y Ciel. Ella concluyó que se trataban de ellos por el hecho de que iban vestidos iguales y sus rostros eran los mismos sólo que con rasgos más marcados. Antes de que pudiera seguir viendo, ambos se pusieron delante de ella.

-¿¡Qué rayos—

** BOOM**

Y acto seguido, uno de los pilares perforado de lado a lado por una bala y un sonido de vidrio rompiéndose cuando el mismo cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, obligando a Dohko a apartarse corriendo de espaldas y a Alone que saltó ágilmente hacia atrás gruñendo un poco.

-¡Ah!- Dohko cerró los ojos sintiendo el impacto de las balas en la pared que estaba a sus espaldas- ¿¡No fue lo suficientemente poderoso!

-Lo que esperaba de un rifle- Murmuró Alone soltando un poco de aire en un silbido- Es completamente diferente que nuestras pistolas… Ahora, sería bueno si se tranquilizara- Observó con una ceja levemente alzada como Youma dejaba de disparar a diestra y siniestra mientras tomaba aire casi a jadeos.

-Oh, "Mary"- Se escuchó la voz serena con un timbre bastante burlón de Kagaho- ¿Ya has terminado?

El aura negra comenzó a apoderarse poco a poco de nuevo del hombre, haciendo que tanto a Dohko, como a Ann, a Alone y a los gemelos se les crisparan los nervios.

-¿¡Qué está—

-Que aburrido, "Mary"- Continuó con su burla ignorando a Ann- Te estás haciendo viejo, "Mary". Tienes una pistola larga sin resistencia… ¿Eh, "Mary"?

-¡E… Espera, Kagaho!

-Él… Está empeorando la situación- Al gato se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

-Y…- Kagaho sonrió, con falsa inocencia, poniéndose una mano en la barbilla- Es desafortunado tener un nombre tan ridículo, ¿No es cierto, Youma… "Mary Gowland"?

Sin más ni más, el aura negra aumentó, y todo comenzó a tomar una tensión repentina espantosa y aplastante.

-¡Ahora sí que me has hecho enfadar!- Exclamó Youma de repente- Me estaba conteniendo porque Ann está aquí, pero… ¡Ya no lo haré! ¡MUERE!

La sarta de tiros empezó de nuevo, esta vez aún más desenfrenada. Motivo por el cual, Alone casi se tira al piso junto con Ann puesto que las balas les rozaban a penas a milímetros de la piel de la cara.

Más aquello no sucedió. Porque sin previo aviso, sin saber de dónde apareció, Ann sintió que le tomaban de la mano fuertemente y la atraían a un cuerpo masculino. Más no supo por qué, cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kagaho, que la miraba intensamente, no le incomodó demasiado. Y luego, sus palabras la trajeron a la realidad:

-Corre.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Kagaho corrió sin soltarle la mano a la chica, aún y cuando las balas estaban a penas rozándole los talones.

* * *

-… Ah… Creo que… Lo perdimos- Suspiró la morena para sí detrás de un ancho muro de ladrillos. Acto seguido: Se dio la media vuelta para encarar al hombre, con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué rayos lo provocaste? Dijiste que odiabas esas situaciones.

-Odio esas situaciones- Recalcó la primera palabra, con su natural expresión serena y una sonrisa en la cara- Pero estaba muy aburrido. Pensé que si lo provocaba me divertiría huyendo contigo.

**Kagaho dice cursilerías tan fácilmente… No tengo idea de lo que piensa realmente.**

Lo observó con rostro neutral mientras se apartaba el cabello de la cara con una mano, apoyando la otra en la cadera y apoyando la espalda en la pared de ladrillos.

**… Incluso si lo hace intencionalmente, no sé nada sobre él.**

Dejó caer los brazos a los lados, junto con los hombros, sin dejar de verlo. Sin querer, un suspiro se le escapó de los labios.

**De la única cosa que estoy segura… Es que se parece a mi ex novio, pero con una personalidad distinta. Además, es el jefe de la Mafia.**

Esta vez fue Kagaho quién, simultáneamente, dejó escapar un suspiro mientras bajaba un poco el rostro y cerraba los ojos, aún con la misma postura corporal.

-Ah… Hemos corrido bastante. Estoy muy cansado- Apoyó ambas manos en las rodillas, inclinándose un poco y sonriendo también- Creo que beberé té negro cuando regrese a casa.

-… ¿Te gusta el té negro?

-Sí- Contestó, poniéndose recto de nuevo- Es un té espléndido. Esa fragancia… Con un sabor simplemente complejo… Nunca me cansaré de él.

-A mí también me gusta el té negro- Sonrió con timidez- Acostumbro tomarlo con mi hermana. Bebí un poco de él en el Castillo, estaba delicioso.

Pero, para su sorpresa, el semblante de él cambió ante esa mención. Se cruzó de brazos y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, siendo reemplazada por una profunda seriedad.

-¿Con la Reina?

-Uh… Sí. Con Violate.

-Ya veo…- Murmuró. Entonces bajó un poco el rostro, al punto de que el flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

**¿Qué sucede? ¿Se ha molestado?... ¿Fue por algo que dije? ¿Qué habrá sido?… Uhm… Seguramente lo del Castillo…**

-Tú- Exclamó de repente Kagaho, aún desde donde estaba- Aún no has visitado la Mansión.

-Uhm… Es cierto.

-Me gustaría organizar una fiesta y beber té contigo- Se incorporó de donde estaba, para ponerse de pié delante de ella, de nuevo con su expresión serena- Te daré un té mucho mejor que el de la Reina.

Y luego, simplemente, de repente…

-¿¡Qué!

Se hallaba entre Kagaho y la pared, literalmente.

Se le tensaron todos los músculos, poniéndose más en guardia de lo que, por lo general, estaba.

-Algunas veces invito a algunos Titulares a tomar el té, pero… Aparte de ellos, sólo invito a quienes más me importan- Se acercó más al rostro de ella, que se agazapó mirándolo con recelo- Vendrás, ¿No es así?

**Está hablando tan educadamente, y aún así… Él… Tiene un aura que… Da miedo. Me da miedo…**

-Uhm… Primero tengo que hablar con Degel—

Un jalón de su mano y se lo encontró cara a cara, más cerca si era posible, sonriendo con esa expresión serena que en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, se le antojó amenazadoramente aterradora.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más- Ann alzó la barbilla. Por dentro estaba temblando, pero no lo mostraría- Vendrás, ¿No es así?

Ella frunció el ceño, y resopló un momento, antes de volver a pegarse a la pared buscando espacio y gruñir.

-Sí, iré.

-… Bien- Él entonces la soltó, dejando esa aura amenazadora de la nada- No pensaba dejarte hasta que aceptaras- Se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ahí! ¡Los encontramos!- Exclamaron dos vocecillas conocidas muy bien por ambos- ¡Jefe!- Exclamó el de uniforme rojo.

-¡Onee-san!- Exclamó el de uniforme azul.

-¡Kagaho! Estás a salvo- Suspiró Dohko casi con felicidad.

-Sí- El Sombrerero metió las manos en los bolsillos de su negro pantalón- ¿Qué pasó con Youma?

-Parece que se ha calmado después de arrasar con todo… Pero si te ve, probablemente se volverá loco de nuevo, si tan sólo no lo hubieses provocado.

-Ya veo- Asintió con el rostro serio, pero eterna expresión serena- Parece que tendré que volver otro día- Murmuró, empezando a caminar a la salida del Parque de Diversiones- Nos vamos Dohko.

-Sí- Sonrió el de orejas largas- ¡Nos vemos Ann!- Pero antes de irse, se volteó y gritó- ¡GUARDIAS! ¡Ustedes también!- Pues resulta y acontece que ambos chicos se le habían pegado de nuevo a la muchacha que despistada ni se había dado por enterada- ¿¡Por qué siguen pegados a ella!

-Queremos jugar un poco más…

-¡Cállense! ¡Vámonos ya!- Y lo que siguió fue un golpe en la cabeza de ambos jóvenes y Dohko llevándoselos a rastras del cuello de los uniformes. Ann vió aquello con una extraña sonrisa maternal en el rostro, cuando algo le llamó la atención.

-Ann- Kagaho se volteó para mirarla intensamente- Estaré esperándote para tomar el té.

Ella alzó la barbilla, sonriendo un poco de medio lado.

-Ahí estaré.

**Un mundo donde todos me aman… Si es verdad lo que dijo Taikon, entonces por lo menos sé que no soy odiada…**

* * *

-Hey, Kagaho- Dohko le llamó la atención al mayor- Siempre estás jugando con Ann… ¿Te has enamorado de ella?

Él observó cómo se le ensombrecía el rostro al de cabellos negruzcos, para luego levantarlo y mirarlo de reojo con una extraña expresión indescriptible en los ojos y una media sonrisa escalofriante.

-Ella es interesante. Quiero mantener a la forastera cerca de mí… Una vez que me aburra, la mataré. Eso es todo.

* * *

*Mary Gowland: Hace referencia al juego del Parque de Diversiones, Merry Go Round, el carrusel con los caballos que dan vueltas sobre una plataforma.


	6. Té de Media Noche

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

-Es de noche… ¿Cierto?

-Es media noche, ya que oscureció hace tiempo. ¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno… ¿Se supone que el té debe tomarse a media noche?

**Té de Media Noche**

-Qué cosa tan grosera has dicho- Regañó Kagaho- Yo puedo hacerlo a media noche si quiero, después de todo soy el anfitrión. La Reina toma el té en la puesta de sol ¿No es así?

-Es cierto pero…- Dijo Ann, llevándose la taza de té a la boca- Acostumbro a dormir en la noche, así que me siento extraña.

-¿Entonces no debería haberte invitado a media noche?- El Sombrerero se puso una mano en la barbilla mirándola con expresión tiernamente inocente.

-¡Oh! No, no tengo sueño- Contesto ella rápidamente, mirándolo de reojo- Me alegra que me invitaras.

-¡Entonces no hay problema!- Saltó Dohko con una amplia sonrisa alegre, acercándose a la chica- 3 en punto son las 3 en punto, no importa si es A.M o P.M, no hay mucha diferencia.

-Dohko, eso sonó como Mikael Blaze- Resopló Kagaho con su típica expresión.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir!

-Cuando llega tarde a su reunión de las 3pm con la Reina- Explicó el mayor- Dice que no ha llegado tarde porque no son las 3am. Parece como si fueran parientes, siempre he pensado que son similares- Murmuró llevándose la taza de té a la boca.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿En qué nos parecemos? No soy tan astuto como él, nuestra personalidad, manera de vestir y rostro no son del todo parecidos, somos totalmente diferentes- Entonces se acercó a la morena- ¿Verdad, Ann?

-… Lo siento, pero creo que se parecen mucho.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos y se escucharon hasta las ráfagas de leve viento que movieron los cabellos de todos los que se encontraban en la mesa, incluyendo los gemelos y Alone.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡En qué nos parecemos!

-Eso- Explicó Ann señalando algo por sobre su cabeza con la mirada- Tus orejas. No importa cómo lo veas, pero ambos tienen orejas de conejo.

-No son orejas de conejo- El hombre se puso las manos en la cabeza, intentando taparlas sin un buen resultado- ¡Sólo están un poco más largas de lo normal!... ¡Y no soy un conejo! Mira, lo probaré con esto- Inquirió señalando la parte de la mesa en la que estaban los postres- Compota de zanahorias, galleta de zanahoria, pastel de zanahoria y té de zanahoria. Ésas son mis comidas favoritas- Frunció un poco el ceño- Amo los platillos de zanahoria pero odio las zanahorias, ¡No puedo ser un conejo porque odio las zanahorias!

Ann se llevó la taza a la boca riendo un poquito por lo bajo.

**Eso no tiene sentido… Es un conejo. Pero**

Observó como el hombre hablaba para sí mientras intentaba elegir cuál de todos los postres debía elegir para comer primero.

**Éste es el verdadero Dohko. Aunque casi me mata la primera vez que nos vimos… No parece capaz de cometer un homicidio, más bien…**

De repente las observó. Aquellas orejas que se levantaron por completo de improviso ante el hecho de que Dohko se comiera un bocado del pastel de zanahoria, postre por el que se había decidido finalmente. Sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, se levantó, causando que la silla se cayera de repente y provocando un estrépito que llamó la atención de todos en el lugar.

-¿Uhm? ¿Qué sucede Ann?- Preguntó el "conejo" viéndola con mirada castaña inocente al ver que ella se dirigía a él.

-… ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo!

Y luego, sin más, agarró entre sus manos sus orejas, cerrando por completo el puño.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡!

-Ann es increíble- Alone reventó en risas junto a los gemelos.

-¿¡Querías que lo hiciera desde un principio no!- Exclamó ella más allá- ¡Dilo!

-Es tan extrovertida- Murmuraron Antros y Ciel entre sí sonrojándose un poco-bastante.

-Aaah… ¡Detente! Duele… ¡DUELE! ¡DÉJAME!

Luego, la chica le soltó, respirando un poco agitadamente por alguna razón desconocida para ella. Dohko se acunclilló en el suelo, sobándose la base de las orejas con las manos y sin que se le viera el rostro del todo.

-Disculpa- Ella sonrió un poco- Perdí el control de mí misma.

-Eso fue cruel, Ann- Dohko volteó a verla. Tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado y los ojos llorosos- ¿Tanto así me odias?- Ante la cara de él, aunado al hecho de lo que había dicho, y también a que se veía muchísimas veces más lindo de lo normal, Ann se sonrojó escandalosamente- Odias a ese Mikael Blaze, ¿Verdad? Entonces debes odiarme a mí también porque tenemos orejas similares…

-¡No! ¡Nunca te compararía con ese imbécil! Tú eres mucho mejor.

-… ¿En serio?

-¡Sí! No te odiaré sólo por ser un conejo.

-Ann…- Dohko se levantó con un extraño brillo en la mirada- Eres tan buena… Pero no soy un conejo.

Aunque ya la muchacha no le prestó atención a lo último que dijo por el hecho de que, de felicidad, sus orejas habían vuelto a levantarse y se movían de vez en cuando, atrayéndola a la sucia tentación de volverlas a tocar.

Aunque repentinamente, sus pensamientos fueron cortados.

-Yo…- Dohko sonrió ampliamente- ¡También amo a Ann!

Ella sonrió como pudo, sonrojándose y con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la sien.

**Nunca dije nada sobre "amar"… Pero Dohko es… Jeje, una persona muy linda.**

De repente ella se acercó a donde estaba él comiendo pastel de zanahoria felizmente y le colocó una mano en la cabeza, justo sobre la base de sus orejas.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?

-No, ya estoy bien.

Kagaho, por su parte, no había vuelto a decir palabra debido a que estaba viendo tranquilamente en espectáculo mientras se dedicaba a tomar té en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Oh, cierto, lo olvidé: Tengo un mensaje para Ann, del viejo- Interrumpió Alone de repente- Como no pudiste montarte en ninguna atracción debido al incidente de la última vez te da un pase gratis, así que puedes ir cuando lo desees.

-¿De verdad?- Ella volvió a su asiento, mirando al Gato y sonriendo después de eso- ¡Muchas gracias!... Oh, eso me recuerda… Es algo sobre su violín.

Alone la miró repentinamente con ojos grandes e inocentes.

-¿Esa horrible presentación?- Preguntó, inocente.

-No la presentación, el violín en sí. El tamaño y la forma son diferentes del actual.

-Oh, ya veo- El de ojos azules volvió a poner expresión tranquila un momento- El violín del viejo cambia siempre cada vez que lo saca. Pensé que era muy parecido al actual, pero no soy un experto.

**"Sacarlo"… Es como magia. Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de sorprendente ya que puede convertirse en pistola.**

-Aunque… Aún y cuando se parezca al actual, no creo que su habilidad mejore- Le susurró, guiñándole un ojo.

-… Cierto- Ella soltó una risita.

-Conoces mucho sobre los instrumentos- Sonrieron los gemelos- ¿Tocas alguno?

-Toco el piano pero… No sé tanto como ustedes creen, sólo aprendí un poco de violín una vez- Ella sonrió un poco más- Trabajaba en una compañía publicitaria pero me gustaba más leer libros.

-Ya veo…

-Oh, libros- Dijo Dohko repentinamente, señalando a Kagaho con el tenedor que tenía un trozo de pastel de zanahoria incrustado en él- ¡En el cuarto de Kagaho hay muchos libros! ¿No es así?

Ambos se le quedaron mirando fijamente al Sombrerero mientras éste tomaba té, con los ojos cerrados y expresión serena, mostrando que no tenía intención alguna de contestar.

-… ¿Cierto Kagaho?

-… Sí- Contestó mientras dejaba la taza- Libros de filosofía, biografías, libros de historia, cuentos de hadas y arquitectura.

-Wow… Tienes de todo- Murmuró la chica, viéndolo de reojo.

-Sip- Saltó Dohko- Deberías darles un vistazo alguna vez.

-Uhm… Sí, me gustaría, pero…- Vio de reojo al anfitrión de la fiesta. El Sombrerero miraba hacia otro lado completamente despreocupado, con el ceño imperceptiblemente fruncido y sin apartar la serenidad de su rostro- Parece que es inconveniente.

-No, no hay ningún inconveniente- Contradijo Kagaho.

-¿Entonces por qué pareces enfadado?- Le preguntó ella de repente, alzando un poco la barbilla.

-No estoy enfadado.

-Sí lo estás.

-No, no lo estoy.

-¡Sí!

-No.

Y de nuevo otro estrépito ante el hecho de que Ann se levantó de su silla y golpeó de repente la mesa con una mano para encarar de nuevo a Kagaho.

-¡Entonces no sigas actuando así!

* * *

La noche aún no terminaba. Degel estaba parado en el último piso de la Torre del Reloj, viendo el cielo estrellado y sintiendo la suave brisa que mecía, tanto sus cabellos amarrados siempre en una media coleta, como su larga chaqueta negra. El sonido de unos pasos desde hacía un rato le había avisado que alguien estaba por llegar, más, fue sólo cuando le vio completamente que pudo darse por enterado de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué quieres, Conejo Blanco?

-Vine a ver a Ann, ¿Qué más si no?- Se excusó con su típico rostro casi inocente- Pero parece que no está en su cuarto. ¿Dónde está?

-Sombrerero la invitó a tomar el té en la Mansión.

-¿Sombrerero?- Su rostro mostró bastante disgusto- Me sorprende que la hayas dejado ir.

-No tenía derecho a retenerla- Contestó con la serenidad típica también de él- Pero viniste en un buen momento, tengo algo que preguntarte.

-¿Qué cosa? Se breve por favor- Pidió Mikael alzando una ceja con gesto monótono.

-¿Por qué trajiste a Anneshka a este mundo?

-Para hacerla feliz.

-¿Cómo puedes tú, quien la raptó, dejar que vague libremente por ahí?

-Todo es por su felicidad- Contestó de la nada sonriendo.

-Tu razonamiento es retorcido- Degel se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño- Es ella quien decide si es feliz o no. No es algo que nosotros digamos- Entonces se descruzó de brazos, sin dejar de ver fijo a Mikael- Voy a decirle a Ann cómo regresar a su mundo, aún está a tiempo.

-Pero- Dijo el otro de repente, mostrando una enigmática sonrisa- ¿Tienes el coraje para hacerlo?

-… ¿Qué?

-Odias a las personas y todavía la dejas quedarse… Parece que le has agarrado cariño a Ann. "Es ella quien decide si es feliz o no" es verdad- Se enderezó en su lugar, cambiando la sonrisa enigmática por una de superioridad- Es por eso que ella debe decidir si regresar o permanecer aquí. No puedes hacer nada- Ante Degel, que se había cruzado de brazos de nuevo, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para retirarse- Si Ann no está aquí, no hay razón para que yo lo esté, me voy. Adiós.

* * *

Los relojes marcaban las altas horas que ya eran y aún así la noche no había terminado. Era como si quisiera que se quedara en la Mansión la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, algo completamente ilógico e inaudito. Más, esos eran los únicos pensamientos que tenía en mente, pues no había podido pasar sentado más de 3 minutos desde aquella extraña visita. Y en ese momento, se hallaba de pie frente a la única ventana que había en su habitación, detrás de la mesa donde solía reparar los relojes dañados que le llevaba Aiakos.

"¿Tienes el coraje para hacerlo?"

Resopló fuertemente y se puso una mano en la frente, apartando los mechones verdes de su largo cabello de esta.

-Maldición. ¡Ese maldito Conejo…!

* * *

-Si Ann se enamora de mí, todo funcionará… Sé que algunas cosas no han marchado como lo planeé, pero mientras permanezcas en este mundo… Lo dejaré así, incluso si estás con otra persona. Mientras seas feliz…


	7. Lentamente

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

**Malhumorado… Egoísta también.**

**Así es Kagaho en realidad.**

**Lentamente**

-Ah… Ha acabado la noche. La hora del té ha terminado- Murmuró Kagaho mientras aplaudía para extrañeza de la muchacha invitada.

De un momento a otro, y sin previo aviso, la oscuridad en la que estaban cambió a un panorama de brillante luz casi cegadora de no ser porque Ann cerró los ojos a tiempo.

-La tarde es agotadora- Se levantó de la mesa sin mucho preámbulo- Me voy a descansar.

**De pronto se puso de mal humor…**

-¿No estás cansada también?- Dohko apareció de improviso en su campo visual, haciendo que pegara un imperceptible brinco- Puedes descansar en la Mansión, tenemos cientos de cuartos.

El hombre no lo había dicho con mala intención, y eso Ann lo sabía de sobra. Pero aún así, volteó a ver la ancha espalda de Kagaho que ni siquiera se había volteado y caminaba directo a la Mansión. Entonces frunció el ceño un poco, y suspiró después.

-No, gracias, pero me retiro. De cualquier forma, parece que no soy bienvenida.

-N-No lo creo- Tartamudeó la Liebre, algo nervioso- ¿Cierto, Kagaho?

-Anneshka- Escuchó su voz serena y alzó una ceja- Te presentaré los libros la próxima vez. Sólo ven a mi cuarto- Ann frunció más el ceño ante aquello- Dohko, acompáñala a la Torre.

-Uh… Claro.

Ella miró alejarse al Líder de la Mafia con el ceño levemente fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados. Suspiró de repente, frunciendo más el ceño.

-¿¡Qué fue eso! ¡Su actitud cambió de repente!- Se cruzó de brazos- Por un segundo… Estuve segura de que me odiaba. Pero no creo que esté pensando precisamente en eso ahora.

_"Ella es interesante" "Una vez que me aburra, la mataré"_

_Uhm… Si en realidad la odiara, ella estaría muerta…_

Dohko pensó aquello mientras se rascaba la nuca y veía a la chica distraídamente.

* * *

-Uhg- Ann detuvo su caminata por el bosque de repente- Un momento. ¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Anneshka!

-… ¿¡Mikael Blaze!- A la muchacha le dio un tic en el ojo derecho y un aura algo oscura la rodeó.

-¡Te extrañé Ann!- Gritó mientras saltaba para caer sobre la muchacha, que en menos de una milésima de segundo se giró y se apartó de su camino, haciendo que cayera en el suelo.

-Estuvo cerca.

-No tienes por qué ser tan penosa- El rubio sonrió, con una mano en la cabeza.

-¡No soy penosa! ¡Pervertido!

-Pero si yo no…- Pero cayó lo que iba a decir porque ella entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente- Fui a la Torre del Reloj a verte, pero no estabas ahí, así que decidí volver… Afortunadamente te encontré, esto ha sido porque tus sentimientos hacia mí me hicieron posible encontrarte~

-No has cambiado del todo…- Refunfuñó ella entre dientes.

-Por cierto, Ann- De la nada el aura de colores que parecía emanar del rubio cambió súbitamente y su rostro se volvió en esa mueca hostil y peligrosa que le erizó los vellos a la chica- Caminando sola con él… ¿Cuál es tu relación con March?

-… ¿Relación?

-Ah, ya veo… Te atrajo porque tenemos orejas similares. Pero él pertenece a la Mafia ¿Crees que sea correcto?

Ann observó de reojo a Dohko, que se hallaba con una mano metida en el bolsillo y mirando por sobre el hombro a otro lado con gesto casi melancólico.

-Tal vez su trabajo no sea el mejor de todos- Cerró los puños con molestia- Pero comparado contigo, el suyo es mucho mejor. Me agrada Dohko sin importar su profesión, ¡Él es mi amigo!

-Ann…- La Liebre sonrió tiernamente mirando a la muchacha.

** BOOM**

-¿¡Qué!

-¡Cuidado, maldito conejo!

-Un amigo… Ya veo- Murmuró Mikael mientras los veía con esa horrible expresión y los apuntaba con la pistola- Dado que no son amantes, entonces no importa si lo mato- Sonrió con un dejo de inocencia fingida.

-¿¡QUÉ!

-Todos los demás conejos son irritantes, siempre pensé que deberían morir. Y ahora puedo deshacerme de uno… Me alegra que no sea alguien especial para ti.

-¡Los amigos son importantes!- Bramó ella, con el ceño aún fruncido.

-¿Ah? ¿Pero quién necesita amigos? Si necesitas un amigo conejo, ¡Entonces lo seré yo!

-Hey… Parloteando mientras continúo aquí…- Gruñó la Liebre entre dientes- ¡QUE NO SOY UN CONEJO!- Y acto seguido, apuntó directo a Mikael con su pistola.

-¿Es todo lo que te importa?

**BOOM**

La bala a penas rozó a Mikael, y parte de la manga de su rojo traje se rasgó por la misma.

-… En verdad eres un tipo irritante- Gruñó el rubio entre dientes, volviendo a aquella expresión hostil.

-Tú eres quien molesta- Contraatacó escupiendo las palabras- ¡No dejaré que molestes a Ann!

-¡Dohko…!

-Mantente alejado de Anneshka por favor- Pidió Mikael- Dejar que un sucio conejo esté a su lado- Entonces disparó- Es imperdonable.

-Tsk- La bala atravesó la larga bufanda que tenía Dohko- ¿Imperdonable? ¡Ja! ¡Entonces deja de acosarla! Y…

**Dohko está… ¿Peleando por mí?**

-Lo diré una vez más- Aquel que pertenecía a la Mafia apuntó de nuevo a Mikael- ¡No soy un conejo!

-¡Eres un conejo! Comes zanahorias como un idiota- Mikael disparó.

-¡No como zanahorias! Sólo postres de zanahorias- Ahora fue el turno de Dohko de disparar.

-¡Hay zanahorias en ellos!

-A los conejos les gustan las zanahorias ¡Yo las odio!

-Uh… Chicos… Esto se está convirtiendo en una pelea sin sentido…

-¡Eres un conejo!

-¡Que no!

**Tengo sueño… Quizás debería dejarlos, Dohko parece fuerte, así que estará bien…**

-Ah… Finalmente lo encontré- Un guardia apareció de entre los arbustos, llamando la atención de Mikael y de Dohko que lo miraron sin dejar de apuntarse con sus armas- Siento interrumpirlo señor Blaze. Su Majestad solicita su presencia inmediatamente.

-… Tú eres el mismo chico que le dio aquel mensaje a Mikael el otro día- Ann parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Entonces aquella persona sin rostro pareció ponerse nerviosa.

-Así es ¿Recuerdas mi número?- Entonces fue que Ann se percató del número 5 en una placa del uniforme.

-¿Número? Oh, no realmente. No tu número, tu rostro.

Mikael volteó con la impresión y la sorpresa grabadas en el rostro. No, era algo más, algo que iba más allá de esas dos emociones; algo indescriptible que se veía y sentía en cada poro de su blanca piel.

-Como esos en el Castillo, o los empleados del Parque de Diversiones y los sirvientes de la Mansión Sombrerero. Parece que todos tienen el mismo rostro, pero cuando prestas atención todos poseen una pequeña diferencia.

-Gra-Gracias- El guardia se puso una mano en el pecho- Por ser capaz de distinguirnos.

** BOOM**

El guardia tuvo que saltar para que la bala no le impactara directo a los pies. Entonces Mikael sopló el cañón de su arma con expresión despreocupada y se dirigió a Ann.

-… Probablemente te enfadarás si mato a esta carta. No quiero que te enojes conmigo, es suficiente por hoy- Su pistola se convirtió en el reloj dorado que se colgó de la cadera- Me voy. Al menos he podido verte, Ann.

-Qué tipo tan molesto…- Resopló Ann una vez Mikael hubo desaparecido del todo por el sendero del bosque- Finalmente se fue.

-Eres increíble, puedes diferenciar a los sirvientes- Dohko se cruzó de brazos y la miró con ojos sonrientes.

-No es increíble, es normal. ¿No?

-También… Fue la primera vez que veo a ese conejo expresando sus sentimientos de esa forma. ¿Son buenos amigos?

-NO… Quiero decir, no, claro que no.

-… Oh, ya veo.

-¡Es en serio!

Luego, sin previo aviso, Dohko soltó una pequeña carcajada y se puso más sonriente que de costumbre.

-Entonces ¿¡Puedo matarle la próxima vez que lo vea! También lo odio- Tomó entre sus manos el lugar en donde la bufanda estaba dañada- Dañó mi pañuelo…

-… ¿Deja vú?

-Primero dispararé a sus brazos para inmovilizarlo, probablemente usará un cuchillo así que…

-¡Detente!- Exclamó ella, tapándose los oídos- No quiero escucharlo.

-Lo siento, lo haré cuando no estés cerca- Se disculpó poniéndole las manos en la cintura sin mala intención.

* * *

-… He vuelto.

-Blaze… ¿Qué significa esa expresión?- Violate lo miró, con tono de voz irritado pero tranquila expresión en el rostro.

-Ah… Vi a Anneshka y…- Se puso una mano en la nuca sonriendo sinceramente.

-… Anneshka…- Murmuró Aiakos para sí, también en la sala.

-Ya veo- Asintió la Reina.

-Es difícil que haya sido capaz de cambiar a Mikael…- Murmuró Aiakos para sí, tan bajo que nadie lo escuchó. Mikael lo miró, no con la típica expresión molesta que tenía cuando lo veía, sino más bien con una sonriente y serena- Hmm… Forastera… Eres increíble, Anneshka.

* * *

-Oh, Kagaho. Ann ya está segura en la Torre del Rejol.

-Ya veo- El mayor tenía su traje, sólo en parte, ya que se había quitado la chaqueta y desabrochado los dos primeros botones de la blanca camisa.

-Nos encontramos con Blaze en el camino- Agregó el otro, con las manos en la nuca- Aunque… Parece que acosa a Ann. ¡Oh!, pero… ¡Ella dijo que me prefiere a mí que a él!

Kagaho caminó unos cuantos pasos, hasta darle la espalda a Dohko y mirarlo por sobre su hombro, acercándose a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Entonces me estás diciendo que es una perra que se comporta amable con todos… Es sólo una mujer.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera Kagaho, no es así!

**BANG**

El eco del estrepitoso portazo que dio Kagaho resonó por todo el largo y oscuro pasillo de la Mansión, sin siquiera dejar a Dohko terminar de excusarla.

-Kagaho…


	8. Interesante

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

-Blaze, si has visto a Anneshka… ¿Entonces ella se encuentra en el Castillo? ¿Por qué no la traes? No la hemos visto desde que tomamos el té.

-¿Por qué su Majestad tiene tantas ganar de ver a Ann?

-Desafortunadamente, no está en el Castillo. Y aún si lo estuviera, no la traería.

-¿Así que dejaste tu trabajo y saliste del Castillo? Qué audaz.

-Estaba triste porque no había podido ver a Ann en mucho tiempo. No podía continuar trabajando, e incluso perdí el apetito, así que por eso salí. Pero cuando fui a la Torre del Reloj me dijeron que estaba en la Mansión del Sombrerero… Si no me la hubiera topado en el camino, habría muerto de tristeza.

-… ¿Sombrerero?

**Interesante**

-Sí. Parece que la invitaron a tomar el té- La cara antes feliz de Mikael cambió a una de disgusto.

-¿Anneshka es amiga del Sombrerero?

-Si invitan a aquellos que no son Titulares, empezaré a pensar que le han tomado el gusto…- Dijo como a la pasada Aiakos- Además, Kagaho Dupre ya trató de seducirla.

-¿¡QUÉ!- Gritó Mikael de repente- ¡Eso es imperdonable!

-… Esto no me agrada- Habló la Reina, acallando a los otros dos- Una cosa es que vaya a la Torre del Reloj, o al Parque de Diversiones… Pero no podemos dejar que la Mafia ponga sus manos sobre Anneshka. Asegúrense de que no se acerquen a ella, ¿Entendido?

-… Sí, por supuesto…- Asintió Mikael, algo extrañado. Más bien había aceptado porque sabía que le convenía.

* * *

-Qué raro~ La Reina dio una orden que no incluye decapitar- Aiakos caminó por el pasillo con las manos en la nuca, a su lado iba un silencioso Mikael.

-Es cierto- "¿Por qué caminas a mi lado?"- Pero se trata de Ann, no me sorprende. Parece que Su Majestad le ha tomado gusto. Pero me pregunto por qué sólo se preocupa por Sombrerero.

-Probablemente porque es peligroso… Pareciera como si fueran a dañarla.

-Hmm… Ya veo.

-Ann no me gusta hasta ese punto, así que no creo que pueda entenderlo- Aiakos se colocó una mano en la barbilla viendo al techo distraídamente.

-No me importa, mientras no te entrometas entre Ann y yo—

-Por cierto- El caballero se detuvo de repente- Tu cuarto está por aquí- Dijo con gesto inocente señalando una puerta de madera que estaba junto a ellos- ¿Por qué me sigues?... Espera, ¿Este no es mi cuarto?

-¡Es el mío!

* * *

**TUMB TUMB TUMB**

-… ¿Q-Qué tal?

-72 Puntos.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Es muy bajo! Y pensé que había hecho un buen trabajo esta vez…- Se quejó Ann, bajando los hombros casi derrotada. En la fina mesa de madera de roble, Degel se encontraba sentado y bebiendo de una taza de café que la muchacha acababa de preparar.

-No está mal… Pero me sabe un poco insípido, la forma en cómo fueron molidos los frijoles puede ser el motivo- Explicó viéndola por sobre los lentes- Tú eres del tipo que muelen los frijoles hasta hacerlos polvo.

-No tienes por qué analizar mi personalidad con eso, Degel- Resopló la muchacha- Eres muy estricto.

-Si lo estoy calificando, tengo que serlo o no tendría sentido. Pero puedo asegurarte que estás mejorando.

-¿En verdad?

-Esperaré ansioso la próxima taza- Le sonrió con ternura, al tiempo que ella correspondía.

-Oh… Y… Es cierto, quería preguntarte algo.

-… ¿Qué cosa?

-¿Puedo ayudarte con el trabajo?- La cara de Degel se volvió en una mueca que ella no supo descifrar. Estaba entre sorpresa, incredulidad, negación y miedo-… No me siento bien quedándome aquí sin dar una mano. Parece que siempre estás ocupado así que pensé que podría ayudarte un poco a disminuir tu carga-

-No es necesario.

-¿Por qué? Debe haber algo que pueda hacer. Si es algo sobre dinero, no lo necesito.

-No es eso- De repente su rostro mostró una seriedad que le hizo mirarlo tragando saliva- Tus manos se ensuciarán. No quiero que tus manos toquen los relojes.

-Si hablas de la grasa, está bien-

-No, tampoco se trata de eso. De todas formas, no es necesario- Ella alzó una ceja. Aquella actitud no era normal en alguien tan tranquilo como él.

-Disculpen la interrupción- Ambos voltearon a ver la puerta que se abría de improviso- ¡Hey, Degel! ¡Tiempo sin verte!- Exclamó Youma, sonriendo casi socarronamente mostrándole al peliverde una botella de vino que llevaba en la mano.

-¿¡YOUMA!

-Oh- En ese momento fue que el hombre pareció percatarse de la presencia de la morena- ¡Hola Ann! ¿Cómo has estado?

-… Qué ruidoso- Murmuró Degel para sí- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Alguno de tus empleados rompió un reloj?

-… Siempre piensas en trabajo- A Youma le recorrió una gota de sudor por la sien- ¡Sólo quería verte! Y tengo algo para Ann- El hombre metió la mano en su bolsillo y luego le extendió a la chica una tarjeta- Aquí está el pase gratis que te prometí. Úsalo cuando quieras.

-¡Gracias!

-Degel, esto es para ti- Dijo ahora, alzando la botella- Te traje un vino de gran calidad. Bebamos un poco.

* * *

-… Mira que venir durante el trabajo…- Refunfuñó Degel, llevándose la copa de fino vino a los labios.

-Vamos, no digas eso. Es sólo de vez en cuando- Animó Youma- Siempre estás encerrado aquí, y me preocupas.

-Es cierto- Saltó de repente Ann- Degel enfermará si continúa así.

-… ¿Lo ves? Incluso Ann está de acuerdo- Se quejó Youma.

-…. A tí no te incumbe.

-Es que…- Youma dejó la copa sobre la mesa de pronto- Me agradas y… ¡Eres el único que no se ha burlado de mi nombre!

-Ah…- Resopló el de cabello verde, viendo a Ann de reojo sin querer y luego cerrando los ojos con calma- Es porque no le veo al gracia a algo tan irrelevante.

-¡Exacto! ¡El mundo necesita más personas como tú!- Exclamó el moreno de repente, levantándose y dándole un manotazo a la mesa, causando que la copa donde estaba su vino se tambaleara un poco.

**Ellos dos se llevan muy bien**

Degel se llevó la copa de nuevo a los labios, pero la dejó ahí, simplemente sobre sus labios, sin intenciones de tomar más vino. Y luego, de improviso, la bajó rápidamente y echó la silla hacia atrás, con intenciones de levantarse.

-¿Degel?

-Es un invitado, disculpen- Se excusó, levantándose luego de ello.

-Qué bien… De nuevo trabajando…- Murmuró Youma con sarcasmo.

-Si…

**¿Tocaron la puerta? No recuerdo haber escuchado nada…**

-Pensar que permitió a alguien vivir con él… Incluso aunque seas una forastera, estoy sorprendido- El mayor se puso una mano en la barbilla pensativo, pero luego sonrió con algo de picardía- Sabía que por dentro era un buen tipo.

-Es verdad, me siento muy cómoda aquí y a él no parece molestarle… No es muy sociable, y a veces puede parecer cruel, pero…

_**"Esperaré ansioso la próxima taza"**_

-También creo que Degel es una linda persona- Ann sonrió deslumbrantemente.

* * *

-… Buen trabajo- Degel observó a las sombras con extraña consistencia que se alzaban frente a él, mientras dejaban un reloj dorado en sus manos- Enviaré a alguien más tarde para que termine el resto. Les encargo la limpieza.

* * *

-Ah, aquí está, finalmente lo he hecho… Puedo dormir en una cama- Murmuró Aiakos para sí mientras abría la puerta de su habitación tranquilamente, encontrándose con las mismas sombras extrañas dentro de éste- ¿Huh? Están aquí… Supongo que eso significa que he sido llamado.

El muchacho sonrió de una manera enigmática y sombría, mientras bajaba un poco el rostro y luego suspiraba.

-Bien, iré a la Torre del Reloj.

* * *

-Ah, ya ha vuelto- Le dijo Youma a Ann mientras veía como Degel se asomaba por la misma puerta por la que se había ido.

-¿Te vas?- Le preguntó el de lentes al dueño del Parque de Diversiones.

-Sí, veo que estás ocupado- Él sonrió con picardía- Ven a dar una vuelta a la Rueda de la Fortuna alguna vez.

Ann se extrañó de lo siguiente que pasó: Youma se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de Degel que de la nada comenzó a ponerse extrañamente verde y morado.

-¡Nos vemos Ann!- Exclamó el moreno antes de salir por la puerta sin dejar de sonreír.

-… Regresaré a trabajar.

-¿Te pidieron otro trabajo?

-Sí… Y un poco largo. Me mantendrá ocupado. Llamé a Aiakos pero tardará un poco en llegar, probablemente volverá a perderse.

-Yo iré por Aiakos- Se ofreció ella poniéndose una mano en el pecho suavemente- Estás ocupado, ¿Cierto? Sería mejor si Aiakos estuviera aquí.

-No es necesario que lo hagas.

-Si no puedo ayudarte reparando cosas, por lo menos déjame hacer esto- Ella se puso las manos en las caderas- ¿No te lo dije? No quiero ser una carga. Si dices "no" entonces me iré. Y luego, correrá el rumor de que dejaste sola a la forastera.

-… Qué mujer tan fuerte- Gruñó Degel para sí mientras una gota de sudor le recorría la sien- Bueno, está bien. Si no es un problema para ti, te lo encargo.

-¡Claro!

* * *

**Pero… Ir a por Aiakos significa que puedo encontrarme de nuevo con Mikael…**

La muchacha estaba escondida detrás de uno de los muros hechos por arbustos del jardín del Castillo de Corazones. Observó a todos lados antes de seguir caminando, entonces dio el primer paso para pasar al otro lado.

-Bien, parece que él no está—

-Hola, Anneshka~- El rubio sonrió. Parecía que alrededor de él llovían los corazones.

-Ugh… No debí hablar… Ya me encontró…- Musitó para sí agazapándose en su lugar.

-¡Así que Ann vino a verme a mí esta vez! ¡Soy tan feliz!

-Qué mal- Ella le cortó el monólogo de raíz, con rostro serio- Tengo asuntos que tratar con Aiakos.

**… Oh, creo que no debería mencionar a Degel.**

-¡Vine a ver a Aiakos!- Exclamó alzando una ceja.

-¿A ver a Aiakos?- Preguntó él, con ánimos repentinamente más ausentes de lo normal- Así que después del conejo de la Mafia es Aiakos… Te pasas desvergonzadamente de un hombre a otro- Mikael se cruzó de brazos y sus orejas se levantaron por completo- Además, parece que eres una amiga muy cercana de Kagaho Dupre. Debes tener un poco más de cuidado, especialmente con ese tipo.

-No soy amigable con él- Se defendió la muchacha- Y eso nada tiene que ver contigo. No deseo golpearte en la cabeza.

-Pero tiene que ver conmigo- La expresión de él de pronto se volvió más seria de lo normal, mientras alzaba la barbilla y ladeaba un poco la cabeza- Anneshka, ¿No puedes simplemente decir que me amas?- Una sensación de deja vú le recorrió la mente. En menos de lo que le hubiera gustado, se encontró entre Mikael y la pared, literalmente- Si no lo dices, me volveré loco- La seriedad en el gesto de él la hicieron agazaparse en su lugar, sin dejar de dirigir una dura mirada a los ojos azules de él.

**Está muy cerca… Demasiado…**

El rubio empezó a acercarse más y más. Ya cuando estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, cosa que hacía desde un principio, casi respirando su mismo aliento, ella recordó aquella vez que la besó descaradamente, cuando apenas recién había llegado al País de los Corazones.

**Él… ¡Va a besarme!**

Ante el pensamiento, se agazapó más. No podía pelear con él, tenía demasiada fuerza.

Y entonces, de repente…

-Oh, ¿Qué haces Mikael?

Ambos voltearon a ver al lugar de donde había provenido aquella voz, más que conocida. Venía de abajo, de un hoyo que había debajo de los arbustos.

-¡Aiakos!

-Oh, lo siento, ¿Los interrumpo?

-No, me salvaste, ¡Gracias!- Exclamó Ann con la esperanza sobresaliente en sus ojos y soltándose del agarre de Mikael, aprovechando que éste estaba distraído.

Él tan sólo la dejó ir, mirándose luego la mano con la que tenía aprisionada su muñeca como ido.

-Me alegra verte, te estaba buscando- Ella observó al de cabellos violáceos ya de pie, mientras se sacudía la roja y larga gabardina del uniforme.

-Ya veo…- La miró con sus ojos tan inocentes siempre y sonrió ampliamente, cerrando los ojos- ¡Genial! Yo también tenía ganas de verte.

-¿Qué significa esto, Aiakos?- Preguntó Mikael con voz repentinamente fría y autoritaria, alzando una ceja- Me dijiste que no tienes interés en ella.

-¿Hm…? Oh, ¿Lo hice?

-¡Sí!- Exclamó el rubio casi con desesperación por saber.

-Es imposible- El de ojos violeta sonrió de nuevo, inocente, sincero- Porque- Abrazó por los hombros a la chica, que era un poco más baja que él- Estoy enamorado de Anneshka.


	9. Sentimiento Puro

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

-No la quiero hasta el mismo punto que tú, pero estoy enamorado de ella. Así que no puedo aceptar tu pedido.

**Sentimiento Puro**

-Aiakos- Mikael señaló al aludido, que había afianzado más el agarre que tenía en su abrazo- Quita tus sucias manos de ella.

-¿Hm? No pensé que estuvieran sucias- El moreno la soltó, viéndose las manos distraídamente- Tengo que limpiarme…

-Lo están. Tus manos están llenas de bacterias- La cara de Mikael mostraba de nuevo esa mueca seria y hostil- Y no me importa si estás enamorado o no, no dejaré que interfieras. No te acerques a Anneshka.

-¡Jaja!- Volvió a abrazarla, esta vez por la cintura, haciendo que ella le pasara un brazo por la cintura también- Deberías saber muy bien que nunca me rindo.

-… Es cierto. Lo olvidé, es por eso que eres muy determinado aún cuando estás perdido. Y te rehúsas a olvidarte de Ann…- Tomó entre sus manos el dorado reloj- Entonces…- Aquella dorada pieza se convirtió en una pistola en menos de lo que Ann pudo ver- Sólo tengo que encargarme de ti.

-Espera, Mikael…

-¿Oh? ¿Estás molesto?- Aiakos sonrió, esta vez con astucia- Bueno, sé que no cambiarás de opinión tan fácilmente- El moreno colocó una mano sobre el mango de la espada en su cadera- Bien- Sonrió de nuevo, ésta vez con serena malicia- Quiero tomar lo que es mío.

Decir que Ann estaba en shock era muy poca cosa para describir cómo se encontraba realmente. De la impresión ni siquiera había soltado a Aiakos que ahora la había apretado un poco más contra su cuerpo, mientras blandía la espada y era apuntado por la pistola de Mikael. De repente, esa expresión inocente desapareció por completo para dar paso a una de monótona seriedad y sadismo escondidos en lo más profundo de su ser.

-… ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a disparar?- Le preguntó al rubio que apretó el puño en torno al arma. Entonces Aiakos acercó aún más a Ann.

-Piensas usar a Ann como escudo, ¿No es así?

-¿Escudo? Jajaja… ¿Lo sabías?

-¡No es divertido!

-Bueno, si lo hago Mikael no dispararía…

-Eres un hombre horrible…- Gruñó el rubio. Sus orejas se crisparon- ¡ALÉJATE AHORA MISMO DE ANN!

**BOOM**

El disparo le dio directo en la cabeza. El cuerpo del hombre se precipitó hacia atrás, soltando a Ann que abrió los ojos con miedo y sorpresa grabados en ellos.

-¿¡Aiakos!

Y justo antes de caer por completo, sus piernas se afianzaron más a su lugar y se levantó con esa sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Phew, estuvo cerca- Mostró que tenía la espada en posición horizontal, con una marca negra de bala en ella- Supongo que debo prestar más atención. Retrocede, Ann- Y entonces corrió directo a donde se encontraba Mikael.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó una estocada con la plateada espada directo al lugar en donde estaba el rubio, que lo esquivó con algo de dificultad.

-Mira que molestarte por algo así- Sonrió de nuevo con diversión- Eres tan puro.

-Sí, así es- Aseguró alzando una ceja con su expresión hostil- ¡Mis sentimientos hacia Anneshka son puros!

-Ya veo. Si tus sentimientos hacia Ann son puros, mis razones para estar cerca de ella no lo son.

**No son puros… Es una forma de decirlo…**

-Pero no puedo hacer nada, porque estoy enamorado. Y tú no eres su amante, por lo que no tienes derecho sobre ella.

-Sólo quiero que Ann sea feliz.

-Entonces no hay problema si la hago feliz- De repente mostró una gran sonrisa triunfante.

-… No creo que puedas hacerlo.

-No puedo probarlo, ¡Sin intentarlo primero!

-¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO! ¿¡CÓMO DEJARÍA A ANN CON ALGUIEN COMO TÚ!

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

-No me importa lo que digas, haré lo que sea necesario- Siguió hablando el de cabello violeta, bloqueando los tiros con la espada.

-… ¡Hey, Aiakos!- El muchacho volteó, encontrándose con Ann que lo llamaba escondida detrás de uno de los muros de arbustos- No es momento para pelear, ¡Ven conmigo!

-Pero peleamos por ti- Se excusó con una sonrisa- ¿No eres feliz?

-¿¡Quién sería feliz con una pelea a muerte!- Ella se molestó de repente- ¡Vamos!

-Hm… Pero… Mikael va en serio…

-¿¡Distrayéndote de nuevo!- Exclamó el rubio- No perderé el tiempo.

** BOOM**

Esta vez, con suerte pudo esquivarlo.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Gritó Ann parándose en medio de ambos y mirando a Aiakos después- Degel quiere verte.

-¡Ah! Cierto, lo olvidé.

-¿Por eso estás aquí? Ya veo…

Ann se mordió los labios de repente, apretando los dientes.

**… ¡Rayos! Se supone que no diría eso.**

-Degel Monrey…- Gruñó Mikael por lo bajo.

-¡Sí! Tengo que ir a ayudar a Degel- Aiakos sonrió ampliamente de nuevo- Díselo a la Reina por mí.

-A dónde vas y con quién te ves no tiene nada que ver conmigo- Devolvió el rubio con ferocidad- Pero con Ann es diferente- Le apuntó de nuevo- Necesito que mueras aquí y ahora.

-¡No! ¡Ya fue suficiente!

-… ¿Anneshka?- Preguntó el caballero parpadeando unas cuantas veces al ver que la chica estaba parada haciendo de escudo frente a él.

-Te lo dejaré en claro Mikael- Ella frunció el ceño- Jamás volveré a hablarte si le haces algo.

-¡Pero…!

-Si no quieres eso, entonces baja tu arma- Mikael obedeció. Sus orejas de conejo bajaron de pronto hasta casi esconderse detrás de su cabeza, mientras bajaba la mirada y el arma volvía a convertirse en el dorado reloj. Entonces Ann resopló y se dirigió al otro hombre- Vámonos Aiakos.

-… Vale.

* * *

-Uhg…- La muchacha se detuvo de repente, respirando casi con dificultad- Siempre estoy cansada después de ver a Mikael.

Aiakos la miró. Estaban en medio del sendero en el bosque que dirigía a la Torre del Reloj.

-Pero lo detuviste con tus palabras- Sonrió- Él difícilmente escucha a la Reina, ese "no te hablaré" parece que funcionó muy bien. Mikael es muy… Puro... Es por eso que él no se pierde…- De repente la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca dolida y melancólica- Lo envidio.

**Este… No es el Aiakos usual… También lo sentí en la última ocasión. Me pregunto qué estará pensando.**

-Este camino toma mucho tiempo- Murmuró ella de repente- Y esperaba llevarte con Degel tan rápido como fuera posible porque parecía ocupado. ¡Y todo por culpa de ese conejo…!

-Hey, conozco un atajo.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! Viajo seguido a la Torre, ¡Déjamelo a mí!

* * *

-Ann…- El pelivioleta miró al cielo- Lo siento, estoy perdido

-¿¡Qué!- Exclamó con ganas de ser tragada por la tierra. Luego resopló- Hemos estado caminando por mucho tiempo…

De repente, el iluminado cielo del día se puso totalmente negro.

-Ah, rayos. Ya es de noche.

-No podemos hacer nada, acamparemos esta noche- Dijo Aiakos como si no fuera gran cosa, armando una carpa que Ann no tenía idea de dónde había sacado.

-¿¡Pero de dónde sacaste todo eso!

-… Siempre lo llevo conmigo.

* * *

**No sé ni para qué vine… No puedo ayudar a Degel…**

-¿Qué tal si buscamos el camino hacia la Torre del Reloj?

-Es peligroso- Aiakos estaba sirviéndose una taza de té que había sacado de un termo- Está oscuro y afuera hay cientos de bestias salvajes.

-Tengo sueño…- A pesar de que estaba tranquilamente sentada, con las piernas recogidas en una esquina de la carpa, estaba cayéndose del sueño- ¿Tú no?

-Toma- Le entregó la taza humeante- Bebe este té y después ve a dormir.

-… Bien- La muchacha tomó la taza y se la llevó a los labios un momento- ¿Siempre haces esto cuando te pierdes?

-Si~- Sonrió tiernamente- ¿No es divertido? Es por eso que no puedo dejar de viajar.

-Más bien es porque estás perdido…- Murmuró ella a la pasada.

-Por cierto- La sonrisa tierna se convirtió en una de astucia- Estas muy relajada a pesar de la situación…

-¿Qué situación?- Alzó una ceja.

-Te encuentras sola en una carpa con un tipo que está enamorado de ti- Explicó el muchacho con total despreocupación con la misma sonrisa astuta.

-...…. ¿Qué?

**... Maldición.**


	10. Corazón Palpitante

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

**Nos perdimos en la noche y ahora… Estoy en una tienda sola con Aiakos.**

**Corazón Palpitante**

Ann abrazó con más fuerza la almohada que estaba entre sus brazos, mientras su ceño se fruncía y un imperceptible sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. El muchacho estaba del otro lado de la carpa, quitándose la gabardina roja del uniforme, y dejándose sólo el pantalón y la camisa de cuello tortuga negros.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó él de repente con una pícara sonrisa- ¿Quieres verme mientras me cambio?

-¡NO!- Ella frunció más el ceño, tapándose el rostro con la almohada- ¿No te importa si hay una chica contigo?

-¿A las personas les importa cuando se cambian? De todos modos, sólo me estaba quitando la gabardina. No creas que me iba a quitar todo.

Ella entonces medio asomó el rostro por encima de la almohada.

-Habría salido huyendo después de golpearte si empezabas a desnudarte.

-Awww, ¿Lo habrías hecho?- Preguntó curioso mientras se le acercaba- Así que Ann está consciente de mí- El sonrió mientras se acunclillaba frente a ella.

-Qu—

-No serás capaz de huir cuando sea el momento- El le tomó de la muñeca de repente y se acercó a ella- Te amo, Anneshka.

Entonces, para desgracia de ella, comenzó a acercarse de a poco, lentamente, a su rostro. Ya cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse, ella habló.

-Tú estás equivocado- Murmuró, haciendo que se separara un poco, lo suficiente para ver la mirada fija y seria de ella- Tú no me amas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? En verdad te amo- Sonrió.

-Tal vez te guste, pero no es amor- Apretó la almohada- De ser así… No me habrías usado como escudo- Inquirió con molestia.

-Oh, sigues molesta- Él soltó una pequeña risita-…. Es cierto. Sólo quería estar con alguien como tú, una forastera- Se separó ahora, alejándose más.

-¿Tan importantes son los forasteros? No creo que haya mucha diferencia entre nosotros y ustedes.

-Eres muy inteligente, pero no lo entiendes del todo- Él volvió a sonreír. Entonces hizo algo que Ann no se esperaba ni en mil años.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡ESPERA!

Se le lanzó encima, abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza casi con desesperación en su pecho.

**¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS HACE!?**

Entonces Aiakos lo escuchó.

** TUMB TUMB TUMB**

-Este sonido…

** TUMB TUMB TUMB**

-Anhelaba este sonido…

** TUMB TUMB TUMB**

-… ¿Sonido?- Preguntó con sorpresa, no sin cierto recelo- No creo que el latido de mi corazón sea tan especial.

Entonces él la soltó, y tomó su mano entre las suyas, y la llevó directo a su pecho.

-Este es el sonido de mi corazón.

Y entonces Ann lo escuchó. Y abrió los ojos, tomando mucho aire para no gritar de impresión y miedo.

**El corazón de Aiakos…**

** TIC TAC TIC TAC TIC TAC**

-… ¿Qué es eso? Éste es… ¿Tu corazón?

-Ann- Llamó él, soltándola al fin- En este mundo las personas no pueden cambiar, no importa cuánto lo intenten. Yo creía que si permanecía cerca del sonido que no existe en este mundo, podría cambiar… Sin embargo, parece que no es tan sencillo- Sonrió tristemente- Hay mucho "cariño". No es amor lo que siento ahora… Pero puedo asegurarte que me gustas.

Repentinamente, antes de que la chica dijera algo, la luz de la lámpara que tenían en la carpa se apagó, dejando todo a oscuras. Entonces Aiakos volvió a su postura simpática e inocente.

-Ah, supongo que el fuego se apagó- Bostezó- Hora de dormir. Puedes usar esa frazada.

-¿Pero cuándo rayos…?- Podría asegurar o jurar que aquella frazada no estaba ahí hace 5 segundos.

-Buenas noches.

Ambos se acostaron. Cada uno en un lado de la carpa, de espaldas uno del otro.

**El sonido del corazón de Aiakos… Era… Un reloj haciendo tic-tac.**

_**"Yo creía que si permanecía cerca del sonido que no existe en este mundo, podría cambiar…"**_

**Tal vez… Eso significa que todos los corazones de las personas en este mundo son…**

**¡Eso quiere decir que el trabajo de Degel es…!**

* * *

-Finalmente…- Murmuró el peliverde con una mano en la cadera- Nunca cambia… No entiendo cuál fue la finalidad de enviar a Ann si de todos modos llegaron tarde…

-Lo siento- Aiakos se rascó la nuca.

-Ah- Resopló Degel- A trabajar.

-¡Vale!- Aiakos se puso la larga y cerrada gabardina marrón y la máscara en la cara- Entonces, me voy.

Luego de retirarse y de quedar Ann a solas con Degel, el silencio reinó en la sala. La muchacha no podía dejar de ver al peliverde, que se sentía bastante incómodo bajo la mirada de Ann que le transmitía extraños sentimientos.

-… ¿Qué? Al parecer tienes algo que decir- Preguntó el hombre.

-Escuché el corazón de Aiakos- Dijo finalmente. Degel desvió la mirada de repente- Sonaba como un reloj. Tu trabajo es cuidar de los "corazones"... ¿Cierto?

-… Qué mujer tan curiosa. No es de tu incumbencia- Gruñó y luego resopló-… Así es. Los relojes que llegan aquí son los corazones de las personas, y mi trabajo es "arreglarlos". Ya has visto los Recuerdos, ¿Cierto?

-¿Esas sombras negras?

-También me dan una mano.

-¿Esas cosas que parecen fantasmas?- Hico una mueca, alzando una ceja.

-No son fantasmas. Son personas que han muerto y que esperan ser resucitadas- Cerró los ojos- Cuando las personas en este mundo "mueren", sólo quedan sus relojes. Después esos relojes son tomados por los Recuerdos y Aiakos. Los relojes pueden moverse de nuevo cuando los reparo, una vez que lo hago, toman una nueva forma y renacen. Por lo tanto mi trabajo involucra vidas. La Torre del Reloj es también conocida como el "Mortuorio"

-¿El Mortuorio?

-Es un trabajo odiado- Degel se cruzó de brazos y sonrió sombríamente- ¿No es espeluznante estar cerca de alguien como yo?

-No tengo intenciones de odiarte, así que no digas eso- Ella se puso una mano en la cadera- Este es tu trabajo después de todo- Sonrió.

-… ¿Tienes miedo?

** TUMB TUMB TUMB**

-¿Miedo? No tengo miedo.

-¿En serio?

-¡De verdad!

-…. ¿Segura?

En ese momento, con esa tercera pregunta, Ann se agazapó en su lugar y desvió la mirada.

** TUMB TUMB TUMB**

Entonces se dio la media vuelta y, tomando parte de la tela del vestido azul naval para encerrarla en sus puños, salió corriendo de la Torre dando un portazo al salir.

-…. Hmp.

* * *

**Miedo… Tengo miedo…**

**No tengo miedo de Degel… Tampoco creo que tener "corazones" cerca sea realmente espeluznante. Entonces ¿Por qué? El sonido de un reloj haciendo "tic-tac" da miedo. Los recuerdos también…**

El único momento en el que se detuvo fue cuando llegó a una gran Mansión con elegantes rejas finamente decoradas con grabados. En la parte superior, adornaban un trébol de tres hojas, una sota, un diamante y un corazón.

**Vaya… Parece que he llegado de nuevo a la Mansión Sombrerero.**

_**"Te presentaré los libros la próxima vez"**_

**Es lo que dijo… Pero me siento un poco incómoda para verlo…**

-Oh- A lo lejos se podía ver una silueta que distinguió perfectamente al cuerpo con vestido de mirada baja frente a la reja de la Mansión- ¡Hey, Ann!

-¡Dohko!

-¿Has venido a visitarnos de nuevo?- Preguntó, llegando finalmente junto a ella.

-Sí.

-¡Oh! Estás aquí para llevarte algunos de los libros de Kagaho.

-Uhm… Supongo- Sonrió algo apenada.

-Ya veo, lo prometieron- Dohko sonrió deslumbrantemente- Te llevaré a su cuarto.

* * *

-Ha terminado el trabajo y probablemente descansa en su habitación- Caminaron por los amplios pasillos de finísima decoración en blanco y dorado- Ann, si te quedas podrías leer lo que quieras.

-Es verdad- Ella le miró, alzando un poco el rostro- Pero no tengo intenciones de dejar la Torre del Reloj, es muy cómodo ahí.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómodo!?- Exclamó de repente, causando que Ann diera un pequeño brinco por el susto- Lo siento, pero a ese tipo lo odio. Ya he sido encarcelado por él.

-¿Encarcelado por Degel? Él no me parece muy fuerte…

-¡Su subordinado es el que es fuerte! Es un tipo con una máscara y una capa pero… ¡Es increíblemente fuerte! Me atrapó y me llevó a la cárcel en menos de un parpadeo.

**Probablemente está hablando de Aiakos, seguramente Dohko no se ha dado cuenta… Quiero decir, nos ayudó con las direcciones la última vez.**

-Pero si fuiste a la cárcel, ¿También el trabajo de la Torre del Reloj es vigilar a la Mafia?

-… No quería decir eso. Es que cometí un pecado mortal.

-… ¿Un pecado mortal?

-Sí- Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño- Porque acabé con el reloj de mi amigo, quién murió.

-…. ¿Qué?

-Se convirtió en reloj frente a mí. Y con el fin de prevenir que fuera resucitado, rompí el reloj… Ése era su deseo. Pero romper un reloj es un tabú en este mundo, así que fui encarcelado por orden de la Torre del Reloj. Si un reloj es arreglado, la persona vuelve a la vida, hay reemplazos incluso si mueres; y muchas personas no quieren eso. Degel es odiado porque repara relojes, aún si ellos no quieren. ¡Así que deberías dejarlo y venir a vivir aquí! Será divertido si te quedas- Sonrió alegremente- Y tomaremos el té a toda hora.

-Uhm… Dohko-sama- Interrumpió un empleado, sin rostro- He recibido un mensaje del jefe, que termines estos documentos y se los entregues.

-Oh, un trabajo- Tomó entre sus manos las hojas de papel- Muy bien.

-Dohko-sama, estos también por favor- Dijo otro, y detrás de él Ann pudo ver a muchísimos sirvientes más, todos con papeles en las manos- Los recibimos del jefe~

-Aah, siempre que vuelvo es lo mismo- Se quejó el moreno, con una mano en la nuca- Estaré atrás chicos, quédense aquí.

-Pero estás ocupado, creo que—

-Pero es para Kagaho, lo haré después- Sonrió deslumbrante de nuevo- Él es mi salvador después de todo.

-Kagaho, ¿Un salvador?

-Sí- La miró de reojo cuando empezaron a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo- Cuando me enviaron a la cárcel, él me ayudó a escapar, y trabajo para él como agradecimiento. Pero no estoy forzado a hacerlo, trabajo porque quiero. Además, Kagaho me prometió...- Sonrió aún más feliz- Que me mataría algún día. Cuando muera, Kagaho romperá mi reloj. Dijo que acabaría conmigo para que no renazca siendo alguien más ¡Por eso estoy en deuda con él!

**… Esa es una extraña relación…**

Dohko abrió la puerta de fina madera de roble que estaba delante de ellos, al final del pasillo. Ann vio aquello con sorpresa, estaba repleta de grandes estanterías con libros por doquier, una mesa baja y algunos sillones en frente. También había un escritorio pegado de la pared, con una bella silla roja y dorada detrás de éste, todo perfectamente ordenado.

-¿Kagaho?- Dohko se puso las manos en las caderas al ver que no había nadie- No se encuentra… Me pregunto a dónde iría.

-Um… Dohko-sama~- Salió otro sirviente de entre las librerías- Me dijeron que fueras al Parque de Diversiones a negociar territorios.

-De nuevo fuera- Resopló él con las manos en las caderas- ¿Sabes dónde está Kagaho?

-Parece que fue al jardín…

-Entonces lleva a Ann allí.

-Sí.

-Estaré bien sola- Dijo la muchacha- No tengo prisa, así que puedo encontrarlo yo sola.

-Disculpa todo esto…- Se disculpó el muchacho- Siéntete como en casa.

-Vale, gracias Dohko- Sonrió tranquilamente.

* * *

**Uhm… Ésta Mansión tiene un jardín enorme… Si lo veo aquí puede ser embarazoso, y no sabré qué decir… Me pregunto dónde está. No es de los que acostumbran a tomar el sol.**

-Vaya, un bosque- Se sorprendió. Luego volteó a la izquierda y se encontró con un enorme jardín de hermosas rosas rojas por todos lados- ¡Dios mío! No sabía que había un jardín de rosas…

De repente, entre los arbustos de rosas, pudo ver algo que estaba buscando.

-Ahh, Kagaho, ahí está…- Después, al detallarlo un poco más, pudo notar que sonreía algo más ampliamente de lo normal, con gesto sereno, pero no a la defensiva como estaba casi siempre- Vaya, así que sí sabe sonreír- De repente, notó que extendía la mano con una rosa en ella hacia otra persona. Se acomodó mejor en su ángulo para ver bien, encontrándose con una sorpresa que le hizo taparse la boca para no gritar de asombro.

**¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡VIOLATE!?**


	11. Bajo Peso

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

**¿¡Pero por qué…!? ¡Pensé que Kagaho y Violate eran enemigos!**

**Bajo Peso**

-¿Hmmm? ¿Te vas?- Preguntó el muchacho sin rostro, limpiando las ventanas de la Mansión, al ver que Ann se dirigía a la salida.

-Tú eres… El chico de antes.

-Sí, ¿Pudiste encontrar al jefe?

-… No.

-Ya veo- Asintió- Tampoco ha vuelto a la Mansión.

-Está bien- Ella sonrió- Dale las gracias a Dohko de mi parte.

* * *

Mientras caminaba parsimoniosamente por el sendero en el bosque que llevaba a todos lados en el País de los Corazones, recordó de nuevo aquella imagen que le extrañó tanto.

**Me pregunto qué era… Se miraban fijamente el uno al otro…**

**Fue hermoso, como en una pintura…**

**Ellos… Se veían… Muy bien juntos…**

Entonces lo recordó a _él_, sonriendo deslumbrantemente mientras veía a su hermana. Y una punzada le hizo llevarse una mano al pecho inconscientemente.

Pero entonces, unos extraños ruidos de susurros detrás de una banca donde había unos arbustos le hizo ponerse más alerta.

-¿¡Qué es—

Entonces se encontró con algo extremadamente inusual y extraño: Alone estaba del otro lado, entre los arbustos, acostado en el piso boca arriba y algo… Bastante herido.

-¿¡ALONE!?

-Ah, hola Ann- Sonrió alegremente simultáneamente de que se levantaba, pero entonces se agarró el brazo izquierdo, sangrante.

-¡Estás herido! ¿¡Qué te pasó!?

-Sólo jugaba- Contestó con sonrisa enigmática- Pero me metí en líos y acabé así.

-Ow… Debemos tratar tus heridas- Ella tenía un rostro bastante preocupado.

-Estamos cerca del Parque de Diversiones, ¿Cierto?- La chica asintió, viendo la construcción de la enorme montaña rusa a lo lejos- Por ahora sólo llévame a mi cuarto.

* * *

Si bien Alone de por sí era extraño, su habitación lo era aún más. Estaba llena de cráneos, también habían cruces por todos lados. Una gran bandera negra con un símbolo pirata estaba por encima de la cabecera de su cama. También había cadenas colgando por doquier.

-No es necesario que trates de curarlas- Inquirió él con despreocupación, lamiéndose el dorso de una de sus manos cual felino, cosa que era. Se había quitado la camisa y Ann luchaba por no quedarse embelesada ante la visión que tenía- Con lamerlas es suficiente.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamó regañándolo, con una cajita de primeros auxilios en las manos- ¿Qué tal si se infectan?

-¿A quién le importa?

-¡A MÍ!- Gritó de repente- ¡AHORA MUÉSTRAME!- En el acto tomó con su mano fuertemente el brazo que tenía más herido, haciendo que su cola se pusiera recta y tiesa, además de erizada, y sus orejas felinas se crisparan.

* * *

-Te has hecho muchas heridas, no hagas que me preocupe- Dijo a modo de reprimenda, terminando de vendar el brazo que estaba más herido. Era lo último que le faltaba, pues ya todo el dorso de Alone estaba curado, con vendas en el otro brazo y curitas en una que otra parte.

-… ¿Preocuparte? ¿Estabas preocupada por mí?

-¡Pues claro!...- Cortó lo que sobraba de la venda y la afianzó al resto- Bien, deberías mejorar un poco ahora, después tienes que ir al hospital—

-¡Eres asombrosa Ann!- Le interrumpió sonriendo deslumbrante- ¡Gracias!- Ella se dio la vuelta para guardar los implementos que había usado en la cajita de primeros auxilios- Me alegra no habernos topado al viejo en el camino.

-Es verdad, se habría preocupado.

-No… ¡Me habría dado una buena regañada!

-Pensé que se alarmaría de verte gravemente herido.

-Para nada- El moreno hizo una mueca- La última ocasión fue peor y se molestó muchísimo.

-"La última ocasión"… ¡Te hieres frecuentemente! ¿¡Qué demonios es lo que haces!?

-"¿Qué?"- Repitió con sonrisa enigmática- Pelear. Me infiltro regularmente al Castillo de Corazones pero esta vez no tuve suerte y los guardias me descubrieron.

-¡Eso no es un juego! ¿¡Qué tal si mueres!?

-No pasa nada- Su cola se movió a los lados de modo tranquilo- ¿También te preocupa?

-¡Claro!

-Hm… Eres extraña.

-No soy extraña, soy normal.

-Te refieres a "normal" en tu mundo, ¿No?- Alone se levantó para buscar su camisa- En este mundo lo "normal" es diferente- Comenzó a ponerse la prenda una vez la hubo encontrado- ¡La reacción que suele tener el viejo es "normal"! Oh, por cierto Ann- Sonrió de repente- Cuéntame más sobre tu mundo, estoy interesado- Le tomó de la mano y la hizo sentarse en la cama de improviso- Vamos, siéntate.

-¡Espera…!- Pero no pudo decir más. Alone estaba más cerca de lo que probablemente habría querido, con un extraño brillo curioso en sus ojos. Ella retrocedió en el colchón y refunfuñó algo acerca de que los hombres en ese mundo no sabían nada del espacio personal-… Es un mundo normal.

-Quiero saber qué es lo "normal". Como dije antes, nuestro "normal" es diferente.

-Bien… Lo normal en mi mundo es…- Luego vió algo que la hizo comenzar con la explicación- Primero que nada: A los chicos no les crecen orejas de animales. Algunos se las ponen por diversión, pero no son normales. Otra diferencia… Es que no llevamos pistolas con nosotros.

-¿Hay un límite de municiones?

-No es eso…- Ella hizo una mueca- Es que no las usamos en nuestra vida diaria.

-Hm… Extraño. ¿Por qué no las usarían si las tienen?

-Nunca he tocado una, mucho menos la he usado. Y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

-Ya veo…- De repente las orejas y la cola de Alone se movieron, como inquietas.

Entonces en su mano apareció una pistola.

-Esta es mi favorita- Le dijo mostrándole el arma a Ann- ¿Quieres tomarla?

-¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?- Ella empezó a deslizarse para intentar alejarse del moreno que cada vez se acercaba más, gateando como un felino.

-Oh, vamos, sólo sostenla- Sonrió- Quizás y hasta te guste~

-No lo haré, ¡Gracias!

**Idiota, ¡Lo está haciendo a propósito!**

-De todas formas- Dijo ella de repente, alzando un poco el tono de voz- Continuaré con lo de mi mundo.

-Qué bien, ya estaba aburrido: Soy un gato, así que me aburro fácilmente. Toma, coge esto~

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

* * *

-Eso es… Así…- Alone le acercó el rostro por la espalda, hablándole al oído sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Quieres dispararla?

-Las pistolas son muy pesadas para mí.

-Te acostumbrarás.

A final de cuentas, el Gato había terminado ganando; haciendo que Ann tomara el arma y en ese momento se encontraba enseñándole cómo tomarla y cómo apuntar.

-No me refiero a eso… Son demasiado para mí- Hizo una mueca- Si disparo, podría herir accidentalmente a alguien, causando su muerte. ¡Y no me gustaría ser responsable por ello!- Exclamó viendo a Alone detrás de ella, a sólo centímetros de su cuerpo. El chico movió la cola distraídamente.

-¿Responsable? No necesitas serlo- Sonrió- Si hieres a alguien, simplemente lo hieres. Su reloj sólo se detiene- Dio la vuelta a la muchacha y se plantó frente a ella, colocando un dedo sobre su pecho, señalando el lugar en donde estaría su corazón- Tu corazón puede que no sea reparable si se rompe pero- Se colocó una mano en la cadera- Los nuestros son distintos. Son reemplazables, hay una cantidad interminable de reemplazos.

_**"Los relojes pueden moverse de nuevo cuando los reparo"**_

-¿Es por eso que eres tan imprudente?- Gruñó ella de repente.

-Siempre hay un sustituto, no hay problema si muero.

Ann se agazapó, aún gruñendo. Acto seguido: Le dio un fuertísimo pisotón a Alone, haciendo que tanto sus orejas como su cola se crisparan. Luego, tomó de su cola y la jaló fuertemente, haciendo que le recorriera un horrible escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza al muchacho moreno.

-¡Eso duele Ann! Ow, ow… No, mi cola… Aaaahhhh…

Entonces le soltó, con un aura asesina alrededor de ella. Alone se arrinconó en una esquina y se abrazó a su cola, con los ojos llorosos.

-Ann, ¿Por qué estás molesta?

-…. ¿Qué quieres decir con "sustituto"?...- Ella alzó la mirada, con el ceño profundamente fruncido- ¡Puede que sean reparables pero eso no quiere decir que no debas darle importancia a tu vida! Además, aún volviendo a la vida… ¡Ya no serías Alone! ¿O me equivoco?

-Supongo…-

-¡Eso significa que aún siendo reparado tu reloj, no te vería de nuevo!

-Eso creo…- Observó cómo Ann se sentaba de improviso frente a él, con los ojos cerrados-… Ya veo. Es cierto, si me convierto en alguien más, no volveré a ver a Ann… Supongo que no quiero algo así.

-¿No hay más? ¿Algún otro que desees ver?

-Hmm… No.

-¿Qué?

-Tú eres la única...- Sonrió ampliamente, sonrojándose de repente- Por la que me he sentido así. Eres la única que me preocupa.

-…. ¿En serio?

-¡Sí!- Movió su cola animadamente- No me gustaría tener que dejar de verte, así que de ahora en adelante trataré de no morir.

-Muy bien- Ella sonrió complacida.

-Eres asombrosa Ann, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho sentir así…

-Pero… Sólo dije lo que era normal. Porque las vidas son importantes…

* * *

La noche era oscura. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran pasos, y una acompasada respiración, al compás de gruesas gotas que caían en un charco muy grande de un líquido extraño.

A su alrededor, más de 20 personas se hallaban muertas.

Y aquel líquido no podía ser otra cosa que sangre.

Muchísima sangre.

* * *

Degel acomodaba algunos papeles tranquilamente sobre la mesa de madera de roble, cuando la puerta de la Torre se abrió de improviso, dando paso a una oscura figura bañada en sangre. Rápidamente, aquella persona se quitó aquello que le cubría la cara y retiró la máscara de sus ojos.

-He vuelto- Sonrió Aiakos- Me tomó algo de tiempo, eran unos cuantos- Se excusó mostrándole al peliverde una bolsa con bastante contenido adentro- Toma, los relojes que te junté.

-Parece que son bastantes- Murmuró, tomando la bolsa- Piensa en todo el trabajo que tengo que hacer ahora.

-Ah, pero no es mi culpa- Se excusó de nuevo- Es porque trataron de esconder los relojes rotos… Tenía que juntarlos aunque los destruyeran, sólo me encargué de aquellos que se interponían en el camino.

-Pero esto es demasiado- Susurró, haciendo que Aiakos detuviera su explicación, viéndolo con incredulidad en el rostro.

-Es extraño, nunca antes te habías quejado- Entonces se puso una mano en la barbilla- ¿Oh? ¿Dónde está Ann? ¿Salió?

-Huyó después de contarle la verdad- Degel cerró los ojos, frunciendo a penas el entrecejo.

-… Entonces no lo sabía- Concluyó el moreno sonriendo casi paternalmente- Deberías haberte adelantado.

-Las cosas en este mundo son muy distintas- Regresó Degel, acomodando unos libros sobre la mesa- No es necesario contarle información que podría alterarla.

Aiakos abrió los ojos más que sorprendido. Aquella actitud en el peliverde no era normal.

-¿Por qué…?- Lo miró por unos segundos. Entonces sonrió de nuevo, comprensivamente- Pensé que nunca dirías eso. ¿Es debido a Ann?

-Quién sabe…

Aiakos soltó una carcajada, apoyando la espalda en la pared que estaba detrás de él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¡Jaja! Te envidio- Cerró los ojos, aún sin dejar aquella sonrisa deslumbrante, simpática e inocente- Te envidio tanto… Que quiero matar…


	12. Adaptación

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

-¿Cómo va todo?... Taikon. ¿Realmente está funcionando?

**Adaptación**

-Vaya… Has vuelto…- Murmuró Degel de espaldas a la puerta, lugar por el que Ann acababa de pasar- Pensé que nunca volverías.

-Nunca dije eso. Volví porque ya es de noche y estoy cansada.

-… Bien- Cerró los ojos- Pero primero sírveme una taza de café.

-Está bien.

* * *

-Entonces lo dejamos en tus manos- Dijo el hombre sin rostro. Había una mujer a su lado que bajó la cara con expresión dolida- Degel Monrey- Acto seguido, depositó un dorado reloj detenido en las manos del peliverde- Con permiso.

-… Ah- Suspiró.

-Incluso tienes clientes en las noches…

-¿Continúas despierta?- Degel alzó una ceja al ver a Ann, en pijama, con dos tazas de café humeante en las manos-… Tú- Frunció el ceño, viendo el vestido de tela fina que le era de pijama a la chica- ¿Puedes hacer algo respecto a ese vestido?- Se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada- Es vergonzoso.

-¿Ahora me vienes con eso?- Se quejó, alzando una ceja- ¡Siempre me visto así!- Suspiró- De todos modos, aquí está tu café. Tómatelo antes de que se enfríe.

* * *

-Degel, te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo- Murmuró Ann, sentada a un lado de la mesa y con la mejilla apoyada en la mano mientras veía como el hombre reparaba uno de los relojes- Nunca te he visto tomar un descanso.

-… ¿No dijiste que ya te ibas a dormir?- Dejó lo que estaba viendo para mirarla cansinamente- No creo que sea muy divertido verme trabajar.

-No es verdad, es como ver magia- Sonrió de lado- Pero… Tú te ves muy triste cuando un cliente te trae un reloj. No te gusta ver relojes rotos, ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto… Yo los reparo, pero al final son maltratados. Nadie en este mundo considera a su reloj como un tesoro… Sólo hay una Torre del Reloj, no pueden ir a otro lugar. Es por eso que los clientes nunca dejan de llegar, no importa cuán antipático me vea. Soy el "encargado del mortuorio" después de todo, es un trabajo perfecto para alguien como yo- Sonrió de manera torcida y triste.

-… Vale, no tengo la menor duda: Te están creciendo hongos- A Degel le recorrió una gota de sudor por la sien- Pero yo… Yo creo que tú eres como Dios.

-… ¿Qué dices?- Sonrió incrédulo- ¿Quién querría a un Dios como yo?

-La manera en la que reparas los relojes es divina- Explicó sonriendo- Es preciso y se mueve libremente… En ocasiones he visto relojes en muy mal estado ser reparados, gracias a ti, las personas en este mundo pueden ser revividas.

-¿No te asusta mi trabajo?- Preguntó desconcertado- ¿No huiste porque te asustaste?

-No… Me confundí cuando escuché sobre los Recuerdos y el sonido del reloj haciendo Tic Tac- Sonrió levemente- Las personas en este mundo sacan sus pistolas por cualquier cosa pero… Prefiero ver cómo reparas los relojes con tu magia- Observó cómo Degel la miraba sorprendido- Es por eso que aún después de escuchar sobre tu trabajo, deseo ayudar.

-Qué mujer tan rara- Inquirió levantándose de golpe- Como quieras- Se dio media vuelta- 81 puntos.

-… ¿Qué?

-Tu puntuación por el café- Explicó dándole la espalda- Asegúrate que la próxima taza sea mejor.

-Claro- Asintió- Te aseguro que la próxima vez obtendré un 100.

* * *

-… ¿Ves? De nuevo- El cuerpo levitó acompasado y sus negros cabellos siguieron el ritmo revoloteando alrededor de su rostro- Lentamente se está volviendo una de nosotros.

-¿Estás seguro?- Le preguntó Mikael alzando la mirada para poder verle la cara.

-Sí. Parece que Ann ha aceptado la verdad sobre los Relojes- Taikon se puso una mano en la barbilla sonriendo un poco- Puede que sea sólo un poco pero realmente se está acostumbrando a este mundo. Los sentimientos de volver a su mundo pueden desaparecer.

-… Bien, entonces… ¿Cuándo me amará Ann?

-Quién sabe- Taikon lo miró con sarcasmo e ironía- No tengo por qué responder eso, ¿Sabes? Pensé que eras lo suficientemente feliz teniendo a Ann en este mundo, Mikael Blaze- Sonrió astuto- Parece que te has vuelto codicioso… ¿Ahora quieres que te ame?

-Por favor no leas mi mente- Pidió el Conejo con cierta molestia en la voz.

-No puedo evitarlo, porque soy un íncubo- Se excusó con una risita.

-Nunca me he enamorado, así que no sé qué debo hacer- Bajó la mirada- Cuando vi a Ann fui muy feliz, y traté desesperadamente que me amara. Pero… Creo que eso la ha alejado más.

-¿Entonces por qué no apartarla?- Inquirió Taikon alzando una ceja- ¡Tan sólo debes ser un poco menos persistente!

-… ¿Por qué debo apartarla?- Preguntó, alzando la mirada con miedo- Quiero decir… Se supone que Ann sólo debe amarme a mí. ¡Es por eso que fui capaz de traerla a este mundo! ¿No es así?- Cerró los ojos- Quiero que ella comprenda ése sentimiento.

-… Es una pregunta muy difícil- Sonrió con comprensión- Ella puede amarte, pero eso no quiere decir que te ame como una persona… Y tú no puedes contarle nada, porque eso tal vez haría que volviese a su mundo- Se enderezó, ya que estaba doblado para poder ver a Mikael a la cara- Todo depende de ti, sólo debes hacer que se enamore- Entonces sonrió de medio lado- Es todo lo que puedo decirte. No tengo el poder para cambiar los sentimientos de Ann.

* * *

-… Ann- Mikael se apoyó en un árbol que estaba cerca de la puerta de la Torre del Reloj.

_"De todas formas, nunca me enamoraría de alguien como tú"_

Mikael bajó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula, dándose media vuelta para empezar a caminar en dirección contraria… Aunque se encontró con Ann caminando hacia la Torre justo en ese lugar. La chica le miró por unos segundos, acto seguido, le dio un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo que el hombre no pudo notar.

-¡Ann!- La chica abrió un poco más los ojos al ver el sonrojo que surcó las mejillas de él.

-¿¡Mikael!?

-Aah~ ¡Ann!- La chica retrocedió un paso al verlo saltar con los brazos abiertos.

Pero entonces…

"_Todo depende de tí"_

Mikael se detuvo a mitad de camino y bajó la mirada de improviso.

-Q… ¿Qué?- Ann retrocedió otro paso.

-No puedo evitarlo- Murmuró el rubio y la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos- Te amo Ann… ¡Te amo!

-¡Déjame!- Le pidió exaltada, empujándolo con una mano- ¡No me gustas!

-Entonces- Mikael la soltó, pero la mantuvo agarrada de los hombros- ¿Qué debo hacer?- Preguntó con expresión casi suplicante- ¿Qué debo hacer para que me ames?

**Mikael... ¡Se está comportando demasiado extraño!**

-¿Ann?- Volvió a preguntar con la misma expresión.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?...- Resopló- No creo que me llegues a gustar.

-¡No es posible!- Exclamó de repente, asustándola un poco- No es…- Y con aquella expresión que daba la impresión de que lloraría en cualquier momento, volvió a abrazarla fuertemente.

-¡Sólo déjame!

Con aquella exclamación, logró zafarse de los brazos del rubio que la miró con ojos dolidos y las blancas orejas considerablemente más debajo de lo normal.

**¿Qué significa esto?**

Entonces lo miró de nuevo, y con ese rostro, le pareció una persona más linda de lo que por fuera parecía. Entonces se dio la vuelta de nuevo para hablarle de frente, y tomó un poco de aire, afianzando el agarre con las compras que tenía.

-Oh… Tal vez… Si fueras más lindo y modesto lo pensaría…

-¿Lindo? Muy bien- De repente, una luz cegadora hizo que la chica se volteara, tratando de cubrir sus ojos de aquel brillo- ¿Qué te parece?

Cuando ella volteó, no se encontró más al alto rubio, si no a un conejo blanco peludo y adorable.

-¿¡Qué!?

**… ¡Este conejo!**


	13. Duda

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

**Duda**

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Me amarías en esta forma?

-¿¡Mikael…!?- Ann retrocedió un paso- Esa forma… ¡Tú eras el conejo en el jardín!- No era una pregunta.

-Así es, ¿No lo sabías?- Explicó, aún con su peluda figura- Soy un conejo, así que puedo tomar la forma de uno cuando quiero.

-Pero nunca pareces tener la forma de uno…- Murmuró ella para sí haciendo una mueca.

-Ann… Y pensar que te gustaría esta linda apariencia- Murmuró ahora Mikael para sí- Si me hubieras dicho antes, la habría tomado más pronto.

-Incluso si lo dices tan…- Resopló contrariada- No había manera de hablar sobre algo así. Además, ni siquiera sabía que tú eras ese conejo… Espera un momento- Detuvo su reproche de la nada- Acabas de llamarte lindo a ti mismo.

-¡Sí!- Asintió el Titular energéticamente- Esta forma es muy linda, ¿Cierto?

-Bueno, es definitivamente más linda que tu forma humana- Casi gruñó, desviando la mirada- Cambiar tu apariencia solo porque yo lo digo… Ah, Mikael, ¿No tienes algo de orgullo?

-¿Orgullo? No necesito nada de eso siempre y cuando te enamores de mí. Siempre tomaré esta forma si eso es lo que deseas- Ann bajó la mirada para observarlo, tan lindo, tan… Abrazable- Haré cualquier cosa por ti.

**Mikael es… Si este fuera el Mikael habitual, sería verdaderamente escalofriante… Pero este Mikael…**

-Ann- El animalito alzó la vista- ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?- De pronto se paró más derecho y levantó sus níveas orejas- ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si me acaricias?- Ann se sonrojó de improviso- ¡Mi pelaje es más suave que el de un conejo normal!- Entonces bajó sus orejas a los lados- ¡Vamos! ¡Acaríciame cuanto quieras!

Ann estiró la mano hasta acercarla a la cabeza peluda y blanca de Mikael. Pero entonces, lo que hizo sorprendió hasta al mismo Conejo: Soltó la bolsa donde tenía las compras y contra todo pronóstico lo cargo como a un pequeño y delicado bebé.

**Ya no sé ni qué diablos estoy haciendo. ¡Este conejo es Mikael! Pero… Es pequeño, y esponjoso y tan lindo, como un animal de peluche.**

-No puedo creer que decidieras abrazarme…- El Conejo se acurrucó más contra el hombro de la chica, con un pequeño sonrojo sobre su rosada nariz- Soy tan feliz. Realmente feliz…- Ann cerró los ojos más sonrojada que antes- Ann, si tú quieres me quedaré así para siempre. Y… Por favor… ¡Ven a vivir al Castillo!- Ella entonces se separó un poco para mirarle extrañada- Es mejor si estamos los dos cerca. Vamos, todo funcionará si lo haces.

-… ¿Funcionar?

**Sigue siendo el mismo Mikael, después de todo. No sé de qué me sorprendo. Está hablando de puras tonterías de nuevo, pero ahora…**

-¡Vamos al Castillo Ann!- Ella desvió la mirada y se sonrojó de nuevo- La Reina estará feliz de verte también, estoy seguro de que te dejará quedarte con gusto.

Entonces, la imagen que había presenciado cuando había visitado por última vez la Mansión asaltó su mente.

-… ¿Violate?- Se mordió los labios un momento- Uhm… Tengo una pregunta.

-¿Sí?

-Ví a Violate en la Mansión Sombrerero… Escuché que ellos eran enemigos pero, ¿Son amigos secretamente?

-¿La Reina en la Mansión del Sombrerero?- Mikael/Conejo pareció meditarlo- ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?- Negó con la cabeza- Probablemente viste a alguien más. Como dijiste, el Castillo de Corazones y la Mansión del Sombrerero son enemigos. Quizás se vean para negociar territorios pero no hay manera de que la Reina se encuentre personalmente con él… Y si la Reina y Kagaho Dupre llegan a encontrarse, empezarían una guerra; no creo que haya algo entre ellos.

-… Ya veo. Estaba segura de que se veía como Violate.

-¡Oh! Ya sé. Si estás tan preocupada, ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú misma? ¡Vayamos al Castillo Ann!

-Uhm… Lo siento Mikael, pero no tengo intenciones de moverme- Sonrió vagamente.

-Pero ¿¡Por qué!?

-Estoy ayudando a Degel, no puedo dejarlo en medio de todo. Estaba comprando algunas cosas que faltaban- Explicó mientras se agachaba para tomar la bolsa de papel- Tengo prisa por llegar.

Su expresión se descompuso un poco al ver al Conejo Blanco suspirar, con un aire de tristeza alrededor de él y sus largas orejas esconderse detrás de su cabeza.

-Uhm… Bueno…- Ella desvió levemente la mirada- Puede que te visite si continúas de esa forma.

-¿Visitarme?

-Así es- Abrazó la bolsa de papel contra su pecho.

-¡Está bien! ¡Te estaré esperando!- Exclamo Mikael sonriente y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Ann observó cómo se alejaba por el pueblo que daba al bosque con todos los caminos del País. Sonrió un poco cuando vio al conejo alzar una blanca patita y hacer un ademán en forma de despedida.

* * *

_**"Probablemente viste a alguien más"**_

**Una equivocación… No, imposible. Estoy más que segura de que era Violate. Ella fue por su cuenta a la Mansión Sombrerero, estoy segura.**

**Y la forma en la que se miraban mutuamente… No, no pueden ser enemigos.**

**¡…! Tal vez ellos dos…**

-Hey, Ann- Escuchó ella vagamente una voz- ¡Ann! Despabila- La chica parpadeó varias veces, algo confundida de haber sido sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué estás tan distraída?

-Lo… Lo siento Degel, estaba pensando. ¿Qué dijiste?

-Decía que tu ropa está llena de pelusa.

-Oh… ¿¡Ah!?- Exclamó casi alarmada, tomando entre sus manos parte delantera del vestido para comprobar que era cierto- Tienes razón…- Asintió, para después agregar para sí en un tono que él no escuchó- Es la de Mikael…- Sonrió, mirando a Degel casi con culpabilidad- Había un lindo animal afuera y no lo pude ayudar, pero lo cargué.

-Entonces andabas flojeando- Inquirió el peliverde con mirada acusatoria- No me extraña que hayas llegado tarde.

-Tenías prisa, ¿Verdad?... Siento mucho la tardanza.

-No- Degel negó con la cabeza- Gracias a ti pude arreglar todos los relojes, y gracias a ti ahora puedo descansar; eso ayuda.

-¡Genial! Ahora puedo ayudarte.

-Hmp… Apenas- Murmuró hurgando unos libros en la amplia biblioteca- Pero no has podido descansar últimamente. Toma un descanso: No estaré ocupado de momento.

-Muy bien, gracias- Repuso ella sonriente, antes de retirarse después de ver cómo el Amo de la Torre del Reloj se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio, con un libro entre manos y daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

**Un descanso… Pero aquí ya he leído todos los libros. Además, todos son de relojes así que no hay mucho que leer.**

**Uhg… He estado corriendo desde que llegué a este lugar, y no sé qué hacer ahora. Me pregunto cómo la estaría pasando en mí mundo… Un soleado domingo por la tarde; con libros y un juego de té, saldría al jardín. Amé el tiempo que pasé con mi querida hermana… Era mi hora favorita.**

**No he podido ver a mi hermana desde que vine a este mundo soñado… Me pregunto cómo estará…**

** TUMB **

**¿Mi… Hermana?**

**TUMB**

**¿Qué pasa? Mi corazón…**

Ann perdió el equilibrio. Degel alzó la vista y se alarmó cuando la vio, sostenida de una de las bibliotecas, respirando agitadamente y agarrando parte de la tela del vestido que estaba del lado izquierdo de su pecho, donde debería de estar su corazón. Estaba considerablemente pálida.

-¡Ann! ¿¡Qué pasa!?- Comenzó a alarmarse más al ver que no contestaba- ¡Ann!

"_Aún no ha llegado el momento…"_

Degel se levantó de su lugar, caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba la muchacha.

"_Así que olvídalo, porque ahora estás soñando"_

Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo, secundada pronto por Degel que le puso una mano en la espalda, casi asustado por aquello que le sucedía.

-¡Respira hondo!

Aunque al segundo después, todo terminó. Fue algo muy extraño. La ojiazul levantó la vista, mirando a ambos lados con expresión casi confundida.

-Hm… Ya no me duele- Se levantó como si realmente nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Qué…?

-Me pregunto qué estaba pensando hace un momento- Se puso una mano en la barbilla, pensativa- Eso es: Libros- Se acercó a la biblioteca- Estaba pensando qué debo hacer porque ya he leído la mayoría de estos libros- Y luego, añadió para sí- Quizás deba pedir prestados los libros de Kagaho… Pero…

-¿Sigues sin sentirte bien?

-Oh, no- Se apresuró a negar- Estoy bien, no te preocupes- Sonrió- Sólo estaba pensando en Kagaho Dupre.

Y al instante siguiente, la expresión de Degel era identica a la de ella misma. Y hasta los pensamientos eran iguales:

**… ¿Qué?**

_… ¿Qué?_

Ann se llevó una mano a los labios, y puso expresión monótona.

-Se me escapó...- Observó cómo Degel se cruzaba de brazos y ponía cara de pocos amigos- K-Kagaho tiene muchos libros así que pensé en pedirle prestados algunos- Se apresuró a llegar hasta la puerta bajo la inquisitoria mirada de Degel- Bueno, estaré de vuelta a tiempo para el próximo trabajo- Salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo- ¡Adiós!

* * *

**… Al final terminé regresando…**

Anneshka se quedó ahí, simplemente parada, sin mover un solo músculo. Las rejas se alzaban majestuosas con aquellos grabados y al final, los cuatro símbolos del póker.

-¡Oh! Es onee-san~- Escuchó una voz de niño bastante conocida.

-¡Tienes razón!- Secundó otra bastante parecida.

-Hola Antros y Ciel.

-¿Viniste a jugar?- Preguntó Ciel acercándose peligrosamente.

-Ugh… ¡Esperen!- Exclamó antes de que se le colgaran de los brazos, como hacían de costumbre- ¿¡Qué diablos les pasó!? ¡Están cubiertos de sangre!

En efecto. Ambos uniformes estaban completamente pintados de oscuras manchas de sangre seca, así como también algunas partes de sus blancas caras. Ambos gemelos sonrieron casi inocentes.

-Oh, ¿Esto?- Se señaló Antros- Estábamos jugando con un soldado del Castillo de Corazones, ¿Verdad?

-¡Sip!- Secundó su hermano- Gracias a él nuestro descanso se pasó rápido.

-Uhm…- Ann retrocedió un paso con recelo al ver las armas corto-punzantes que tenían en las manos, llenas de sangre también- En ese "juego"… ¿Tienen que usar sus guadañas y también esa pistola?

-Claro- Contestaron al unísono sonriendo ampliamente, inocentes- Es un juego de matar.

-Ja… Ja…- Rió con confusión- Entonces es parecido al "juego" de Alone…

-¿Alone? ¿Estabas con Alone?- Saltó Ciel de repente.

-Uhm… Sí, fui a su casa el otro día.

-¡No es justo!- Hizo una rabieta.

-Pero vine aquí antes de verlo; ustedes no estaban.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Nos hubieras dicho!

-Vine a pedirle prestados algunos libros a Kagaho pero él no estaba. ¿Se encuentra hoy?

-Nop~ El jefe se fue con la Liebre novata por un trabajo.

-Ya veo… Pensé que esta vez de seguro…- Murmuró la chica, poniéndose una mano en la barbilla pensativa.

-Entonces- Antros la tomó por un brazo- ¡Espera al jefe en nuestro cuarto!

-Dijo que no era un trabajo muy importante, así que llegará pronto- Ciel la tomó del otro brazo.

-Bueno, creo que lo haré- Sonrió ella un poco- Mientras haya tiempo.

* * *

-Vamos~

-¡Te enseñaremos nuestro tesoro una vez que lleguemos!

Los gemelos la guiaban con un entusiasmo propio de un niño de poco más de 3 años con algún juguete nuevo que habría deseado durante mucho tiempo. Ella les seguía, desde unos pocos metros más atrás, viéndolos divertida sonreír y hacer bromas entre ellos.

-¿Tesoro? Me pregunto qué será.

Entonces ella volteó el rostro hacia la izquierda, encontrándose con el bosque que formaba parte de los jardines de la Mansión.

**Oh, es cierto. Fue pasando ese bosque: El jardín de rosas donde estuvieron Kagaho y Violate.**

Se detuvo de improviso, llamando la atención de los más jóvenes.

-Antros, Ciel- Ella señaló el lugar- ¿Han estado alguna vez en ese bosque? Sigue siendo territorio de Sombrerero, me preguntaba qué habría—

-Oh, ese bosque- Ciel le interrumpió, poniéndose las manos detrás de la nuca- El jefe nos prohibió estar en él.

-Pero sentimos curiosidad también- Añadió Antros- No queremos que nos bajen el salario así que no le hemos desobedecido.

-Es lo mismo también para los otros empleados, e incluso para la Liebre novata- Secundó el de uniforme rojo.

-Es una regla del jefe así que es mejor seguirla- Aclaró por último el de azul.

**Pero yo ya he estado ahí… Entonces ni siquiera sus ayudantes tienen permiso… Él va demasiado lejos para verla; supongo que Kagaho y Violate son…**

* * *

-¡Ta-da! ¡Éste es nuestro cuarto!- Exclamaron ambos gemelos. Ann bajó los hombros desconcertada en la puerta del mismo: Habían armas hasta en el rincón más recóndito de la habitación. Los gemelos la tomaron cada uno de un brazo, como era su costumbre, y la llevaron hasta un mueble en el centro de éste- Siéntate, siéntate. Espera aquí mientras nos cambiamos.

**Hay tantas armas que le están haciendo competencia cercana a Alone… Bueno, me pregunto cuál será el tesoro de esos dos: Sería bueno que fuera algo lindo.**

-Toma, esto es nuestro tesoro- Ambos gemelos regresaron, colocando algunas cuantas cosas sobre la mesa. Ann sintió que se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca: Eran más armas.

-¡Mira! ¿No es genial?- Exclamó Antros mostrándole un hacha.

-¡Esta granada también es fantástica!- Exclamó Ciel.

-Te gustan también las hachas, ¿Verdad?- Antros se le acercó más.

-¡Te gustan más las granadas!

De la nada ambos gemelos pararon, para verse fijamente entre ellos con miradas feroces y retadoras.

-Hey, a onee-san le gustan más las hachas- Dijo Antros con tono molesto.

-No, a onee-san le gustan más las granadas- Ciel frunció un poco el ceño.

-Eso no es verdad, le gustan las hachas.

-¡No, las granadas!

-Entonces pelearemos para averiguarlo, el que muera: Pierde- Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-¿¡Cómo pueden llegar a eso!?- Murmuró Ann para sí, entre indignada y asustada- ¡Oigan! ¡Esperen, esperen!- Una vez con la atención de ambos en ella, habló- No me gustan ninguna de las dos.

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamaron ambos gemelos, que ya se tenían agarrados por el cuello. Entonces la miraron y sus ojos se cristalizaron- Que no te gusta… Ninguno de los dos…

-Yo no dije eso- Negó con la cabeza sonriendo- Me gustan Antros y Ciel.

-¿¡De verdad!?- Gritaron de improviso y se lanzaron sobre ella, literalmente- Nosotros también amamos mucho a onee-san- Entonces se abrazaron a ella como si de eso dependiera la vida en su mundo- Te amamos~

Ann sonrió, abrazando de vuelta a ambos gemelos, sonrojándose un poco por el cariño doble.

**Son unos niños tan lindos…**

-Oh, es verdad- Antros de pronto alzó la vista- Hay que enseñarle nuestro tesoro especial.

-Suena bien, hagámoslo.

Ann sólo siguió sonriendo, a pesar de que se convirtió en una sonrisa nerviosa y confusa al ver a ambos gemelos cargando con un cuchillo de empuñadura de oro y brillante plata en la hoja.

-… ¿Este es su tesoro especial?- Una gota de sudor le corrió por la sien.

-¡Sí! Lo obtuvimos recientemente- Asintió Antros.

-Mira eso…- Murmuró Ciel pasando un dedo delicadamente por la hoja- Es tan genial.

-Jaja… Ja…

-Y, onee-san- Dijeron los dos. Ella entonces notó que no podía moverse por el agarre que estaban ejerciendo ambos, mientas Antros acercaba el arma a su cuello- Queremos probar este cuchillo en nuestra onee-san. No hay problema, ¿Cierto?

**¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Basta, esto no es divertido!**

Cerró los ojos ya que a pesar de intentar zafarse de ellos no lo lograría y sólo conseguiría que la hoja llegara más rápido a su garganta.

** CLIC**

-Uff, justo a tiempo- Dijo una voz masculina más gruesa y casi molesta- Estuvo cerca.

Ann abrió los ojos y miró a su derecha, donde estaba parado un castaño de ceño fruncido, con una mano en la cadera y otra detrás de la nuca.

-¡Dohko!

-Escuché que los guardias de la puerta se llevaron a Anneshka a su cuarto ¡Así que me asusté!- Frunció más el ceño, mirándola y suspirando- Me alegra que estés bien.

-En verdad, qué problemáticos- Al escuchar aquella voz, gruesa, serena y aún así, autoritaria, no pudo evitar que se le helara la sangre- Causándole problemas a la señorita otra vez- El dueño de aquella voz se posó en la puerta, apoyado en el marco, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa serena y casi burlona. Ann se quedó paralizada en su lugar.

-Kagaho…


	14. Flor Dividida

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

-Vaya, vaya, qué guardias tan problemáticos: Molestando a la joven señorita otra vez.

-¡No la estamos molestando!

-Exacto, sólo estábamos jugando con ella.

-¡Cállense! ¡Jugar con ustedes sólo significa problemas!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Así es estúpida Liebre!

**Flor Dividida**

Ann caminó con paso tranquilo por los pasillos de la gran Mansión, siendo guiada por Kagaho que iba con el mismo ritmo de caminata un metro más adelante.

-Escuché que te fuiste sin tomar ningún libro la última vez- Inquirió él, con ese tono tranquilo y su sonrisa serena.

-Eso fue porque vine sin avisar.

-Trae algo de té negro y dulces a la habitación- Pidió el hombre a una de las asistentes sin rostro que estaba en la puerta del cuarto.

-De inmediato- Murmuró ella y con una inclinación, se fue.

-Tengo un poco de trabajo que hacer ahora pero- El volteó el rostro, dejándole ver su perfil mientras abría la puerta de su habitación- Lee todos los libros que desees.

Entonces entraron. Kagaho se quitó el sombrero y la chaqueta de cola de pingüino para sentarse detrás de la larga mesa de madera de roble, con una pluma en la mano, al parecer firmando algunos papeles con rostro y expresión; aunque siempre sereno, monótono.

**¿Firmar papeles? No sabía que hiciera ese tipo de trabajos.**

* * *

Ann dejó el libro sobre su regazo, ya que estaba sentada en un mueble, frente a una mesa de madera de roble también. Se le quedó mirando fijamente, inconsciente de ello, hasta que Kagaho alzó el rostro y lo apoyó en el dorso de su mano con la misma expresión monótona. Se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que Ann rompió el silencio.

-¿De verdad está bien que yo esté aquí? ¿Puedes concentrarte con todo el trabajo que tienes?- Alzó una ceja- Podría tomar prestado un libro e irme a cualquier parte.

-No, está bien- Negó él- Te dije que no te preocuparas.

-Pero—

-No eres una molestia, así que quédate- Le dijo sonriendo de una manera que por poco y la hace sonrojarse. Pero en vez de eso, alzó de nuevo una ceja y bufó.

-Está bien.

**Habla tan delicadamente y aún así siento como si me estuviera dando una orden. Esto ya ha sucedido antes…**

**Je, no son tan parecidos después de todo. Él no era tan autoritario, de hecho, era mucho más amable. Pero realmente, se ven increíblemente iguales…**

-Joven señorita…- Él le llamó la atención, con una sonrisa realmente arrebatadora- Por favor no me veas tanto, parece que me quieres hacer un agujero con tu mirada- Y aquello lo acompañó una suave risita que la hizo descolocarse completamente.

-¿Ah? ¿Te estaba mirando fijamente?- Se sonrojó, pero por vergüenza, luego agitó la cabeza- Lo siento, por mi culpa no te puedes concentrar en tu trabajo.

-Aunque eso no se siente raro- Le restó importancia, levantándose de su lugar para ir a sentarse en el apoya-brazos del mueble en donde estaba Ann, con los brazos cruzados- Estabas pensando en tu ex de nuevo, ¿No?- Sonrió suspicaz.

-¿¡Qu—

-Entonces tengo razón- Apoyó uno de los brazos cerca de donde estaba la chica, sonriendo arrebatadoramente de nuevo.

-¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando?- Le retó con la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos. Él volvió a sonreír.

-Me aburrí- Contestó con simpleza- Parece que es más divertido hablar contigo- Se sentó ahora en el mueble, junto a ella, mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa que cualquiera vería como una tímida- Se nota que me parezco mucho a tu ex.

-Sólo de la cara, sus personalidades son completamente diferentes- Alzó la barbilla a la par que lo hizo con ambas cejas.

-Qué bien- Soltó él como un suspiro- No quiero pensar en la posibilidad de que exista alguien con personalidad y apariencia iguales a las mías en otro mundo- Colocó el codo en el apoya-brazos y apoyó su mejilla en el dorso de la mano- De verdad que eres una mujer muy extraña: Visitas la Mansión de un mafioso como si fuera algo normal ¿O esto es natural en tu mundo?

-No lo es- Contestó, con un suspiro, y volteó a ver el techo, regalándole la vista de su perfil al hombre- Tal vez lo hago porque este es un mundo diferente y se siente irreal. Además, escuché que los otros lugares son igual de peligrosos, así que da lo mismo dónde esté.

-Te pusiste un poco nerviosa, joven señorita- Añadió el hombre con diversión- Bueno, se cree que los forasteros serán amados por las personas en este mundo- Ésta vez apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas- Estoy seguro de que no podrás ser asesinada tan fácilmente.

-¿Has conocido a otros forasteros?- La repentina curiosidad fue completamente notable en sus ojos cuando Kagaho la miró al voltear el rostro.

-No he conocido a ninguno- Contestó, ahora apoyando la espalda en el espaldar del mueble. A Ann empezaba a ponerle nerviosa el hecho de que no se quedara quieto por más de 5 minutos- En todo caso, los forasteros son poco comunes. Se dice que Titulares como yo pueden detectar a un forastero cuando lo ven, pero no he experimentado eso- De repente, la vio con una mirada tan profunda que Ann no pudo moverse- Eres la primera que conozco: Esa es la razón por la que creo que eres una persona bastante interesante- Desvió la mirada- Se ve que te has adaptado a este mundo. ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente?

-¿Últimamente?- Bajó la vista, pensativa- He estado ayudando a Degel.

Aquello fue como una alarma que hizo a Kagaho ponerse en guardia, y lo hizo notar con sus acciones y su voz.

-¿El Amo de la Torre del Reloj?

-Sí- Asintió, sin darse cuenta de la seria mirada de él- A parte de eso… Bueno, cada vez que salgo me meto en problemas: Mikael me acosa y Alone me hace disparar armas. Cuando seguí a Aiakos, terminamos perdidos y tuvimos que pasar juntos la noche en una casa de campaña- Suspiró. Aquel no era un recuerdo muy bueno después de todo- Hay mucha gente extraña aquí, es realmente problemático.

-Ya veo- Ann volteó a ver a Kagaho. Repentinamente su tono de voz había tomado un matiz sombrío, al igual que la expresión de su rostro- La razón por la que te has mezclado en este mundo es porque has logrado seducir a los hombres.

Ella dio un respingo y frunció el ceño notablemente, mirándolo molesta.

-Eso no es—

-Hmp, parece que eres muy buena besándolos- Añadió con una sonrisa calculadora y una ceja alzada- Además…- Agregó, acercando su mano en su mejilla, haciendo que quedara tan rígida como una estatua- Tú eres la que ha engañado a tu ex, ¿Verdad?

Ann arrugó la nariz, casi gruñía ante su contacto en conjunto con todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Retrocedió con recelo, mirándolo con la misma expresión desafiante. Él ni siquiera reparó en ello, comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con el dedo pulgar y con esa sonrisa calculadora de expresión sombría.

-Seduciendo a tantos hombres…- Murmuró- Qué chica tan mala.

-¡Basta!- Gritó de repente, golpeando la mano del hombre con la suya y con la ira en sus ojos azules- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso cuando eres tú quién lo está haciendo!?

-¿Yo? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Ahora sí estaba enojado en serio.

-Los vi- Se atrevió a decir- Cuando tú y Violate se reunieron secretamente en el jardín de rosas.

-No he permitido que nadie entre a esa área, ¿Lo hiciste?- Frunció el ceño.

-Soy una forastera y no sabía nada sobre esa regla- Reparó secundando la acción de él.

-Ya veo…- Murmuró, bajando la mirada. Entonces se acercó a ella en menos de lo que hubiera deseado- Pero- Encerró el cuello de la chica con su mano. Si bien no la estaba ahogando del todo, lo hacía con la suficiente presión como para servirle de advertencia- Se suponía que no tenías que ver eso. Tengo que castigarte por romper las reglas- Presionó un poco más, y Ann cayó de espaldas en el mueble, roja por no poder respirar, con Kagaho encima sonriendo- Estaba pensando…- Alzó una ceja, sonriente- Que sería quién mataría a la forastera la primera vez que la vi.

La muchacha empezó a sudar levemente, cada vez le costaba más respirar. Cerró en puños ambas manos en torno a la muñeca del hombre que en aquellos momentos pensó, sería su verdugo.

-Matar a la que todos aman. Suena divertido- Dijo él, con un tono casi burlón- Pero eres diferente, manteniéndome entretenido: Yo también me interesé en ti, tanto que casi me olvido de matarte; nunca pensé que esto fuera a tornarse así.

Ann apretó más el agarre en su muñeca, intentando incorporarse, y con un ojo cerrado por el esfuerzo de seguir respirando aún con aquella presión en el cuello.

-Qué… Clase de persona… Eres- Tosió un poco- Hablando dulcemente… Diciendo que te interesaste en mí y ahora…- Tosió de nuevo- ¡Siento pena de Violate por tener a semejante amante!- Exclamó, causando que, entre la confusión y la sorpresa reflejado en el rostro de Kagaho, éste la soltara. Ella empezó a toser casi descontroladamente.

-Amante…- Murmuró, entonces se incorporó y, pasándose una mano por el cabello, soltó una risita- Creo que me he precipitado- Se levantó, caminando de vuelta a su escritorio, momento que Ann aprovechó para incorporarse también- Ella no es mi amante.

-¿Entonces qué es? Porque eso es lo que a mí me parece- Inquirió con tono retador y el ceño fruncido.

-Piensa lo que quieras, nadie te va a creer de todos modos.

-Entonces por qué ustedes—

-No tengo por qué decírtelo. Eres muy fisgona- Frunció el ceño, con los ojos cerrados. Entonces dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y volvió a mirarla con esa sonrisa calculadora- Si te estoy empezando a gustar, por favor detente- Se cruzó de brazos con aire auto-suficiente- No quiero ser comparado con tu ex.

Anneshka, en un impulso, gruñó fuertemente y apretó los puños hasta el punto de casi hacerse daño con las uñas.

-¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA!?- Acto seguido, le lanzó el objeto que tenía más cerca: Un libro- ¡Eres de lo peor! ¡Nadie se enamoraría de ti!- Le gritó, ya sin la poca paciencia que le quedaba- ¡Decidí nunca más enamorarme! ¡No quiero tener la misma experiencia!

-… Ya veo- Murmuró. Su sonrisa ahora era casi burlona- No quiero tener inconvenientes.

* * *

Casualmente, Dohko iba paseando por los lados del dormitorio de Kagaho. Estaba demasiado distraído como para pensar en algo realmente, o para escuchar los gritos que venían de adentro. Hasta que un ruido lo sacó de su ensoñación: Un fuertísimo portazo resonó por todos los pasillos de la Mansión, y lo único que pudo ver después, fue a Ann caminando con pasos fuertes y molestos hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡Hey, Ann!- Exclamó sonriente. Aunque la sonrisa se le desapareció al ver el estado de la chica: Ojos rojos, lágrimas saliendo de éstos, y dedos marcados en el cuello. Éste último detalle decidió pasarlo por alto, no fuera a ser que metiera la pata- ¡Oye! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Sucedió algo con Kagaho?

Ella ni siquiera se dignó en responder. Se puso una mano en donde estaría su corazón, y con una media vuelta salió a toda prisa de la Mansión.

-… Ann…

* * *

-Kagaho- Dohko entró a la habitación del aludido, que se hallaba de pie, viendo fijamente la puerta- ¿Qué pasó? Ann estaba llorando- Observó cómo el pelimorado se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda casi con obstinación-… ¿Odias a Ann?- Resopló- Normalmente los matas antes de que tengan la oportunidad de llorar. ¿Por qué la—

-Dohko- El hombre calló en seguida- Tengo trabajo por hacer. Por favor, retírate.

* * *

**No puedo creerlo… Se lo toma todo de la mala manera, ¿Quién se enamoraría alguna vez de él? Pero… Aún así… Por qué…**

Ann detuvo su carrera. Ya había dejado de llorar, el coraje ya había pasado. Pero se detuvo fue porque a lo lejos pudo ver las conocidas siluetas del sonriente Alone y los inocentes gemelos.

-Oh, miren: Es Ann- Le dijo a sus pequeños acompañantes. Ann se acercó a ellos caminando.

-Alone- Sonrió casi forzadamente- ¿Se han curado tus heridas?

-Si- Se puso las manos en las caderas- A propósito, ¡Gracias por cuidarme~!- Ann dejó caer los hombros con cierto alivio.

-No lo hagas otra vez.

-Uh… Bueno yo…- Se rascó una mejilla desviando la mirada- Me infiltré en el Castillo otra vez. ¡Pero fui cuidadoso! He escapado sin herirme.

-¿Vas a la Torre del Reloj?- Preguntó Antros.

-Queremos jugar contigo desde que Dohko interfirió la última vez- Secundó Ciel.

-Uhm… Lo siento…- Murmuró ella. A Alone, a su lado, no le costó nada notar que estaba entristecida.

-Oye Ann- Le llamó la atención, poniéndose las manos en las caderas- Tengo dos flores iguales, pero cuando las sostienes juntas, los pétalos se caen. ¿Qué flor es? ¿Lo sabes?

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó confundida.

-Vamos- Animó el moreno.

-¿Los pétalos se caen de sólo sostenerlas? Tiene que ser una flor delicada…

-Error, tu tiempo se agotó- Sonrió el ojiazul- La respuesta es- Le mostró a la muchacha una hermosa rosa roja en su mano- Esto.

-¿Una rosa*? Una rosa no es así de débil- Observó con curiosidad cómo sacaba otra rosa y la sostenía en la otra mano.

-No es eso- Negó divertido- Una rosa, y una rosa, entonces… ¡Se caen a pedazos!- Exclamó, jugando con ambas flores. Luego se quedó viendo fijamente a la chica que se estaba aguantando la risa.

-¡Jajajajajaja!- Ella tomó un poco de aire luego de reír- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es una simple adivinanza- Explicó el Gato- Me gustan las adivinanzas- Sin darse cuenta, él se acercó y le colocó una de las rosas en el cabello- ¿Qué tal ahora Ann? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Sonrió dulcemente- Me gustas más cuando sonríes.

**Él… Estaba tratando de animarme…**

-No es justo… ¡A mí también me gusta Ann!- Oyó reclamar a uno de los gemelos.

-¡A mí también!- Secundó el otro. Alone solamente resopló cansino.

-Gracias- Se sonrojó un poco, pero sonrió sinceramente.

* * *

Kagaho recogió el libro que había quedado tirado en el suelo. Entonces se lo llevó levemente a los labios y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Anneshka, ¿Eh?- Soltó una risita- Es una mujer realmente interesante…

* * *

*En japones: Una Rosa(Bara) + Una rosa(Bara) = Caerse a pedazos(Barabara)


	15. Amor Torcido

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

-¡Woah!

-¡Aaah!

**Amor Torcido**

-Oh…- Ann suspiró, viendo el montón de libros que cargaba entre sus brazos ahora en el suelo.

-Yo… Lo siento mucho Ann- Se disculpó Aiakos, con una mano en la nuca apenado. Llevaba puesta su extraña gabardina color tierra.

-Eso es porque andas distraído- Se quejó Degel de brazos cruzados, viendo al moreno agacharse junto a la chica para recoger los libros.

-¡Jajaja!

-No es momento de reírse- Reprochó- ¿Qué pasará si esto afecta tu trabajo?

-No te preocupes, lo tendré hecho- Restó importancia sonriendo inocentemente como siempre. Luego, si más, se levantó y se encaminó fuera de la Torre bajo la preocupada mirada de Ann.

-Aiakos… ¿Estará bien? No se ve muy bien…

-Ha estado así últimamente- Murmuró Degel viéndolo también- Se pierde y casi nunca regresa… Lo hace más seguido que antes- Su mirada luego se dirigió hasta Ann- Por cierto, ¿Qué significan todos esos libros?

-Los compré mientras estaba en el pueblo: Llevaba suficiente dinero.

-¿No estás satisfecha con la colección de Sombrerero?

-Uhm, sí- Sonrió forzadamente- Parecen bastante buenos.

-¡Anneshka!- En seguida de haberse escuchado el grito desesperado, Mikael apareció por la puerta de la Torre- ¿¡Anneshka estás aquí!?

-¿Q-Qué pasa Mikael?- Preguntó la chica abriendo los ojos sorprendida. Degel puso cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Anneshka!- Exclamó y acto seguido: Se le abalanzó encima- ¡Quería verte!

-Oh, ya veo- Murmuró ella con expresión cansina- Estaría mejor si me soltaras.

Entonces, al hacerlo y separarse un poco, ella se dio cuenta de un curioso detalle.

**… Fue golpeado.**

-… Entonces, ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-Quiero que Ann venga conmigo al Castillo- Explicó con gesto inocente.

-¿Ahora?

-La Reina realmente quiere verte- Explicó con expresión casi preocupada- Su majestad ha estado malhumorada porque no ha visto a Ann desde hace tiempo. Ella ha estado ordenando ejecuciones sin parar: Ha habido tantas ejecuciones que nos estamos quedando sin repuestos de soldados. Además- Agregó, poniéndose una mano en el cuello- ¡Ha dicho que si no vuelvo con Ann mi cabeza rodará!

-Oh, por mí está bien- Asintió ella sonriendo con malicia- Visitaré el Castillo una vez que tu ejecución haya terminado.

-¡ESE CHISTE FUE HORRIBLE ANN!- Gritó Mikael con desesperación.

-Realmente no quiero ir ahora mismo…- Desvió la mirada.

-Entonces- Y la luz cegadora los hizo cubrirse los ojos a Degel y a ella. A continuación, Mikael apareció convertido en un blanco conejo- ¿Ann no ayudará a un animalito indefenso como yo?

Ann se le quedó viendo fijamente, al mismo tiempo que Degel, que estaba varios metros más atrás con una taza de café en la mano.

Y pasaron uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco segundos. Entonces Mikael habló:

-Vayamos al Castillo Ann.

Volvieron a pasar uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco segundos. Y Ann contestó:

-Está bien.

Acto seguido: Degel les dio la espalda para poder ahogarse y ponerse rojo por la falta de aire mientras tosía como si se fuera a caer el cielo.

-¿N-No acabas de decir que no quieres ir?- Le preguntó el peliverde a la muchacha con las cejas alzadas casi frustrado.

-No puedo dejar que un indefenso conejito muera- Se excusó ella, cargando a Mikael contra su pecho- Simplemente no puedo dejarlo. Ya me voy- Y luego, salió de la Torre, dejando a un anonadado Degel.

-… Así que esa pelusa era de ese conejo.

* * *

-¿¡Ya llegó Anneshka!? ¿Qué podrá estar haciendo Blaze? ¡Es frustrante!- Gritó, exclamó y gruñó Violate. Ann estaba escondida detrás de un pilar con Mikael en brazos. Al lado de la Reina, había un hombre de alborotados cabellos amarillos, y hostiles ojos dorados.

-Pero Violate esto es demasiado…- Murmuró. Ann pensó que él era el Rey debido a la corona que tenía en su cabeza.

-¡Silencio!- Rugió y se dirigió a un soldado que estaba cerca de ellos- ¡Córtenle la cabeza!

-¡Espera Violate!

-¡Anneshka!- De repente, la mueca de disgusto que tenía la mujer se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa- Te hemos estado esperando.

-Hola- Sonrió la ojiazul en respuesta- Me disculpo por haber llegado tarde. Pero ahora que estoy aquí… Mikael no será ejecutado, ¿Verdad?

-Mikael… ¿Ejecutado?- El conejo en los brazos de Ann se removió un poco incómodo- No podríamos ejecutarlo aunque quisiéramos- Violate alzó una ceja poniéndose una mano en la cintura.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que acabas de—

Ni terminó de hablar cuando Mikael, con una rapidez digna de un conejo, se escabulló de entre sus brazos y corrió hasta la otra pared del ancho pasillo.

-Los soldados no tienen oportunidad contra Mikael- Explicó la Reina, simultáneamente, Mikael se transformó de nuevo en un hombre y comenzó a acomodarse los guantes distraídamente- Ellos estarían muertos antes de poder tocarlo- Violate frunció el ceño- Es una orden sin sentido.

-…. ¿Tú me engañaste?- Un aura de indignación cubrió a Ann al tiempo que miraba a Mikael.

-No, no lo hice; Su Majestad lo acaba de decir- Le guiñó un ojo coquetamente mientras hablaba- Por supuesto que no planeo ser ejecutado- Entonces movió una mano hacia un lado- Pero a quién le importa: Yo también quería que Ann viniera al Castillo- Sonrió arrebatadoramente.

-Qué mal- Dijo la Reina con malicia- Tomaremos a Ann el resto del día.

-¡Eso no es justo!- Se molestó de ver como Violate abrazaba a la muchacha- No toques a mí Ann.

-Tú has estado con ella muchas veces; además, Ann desea jugar con nosotros- Alzó una ceja- No olvides el trabajo que no hiciste cuando te fuiste. ¡Termina eso antes de que diga más!

-Entonces…- Mikael se agazapó y frunció el ceño. Luego, señaló al Rey- ¿¡Por qué no lo mandas a hacer lo que siempre hace!?

-¿Qué?- El rubio suspiró- Blaze, estamos bajos de personal en el Castillo en este momento. No podemos ocuparnos del trabajo nosotros solos.

-Acabas de escucharlo tú mismo- Le dijo Violate a Mikael sonriendo con superioridad- Lo dejamos en tus manos.

* * *

-Este es nuestro cuarto. Te enseñaremos nuestro hobby secreto- Sonrió la Reina frente a una gran puerta de madera de roble finamente tallado.

**¿¡Hobby secreto!? ¿¡Y si hay un montón de cabezas rodando por ahí!?**

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, se encontró con un amplísimo cuarto, de dos pisos; con peluches regados por todo el lugar: Desde la baranda de las escaleras hasta el suelo, los muebles y hasta el piso.

-Wow… Tantos animales de peluche- Murmuró para sí.

-Exactamente- Asintió la Reina abrazándola de improviso por la espalda- Adoramos las cosas lindas- Sonrió alegremente- Tú también eres muy linda, así que obviamente te adoramos.

La Reina le soltó, invitándola a sentarse para luego secundarla, abrazando a un pequeño oso de peluche.

-Sólo unas pocas sirvientas saben de nuestro hobby. Debes de mantenerlo en secreto tú también, ¿Entendido?- Sonrió, como si estuviera emocionada de contarle aquello a Ann.

-Sí, lo prometo.

**Entre más cerca la veo, más bonita se me hace… Se ve tan joven en este momento… No se ve como normalmente es, este cuarto debe sacar su niñez interna.**

-Uhm… Violate- Llamó su atención- ¿Cuándo te volviste la Reina de Corazones?

-No lo recordamos muy bien- Su rostro mostró una leve mueca sorprendida- Cuando la ex reina dejó su trono.

-¿La ex reina era tu madre?

-No, no nuestra madre- Negó con la cabeza- No sabemos qué fue de la ex reina. Sólo aquellos presentes durante el juego pasado conocen el final de esa ronda ya que por su rango, no podía dejar su lugar tan fácilmente. Ella falleció o… Tal vez encontró la manera de dejar su trono- Explicó con gesto serio- Para poder continuar con el juego nos volvimos Reina; antes no tuvimos decisión propia: Teníamos padres y un hermano pequeño pero los dejamos para ocupar el puesto de este rol. Si lo hubiéramos deseado, podríamos haber renunciado, pero nunca lo pensamos en aquel entonces.

-¿Así que no te volviste Reina porque querías?

-Nuestro rol fue escogido sin darnos cuenta- Sonrió tristemente- No era una decisión que pudiéramos tomar. Ser la Reina es una gran molestia, si el rango fuera el único factor, podríamos abandonar el trono…- Suspiró- Pero abandonar el trono significará abandonar el juego, y en este mundo no sabríamos vivir sin el juego.

-… ¿Un juego?

-Tal vez sea difícil comprender esto para un forastero pero es así como este mundo trabaja. Algunos han encontrado la manera de disfrutar el juego, y después están los que se resisten- La Reina sonrió- Tú conoces uno, siempre está cerca de ti.

-… Aiakos…

-Ese hombre ha tratado de resistirse a su rol; nunca funcionará pero es consolador ver a otro resistirse más duramente que nosotros.

**Eso es retorcido…**

-Tenemos otra manera de aliviar el estrés- Saltó la mayor de repente- ¡Ordenamos ejecuciones!- Sonrió ampliamente- Nuestra primera ejecución como Reina fue la de la amante del Rey.

-¿…Rey? ¿El Rey tenía…?

-Lo viste temprano: Era el hombre rubio.

-Ah, cierto, esa persona… Qué sorpresa, entonces Violate está casada con él.

-Pero qué cosas dices, por supuesto que no estamos casados- Replicó con obstinación- Somos sólo Rey y Reina por título. No me imagino estar casada con ese hombre.

-Entonces su amante sólo era su enamorada, ¿Por qué ordenaste esa ejecución?

-No, ella… Aún vive- Desvió la vista- El Rey detuvo su ejecución. Ella vive dentro del reino. La ejecución fue cancelada, pero era un crimen bastante grave- Gruñó levemente- Éramos una floreciente rosa en ese entonces, el Rey no nos ponía ni un dedo encima: Qué insultante. Estábamos tan frustrados que ordenamos la ejecución de la amante del Rey- Alzó la barbilla, orgullosa- El Rey puede ser útil a veces, por eso lo mantenemos vivo.

**Pero… Eso suena como si estuviera celosa…**

Observó cómo la mujer hablaba por lo bajo con el peluche que tenía entre las manos, con expresión casi malhumorada.

-Estás de acuerdo con que el Rey es un insolente, ¿Verdad?

**Violate debe de amar al Rey…**

Y de nuevo, la imagen de Violate y Kagaho paseando juntos por los jardines de la Mansión.

**Entonces eso… ¿Qué era eso?**

_**"Esa mujer no es mi enamorada"**_

**Mi cabeza está dando vueltas… Estoy aún más confundida…**


	16. Sabor a Dulces Sueños

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

**Sabor a Dulces Sueños**

-Por aquí Ann~- Mikael caminó casi dando saltitos por los pasillos del Castillo- Vamos, vamos.

-Estás de buen humor- Sonrió ella alzando una ceja.

-¡Por supuesto! La Reina puede ser a veces muy considerada.

**FlashBack**

-¿Oh? ¿Cuándo se volvió de noche?- Ann observó a los lados, pues a penas y se daba cuenta del hecho de que todo estaba oscuro; suspiró- Hemos hablado mucho, tengo que irme ahora…

-¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí?- Ofreció Violate de manera despreocupada.

-Ah, pero Degel se va a preocupar.

-Preocuparse no es parte de su naturaleza- Dijo la Reina con obstinación.

-Bueno, puede que sea cierto, pero—

-¡Queremos hablar más contigo!

-Pero—

-Si te vas, ejecutaremos a otro soldado- Violate alzó las cejas con astucia.

-Eso es un problema- Ann terminó por bajar los hombros derrotada.

-Entonces está decidido, le hablaremos a alguien para que traiga más té~

**Degel tal vez esté ocupado con trabajo… La Reina probablemente tenga razón cuando dijo que no se preocupará, no importa si llego un poquito tarde.**

**Fin del FlashBack**

-Pero nunca pensé que la noche duraría tanto- Agregó para sí.

-El tiempo es al azar- Dijo Mikael, viéndola de reojo sonriente- Parece que esta noche, la hora de la "noche" va a ser larga- Entonces sonrió aún más- ¡Pero gracias a eso puedo pasar más tiempo con Ann!

-Sólo estás mostrándome el camino al cuarto de huéspedes- Ella resopló- ¿Sabes?: Puedo irme a la Torre del Reloj cuando yo quiera.

-¡No puedes!- Saltó Mikael, llegando hasta donde estaba ella- Si lo haces la Reina me regañará- Ahora fue el turno de Mikael para resoplar, pasándose una mano por los dorados cabellos con aire preocupado- Se han visto recientemente muchos cadáveres alrededor del Castillo.

-¿¡Cadáveres!?

-No sé quién sea, pero de ningún modo puedo dejarte andar sola por ahí a estas horas- Suspiró- Así que por favor, quédate aunque sea sólo por ésta noche.

-… Está bien- Murmuró, bajando los hombros.

A los pocos minutos, llegaron a uno de los cuartos: El mismo en el que ella durmiera el primer día que visitó el Castillo y se quedó a dormir allí. Entonces Mikael sonrió pícaramente, sonrojándose un poco.

-Anneshka, ¿Puedo dormir con—

-¡Claro que no!- Contestó antes de que siquiera terminara aquella petición- ¿¡Cuánto tiempo vas a estar parado ahí!? ¡Ya vete!

-De acuerdo- Asintió, dándose media vuelta- Buenas noches entonces.

Ann frunció el ceño y lo miró casi desconfiada, pensando que aquello había sido demasiado fácil. Aunque el encanto le duró muy poco: Mientras se quitaba el azul lazo de la cabeza, sintió que tocaban la puerta. Y cuál fue su sorpresa –no tan sorpresa- encontrarse con el conejo blanco –Mikael- en la puerta de su habitación. Pasaron largos segundos durante los que ella se le quedó viendo sin gesto alguno en el rostro, hasta que él habló.

-Anneshka, ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

De nuevo pasaron largos segundos en los que ella lo miró sin expresión en el rostro. Entonces parpadeó varias veces, se echó a un lado y contestó:

-Claro, pasa.

* * *

Ann dejó al conejo sentado sobre una de las almohadas en la cama y pasó a quitarse los zapatos. Entonces se acostó a su lado y procedió a arroparse. Pero antes, se incorporó y mirándolo sonrojada le acarició la cabeza.

-Deberías quedarte así para siempre- Le dijo mientras veía su expresión casi confundida y curiosa.

-Eso no es muy conveniente- Pero agitó la cabeza y sonrió- Pero si así lo deseas, estaré feliz de tener esta forma: ¡Sólo tienes que pedírmelo!

Ella se acostó de nuevo, quedando de lado para poder ver bien a Mikael-Conejo.

-Oh, Ann- Le llamó la atención el animal- Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que llegaste a este mundo pero… ¿Te ha gustado?- Ella alzó un poco el rostro ante la pregunta, y pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

-Bueno, no es tan malo- Sonrió un poco mientras volvía a recostar la cabeza en la almohada- No es como si no me gustara.

-¿¡De verdad!? ¿Entonces te quedarás aquí para siempre?

-No puedo hacer eso- Suspiró.

-¿¡Por qué!?- La expresión de Mikael se descompuso.

-Tengo una vida en mi mundo; mi hermana se preocupará si me quedo mucho tiempo aquí.

-Pero, Ann, ¡Tu hermana— Mikael se interrumpió a sí mismo, como si lo que estuviera por decir fuera un error. Entonces desvió la mirada-… No importa. Ya veo, así que regresarás no importa qué.

-Sí, tengo que regresar- Bajó la vista, melancólica.

**Regresar al mundo donde está mi hermana…**

**Perdí a mi madre cuando era niña. Mi padre, que amaba mucho a mi madre, trató de olvidarla trabajando mucho; mi hermana menor Yueres me llamó fría de corazón cuando no lloré en el funeral de mi madre. Pero sólo mi hermana mayor…**

_**"Anneshka"**_

**Mí querida hermana… Ella estaría triste si yo desapareciera. No quiero entristecerla; por eso tengo que regresar.**

"_Regresar, ¿Hmm?"_

-Ann- Mikael vio con extrema tristeza a la muchacha ya dormida- No te puedes ir…- Bajó la mirada, apretando los ojos con tristeza- No quiero que te vayas…

* * *

**¿Hmm?... ¿Qué es esto? Es cálido… ¿Mikael? Oh, es su pelaje… ¿Ah?**

Ann abrió los ojos, pero para su sorpresa, no era un conejo blanco lo que tenía a su lado: Era el mismísimo Mikael Blaze en su forma humana durmiendo tranquilamente mientras la abrazaba del otro lado de la cama.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Al segundo siguiente Ann estaba pegada de la pared más alejada de la cama, casi trepándose hasta el techo. Entonces Mikael se despertó, bastante conmocionado a decir verdad.

-¿Qué? ¿Ah? ¿Qué?- Se pasó una mano por la cara y también por el rubio cabello, aún sentado sobre el colchón de la cama- Oh, Ann. Buenos días.

-¡NO TIENEN NADA DE BUENOS!- Vociferó estresada- ¿¡POR QUÉ ESTÁS EN MI CAMA CON ESA FORMA!?

-Bueno, este cuarto es un poco frío, así que pensé en calentarte- Fue entonces que notó un dolor en la mejilla y pensó que seguramente tendría 5 dedos en forma de marca roja en una de sus mejillas.

-¿¡No te ibas a quedar en tu forma de conejo!?

-Te dije que era inconveniente- Explicó sonriente- Cuando quiero abrazarte.

Acto seguido: Ann tomó lo que tenía más cerca y se lo lanzó a Mikael, impactando directamente en su frente: Un florero. El hombre quedo completamente K.O después de aquel impacto y se tiró sobre la cama, aparentemente inconsciente.

-¡Y QUÉDATE AHÍ!- Le gritó Ann para salir casi corriendo del cuarto.

* * *

-¡Es el peor!- Seguía musitando para sí la muchacha mientras caminaba por los amplios jardines del Castillo. Pero entonces vio algo que la hizo detener un poco su marcha de pesados pasos y todo su enojo fue prácticamente olvidado- Aiakos…

El moreno escuchó su nombre, y volteó para ver quién llamaba su atención, entonces se encontró con la muchacha y sonrió, inocente y alegre como la mayoría de las veces; aunque Ann ya ni sabía si era real esa sonrisa o si lo hacía solo por costumbre.

-Hey, Ann- Se acercó a ella caminando tranquilamente con su eterna expresión simpática- Así que estabas aquí en el Castillo.

-Sí- Asintió ella- Estaba camino a la Torre del Reloj.

-¡Perfecto!- Aiakos se puso una mano en la nuca- Por favor, guíame por los jardines.

* * *

-Me salvaste- Comentó el moreno- ¿Sabes? El camino de salida es complicado- Ann iba unos metros más adelante- He estado caminando desde anoche, pero no he encontrado la salida- Y luego añadió más bajito- No me gusta preguntar por direcciones. Tengo que hacer el trabajo de Degel pero voy tarde otra vez, probablemente va a estar furioso.

-… Tú- Ann se detuvo de improviso, aunque no se volteó- Vas a recolectar relojes otra vez.

Aiakos se detuvo un segundo y luego de acercó a la muchacha, aunque ésta siguiera de espaldas y se puso una mano en la cadera.

-Entonces, ¿Lo escuchaste de Degel?- Sonrió con perspicacia- Sobre el trabajo del "Encargado del Mortuorio"- Se enderezó un poco, ya que se había doblado unos centímetros para hablarle casi al oído- ¿Y aún así lo ayudas sabiendo lo que hace? ¿No crees que el "Mortuorio" sea escalofriante?

-No lo es- Contradijo Ann, dándose la vuelta para encarar al Caballero- Es el trabajo de Degel ¿No es así? Todos tienen relojes por corazón y los que se detienen son reparados por él: Pienso que es un trabajo importante- Se mordió los labios y suspiró- Pero sólo porque puedan ser reparados no quiero que las vidas sean tratadas tan a la ligera- Negó con la cabeza. Entonces cayó en cuenta de la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del mayor- Tú a veces tienes que matar para colectar un solo reloj, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, así es- Sonrió de medio lado astutamente- Pero no hay remedio, sería malo que ellos destruyeran los relojes mientras estoy tratando de agarrarlos.

-¡Pero no es necesario matarlos!

-Si los dejo ir probablemente intentaran hacer lo mismo otra vez- Contradijo Aiakos negando con la cabeza- O puedo ser asesinado por ellos. Sólo lidio con eso para evitar peligro, no importa cuántos sustitutos asesine: Es importante que colecte ése sólo reloj.

-La única cosa que puede ser sustituida es el reloj, no puedes sustituir a la persona- Ann frunció el ceño- ¡Por eso las vidas deben ser apreciadas!

-No es que no entienda lo que estás tratando de decir- Aiakos se puso una mano en la barbilla distraídamente- Es sólo que los que no tienen roles no son tan importantes… Además…

Ann se dio media vuelta al sentir muchas presencias irreconocibles para ella. En menos de lo que probablemente hubiera querido, Aiakos y ella fueron completamente rodeados por aproximadamente 5 personas sin rostro, todos armados y apuntando al mayor.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- La muchacha frunció el ceño.

Pero la amenaza no duró mucho: Aiakos sonrió sombríamente y tomó el mango de la espada en su mano: Atravesó a todos y a cada uno de aquellos que les rodeaban con la hoja plateada. Los cuerpos inertes cayeron alrededor de Ann que retrocedió un paso, mirándolos a todos con auténtico terror en los ojos.

-No puedes vivir en este mundo con pensamientos tan ingenuos como los tuyos- Le dijo Aiakos con voz y expresión sombría y aterradora. Ann se obligó a respirar profundo, aún con el miedo brotándole por cada poro de la piel.

-Los cadáveres alrededor del Castillo… Eras tú…

-Sí- Contestó con despreocupación- Creo que esas eran las personas que yo asesiné- Envainó su espada de nuevo- Ellos siempre me persiguen, aunque el único que hace que ellos ataquen es probablemente Mikael. ¿Verdad?

-Detente Aiakos- Ann retrocedió otro paso- No hagas eso—

-Él realmente no me agrada.

-Aiakos…

-La verdad soy un poco como él- Suspiró- Oh, estamos muy cerca de la salida- Sonrió de nuevo inocentemente- ¡Gracias por guiarme Ann! Me iré adelantando.

-¡Aiakos!

-Nos veremos después- Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo al sendero del bosque- Anneshka.


	17. Declaración

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

**"_No puedes vivir en este mundo con pensamientos tan ingenuos como los tuyos_"**

**Aiakos…**

**Declaración**

-Aquí vamos- Alone saltó sobre uno de los arbustos que formaban parte del jardín del Castillo de Corazones y movió su cola, sonriendo- Éxito- Entonces, se dio cuenta de un detalle que lo hizo desviar la mirada- ¿Uh? Es el aroma de Ann…- Se asomó desde el arbusto en donde estaba, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Ann, arrodillada en el suelo con la mirada perdida, rodeada de un montón de hombres asesinados- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Anneshka!

* * *

-Hmp…

Degel estaba, como siempre, reparando relojes sobre el ancho escritorio de madera. Y estaba tan concentrado en ese deber, que no se dio cuenta de que estaban tocando la puerta hasta que ésta fue abierta de improviso.

-Perdona mi intrusión- Escuchó aquella voz, serena pero a la vez amenazante, y se levantó de su lugar algo alarmado.

-Es un… Invitado inusual- Degel alzó una ceja al ver al hombre en el marco de la puerta- Kagaho Dupre.

-Hola Relojero- Sonrió el aludido quitándose el sombrero- Trabajando duro como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres?- Frunció el ceño.

-No pareces muy asustado- Kagaho alzó una ceja con ironía- A veces nuestros roles tiene que cruzarse- Vio de reojo una silla donde descansaba una caja: En el interior de ésta, un montón de relojes reparados por Degel- En circunstancias normales no estaría cerca de éste lugar- Entonces simplemente empujó la caja con el bastón que tenía en la mano, y junto con ella, cayeron todos los relojes.

-¿¡Qu— Degel dio un respingo y observó todos los relojes, ahora rotos y en el piso.

-Perdón, quería usar esta silla- Se excusó el Sombrerero sentado y de piernas cruzadas con despreocupación.

-Bastardo… Cómo te atreves…

-Hmp- Sonrió maliciosamente- Relojes: Una pieza esencial de nuestra existencia; una maldita verdad…- Suspiró y miró al peliverde con esos aires serenos de siempre- Estoy impresionado contigo, con un trabajo tan mórbido.

-Es una necesidad que no lo vale- Degel alzó una ceja: Ahora estaba a la defensiva- El karma debe existir.

-Yo no podría hacerlo- Kagaho alzó una ceja sonriendo- Aunque no lo intentaría su pudiera. Además, es desalentador saber que alguien con esa carga está tan tranquilo, así que—

-Me importa poco lo que digas- Interrumpió Degel, quitándose los lentes y dejándolos sobre la mesa- Pero no has venido hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Dime, estoy ocupado.

-Entonces, seré franco- Apoyó los brazos en sus piernas, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca persuasiva- Quiero mantener a Anneshka cerca de mí. Por ello, me gustaría llevármela.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- La expresión descolocada del Amo de la Torre del Reloj no pasó desapercibida para el Líder de la Mafia.

-Oh, yo pensé que ya sabías que te lo iba a decir- Kagaho se puso una mano en la barbilla y alzó una ceja.

-Je, no creo que el Jefe de la Mafia se obsesione con una simple chica- Degel sonrió, casi nerviosamente.

-Es igual contigo- Tras la comparación volvió a sonreír- Nadie imaginó que permitieras a alguien vivir aquí. Pero… Ya lo sabías, ¿Cierto? Los forasteros son amados por la gente de este mundo, no sólo debido a su rareza, es su esencia de forasteros lo que los hace ser amados por otros- Alzó la barbilla- Aunque nunca lo he experimentado. Aunque, si eso es verdad, es normal sentirse atraído por ella. Al mismo tiempo- Aguantó una carcajada- ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es estar cerca de ella? Estás siempre ocupado buscando la "verdad" y tu existencia es más peligrosa que la de algunos como yo- Se enderezó en su lugar- Si lo piensas, no es bueno para Ann vivir aquí ¿No crees que sería mejor idea si me la entregas?

-… Lo sé- Tras darle la razón, sus ojos violetas se escondieron tras su flequillo- Podría lastimar a Ann, pero- Entonces el recuerdo de la muchacha diciéndole que prefería ver cómo reparaba aquellos relojes acudió a su mente- Me niego- Miró fijamente a los ojos de Kagaho- Es su decisión. Incluso si está aprendiendo la "verdad". Si ella está aquí, es porque así lo eligió: Entonces se quedará.

-… Estoy sorprendido- Kagaho se levantó de su lugar- Estás bastante obsesionado con ella- Sonrió con malicia, entonces la expresión de Degel se volvió más seria que antes- Pero estoy más interesado en la forastera que en tu cambio, así que voy a tener que esforzarme más para llevármela de aquí. Es como un pensamiento incómodo…- Y en menos de un segundo, el bastón que tenía en la mano se transformó en una pistola- Además, no vine aquí por tu aprobación. Si desapareces, Ann dejará este lugar- Y sin más, empezó a disparar.

Degel se agachó antes de que alguna bala llegara siquiera a rozarlo, y con un resoplido tomó uno de los objetos con los que usualmente reparaba relojes y éste se convirtió en una pistola. Se levantó de nuevo de su lugar y comenzó a dispararle a su atacante que sonrió confiado.

-Te esfuerzas mucho, y será en vano- Kagaho le alcanzó antes de que pudiera hacer algo, y en menos de lo que pensó estaba apuntándole directo al pecho.

Degel cerró los ojos con fuerza, escuchando como el moreno apretaba el gatillo sin miramientos, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de disparar, la puerta se abrió y se mostró ante ellos una figura con una larga gabardina color tierra y una máscara tapándole el rostro. Aquella persona lanzó una estocada con su espada al lugar en donde estaba Kagaho, haciéndolo retroceder instantáneamente. Sombrerero por su parte, molesto y gruñendo, le golpeó con el cañón del arma en la sien, abriéndole una herida que lo hizo retroceder y cerrar un ojo ya que la máscara había caído al suelo.

-¡Eso duele Sombrero!- Frunció el ceño- Este es territorio neutral.

-Hmp, interrumpes en buen momento- Kagaho bufó- Caballero de Corazones- Entonces bajó la mirada y vio aquello que usaba para ocultar su rostro- ¿Una máscara? Ya veo. Parece mala idea ir en contra de alguien que ni siquiera Dohko pudo igualar- Resopló. Y el arma que tenía en manos se transformó de nuevo en el bastón- Me despido por el momento- Entonces se agachó para recoger su sombrero que había quedado en el suelo- Oh, tiré los relojes por accidente: Si alguno se rompe, supongo que seré un criminal- Sonrió burlón- Un inconveniente que suena divertido. Los dejaré por si eso sucede.

Luego de retirarse, Degel se agachó y recogió uno de los relojes, bajo la atenta mirada de Aiakos.

-Está bien, aún lo puedo arreglar- Resopló- Qué molesto. Es demasiado egoísta.

-Apuntándote con un arma y tratando de destruir los relojes- Secundó Aiakos- ¿Es acaso un idiota?

-Vino a decirme que quiere llevarse a Ann- Aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría al Caballero que se quedó helado en su sitio.

-Anneshka…

-Quizás se la lleve por la fuerza- Degel se levantó y se cruzó de brazos- Le advertiré que sea cuidadosa.

-Sí- Aiakos puso una expresión terriblemente sombría.

* * *

"_Deberá tener cuidado"_

Alone se acercó a Ann con las orejas abajo, dándole a entender su tristeza y preocupación. Pero ella simplemente no se dio cuenta de él, ni siquiera le miró. Siguió allí, sentada, con expresión perdida y casi aterrada.

"_Porque todo el mundo la ama"_


	18. ¡Vamos Cómodamente!

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

**Pensé en decirle a Aiakos qué es "normal"…**

**"_¡La única cosa que puede ser sustituida es el rol! ¡No puedes sustituir a la persona!_"**

**"_¡Por eso las vidas deben ser apreciadas!_"**

**… "_No puedes vivir en éste mundo con pensamientos tan ingenuos como los tuyos…_"**

**Es cierto… Este lugar es diferente de mi "mundo normal"…**

**¡Vamos Cómodamente!**

-¿Estás bien Ann?- Preguntó Alone. La preocupación estaba claramente grabada en sus felinos ojos- ¿Qué pasó?

-Alone…

-¿Estás herida? ¿Te duele algo?

-Estoy bien Alone- Sonrió, casi forzadamente. Aunque en parte era de verdad al ver la preocupación del mayor- No estoy herida.

-¡Qué alivio!- Suspiró el moreno- Me sorprendí mucho cuando pasé y te vi rodeada de cadáveres.

-Pasando por…- Ann resopló- ¿Ibas a entrar en el Castillo?

-N-No te preocupes- Tartamudeó al ser descubierto- Iba a ser cuidadoso esta vez y no me haría daño.

-… No lo hagas.

-… Ok- El Gato bajó los hombros derrotado- Lo haré, ya que no quiero lastimarme y nunca volver a ver a Ann.

**Sólo porque Alone me comprenda no significa que los demás lo harán… No voy a andar por ahí dando conferencias sobre la importancia de la vida. Soy una hipócrita: ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?**

-Ann…- Alone se le acercó un poco al ver que ella bajaba el rostro y cerraba los puños fuertemente- Oye Ann- Le llamó la atención, esta vez alejándose y arrodillándose- ¡Vamos al Parque de Diversiones!- Sonrió.

-¿Qué?- Ella parpadeó unas cuantas veces, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Tienes el pase gratis que te dio el viejo, ¿Cierto?

-Lo tengo pero lo dejé en la Torre del Reloj- Ella suspiró- Tengo que ir por él.

-Oh, ¡No te preocupes por eso! Todo el mundo sabe quién eres- Alone sonrió.

-Pero no puedo hacer eso…

-No te preocupes, te dieron un pase de todos modos.

Ann se tensó cuando vio a unos metros, saliendo de entre los arbustos, a aquellas sombras altas y sin forma definida que se acercaban a los cadáveres. Apretó los dientes y se obligó a respirar profundo. Alone sonrió nervioso y se acercó a ella para tomarla en brazos.

-Ven, vamos- No le quitó la vista de encima a las sombras mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos, a sabiendas de que ella sola no se levantaría ni aunque quisiera, estando en ese estado- No debemos estar aquí.

* * *

-**¡BIENVENIDOS!**- Gritaron los empleados estrafalarios del Parque de Diversiones. Como la vez pasada, eran un hombre y una mujer. Los mismos de antes, pensó Ann. La mujer la tomó de un brazo a penas Alone la dejó en el suelo.

-Hemos sido notificados del pase gratis de la señorita Anneshka- Sonrió el hombre.

-Por favor, pase- Le dijo la mujer a la chica- Bienvenido, Alone.

-¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!- Sonrió Cheshire.

-Eres demasiado honesto- Se quejó Ann- Pero me siento mal…

-No tiene sentido que traigas el pase- Él se adelantó y entonces se volteó sonriendo, dejando entrever sus colmillos- No te preocupes, vamos a divertirnos.

-¡No puedes jugar todo el tiempo!- Refunfuñó Ann.

-¡El tiempo que puedas jugar es el que quieras!- Le contestó Alone.

* * *

Se divirtieron, en serio que sí. Alone obligó a Ann a montarse en aquella extremadamente extraña montaña rusa, agarrándola por los hombros al salir ya que estaba algo mareada. También la hizo meterse en la casa del terror, cosa que Ann disfrutó hasta que un hombre –momia- la tomó de un brazo y la jaló a quién-sabe-dónde. O por lo menos eso había intentado, pues Alone le propinó una patada voladora antes de tomarla de la muñeca para salir corriendo de la casa.

Y pues, así se pasó el tiempo. En ese momento la muchacha se hallaba sentada en uno de los vancos que habían esparcidos por el lugar, tomándose una bebida con un extraño pitillo con forma de corazón. Y mientras ella intentaba descifrar cómo el líquido pasaba por allí, Alone comía un delicioso helado con 3 copos de diferentes sabores, sonriendo al ver la extraña cara de su acompañante.

-Mira, ahí habrá un nuevo juego- Él le señaló un lugar del Parque que estaba especialmente vacío.

-Oh, ¿De qué tipo?

-No lo sé. El viejo podría decirnos- Entonces avistó a una persona de extravagante traje amarillo acercándose distraídamente del otro lado- Je, mira: Hablando del diablo.

-¡Anneshka!- Exclamó Youma sonriente- No sabía que estabas aquí- Se acercó a ambos jóvenes- ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-Sí, Alone me ha guiado- Asintió la muchacha- Hay muchos juegos.

-¡Sep!- La sonrisa pícara de Youma no tardó en aparecer- Este lugar es enorme.

-Oye viejo- Murmuró Alone señalando el lugar aparentemente vacío que tenía sólo una ventana de metal- ¿Qué van a poner ahí?

-Oh, eso- Youma se puso una mano en la barbilla- De hecho está casi terminado. Está en medio de su prueba de seguridad… Quiero que Ann lo pruebe, pero- De repente se irguió con aires orgullosos- No necesitamos ningún juego común, ya que los pasajeros vivirán una sensación totalmente nueva: Esta será nuestra siguiente atracción principal- Sonrió ampliamente- Y su nombre será: La Montaña Rusa Taza de Café Chorreante.

-¿¡Taza de Café Chorreante!?- Ann dio un paso atrás, topándose con el pecho de Alone que le tomó por los hombros con un tic nervioso en uno de sus azules ojos.

-**NO **me digas- El gato intentó sonreír, pero lo que consiguió fue una mueca con los labios- El juego consiste en sentarse en una taza de café mientras bajas a gran velocidad.

-¡Ese es el punto!- Exclamó Youma emocionado- ¡Será el juego más emocionante! Sentirás como si fueras a derramarte de la copa- Se colocó las manos a los lados del rostro ilusionado- ¡No hay duda de que la gente gritará!

-Realmente no quiero subirme a eso…- Musitó Ann, acercándose más, inconscientemente, al pecho de Alone- Toda una nueva sensación, ¿Eh?- Entrecerró los ojos- Eso es demasiado, yo no puedo subirme- Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Ann… ¡Tú si quieres subirte!

-Si aún está en fase de prueba, nada se puede hacer- Ella se separó del mayor a su espalda, soltando una risita por lo bajo.

-…- Alone suspiró, casi lamentando una pérdida. Luego miró a Ann con la compasión grabada en sus ojos color cielo- No debiste haberle dicho eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Déjamelo a mí- Youma se puso un casco de constructor que Kami-sama sabrá de dónde sacó. Entonces chasqueó los dedos- Empecemos la fase de prueba.

En menos de un segundo, aparecieron un montón de empleados extravagantes, que cargaron al mismo tiempo a Ann y Alone, volviéndolos un nudo de manos y piernas, y los llevaron a la carrera directo a la puerta de la nueva atracción, flaqueados muy de cerca por Youma.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Ésta es la fase de prueba!?- Gritó Ann casi morada por el hecho de que, sin darse cuenta, estaba montada en aquel juego y ya subiendo por el camino hecho de rieles. Estaba sentada en una taza de café, junto con Youma y Alone al otro lado.

-¡Sí!- Asintió el mayor de los tres- Tienes que usarlo para probarlo. No te preocupes, no ha habido muchos accidentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "_muchos_" accidentes?- Sonrió nerviosamente. Luego vio que Alone suspiraba largamente y cerraba los ojos con fuerza- Youma… Sácame de—

Entonces, la bajada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

… Shka…

… Neshka…

… ¡Anneshka!...

-¿Ah?...- Abrió un poco los ojos, dándose cuenta de que todo a su alrededor era completamente blanco, y también de que debajo de ella había algo mullido y suave. Era una cama, pensó-… No me siento bien…- Suspiró, incorporándose- ¿Dónde estoy?

-En la enfermería- Escuchó la voz de Alone y se volteó para encontrarse con él, sentado en una silla a su lado y algo pálido.

-Bueno, yo… Lo lamento Ann- Escuchó a Youma disculparse, entonces lo vio parado junto a Alone, con una mano en la nuca y expresión preocupada.

-¿En serio?...- Refunfuñó Alone medio gruñendo como auténtico felino- No puedo creer que este tipo sea un marqués.

-¿Qué?- Ann parpadeó, mirando a Youma- ¿Eres un marqués?

-¿No lo sabías?- Sonrió Alone- Su rango es lo único bueno de él.

-¿Qué?- Youma arrugó el entrecejo- ¡Ser dueño de un Parque de Diversiones también lo es! Sabes que hay mucha gente que ama las montañas rusas, ¿Cierto?- Youma se volvió a poner una mano en la nuca- Yo pensaba que era para entretener a jóvenes parejas en sus citas.

-**¿¡EN UNA CITA!?**- Tanto Ann como Alone se pusieron a la defensiva enseguida: Sabían por dónde iba el asunto.

-Los dos se veían muy bien juntos caminando por el parque- Se asomó por entre las cortinas una de las empleadas.

-¡No podíamos dejar de verlos!- Secundó un empleado que la acompañaba.

-Oye Alone- Youma se le encimó al aludido con expresión risueña- Cuéntame de tu cita: Tú invitaste a Ann, ¿Cierto?

-No, yo- El muchacho se encogió de hombros, con expresión culpable y un sonrojo en el rostro- Sólo quería animar a Anneshka que estaba triste…

**… Alone. No me di cuenta…**

**Justo como el acertijo de el otro día… Alone es muy lindo, y es muy cómodo estar con él.**

-Gracias- Ann interrumpió su discusión con el Dueño del Parque de Diversiones- Ya me siento mucho mejor Alone.

El aludido tan sólo sonrió, dejando entrever a penas sus colmillos.

-¡Me siento tan contento!- Exclamó Youma de repente- Para compensar lo que ha pasado, aquí tienes un pase platino: Puedes subirte a cualquier juego sin hacer fila- Le entregó a la muchacha una especie de tarjeta plateada- ¡Da una vuelta cuando te sientas mejor!

-Uhm…- Ella se puso una mano en la barbilla pensativa- Alone, ¿A cuál vamos primero?

-Ahm… ¡Ya sé!- Saltó sonriente y pícaro- ¡Merry go'round!- Y acto seguido, Youma se puso entre verde y morado y un aura de venganza le rodeó por completo.

* * *

"_Y si Ann quiere quedarse en otro lugar…_

_¿Qué harás?... Degel"_

-Nada, se quedará donde ella quiera- Contestó el peliverde con obstinación: Frente a él levitaba tranquilamente Taikon.

-¿Incluso si quiere estar en la Mansión Sombrerero?

-Hmp- Se cruzó de brazos- Ella sabe lo que le conviene.

-¿Quién sabe?- El íncubo se acercó al relojero- Tú sabes. Kagaho Dupre luce exactamente igual que su ex novio- Sonrió con malicia- Qué coincidencia.

-Tú- Degel se volteó para encararlo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Querer?- Ahora fue Taikon el que se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo astutamente- Quiero que sea feliz, igual que tú.

-Así que estás del lado de Mikael Blaze.

-Quién sabe…

-De todos modos- Degel se adelantó un paso- Ya sea en la Mansión del Sombrerero o en algún otro lugar, ella puede estar donde desee… Es así como debe ser.

Y entonces, sin más, el sueño terminó.


	19. Paradero

Muchas gracias por los review! Me alegra que les este gustando el fic n.n Lamento si me he demorado un poco mas con este cap, es que me encuentro de viaje y no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir.

Espero que les guste, y que sigan comentando! Gracias de nuevo!

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

-Hola señor relojero, vengo a traerte a Ann… Yo quería que estuviera conmigo por tres días, pero podrías preocuparte.

-Yo no tendría por qué estar preocupado.

-Ven, Ann. ¡Apúrate!

-Yo… Ya volví.

**Paradero**

Degel se le quedó viendo perplejo. Ann estaba usando unas extrañas orejas de oso en la cabeza, junto con unos grandes y peludos guantes y en la mano derecha traía tres globos. Ella frunció el ceño ante la mirada que le mandó el mayor antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-… ¿Qué es lo que estás usando?- Una gota de sudor le recorrió la sien a Degel.

-¿¡Ves!? ¡Te lo dije Alone!- Ann tomó por un brazo al aludido y comenzó a zarandearlo- ¡Está completamente asustado!

-Oh, vamos Degel- Sonrió el Gato casi nervioso- Ann tiene un traje lindo. Creí que podría echarte una mano con la atmósfera.

-¡Aaah!- Gritó ella con desesperación comenzando a empujar a Alone fuera de la Torre- ¡Calla! ¡No digas nada!

-Pero nuestro plan está arruinado- Refutó, resistiéndose a los empujones de ella ya que nada le costaba: Tenía mucha más fuerza que Ann.

-Ya es de noche, deberías ir a dormir- Agregó ella para incitarlo a irse- ¡Adiós! ¡Buenas noches Alone!

-Oh, si ya es de noche…

* * *

Ann se quitó los guantes y las orejas y se dejó caer sobre la silla de madera junto a la gran mesa en el centro de la sala principal de la Torre. Luego suspiró y colocó la barbilla sobre la palma de sus manos.

-Son artículos populares en el Parque de Diversiones, no me sentía rara usándolos allá porque todos usan algo similar; es extraño usarlos tanto tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso: Fue una estúpida idea usarlos.

-Así que no es lo tuyo- Escuchó comentar a Degel unos metros más alejado. Ann dejó caer la frente sobre la mesa.

-No. Pero aunque no sea lo mío pensé que quizás te haría sonreír- Murmuró.

-¿Quién le encuentra lo divertido?- El mayor alzó una ceja- Mira alrededor de ti: Hay un montón de personas que lucen así en este mundo.

-Haah…- Resopló tristemente- Eso sólo me hace sentir más estúpida. Por cierto…- Agregó notando un pequeñísimo gran detalle: La mesa tenía una ruptura en toda la mitad y al parecer estaban pegadas ambas partes con cinta plástica- ¿Qué le pasó a la mesa?

-Algunas cosas pasaron en su ausencia- Murmuró Degel dejando la taza de café sobre otra mesa más pequeña algo alejada. Y Ann notó que no sólo era la mesa: También la pared, sólo que en ésta habían marcas de bala.

-Oh, cielos- Alzó una ceja- Y también tienes muchos relojes por reparar… Ay no, me fui cuando estabas muy ocupado…

-No te preocupes por eso- Le restó importancia- Me ayudas aunque no sea tú trabajo.

-Eso no es verdad- Protestó ella- Es mi forma de pagarte por estar aquí- Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a ordenar un montón de cosas que estaban sobre la mesa de Degel bajo la atenta mirada de éste último- No debería dormir, mejor te ayudo otro rato.

El peliverde se puso una mano en la cadera y la miró distraídamente, con una ceja alzada.

"_Y si Ann quiere quedarse en otro lugar…_

_¿Qué harás, Degel?"_

-… Ann- La aludida volteó, para encontrarse con el mayor que tenía la mirada baja, tapada parcialmente por el flequillo- ¿Te divertiste en el Parque de Diversiones?

-¿Uhm?- Parpadeó unas cuantas veces- Claro que me divertí…- No obstante, bajó un poco el tono- Aunque no todo fue divertido…

-¿Por qué no te vas de aquí y vives en el Parque de Diversiones?- Preguntó de improviso, alzando la mirada con expresión dura.

-… ¿Qué?

-Aunque podrías irte a otro lugar: Si te gusta la forma de conejo de Mikael Blaze podrías irte al Castillo con él.

-¿Qué? Espera un momento Degel—

-Entonces- Le interrumpió él- No debes sentirte en deuda conmigo. Yo nunca te pido ayuda, pero cuando me ves trabajando quieres ayudarme: Si estás en otro lado, no te sentirás así.

-Pero no me siento incómoda con eso- Ann sonrió un poquito- Es agradable estar aquí y no quiero irme.

-¿Agradable?- Alzó el tono de voz al tiempo que volvía a mirarla duramente. Luego se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, bajando el rostro y cerrando los ojos.

Ann frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano al pecho.

**¿Degel se volvió loco?...**

-Hace un momento- Le escuchó hablar- Kagaho Dupre estuvo aquí.

-¿Kagaho Dupre?- La sorpresa pasó para rápidamente ser reemplazada por molestia- ¿¡Por qué!?

-Él quiere tenerte en la Mansión.

-¿Yo, en la Mansión?- Frunció el ceño.

-Es un buen momento- Degel alzó una ceja- Él te interesa, ¿Cierto?

-¿Q— ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres decir!?

"_¿Querer? Quiero que sea feliz, igual que tú"_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- Preguntó el peliverde. Ann retrocedió un paso- No me importa si te vas, especialmente si deseas estar en ése lugar. No tienes que preocuparte por el trabajo. No tengo la intención de detenerte: Es tú decisión.

-Yo… Yo… ¡No quiero irme!

**¿Soy una carga para Degel?**

**"_Me quedaré en la Torre del Reloj_"**

**"_Nunca pensé que dejaría a alguien vivir con él_"**

**"_Oh~ Creo que ese tipo…_"**

**"_Eso fue inesperado, incluso siendo forastera_"**

**Quizás es una carga para Degel vivir con alguien más… Pero él nunca rechazó que me quedara aquí.**

**Ah… Ya veo… "Irme a otro lugar"…**

Ella miró por la ventana, con Degel aún frente a sí. Sintió el escozor típico de lágrimas en los ojos, y se obligó a reprimirlas, agarrando fuertemente parte de la tela de la falda del vestido entre sus puños.

**Él tampoco me dijo nunca que podía quedarme aquí…**

Degel le miró y abrió los ojos sorprendido de la expresión en su rostro.

-¡No quiero vivir en otro lugar! ¡Me siento más cómoda contigo!- Ella avanzó un paso- Si dices que es mi decisión, entonces decido vivir aquí. ¿¡Si esa es mi decisión, entonces está bien, verdad!?

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras- Asintió el mayor, con un tono que bien podía definirse como nervioso- ¡Pero no llores!

-Pero tú- Su oración fue interrumpida por un sollozo- Tú quieres que me vaya, ¿Verdad?

-Eso no es—

-¿Entonces qué?

Y en un acto que ella ni en mil años se pudo haber imaginado, Degel la jaló de un brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, rodeándola fuertemente con sus brazos.

-No quise hacerte llorar, perdón- Suspiró- Así que deja de llorar. No sé qué hacer cuando lloras…

Y entonces, la noche se volvió brillante de repente.

Entonces, se volvió de día.

* * *

Alone alzó la vista al cielo, sorprendido.

-¡Vaya! Esta noche fue corta- Parpadeó unas cuantas veces- Me pregunto si Ann pudo dormir… Me dijo que le daba sueño en las noches. ¿Hm?- Comenzó a olfatear el aire, había un olor que le parecía conocido- Ese olor es de…- Observó hacia el frente: Del otro lado del sendero, se acercaba una figura cubierta por una larga gabardina-… Sangre.

Alone lo miró unos segundos más, antes de comenzar a acercarse con una sonrisa "agradable" en el rostro.

-Señor- Inquirió. El tipo con la gabardina se volteó para mirarlo de reojo. El moreno se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de cadáveres ensangrentados- Está haciendo algo divertido… ¿Ha hecho todo esto solo?

Apretó la pistola en su mano, escondida detrás de la gruesa boa de colores.

_Una capa manchada de sangre… He escuchado rumores… Pero este olor…_

El Gato cortó su hilo de pensamientos cuando reconoció aquel olor, abriendo los ojos más que sorprendido, retrocediendo un paso mientras sonreía nerviosamente y agarraba con más fuerza la pistola en su mano.

-Tú… Tú eres…

-¿Por qué saluda, señor Gato de Cheshire?- Preguntó el contrario con una sonrisa suspicaz y una voz más que conocida.


	20. Crepúsculo

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

-Tú… Tú eres… ¿Por qué?...

-Hola, señor Gato de Cheshire.

**Crepúsculo**

**Lo sabía… Es cómodo estar cerca de Degel… Pero…**

-Degel- Murmuró Ann contra su abrazo, apretando la manga de su gabardina- Degel, eso duele: ¿Me puedes soltar?

-Ya, ¿Dejaste de llorar?

-Sí, gracias a ti. Pero no me dejabas respirar.

-Es que…- Intentó buscar una excusa. Estaba sonrojado de vergüenza- ¡Es que porque empezaste a llorar! Te lo dije: No sé qué hago para que las mujeres lloren. ¡Es molesto!

-¡Aunque sea molesto no tienes por qué tratar de matarme!- Le gritó ella frunciendo el ceño- ¡Eso es horrible!- Sollozó- Eso es mucho…

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a volver a llorar?

-¡NO!- Alzó el tono de voz casi sin querer- Es sólo que casi me matas por accidente- Sarcasmo.

-Eso… Yo no…- Se pasó una mano por el cabello y resopló, dándose media vuelta- Como sea, no tienes que irte- Ann no lo notó, pero Degel se sonrojó- Yo no viviría con alguien indeseable; recuerda eso.

-Ya veo…- Se tomó un brazo con la mano contraria- Eso es grandioso…

* * *

"_Qué hombre tan horriblemente torpe es ese relojero"_

Ann se sentó sobre la fina arena, mientras veía como Taikon se quejaba de Degel, poniéndose una mano en la frente y negando con los ojos cerrados. Simplemente irresistible.

-Realmente, no puedo decir si es frío o agradable- Ann sonrió un poco- Pero eso es lo que lo hace ser él.

Taikon paró su sarta de quejas y murmuraciones, sólo para cruzarse de brazos sonriendo tranquilamente como siempre, e inclinarse un poco para hablarle a Ann.

-Es un desperdicio.

-¿Desperdicio?- Vio cómo el Íncubo se enderezó de nuevo, manteniendo el rostro inclinado.

-Si le gustas, debería decírtelo: Sólo así podría generar buenos resultados.

-… ¿Qué? N-no, eso no puede pasar- Negó nerviosamente- Degel es amable conmigo, pero no me ama. Y es igual conmigo: Somos cercanos; y es normal, porque somos amigos- Sonrió- Pero no es sólo con Degel. Soy amistosa con otros en diferentes territorios y me han agradado- Bajó un poco el tono de voz y frunció un poco el ceño, desviando la mirada- Aunque hay sus excepciones…

Al instante, una imagen de Kagaho y otra de Mikael aparecieron en su mente. Pero sacudió la cabeza buscando alejarlos.

-Bueno- Volvió a mirar a Taikon- Me gusta como persona y como amigo. Eso creo- Sonrió ampliamente- Y tú también me agradas, Taikon.

El hombre se le quedó mirando sorprendido por unos segundos. Y luego, simplemente se soltó a toser descontroladamente, dejando de levitar y arrodillándose sobre la fina arena, mientras sacaba un pañuelo blanco que enseguida se tiñó de rojo debido a que tosía sangre. Ann dio un sobresalto y en menos de tres segundos estuvo junto a él, poniéndole una mano en la espalda con expresión preocupada.

-¿¡Estás bien!?

-Oh, sí…- Habló Taikon entre tanta tos. Luego suspiró y sonrió un poco, con un tono morado en la piel- Estoy feliz.

-Bueno, pero no tosas sangre por eso- Ella sonrió mientras una gota de sudor le corría por la sien.

-Ann- Le llamó el mayor, poniéndose serio- Parece que te has convertido en parte de este mundo- Sonrió un poquito de medio lado- La gente que has conocido, los días de diversión que has pasado con ellos y con una atmósfera agradable…- Suspiró- Inclusive si tuvieras que dejar todo eso… ¿Regresarías a tu propio mundo?

-Bueno…- Pensó ella, poniéndose una mano en la barbilla. Simultáneamente, Taikon apoyó un codo en una de sus rodillas levantadas- Claro que sí, tengo que…- Asintió. Pero el hombre pudo notar cierta indecisión, que le hizo sonreír satisfecho- Pero hasta que llegue ese momento- Sonrió ampliamente- Disfrutaré mi tiempo en este mundo.

-Ya veo…

"_Eso va contigo…"_

* * *

-Eso- Alone dio un paso adelante- Es el trabajo de la Torre del Reloj, ¿Verdad?- Entrecerró los ojos- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero trabajo? No es que te esté espiando- Se puso una mano en la cadera- Pero no serás despedido, incluso haciendo algo aburrido y sin sentido. Quizás no te guste tu trabajo, pero sin importar lo que hagas no podemos librarnos de nuestro rol.

-… Sí, lo sé…- Asintió el de la gabardina, quitándose la máscara que le tapaba parcialmente la cara- Por las reglas, es por eso que ésta máscara no tiene sentido… De todos modos; nadie puede ver cuando cambio de rol.

-Hmp, ¡Qué inútil!- Exclamó Alone con cierta molestia, guardando la pistola y caminando de nuevo con las manos en la nuca, pasándole por un lado de manera despreocupada a Aiakos- Yo soy un Gato, así que estaba interesado en "El hombre de la capa manchada de sangre" y quería jugar, pero ya resolví el misterio y ahora no es divertido. De todos modos, siempre puedo pelear contigo cuando quiera; la próxima vez que entre al Castillo, sé mi oponente por favor.

-Sí- Asintió Aiakos con expresión fría y melancólica- No será un problema inclusive si no te encuentro. No tengo el tiempo para estar jugando en este momento, tengo que regresar a la Torre del Reloj.

Alone se detuvo ipso-facto, dándose la vuelta para ver de frente a Aiakos con expresión sorprendida, molesta y casi aterrada.

-¿La Torre del Reloj? ¿¡Por qué!?

-He terminado mi trabajo aquí, necesito reportarme de vuelta ahí.

-Luciendo… ¿Así?- Frunció más el ceño.

"Porque las vidas son importantes…"

-No creo que debas de hacerlo; Anneshka está descansando.

-… ¿Anneshka?- Preguntó. De la nada su expresión se volvió significativamente más sombría- Oh, así que tú también estás…- Se interrumpió a sí mismo con una leve carcajada- Pero Ann ya sabe que yo hago esto. No se desmayó cuando me vio, pero cuando los iba a matar me dijo "no lo hagas".

-En aquella ocasión…- Alone recodó cuando se encontró a Ann, arrodillada en el jardín del Castillo de Corazones, con mirada perdida; y entonces gruñó como un auténtico felino- Tú… ¿¡Los mataste frente a Ann!? ¡Ella ve la vida como algo precioso y único! ¡Y aún así, fuiste un asesino frente a ella!

-Es sólo una opinión de forasteros, ¿Cierto?- Su tono era tan sombrío que paralizaría a cualquiera- En este país las reglas no cambian por alguien como Ann. Le debes de estimar.

-Todos lo hacen- Y agregó como para sí- Es muy divertido.

-Oh, lo sé- Se puso una mano en la barbilla y sonrió sádicamente- Eso suena divertido. Creo que- Miró a Alone inocentemente- Voy a matar a Ann- Se dio media vuelta. Por lo mismo no pudo ver la tensión en el rostro de Alone- No existen reglas que me impidan matar a forasteros, sip; eso es lo que haré.

El gato hizo aparecer la pistola de nuevo, gruñendo fuertemente y apuntando directamente a Aiakos.

-¡Espera! ¡No te dejaré ir!

Aiakos volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa sádica, sombría y lejana. Entonces Alone frunció más el ceño.

Y sin más, apretó el gatillo.

** BOOM.**


	21. Caballero

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

**Caballero**

**BOOM**

Aiakos detuvo su marcha abruptamente, y volteó a penas a ver el lugar en donde se encontraba Alone, sonriendo un poco.

-¿Hacia dónde estás apuntando?- Se volteó completamente- Ni siquiera me rozó tu bala- Esta vez, se puso una mano en el pecho- Tienes que apuntar a mi corazón, ¿Acaso no quieres detenerme?

El felino tomó con más fuerza su pistola, pero luego de gruñir quitó el dedo del gatillo y bajó el arma.

-Oh, ¿Qué planeas hacer?- Aiakos rió, burlón- ¿Ya te cansaste de ser el caballero de Ann?- Alone frunció el ceño- Creo que serías un buen caballero: Ya estás vacío. Pero no es algo que se pueda conseguir fácilmente- Se puso una mano en la barbilla repentinamente- Oh, ya veo: Ya que Ann es una forastera, ella no es vital para el juego. Así que no es alguien que haya que proteger.

-¡Eso no es así!- Exclamó Alone- Ann estaría triste si tú murieras.

-… ¿Si muero?- Sonrió sombríamente- ¡Jajaja! No es verdad, no es que seamos amantes. Además, hay un montón de sustituciones por las cuales ella no necesita molestarse.

-Eso puede ser verdad, pero ella estaría triste- Contradijo el de cabello negro apretando los dientes- Ella dijo que si yo muero, el reemplazo no sería como "yo". Y creo que es lo mismo para todas las personas que conoce. Así que como conoces a Ann, eso aplica para ti también.

-Bien- Su tono de voz se volvió oscuro- Me pregunto qué será lo mejor para Ann. Esto es como un acertijo, "Ann puede morir si tú no me matas primero, pero si me matas, Ann saldrá herida". Ahora ¿Qué es lo que harás?

-… Nunca- Alone volvió a levantar el arma y a apuntarla contra Aiakos- No voy a matarte ni a permitir que toques a Ann.

Alone empezó a disparar, y Aiakos explotó en carcajadas, esquivando todos y cada uno de los disparos con suma facilidad.

-¡Jajaja! Suena como algo que un caballero de verdad diría- Empuñó su espada- Pero…

**SLASH**

-Si sigues apuntando a mis pies no serás capaz de ganarme como caballero.

Alone cayó al suelo irremediablemente, con una herida de espada que surcaba todo su pecho. Aiakos se le acercó y posó un pié sobre la pistola.

-Eres demasiado ingenuo. Yo- Sonrió alegremente- Te mataré y después mataré a Ann- Alzó la espada por encima de su propia cabeza- Bye bye gatito.

-…Eres… Un maldito…- Murmuró Alone a duras penas.

**BOOM **

Aiakos se vio obligado a quitarse del lugar en donde estaba pues una bala se dirigía a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba. Más, cuando volteó para volver a ver a Alone, este ya no se encontraba.

-Mald— Resopló- Se ha escapado. Oh, bien- Se dio media vuelta y envainó de nuevo su espada- Tengo que volver a la Torre del Reloj.

* * *

-Ow…- Alone estaba recostado del tronco de un árbol, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tratando de respirar tranquilamente y una mano en el pecho intentando detener un poco el sangrado- Atacó mi corazón sin dudarlo… Ann se molestará si me ve con esta herida…

"Creo que voy a matar a Ann"

-… Ann… Que acaso… ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?- El Gato apretó los dientes. Alzó la mirada y pudo ver a Aiakos sin camino ni destino pasar por el sendero en el bosque. El Caballero no lo vio a él, pues estaba detrás de un montón de arbustos- Va en dirección contraria a la Torre del Reloj. Ha cambiado de dirección- Con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó- Llegaré a la Torre mientras está perdido… Tengo que advertir a Ann…

* * *

Noche de golpe. Vamos, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso. Ann se había acostado a dormir apenas unos minutos antes, pero estaba siendo presa de un sueño bastante extraño. No duró mucho durmiendo, pues unos sonidos raros y una repentina corazonada le hicieron despertarse.

**TUMB**

-¿Degel?...

Entonces escuchó un extraño estrépito como de algo cayendo al suelo. Puso todos sus sentidos alerta, entonces abrió la puerta.

Alone estaba del otro lado,

Estaba en el suelo, moribundo, con una herida de espada de lado a lado en el pecho, respirando dificultosamente y todo lleno de sangre.

-¡ALONE!- Exclamó antes de precipitarse contra el cuerpo del mayor.

-Ann…- Musitó el moreno, ya entre los brazos de la muchacha.

-Alone, ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¡Es una herida muy profunda!

-Ann, lo siento…- Su voz sonaba forzada- Te prometí que sería más cuidadoso… Debes estar enojada conmigo…

-Idiota, no hay tiempo para eso- Ann frunció el ceño- Hay que llamar a un doctor. Espera aquí, voy a ir—

Se calló cuando, al intentar levantarse, Alone la agarró firmemente de la muñeca viéndola con amplios ojos felinos.

-No. ¡No puedes salir…! Es peligroso si… Encuentras al Caballero de Corazones- Y luego de un quejido, el muchacho quedó simplemente inconsciente.

-¡A-Alone!- Le miró de nuevo, estaba realmente preocupada- Caballero de Corazones… ¿Aiakos…?


	22. Inquietud Próxima

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

**Inquietud Próxima**

-¡Mira, mira! ¡Flores!- Exclamó Ciel yendo hasta la parte en donde estaban flotando las margaritas.

-¡Wow! ¡Son muy lindas!- Secundó su gemelo siguiéndolo.

-Esto hará más difícil la limpieza del baño- Le dijo Ciel a su hermano sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Y más si quedan atrapadas en el drenaje…- Secundó el otro sonriendo igual- Nosotros no seremos quien limpie, así que ¡A quién le importa!

-¡Sí!

Y ambos rieron alegremente.

-Jeez, ¡Qué mocosos tan ruidosos!- Se quejó Dohko desde el otro lado, tomándose un trago de su copa de vino- Estoy exhausto del trabajo, por lo menos déjenme disfrutar mi baño en silencio- Resopló frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Liebre borracha?- Retó Ciel.

-Si te desagrada vete de aquí- Secundó Antros.

-Ustedes son los que se entrometen y destruyen mi pequeño pedazo de cielo- Contestó Dohko, entre gruñidos acercándose a donde estaban los menores- ¡Yo debería decir "vete de aquí"!

-¡Tú llegaste primero así que vete tú primero!- Exclamó Ciel.

-¡Sí! ¡Tu pequeño y estúpido cerebro de Liebre podría derretirse si te quedas mucho tiempo!- Bramó Antros.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?- Dohko estaba a punto de hacer intento de homicidio con ambos gemelos ahí mismo. A punto.

-Vamos chicos- Interrumpió Kagaho con voz serena, con una copa de vino en la mano. Aunque no se movió de su lugar- Ya es bastante malo que hayan cuatro hombres en un baño, refrésquense un poco- Suspiró.

-¡Cierto!- Saltó Dohko, salpicando agua de la pira grande y honda del baño por todos lados- ¡Deberían sentirse avergonzados!

-… Dohko cálmate- A Kagaho le dio un leve tic en una ceja.

-¡Bueno, no es que nos guste que sea así!- Contradijo Ciel.

-Desearía bañarme con onee-san y no con la estúpida Liebre- Antros se encogió de hombros completando la idea de su hermano.

-Qu— Dohko entrecerró los ojos- ¿Te refieres a Ann?- "¿Bañarse con… Ann?" Y se la imaginó en toalla y toda mojada. Oh, sí, Dohko era un sucio-… ¿QUÉ? ¿¡Qué están diciendo!? Bañarnos juntos…- Sus ojos se volvieron dos espirales, estaba muy confundido- ¡Más les vale no estar pensando en cosas malas!

-Cálmate, ¿Por qué te excitas con eso?- Antros alzó una ceja escéptico.

-¡Solamente somos unos niños que quieren bañarse con Ann!

-¿No será que eres tú quien piensa cosas malas?- Retó Antros.

-Cierto, ¡Eres un pervertido!- Acusó Ciel señalándolo.

-Yo… Yo sólo decía…- Kagaho se acomodó de nuevo contra el muro de la pira, viendo cómo Dohko intentaba excusarse- ¡No haría nada que no le guste a Ann!- Se cruzó de brazos- Además, ella probablemente no se bañaría con nosotros de todas maneras.

-Eso no lo sé- Intervino Kagaho, cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido- Esa jovencita no es tan pura como crees.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- La Liebre se rascó la mejilla.

-Digo que no dudo que se bañe con otros- Explicó el Sombrerero.

-De… ¿De veras?

-Me refiero- Sonrió con malicia- A que ha seducido a todos los hombres de este país.

Dohko no dijo nada, sólo se quedó viendo a Kagaho con expresión casi sorprendida y contrariada, extrañado.

-Pero, me pregunto cuándo vendrá a jugar de nuevo- Ciel interrumpió el silencio que se había formado de repente.

-Sí. Quiero que juguemos juntos- Los hermanos se miraron con caras casi preocupadas.

-No la hemos visto desde la última vez que vino- Dijeron los dos, más bajito.

Kagaho volteó el rostro, con expresión al parecer relajada. Sabía que Dohko lo estaba mirando, como preguntándole silenciosamente que había pasado. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada, y cuando los gemelos hablaron de la última vez que Ann había ido a la Mansión, no pudo más que recordar que esa había sido la vez que ella había salido llorando del cuarto de Kagaho. Y luego no pudo evitar pensar también en qué era lo que él le había hecho. Acaso... ¿Acaso Kagaho había echado a Ann de la Mansión?

-Oye Kagaho- Se atrevió a hablar- ¿Es por eso que Ann no nos visita?- Le preguntó, sabiendo que su jefe entendería.

-… Dohko- Habló el Sombrerero, poniendo la copa de vino sobre una bandeja que flotaba en el agua- Me saldré primero, he estado dentro mucho tiempo- Se levantó, agarrando con una mano la toalla que estaba amarrada en su cadera- Y si tienes tiempo de andar curioseando, mejor ponte a trabajar- Le dijo ya desde la puerta- Haz tu trabajo pronto y podrás irte- Y se retiró.

-El jefe no anda de buen humor- Tarareó Ciel.

-¡Sí! La Liebre idiota lo molestó- Tarareó Antros.

-… Kagaho…

* * *

El jardín de rosas… Bello y perfecto, igual que siempre. Kagaho se paseó por entre las rojas flores, parándose frente a una a la que tomó delicadamente con una mano, detallándola.

"Yo los vi, cuando tú y Violate se reunieron secretamente en el jardín de rosas"

"¡Siento pena por Violate por tener a semejante amante!"

Soltó la flor para, acto seguido, acariciarla levemente con uno de sus dedos y decir una sola palabra en un suspiro:

-… Amante…

-Ah… Qué adorable atardecer- Kagaho volteó a ver quién había llegado, aunque ya se conocía la voz de memoria- Nuestro corazón se siente más a gusto en éste momento…- La mujer sonrió- Han crecido maravillosamente algunas rosas, que se enrojecen con el atardecer magníficamente- Alzó la vista- Ningún jardín puede compararse con éste.

-Por supuesto, no cortaría ningún rincón de éste jardín- Kagaho estiró la mano, colocándola sobre la mejilla de Violate que sonrió- Sólo te necesito para estar satisfecho… Ya que estas rosas son para ti.

* * *

-Por fin- Suspiró Ann, dejándose caer sentada en la silla que estaba junto a la cama donde reposaba Alone. A penas y acababa de terminarle de vendar el pecho completo- Al menos, esto debe ser suficiente por ahora.

Recargó ambos codos del colchón y colocó la barbilla sobre sus manos pensativa.

**Degel se fue antes de que me acostara… Espero que regrese pronto…**

**"_¡No puedes salir! Es peligroso… Si encuentras al Caballero de Corazones…_"**

**Caballero de Corazones… ¿Aiakos?... ¿Es peligroso para mí verlo a él?... Quizás.**

**Entonces… El que le hizo esto a Alone fue… Aiakos…**

En su mente se hizo presente un extraño tono de voz. No sorprendido, asustado o molesto. Si no… Algo triste o puede que hasta decepcionado.

**En este mundo es muy normal matarse unos a los otros, ¿Pero por qué Alone vino herido así? ¿De qué "peligro" quería advertirme? Y… ¿Qué significa todo esto?**

Se irguió en su lugar, frunciendo el ceño al saberse conocedora de la respuesta.

**Aiakos, él podría hacerme daño.**

Dejó de fruncir el entrecejo y bajó los hombros, sonriendo casi nerviosamente.

-Espera, ¿En qué estoy pensando? Aiakos estaba bien hace sólo un rato… Pero actuaba extraño- Suspiró. Entonces su mirada se tornó vacía y lejana al recordar aquella vez en el Castillo de Corazones- Y la última vez que lo vi él mató a todas esas personas…

Se quedó así un rato, en silencio y meditando. O al menos eso, hasta que la puerta sonó.

-Ann, ya volví.

-Oh, cierto ¡Degel!- De un salto se levantó y llegó hasta la puerta, misma que en ese momento se estaba abriendo para dejarle paso al peliverde- Bienvenido. Estoy muy contenta, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Hablas del Gato que está ahí dormido?- Preguntó el hombre alzando una ceja.

-Sí.

-Había un charco de sangre y pelaje en la sala, así que me imaginé que algo había pasado, pero parecía una herida muy profunda- Suspiró- Para que alguien lo haya herido de esa forma, debió de ser una persona muy fuerte.

**Pero eso no prueba que haya sido Aiakos.**

-De todos modos…- Habló la muchacha- Quise ir a llamar al médico, pero tampoco quería alejarme de él.

-Así no lo podemos ayudar, iré a llamar al médico- Degel frunció el ceño- No quiero que nadie muera en mi Torre.

-¡Degel!- Exclamó Ann antes de que el aludido se retirara, ya que estaba abriendo la puerta para irse- Ten cuidado- El alzó una ceja como preguntándole la razón- Podrías encontrarte con la persona que hirió a Alone…

* * *

"... Sí."

Aiakos llegó por fin a la entrada de la Torre. Una suave brisa sacudió sus cabellos. Él alzó la mirada a la construcción, una mirada vacía y carente de sentimientos.

Una mirada de asesino.

"Regresaré bien."


	23. Deseo

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

**Deseo**

-¿Oh? ¡Degel!- El aludido volteó para encontrarse con los inocentes ojos de Aiakos en la entrada de la Torre- ¿Vas a salir?

-Sí- Se detuvo frente a él, viendo su estado fijamente- Y tú acabas de terminar… Perdón por hacerte esperar, pero debo conseguir un doctor: Hay un Gato herido.

-¿El Gato del Parque de Diversiones?- Su rostro mostró la más auténtica sorpresa.

-Es correcto- Suspiró- Ann lo está cuidando- Reanudó su marcha- Regresaré, puedes esperar adentro.

Aiakos sonrió sombríamente.

-De acuerdo…

* * *

Ann apretó los puños en torno a la tela de su vestido, entrecerrando los ojos y suspirando. No era tonta, sabía que había alguien en la Torre gracias a que había escuchado los pasos acercarse por el pasillo. Por eso no se asustó demasiado cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Pero…

-¡Aiakos!- El peli morado la miró por unos segundos y sonrió inocente.

-Ann- La muchacha se agazapó en su lugar- ¿Qué sucede? Te ves muy asustada- Avanzó dos pasos ignorando la mirada de recelo que ella le envió- Así que el Gato vino aquí también. A pesar de que él vino para acá primero… Bueno, supongo que él no se perdió.

Ann se levantó de su silla y se paró frente a Aiakos, evitando que siguiera avanzando pero con varios metros de separación.

-Aiakos, ¿Tú le hiciste esto a Alone?

-Yup, eso es correcto- Sonrió- Se volvió loco cuando le dije "tal vez mataré a Ann"- Ella se tensó al oír aquello. Aiakos se puso una mano en la barbilla- Pero no entendí lo que él quiso hacer después de eso. Dijo que si me mataba, tú te podrías enfadar… Así que el señor gatito bajó su arma por esa razón- Suspiró- Pero bajar su arma por eso… Me quedé sorprendido y dudé- Frunció el ceño- Pero él no es el único que ha cambiado, todos los que te han conocido han cambiado: Mikael, el Sombrerero… Incluso Degel; todos ellos han cambiado desde que llegaste. Sé que ya lo he dicho, pero… Pensé que podría cambiar estando contigo…- Bajó la mirada, el flequillo le cubrió los ojos- Pero soy el mismo de siempre y me siento más perdido- Volvió a alzar el rostro, a penas sonriendo y con una mirada melancólica- Anneshka, ¿Tú crees que yo pueda cambiar?

-Aiakos… ¿Tú quieres cambiar?- Ella bajó los hombros- Violate mencionó eso… Que había alguien que quería dejar su rol- Aiakos sonrió casi hipócritamente.

-Yo normalmente traiciono a Su Majestad trabajando para Degel, va en contra de las reglas, así que uso una máscara y una capa para ocultar mi identidad. Pero sigue siendo demasiado obvio que soy yo- Entrecerró los ojos- Su Majestad sabe lo que he estado haciendo. Ella sólo pone la otra mejilla y no me permite renunciar a mi rol. Pero…- Tomó su espada, la cual se convirtió en una pistola que apuntó sonriente hacia la muchacha- Anneshka, algo podría cambiar si te mato. Tomaré la vida de la forastera que todos aman.

Ann lo miró por unos segundos. Él estaba sonriendo sombríamente y no dejaba de apuntarle. La muchacha cerró los puños fuertemente y bajó el rostro, dejando que el flequillo le tapara los ojos que estaban fuertemente cerrados.

-… No eres serio. Tú estás solamente perdido- Alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido- Si fueras serio me habrías matado en el momento en que entraste a la habitación- Aiakos abrió los ojos sorprendido y la miró perplejo- Yo no quiero morir- Ann frunció más el ceño- ¡No me apuntes con un arma si no estás seguro de matarme! ¡No deberías sacar cosas que son perjudiciales para los demás!

Aiakos parpadeó unas cuantas veces seguidas y se puso una mano en la barbilla con expresión pensativa.

-Tal vez piensas eso porque no tienes reemplazo…- Murmuró- Para mí, las pistolas y espadas están destinadas a usarse. No creo poder entenderte.

-Eso se puede decir para mí- Contradijo la chica- Para mí, las reglas de este mundo y el modo de vida son tratados… Eso es algo que nunca podré entender- Ann se quedó callada un minuto. Luego suspiró y en sus ojos apareció una expresión parecida a la tristeza- Supongo que los caminos ya no se cruzarán.

-Sí- Asintió el hombre.

-Oye, Aiakos- Ella se puso las manos en el pecho- ¿Podemos seguir así?- El Caballero la miró extrañado- Para mí, Aiakos es el que pasea y termina perdido. Pero tú siempre pareces divertirte- Ella sonrió, y él la miró sorprendido- ¿No es eso suficiente?

Aiakos sonrió y bajó el rostro, el flequillo le tapó los ojos. Y así, haciendo que el arma se convirtiera de nuevo en su espada, se la colgó de la cadera.

-… Haha… Así que al final nada cambió… Pero tal vez eso es lo correcto- Alzó el rostro y sonrió- No trataré de matarte. Yo hablaba en serio, no sé qué ocurrirá si te mato, soy algo curioso. Pero si te mato… No podré escuchar tus latidos- Cerró los ojos- Si pudiera escuchar ese sonido otra vez y quedarme así…- Sonrió un poco- Así que, acampa conmigo otra vez. Y déjame escuchar tus latidos.

Ann sonrió y se relajó. Al final, parecía que todo volvía a estar bien.

* * *

-Ahora, está todo hecho- Mikael sonrió alegremente, ignorando el bullicio de la gente corriendo para un lado y para el otro a sus espaldas- Escribiré una bonita carta para Ann~ Sí, ya sé que tenemos que estar listos pero… ¡Ann es primero!

Cerró el blanco sobre, poniéndole el sello real en tinta violeta. Se enderezó en su sitio y la miró fijamente para, acto seguido, sonreír abierta y alegremente.

-Ahora debo entregar esto.


	24. Carta de Invitación

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

Muchas gracias por los review! Me contenta que les agrade la historia ;D

* * *

**Carta de Invitación**

-Creo que Degel no tarda en volver…

-Parece que están trabajando en el Castillo, así que debo volver pronto. Sólo vine a dejar algunos relojes para Degel.

-Está bien Aiakos.

"Aiakos…"

-¿¡Aiakos!?- Alone se despertó de un sobresalto, quedando sentado en menos de un segundo y mirando a todos lados casi asustado.

-¿Alone?- Ann se dio media vuelta para ver al Gato, frente a ella estaba Aiakos quitándose la gabardina marrón.

-Buenos días gatito- Sonrió el Caballero de Corazones.

-Tú…- Gruñó Alone, tomando con su mano una tijera que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche y levantándose de la cama.

-¡Alone espera!

Muy tarde. A penas se puso en pié e intentó hacer el mínimo movimiento con su brazo, cayó al suelo de rodillas y gruñendo de dolor por la punzada que le dio en el pecho.

-¡No seas tonto! ¡Tienes una terrible herida, no te puedes mover aún!- Exclamó Ann corriendo a ayudarlo. Se arrodilló a su lado y le puso una mano en la espalda.

-Pero Ann…- Murmuró Alone entre gruñidos- Él trata de matarte, así que yo…

-No te preocupes- Ella sonrió y él frunció el ceño- Aiakos no va a matarme. ¿Cierto?- Volteó a ver al aludido que sonrió ampliamente alzando el pulgar.

-¡Yep! Así que no te preocupes gatito.

-Qu… ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿¡Me mentiste acerca de matarla!?- Alone se sobresaltó.

-¡Hahaha! Eso no era una mentira- Aiakos se puso las manos en las caderas- Era en serio. Pero cambié de opinión a tiempo.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión?

-Sí, es correcto. Además, si la mato no seré capaz de escuchar su corazón, y eso sería un desperdicio.

-¡Aiakos!- Se quejó Ann.

-Su corazón…

-Sus latidos, ¡Puedes oírlos muy bien si presionas tu oreja contra su pecho!- Sonrió despreocupadamente el Caballero.

-Ann…- Alone de repente comenzó a gruñir- ¿¡Dejaste que él te tocara!?

-¡NO LO HICE!- Ella se levantó de un salto.

-Prometiste que me dejarías escucharlo otra vez- Aiakos sonrió. Ann lo apuntó amenazante con la tijera que tenía en la mano.

-¡Yo no dije eso!

A punto estuvo de moverse pero el Gato la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló haciendo que se diera la vuelta. Lo sorprendente era que aún no se había levantado.

-Eso no es justo…- Murmuró Alone.

-Pero qu— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Alone la jaló hacia él con tal fuerza que hizo que se estampara contra el suelo, aprisionando con sus manos las muñecas de ella y poniéndose a gatas encima suyo.

-P-Pero… ¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES!?

-Ann, déjame escuchar tu corazón también- Declaró el gato haciendo que a Ann se le subiera toda la sangre a la cabeza y se pusiera tan roja como un tomate.

-Wow, eso fue bastante agresivo- Comentó Aiakos, cruzado de brazos.

-Aiakos, ¡Es tu culpa que esté pasando esto! ¡DETENLO!- Le gritó Ann intentando librarse pero viendo su deseo imposible tomando en cuenta que Alone era muchísimo más fuerte que ella.

-Eso me parece divertido, ¡Déjenme jugar!- Exclamó Aiakos caminando con expresión más que entusiasmada hacia ellos.

-¡No vengas aquí!- Gruño Alone.

-Ay…- El Caballero hizo un puchero- ¿No puedo, Ann?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- Gritó aún forcejeando.

* * *

-La voz de Ann… ¡Ella está en esta habitación!- Mikael abrió la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa deslumbrante y muchísimo entusiasmo- Vine para entregarte un mensa—

Al ver la escena ante sus ojos, se quedo callado y quieto, muy quieto, mirando fijamente y con un brillo asesino en los ojos lo que tenía en frente.

-Je…

-Oh- Murmuraron Alone y Aiakos al mismo tiempo.

Mikael sonrió, con un aura muy, muy, MUY tenebrosa emanando de él.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-¡Mikael! ¡Llegaste en buen momento!- Exclamó la muchacha con un leve matiz de esperanza en su voz.

-Pongan sus sucias manos…- Gruñó el rubio, tomando en sus manos el dorado reloj que se convirtió en pistola- ¡LEJOS DE ANN!

Lo siguiente que pasó no necesita explicación. Dos disparos hicieron que Aiakos y Alone saltaran lejos de Ann, dejando así que ella pudiera respirar en paz.

-¡Haha! Cálmate Mikael, yo sólo trataba de tocar el pecho de Ann- Sonrió Aiakos.

-… Chicos…

-Ya veo- Asintió Mikael- ¡ENTONCES AIAKOS TE MERECES UNA EJECUCIÓN!

-El gatito de ahí intentaba hacer lo mismo- Acuso a Alone.

-… Chicos…

-Ya veo- Mikael volvió a asentir- ¡Pero tú vas primero!

-… Chicos…

-Y me aseguraré de que ese inmundo Gato sea el siguiente- Gruñó el rubio.

-¡BASTA!- El grito de Ann hizo que Aiakos riera, que Mikael volteara a verla sorprendido y que Alone se erizara completo. La muchacha se levantó y se cruzó de brazos- Entonces ¿Qué ibas a entregarme?- Se dirigió a Mikael.

-Oh, casi lo olvido- Se colgó el ahora reloj dorado a la cadera y de su chaqueta sacó una carta- Vine para entregarte esto~

-¿Una carta?- Ann la tomó con una mano, viendo con atención el sello violeta.

-Es una invitación para un baile- Mikael se puso las manos en las caderas.

-¿Baile?

-Oh, entonces ya casi es el baile- Comentó Alone viendo a Mikael.

-Sí- El rubio asintió sonriendo- No sé si tenga tiempo suficiente para estar con Ann en el baile, así que vine a verla- De repente un aura de corazones comenzó a emanar de él.

-Tú no puedes hacer eso, Mikael- Aiakos sonrió- Tenemos que ayudar a arreglar el salón de baile.

-¡Haré que los demás lo hagan!

-No puedes hacer eso, si tú holgazaneas, Su Majestad se molestará y las cosas se complicarán.

-Eso es un problema pero…- Una brillante luz los cegó a todos- ¡Yo no lo quiero hacer!- Al tiempo que decía esto, el conejo blanco se lanzó a los brazos de Ann que sorprendida lo atrapó- No me iré.

-Qué feo de tu parte- La expresión de Aiakos se volvió ahora una incrédula, con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa- Pero eso te hace más fácil de cargar- Tomó al conejo de las orejas, separándolo de Ann.

-No lo hagas Aiakos, ¡Lo puedes lastimar!- Ann se puso las manos en la cintura.

-Uhm… Así que a Ann le gusta éste Mikael- Miró al conejo que, como era de esperarse, estaba tieso. Sí. Mikael se congelaba si lo tomaban de las orejas- Pero éste Mikael es Mikael también. Por supuesto que me iré si tú realmente quieres estar con Mikael hasta que ese salón de baile esté listo... ¿Qué dices?

Ann se puso una mano en la frente al imaginarse la escena: Ella sola con Mikael encima y sin dejar de abrazarla ni tener intenciones de irse.

-Eso podría ser un problema…- Murmuró- Llévalo contigo.

-Está bien.

-¡Anneshka!

* * *

Observó de nuevo la carta, fuera del sobre y encima de la mesa, junto a la vela que reposaba en el centro de ésta. Puso uno de los codos sobre la mesa y suspiró.

-Parece que el Gato va a estar bien- Alzó la mirada al escuchar a Degel saliendo del cuarto.

-¿Fue atendido?- Ann se enderezo en la silla.

-Sí, está durmiendo ahora. Debería estar bien si es capaz de moverse, me causa problemas innecesarios- Bufó el peliverde. La chica rió nerviosamente- Así que Aiakos dejó dicho que tenía que volver para ayudar con el baile…

-Sí, tengo una invitación de Mikael, pero no sabía que hicieran cosas como bailes… Si es en el Castillo de Corazones es llevado a cabo por Violate, ¿Cierto? No parece ajustarse a ella…

**No debe haber mucha gente que sabe que le gustan las cosas lindas…**

-Es cierto que no se ajusta a alguien como ella, pero hay una regla que dice que un Señor* tiene que realizar un evento de vez en cuando, es un baile esta vez, pero un evento como ese necesita reunir a la gente. Esa es la regla. Parece que recibiste una invitación pero tú no necesitas una para poder participar, el anfitrión usualmente termina cuidando de los asistentes así estén invitados o no. La Reina tendrá que hacer eso.

-¿Entonces eso implica que incluso los enemigos pueden colarse? ¿No es peligroso?

-Mientras estén como invitados, no se les permite hacer ningún daño- Degel sonrió tan imperceptiblemente que a Ann se le hizo difícil notarlo- Aunque eso no quiere decir que sea completamente seguro.

-¿Estás invitado también?

-Tengo que participar incluso si no me invitan, esa es la regla.

-Ya veo…

-Tú debes participar si estás interesada.

-No quiero ir si es peligroso- Frunció el ceño.

-Uhm…

* * *

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¿¡Por qué esto se demora tanto en instalarse!?- Violate se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido- Queremos que este baile sea rápido… Ugh, qué frustrante. ¡Ejecuten a los sirvientes que están trabajando lento!- Exclamó a dos guardias que estaban cerca que en seguida asintieron.

-Detente, Violate. Si perdemos gente ahora, más demorará en estar listo- Frunció el ceño un hombre rubio de ojos color miel.

-Entonces, Rey Radamanthys- Violate se le plantó en frente con el ceño más fruncido que antes- ¡Ve afuera y ayúdalos!

Radamanthys rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta para salir del castillo y cumplir las órdenes de la mujer.

-¿¡Dónde están White y Aiakos ahora!?

* * *

-Oye Mikael…- Aiakos le habló al conejo que tenía tomado de las orejas- ¡Creo que estamos perdidos!- Sonrió.

* * *

-Amo- Exclamaron dos personas, un hombre y una mujer sin rostro, demasiado estrafalarios- Habrá un baile en el Castillo.

-Oh, ya veo- Youma se levantó de su asiento, delante del piano- Ha pasado tiempo desde el último evento- Se puso una mano en la barbilla y sonrió pícaro- ¿Quién no participará en un evento como este? ¡Tengo que invitar a Alone! ¡Todos los empleados participarán también, prepárense!

-Sí, señor.

-Está bien.

* * *

-¡Es gratis!

-¡Y es un día de descanso!

-¡Es increíble que tengamos un día libre y comida gratis!

-¡Qué maravilloso baile!

-Esos chicos…- Gruñó Dohko- Estoy esperando a que llegue, pero… Tú participarás también, ¿Cierto?

-Claro- Kagaho lo miró de perfil- Ese Castillo tiene una especie de hojas de té muy raras. Vale la pena ir a probarlas.

-Sí, sí- Asintió la Liebre- No puedo perder la oportunidad de ir a comer algunos deliciosos platos de zanahoria- Sonrió cruzando los brazos. Luego se rascó la mejilla con una pequeña sonrisita- Y… Ann también podría ir.

Kagaho bajó el rostro y dejó que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos, volteando el rostro al frente de nuevo.

-… Quién sabe.

* * *

Ann puso un codo sobre la mesa, y apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la mano, con la carta en la otra mano.

**Un baile donde los enemigos pueden participar…**

**… ¿Él irá?**

**¿Participará Kagaho también…?**

* * *

*Señor: Degel se refiere con ese término a los Titulares con papeles más importantes. O sea: Kagaho, Violate, Youma y él mismo.


	25. Lección de Baile

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

**Lección de Baile**

-Ann- Alone de repente se paró frente a ella, moviendo la cola. No había pasado mucho tiempo para que se recuperara por completo- ¿Qué vestido planeas usar?

-¿Eh? ¿Vestido?

-Sep- Se puso las manos en las caderas- ¡El vestido para el baile!- Se puso la otra mano en la barbilla en actitud pensativa- Yo creo que un vestido de colores fríos te conviene más, como el que estás usando ahora. Y una cinta para sostener tu cabello hacia atrás.

-E… Espera un minuto Alone, aún no sé si quiero ir o no- Le detuvo con expresión contrariada.

-¡Hey! ¡Alone, Anneshka!- Ambos aludidos voltearon, encontrándose con Youma y su natural carisma y sonrisa pícara- ¡Tengo grandes noticias! ¡Parece que habrá un baile pronto!

-Demasiado tarde viejo, hace mucho tiempo lo sabía ya- Alone rió entre dientes- Y Ann también lo sabía.

-¿¡Qué!?- Youma se rascó la nuca- Te tomó tanto tiempo volver que pensé que no lo sabías aún- Entonces notó algo que lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Por debajo del pelaje que siempre llevaba Alone, pudo ver una venda blanca enrollada en su brazo- ¿Te lastimaste otra vez?- Y bueno… Pensamientos pervertidos en acción. Sonrió- Así que te lastimaste bastante mal y te quedaste con Ann por la noche, ¿No?... Qué mal- Se aguantó la risa al ver que Alone fruncía el ceño molesto.

-Es sólo un rasguño, una herida menor- Se defendió.

-Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, tu herida está envuelta- Contraatacó Youma divertido- Si era tan pequeña, ¿Por qué no la lamiste, ah? Gato.

-¡Cállate!- Exclamó frunciendo más el ceño- A diferencia de ti, viejo, ¡Yo soy más delicado!

-Eso es bueno, porque si ensucias mi piso con la sangre de tu lesión, me pondría loco- Youma sonrió de nuevo. Pero ambos hombres voltearon, interrumpiendo su discusión, al sentir unos leves gruñidos salir de Ann que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Espera un segundo Youma. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir algo así!? ¿¡Cómo puedes preocuparte más por tu piso que por sus heridas!? ¡No lo puedo creer!- Exclamó indignada.

-Incluso si dices eso…- El moreno se puso una mano en la nuca- Alone siempre está herido de alguna manera; pero supongo que fue bastante insensible de mi parte decirlo frente a ti- Suspiró- Perdón.

-Hehe~ Fuiste regañado~- Alone señaló a Youma con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro y cantando por lo bajo.

-¡Y tú también, Alone!- Exclamó Ann, haciendo que el aludido diera un sobresalto y la mirara asustado- ¡Siempre te lastimas! ¡Eres muy descuidado!- Alone retrocedió al tiempo que Ann caminaba al frente- A pesar de que prometiste no volver a meterte en más problemas ¡Al final terminaste rompiendo tu promesa! ¿¡No!?

-Sobre eso, Ann, perdón por interrumpir, pero… Sólo quiero decirte algo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Yo…- El Gato se sonrojó antes de decir lo que le iba a decir- Creo que el que me regañes me excita.

-… ¿Qué?

-Me gritaste como cuando el Primer Ministro fue a la Torre del Reloj, pero… Ahora… Eso se siente bien en este momento…

-Ah, sé cómo te sientes- Asintió Youma. Ann se alejó dos pasos de los hombres.

-¿Tú también viejo? ¿En verdad?

-Eso hace que tiemble toda mi espalda, ¿No es así? Solamente, no tengo suficiente- Ann retrocedió dos pasos más.

-Así que~- Dijeron Alone y Youma al mismo tiempo, el primero abrazándose a sí mismo y el segundo con ambas manos a los lados de la cara- Por favor, regáñanos más Anneshka.

-Maldición- Ella retrocedió más, recelosa- No me lo creo…

Aunque de improviso, ambos se quedaron rectos y serios, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo los hechos ya estaban pasando.

-¡Anneshka!- Exclamó Alone tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola con él, haciendo que quedara en el piso con el muchacho delante de ella.

Entonces Youma alzó su violín y en éste se encajaron dos dagas brillantes y de dorada empuñadura.

-Eso fue peligroso- Se quejó el de barba, en un suspiro y bajando el violín.

-¿Pero qué…?- Murmuró Ann, desde el suelo, con Alone abrazándola aún desconfiado y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Uh? Lo bloqueó hermano- Dijo un muchacho de uniforme azul.

-Eso está mal hermano- Respondió uno de uniforme rojo.

-¿Antros y Ciel?- A Ann le corrió una gota por la sien mientras Alone la soltaba y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Yay~ ¡Es onee-san!- Sonrió Ciel.

-¿También estabas aquí onee-san?- Preguntó Antros con una ceja alzada. Ambos gemelos corrieron hacia Ann, pero a medio camino una voz los detuvo.

-No hagan "Yay~" malditos mocosos, ¿¡Qué pasaría si lastiman a Ann!?- Dohko frunció el ceño.

-¡No sabíamos que también estaba ella!- Antros frunció el ceño.

-¡Sólo somos niños inocentes, no te enojes con nosotros Liebre estúpida!- Secundó Ciel- Es doloroso venir aquí y negociar territorio todo el tiempo.

-Sólo mataríamos al propietario para poder tomar un descanso y poder jugar en el Parque- Excusó el de azul.

-Hey- Youma les llamó la atención sonriendo de manera sombría- No me matarán todavía…- Desencajó una daga del violín y notó entonces algo peculiar. Sonrió de manera más sombría aún- Estos cuchillos están cubiertos con veneno…

Ambos gemelos se voltearon para ver a Youma de frente, con un aura tan aterradora y asesina que Ann se quedó estática en su sitio y con un creciente nerviosismo debido a que no podía moverse.

-¡Sí!- Asintieron ambos- Morirás con el más mínimo rasguño- Sonrieron tenebrosamente.

Fue tanta presión que hasta a Alone le dio un escalofrío y se acercó a la muchacha, tomándole de las manos y sintiendo su corazón "palpitar" velozmente.

-Oye Ann, ¿No nos vas a regañar?- La muchacha lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza de la nada. El Gato se volteó entonces para hablarle a los gemelos:- Sus regaños los harán sentir muy bien.

-¡Wow! ¿¡De verdad!?- Se sorprendió Antros.

-¿Se siente bien?- Sonrió Ciel.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo ya tenía a ambos gemelos colgados de los brazos y a Alone en frente moviendo la cola, esperando impacientemente por ser regañados. Entonces alzó la vista y vio a la única persona que a sus ojos podría salvarla.

-¡Dohko! ¡Haz algo al respecto!- Vio que la Liebre tragaba en grueso y se sonrojaba. En ese momento perdió toda esperanza de salvación.

-Yo también… Quiero saber qué se siente.

Los 5 hombres que estaban allí se juntaron, y en coro recitaron:

-Anneshka, por favor regáñanos.

Ann resopló y frunció el ceño.

-Si quieren ser regañados, ¿Por qué no le dicen a Violate?- Se cruzó de brazos- Incluso podría pisarlos con sus tacones… Los podría mandar a decapitar.

-Hm…- Youma sonrió un poco- No es que queramos ser regañados por la Reina… Además, ella no nos interesa.

-Sí, es posible lo que dices Ann, pero prefiero no saberlo- Dohko puso expresión monótona- Aunque tendremos que verla en el baile.

-Dinos onee-san, ¿Vas a ir?- Ciel sonrió- Queremos verte con un vestido rosa en el baile.

-Buena idea hermano- Asintió el gemelo- El rojo sangre sería mejor, pero un traje rosa definitivamente le quedaría bien.

-¡No!- Saltó Alone- ¡Un vestido azul sería mejor para Ann!

-¿Pero qu—

-¡Será rosa!- Contradijeron los gemelos.

-¡Esperen! ¡Aún no decido si iré o no!- Exclamó la chica- No me siento confiada y no he tenido muchas oportunidades para bailar—

-¿Bailar?- Interrumpió una de las empleadas sin rostro que habían venido con Dohko- Si es por bailar, podemos enseñarte- Ella sonrió.

-¡Únetenos si quieres!- Sonrió un empleado estrafalario del Parque.

-¡Déjalo en nuestras manos!- Secundó su compañera.

-¿Ustedes también irán?- La muchacha de ojos azules alzó una ceja al ver los dos pares de empleados.

-Sí- Contestaron todos al unísono. Luego la empleada del Parque volvió a hablar- Todos, de todas partes, pueden olvidar sus deberes para asistir a la noche del baile. Ahora, Ann- Inquirió la mujer, al tiempo que las dos empleadas la tomaban de los brazos y la jalaban junto con los otros dos hombres- Ven y practica con nosotros.

* * *

-Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Así, justo así- Para ese momento, era uno de los empleados de la Mansión Sombrerero el que la ayudaba, mientras el empleado del Parque aplaudía al ver su avance- Lo haces muy bien- Sonrió.

-¡Oh! Ann baila muy bien- Sonrió Dohko.

-¡Qué bien!- Sonrieron los gemelos.

-Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Uno, dos- El hombre la tomó de la mano y la hizo separarse, para darle una vuelta y luego atraerla de nuevo- Uno, dos. Uno, dos.

**Esto puede ser divertido…**

Pero de repente…

-Oow…- El empleado se quedó de piedra y Ann miró al suelo, viendo que le había dado un pisotón de los buenos al pobre hombre.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿¡Te lastimé!?

-No, no, estoy bien- Negó con las manos.

-Al parecer estás fuera de práctica- Youma se puso una mano en la barbilla- Pero tienes buenos pasos, por lo que estará bien en el baile.

-¿Estás seguro…?- Ann frunció el ceño preocupada, mirando a Youma.

-Yo creo que estará bien si usted se permite cometer errores- Intervino el empleado- Mientras, puede castigar a nuestro jefe pisándolo- Sonrió- Con más práctica, eso no será un problema.

A Ann la cubrió un aire de realización repentino, pero luego se esfumó tan rápido como apareció.

-Kagaho… ¿Kagaho también irá al baile?- Avanzó un paso.

-Sí, por supuesto. Es una regla que todos los titulares de rol deben asistir.

-Kagaho tiene en la mira un raro té del Castillo- Explicó Dohko- Así que definitivamente irá- Sonrió- Bailas muy bien Ann, así que también irás, ¿Sí?

La chica bajó el rostro y el flequillo le tapó los ojos. Dohko no notó aquello y siguió hablando.

-En cuanto a mí… En el Castillo hay los mejores postres de zanahoria—

-No voy a ir.

-¿Eh?

-Si Kagaho irá, yo no asistiré- Alzó el rostro con una sonrisa casi nerviosa- Incluso si no lo piso, el seguirá siendo sarcástico, sin embargo.

-Eso no—

-Ahora ya lo he decidido.

-Ah… ¡Oye, Ann!

La chica ni siquiera lo escuchó. Hizo oídos sordos y apuró el paso para salir del parque de Diversiones antes de que la detuvieran de nuevo. Alone se acercó a Dohko y miró el lugar por donde se había ido la chica.

-¿Pasó algo entre Ann y Kagaho?... Ella… Se veía enojada y contrariada.

Dohko no contestó. Miró con ojos preocupados el lugar por donde ella se había ido.

Algo estaba mal. Muy mal.


	26. Rebelión de la Cortina

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

**Rebelión de la Cortina**

**Wow… Realmente he mejorado…**

El compás de la suave música se escuchaba tranquilo en todo el salón, mientras Ann bailaba junto a un hombre sin rostro y su vestido se mecía levemente al ritmo de sus pasos.

-Lo haces muy bien- Sonrió la empleada del Parque de Diversiones.

-Y pensar que practicamos tan poco- Secundó el hombre que iba con ella.

**Esto es gracioso… Ahora que puedo bailar, estoy realmente contenta de haber venido.**

Ann cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios… Aunque la gracia le duró poco. Al momento siguiente de cerrarlos, le dio un pisotón accidental a la persona con la que estaba bailando.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Lo siento!

-No te disculpes- Escuchó la voz gruesa y serena de su acompañante y se quedó de piedra- Algunos hombres pagan por tener a jóvenes damas para ellos.

**¿¡KAGAHO!?**

* * *

-¡HAA!- Ann se despertó en su asiento sobresaltada y respirando agitadamente, causando un leve estruendo que hizo a Degel voltearse inmediatamente.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves algo pálida…- Murmuró el peliverde.

-Oh…- La muchacha suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, cayendo en cuenta que había tenido sólo un sueño- Sí, estoy bien. Solamente no he estado durmiendo bien últimamente.

**Así que fue un sueño… Debí de quedarme dormida.**

-¿Tengo que empezar a preocuparme?- Degel alzó una ceja resoplando- Si te sientes cansada, deberías descansar. Te he dicho docenas de veces que no tienes que presionarte ayudándome.

La ojiazul hizo caso omiso a todo lo que le estaba diciendo Degel, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que estaba totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

**Genial, ahora hasta en mis sueños Kagaho me molesta. Esto me parece una advertencia… Quizás no debería ir al baile después de todo, probablemente eso sería problemático.**

Acto seguido: La puerta se abrió de improviso haciendo que las dos personas que estaban en aquel salón voltearan hacia ella.

-Ann, Degel, ¿Están listos?- Era Aiakos, que iba vestido con un traje formal, con chaqueta de cola pingüino blanco. Al verlos frunció el ceño-… Esperen, ¿Aún no se han cambiado? El baile empezará pronto, apúrense y vístanse.

-¿Qué estás usando?- La muchacha le miró con una ceja alzada. Aiakos sonrió inocentemente.

-Un traje, ¿Qué más? No es realmente mi estilo, pero no puedo ir con ropa del trabajo.

-De hecho te ves muy apuesto…- Murmuró Ann, pero luego negó un poco con la cabeza- Es sólo que…

-Sí- Asintió Degel- Sin su facha de Caballero no hay nada que enmascare su naturaleza voluble.

-Es más raro de lo que pensé- A la chica le recorrió una gota por la sien- Ese traje blanco hace que se vea como un mujeriego o algo así…

-¡Haha! Eso es realmente malo- Rió el Caballero alegremente- Como sea- Negó con la cabeza poniéndose serio- Hablaba en serio cuando dije que tenían que cambiarse.

-… Hng- Degel hizo una mueca, y a Ann le pareció ver que se ponía morado- Desprecio a las muchedumbres. Desearía que hubiera un huracán y lo cancelara por mí.

-Qué mal, afuera se ve hermoso- La chica sonrió risueña.

-¡Haha! Ustedes son raros- Sonrió Aiakos- Y tú quieres que un huracán te lleve Degel- Se rió un poco. Luego miró a la muchacha que estaba con ellos- Ann, ¿Tú también vienes verdad? Sé que tienes una invitación~.

-Yo… Uhm…- Su mente trabajaba a 100 mientras tenía las miradas de ambos hombres sobre ella- No tengo un vestido, sí, eso es.

-¿Un vestido?- Degel la miró casi sorprendido.

-¡Sí! Así que no tengo nada para ponerme- Sonrió- Así que ustedes dos pásenla bien.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste más temprano?- Degel se dio la vuelta para dejar la caja donde estaban los relojes reparados sobre una mesa.

-¡Párate de ahí, vamos Ann!- Aiakos la tomó por un brazo y la hizo levantarse.

-¿Ah?- La muchacha trastabilló y casi se cae, pero al final logró retomar el equilibrio- Qu—

Degel dio una palmada. Acto seguido, Ann tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que la luz no la dejara parcialmente ciega.

-¿Qué…?- Abrió de nuevo los ojos cuando la luz desapareció, viendo que ya no llevaba su usual vestido sino otro más largo, de gala- ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

-Listo, ahora puedes ir- Dijo Degel poniéndose uno de los blancos guantes. Por alguna razón, ya estaba vestido.

-Uhm… Gracias pero…—

-Te queda muy bien Ann- Sonrió Aiakos.

Era un vestido de un azul muy parecido al de sus ojos, strapless, de estilo corsé en la parte de arriba y con una falda vaporosa y de aspecto suave que caía, armada por varias tiras largas y anchas de telas azules y negras hasta el suelo.

-Hey, Degel- La chica se acercó al peliverde y le habló en susurros- No te lo había dicho por Aiakos pero realmente no quiero ir… ¡Ayúdame a salir de esto!

-Yo tampoco quiero ir- Murmuró el Amo de la Torre del Reloj, poniéndose morado de nuevo- Así que te hundirás conmigo.

-¡Oye!

-Cool- Sonrió Aiakos a espaldas de Ann- ¡Ahora estás vestida para matar! Así que vayamos a matar al baile.

* * *

-Arg…- Ann se apoyó en un árbol y miró a Aiakos que estaba despreocupado- Aiakos, ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

-… ¿Quién sabe?- Sonrió. Degel se sentó sobre un tronco y un aura de tristeza lo envolvió.

-Quizás dejarlo que nos guiara no fue una gran idea… Se está haciendo muy tarde.

-¡Aah! ¡Mis pies me duelen!- Ann frunció el ceño- Creo que el hará que nos perdamos lo suficiente como para perdernos el baile entero.

-¡Chicos, creo que vi una señal!- Exclamó el Caballero, pero antes de voltearse, Degel y Ann se le acercaron por la espalda y lo agarraron cada uno de un brazo para arrastrarlo por otro camino- No me empujen, ¡Estoy seguro de que el Castillo está por allá!

-¡Cállate Aiakos!- Reclamó Ann.

-¡Y deja de retorcerte!- Secundó Degel.

* * *

-¡Whoa! ¡En realidad lo hicieron!- Exclamó Aiakos sorprendido de que al fin llegaran al Castillo- Ustedes saben de estas cosas, yo no esperaba llegar por al menos tres períodos de tiempo por lo menos- Sonrió.

-Mis pies ya tienen suficientes ampollas para un solo viaje, gracias- Gruñó la muchacha de cabello negro.

Y de repente las trompetas comenzaron a sonar muy fuerte, haciendo que ella se volteara y las viera con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué están sonando?

-Parece que el baile ha empezado- Contestó Degel.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ahora!? ¡Pero quería escaparme antes de que empezara!

-Todo el mundo silencio, por favor- La voz de Mikael hizo que todos dejaran de hablar y los murmullos pararan.

-Hey, parece que finalmente Mikael está haciendo su trabajo- Sonrió Aiakos.

-Su Majestad tiene algunas palabras para ustedes, presten atención a su discurso para que empiece el baile- Violate apareció bajando unas largas escaleras en compañía del Rey. Iban vestidos cada uno más elegante que el otro. Ann casi se queda deslumbrada.

-Veo que hay muchos invitados que se han reunido en el Castillo el día de hoy- Comenzó a hablar la Reina- Y también veo…- Sonrió- A ciertas personas que no fueron invitadas- Levantó su cetro- Pero esto es una celebración, así que olvidemos las diferencias temporalmente.

Entonces la luz del día desapareció de improviso y todo se quedó oscuro.

-Aunque preferimos el atardecer- Se escuchó la voz de la mujer en la oscuridad- Admitimos que la noche es mejor para nuestro baile- Acercó una mano a su cetro, y este empezó a brillar con una luz rojiza muy bonita. Levantó la mano con el cetro- Luces.

Por todo el salón del Castillo empezaron a encenderse luces leves de velas y lámparas en los altos techos. Violate sonrió de nuevo.

-Ya que la vida es frágil y puede terminar en cualquier momento, por favor, disfruten esta noche con toda su alegría por vivir- Cerró los ojos y alzó la barbilla- Eso es todo.

-¿V-Violate?- Radamanthys alzó una ceja- Eso fue corto… Y muy revuelto.

-Breve, feroz, ¡Incomprensible!- Mikael sonrió- Como ella.

Acto seguido, todos los invitados comenzaron a hablar de nuevo, y Ann se quedó parada entre ellos algo aturdida al ver que al segundo siguiente Degel y Aiakos ya no estaban con ella. Aunque al momento siguiente, se le acercaron dos personas diferentes.

-¡Anneshka, viniste! Realmente pensé que no lo harías.

-Alone, Youma- Ella los miró con gesto aún algo aturdido. El Gato iba vestido con un traje negro y corbata en tonos morados y fucsias, y Youma con un traje formal amarillo.

-¿Hay algo malo dulce guisante? Te ves roja- Preguntó Youma- ¿Hay mucha gente para ti?

-No, es sólo que…- Ella se puso ambas manos en las mejillas, cerrando los ojos- Violate. Ella es como salida de un cuento de hadas.

-¿Qué?- Expresaron al mismo tiempo ambos hombres. Alone se agazapó y la miró casi preocupado y Youma dejó caer los hombros con aura casi decepcionada.

-Uhm… Un villano tal vez- Alone se rascó la mejilla con un dedo- ¿Eso es un cumplido?

-Sí, ¡Ella es encantadora! Como ese pequeño discurso.

-… ¿Bromeas?... Espera, eso significa…- Alone puso cara de asombro- ¿Te gustan las chicas? Digo, ¿Las mujeres?- Youma se llevó una mano a los labios con gesto de sorpresa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No se ven muy emocionados ni decepcionados- Ann alzó una ceja y luego negó con la cabeza- Pero no, no lo digo románticamente. La admiro y me impresiona como mujer- Explicó.

-Aah, realmente no lo entiendo, pero…- Alone se rascó la nuca distraídamente y luego tomó a Ann de la mano, sonriendo de una manera arrebatadora- Deberías mirarte en el espejo, estás muy "encantadora"- Ann se sonrojó levemente- Y ese vestido es realmente muy bonito. ¿Tú lo elegiste?

-Uhm… De hecho, Degel me lo dio.

-¡Degel!- Youma sonrió pícaramente- Entonces tiene un gusto decente para las jóvenes después de todo.

Ann vio de reojo a la derecha, encontrándose con la vista de Degel viéndola con cara de "¿Aún no te has escapado?" y Aiakos a su lado bebiendo animadamente una copa de vino. Acto seguido, vio cómo los guardias abrieron las grandes puertas de la entrada de nuevo, y ella se volteó para ver el camino que llevaba afuera. Alone vio sus intenciones y se le acercó.

-¿Te vas a casa ya?- Bajó un poco las orejas. Más atrás, Youma la miró atentamente.

**Aah… Sigo olvidando que esto es un sueño… Así que eso significa que puedo experimentar todo, ¿No? **

**Porque no tengo nada que temer.**

-No- Sonrió- He decidido quedarme.

-¡De acuerdo!- El Gato sonrió y se animó de nuevo, acto seguido: Le ofreció una de sus manos- Entonces, deberíamos de bailar.

-Seguro- Ella sonrió aceptándola.

**Me preocupo mucho, ni siquiera he visto a Kagaho. Necesito dejar de permitirle que llegue a mí.**

Estaba tranquilamente bailando con Alone, hasta ahora no le había pisado, cuando dos vocecillas la hicieron voltearse.

-¡Booo! ¡Booo!

-¡Alone, apestas, boooo!

-¡Ha bailado con Onee-san y no nos dijo!

Sí, eran Antros y Ciel, que por primera vez estaban bien peinados y con formales trajes negros. Uno de ellos tenía un lazo azul y el otro uno rojo.

-¡Pero también queremos bailar, compártela Alone!- Exclamo Antros.

-¡Sí!- Asintió Ciel- Deberías de olvidarte de Alone y bailar con nosotros, linda onee-san.

-Sean realistas, no me la pueden robar porque han llegado tarde- Contraatacó el Gato sonriente.

-¡No quisimos llegar tarde!- Ciel se cruzó de brazos.

-El jefe no quería salir del estúpido cuarto de té- Antros se puso las manos en las caderas.

**… ¿"Jefe"? Grandioso.**

El aura oscura que rodeó a Ann en ese momento no fue nada normal.

-¡Ven Kagaho! ¡Nos vamos a perder todo el evento!- Sí, el que había entrado gritando había sido Dohko, que iba vestido con un traje blanco.

-No veo por qué te importa- Contestó aquel hombre que entraba, vestido de un formal y pulcro traje negro, sonriendo tranquilamente- La fiesta de la Reina no es nada comparado con sus montañas de té negro.

El hombre se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta, volteando el rostro y encontrándose con Alone, los gemelos y Ann, que frunció el ceño y cerró una mano en un puño. Kagaho sonrió serenamente.

-Bien. Mucho tiempo sin vernos, señorita.

* * *

¡NO TIENEN IDEA DE CUÁNTO LO SIENTO! En serio, perdón, disculpa, lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Dejé el fic horriblemente abandonado por mucho tiempo, y de verdad no era mi intención.

Todo es culpa de los estudios l:C

Pero, en fin, al menos ya salí de vacaciones navideñas... Por cierto, ¡Felíz navidad!

Prometo no tardarme tanto para la próxima actualización. Tienen derecho a lanzarme lo que quieran -Incluyendo objetos contundentes- o brujería :DD -OK, lo de la brujería no xD-

En serio, lo siento muchísimo :c

Juro que la próxima actualización será pronto :DD Hasta entonces, felíz navidad. ;D


	27. Rondo

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

-¿Y qué es lo que has estado haciendo últimamente? Algo que haría sonrojar a un hombre, estoy seguro.

**Rondo**

**NO.**

**"_Si va Kagaho, ¡Definitivamente me quedo en casa!_"**

-Ann…- Murmuró Alone quedito. Frunció un poco el ceño, y luego sonrió ampliamente y volteó el rostro hacia donde estaba Kagaho- Oh, ¡Yeah! ¡Tengo noticias para ti, Sombrerero!- Exclamó con animada voz, y luego señaló hacia su derecha- Hay una mesa entera dedicada al té. Apuesto a que a ti te gusta, ¿No?- Entonces miró a Youma y le dio un leve codazo- ¿Y bien, viejo? Tú le tienes que mostrar el camino.

-¿¡Qué!?- Youma se crispó y se puso en guardia- Prefiero morir antes de—

-¡A la derecha!- Exclamó Alone y acto seguido, lo empujó para que se fuera.

-Bien, voy a darle al bebé la botella- Refunfuñó.

-¡Bien Kagaho!- Sonrió Dohko- ¿No dijiste que querías más?

-… Supongo.

Y luego, se fueron ambos siguiendo de cerca a Youma.

Alone suspiró, viendo a los tres hombres alejarse. Entonces Ann suspiró también, y gruñó.

-Alone. Perdón- Cerró la mano en un puño- No quería meterte en esto.

El muchacho sólo sonrió alegremente, mirando con cariño a Ann.

-¡No pasa nada! Sólo quiero seguir bailando y que no se entrometan- La tomó de la muñeca delicadamente- ¡Vamos! La canción sigue en marcha.

Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la otra mano sostuvo la de ella, entonces comenzaron a dar vueltas al compás del ritmo de nuevo.

-Ya te dije cuánto me gusta tu sonrisa, ¿No?- Alone sonrió- ¿Me podrías mostrar una, por favor?

Ann lo miró casi sorprendida un segundo. Parpadeó dos veces, y luego, sonrió. Amplia y sinceramente. Y Alone correspondió su sonrisa con una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Onee-chan!- Ann se detuvo y parpadeó dos veces de nuevo- Todavía estamos acá, ¡Jum!- Antros frunció el ceño.

-Todavía queremos bailar, ¡Jum!- Secundó Ciel, frunciendo el ceño igual que su hermano.

-¿Le pueden dar un descanso? ¡Ustedes tienen que seguir a su jefe!- Refunfuñó Alone.

-¡Ya bailaste con Alone, onee-chan!- Ciel la tomó de un brazo.

-¡Ahora es nuestro turno!- Secundó Antros tomándola del brazo contrario.

-¡HEY! ¡Para que lo tengan en cuenta, sólo dimos tres pasos!- Refutó el Gato.

-Un problema, ¿Eh?- Sonrió una de las empleadas del Parque de Diversiones - Tal vez lo podemos resolver con un grupo de baile- Sonrió alzando un dedo.

-¡Buena idea!- Asintió su compañero.

-¿Huh?- Alone torció el gesto- ¿Qué tipo de baile de grupo?

-¡De este tipo!- Sonrió la mujer, tomando a Ciel de la mano, quien tomó a Ann de la mano, quien tomó a Antros de la mano, quien tomó al otro empleado de la mano- Todos podemos formar un círculo de baile.

A Alone le corrió una gota de sudor por la sien.

-Es una buena idea… Pero vamos a ocupar mucho espacio- Ann alzó una ceja.

-¡No te preocupes!- Una voz distinta hizo que la muchacha se volteara. Le hablaba un empleado del Castillo- ¡La pista es demasiado grande!

-Sí- Asintió una empleada de la Mansión Sombrerero- Hay mucho espacio aquí.

-Vamos a divertirnos- Sonrió su pareja.

-¡Bien!- Sonrió la empleada del Castillo- Entonces, ¿Podemos formar parte de este grupo de baile?- Preguntaron, integrándose en el círculo también. Ann miró a todos a sus lados, y sonrió levemente.

**¡Estando todos en ronda me parece más un día de campo que de Baile!**

Y su sonrisa se amplió. Alone notó eso, y se llevó una mano a la nuca, dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

-No importa cuál sea, mientras te diviertas todo está bien- Cerró los ojos un segundo, y al segundo siguiente, cuando los abrió, toda la rueda estaba cerrada. Se crispó su cola- ¡HEY! ¡Me dejaron fuera de la ronda!- Gruñó.

-¡Ni sueñes con estar al lado de onee-chan, cara de Gato!

* * *

-¿Fuiste parte de ese grupo de baile, Ann?- Degel la miró de reojo tranquilamente.

-¡Sí! Hicimos un baile en círculo. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Degel se cruzó de brazos y su rostro se volvió sombrío y abochornado.

-Ni muerto.

-¡Pero es divertido, Degel!

-No para mí- El peliverde desvió la mirada- Me siento especialmente enfermo hoy.

-Ahora que lo dices- Ann lo miró dos segundos más y parpadeó- Te veo un poco pálido… ¡Espera!- Levantó su bebida, y se la mostró a Aiakos- ¿Esto tiene alcohol?

-¡Sí!- Sonrió el de cabello violeta- ¡Hasta el fondo!

-Ten cuidado- Le dijo Degel, aún con expresión abochornada- Aiakos tiene intenciones de arrastrar a otros a su CAPRICHOSO comportamiento.

-… Degel…- Ann alzó una ceja-… Suena como si tuvieras experiencia con eso…

-La experiencia de beber en exceso accidentalmente, sí- Gruñó el Amo de la Torre del Reloj.

-¡Sí!- Sonrió Aiakos- Esas son las cosas buenas que tiene Degel.

-Deja de hablar- Degel alzó la mirada- Tú eres un capricho de la naturaleza.

-¿Capricho?- El Caballero casi hace un puchero- Eso no es bonito.

-¡Estuviste bebiendo alcohol desde que atravesaste esas puertas y ni siquiera estás borracho!- Refunfuñó el peliverde- Seguramente te debes estar ahogando por no haber vomitado hasta ahora.

-Debe ser por el alcohol…- Murmuró Ann para sí.

-Eso no es cierto, yo no estaba borracho antes- Contradijo Aiakos- Hace tiempo que no tomaba, es por eso que me emborraché rápido- Murmuró viendo su bebida- Pero como seguí, me serené un poco.

Degel y Ann se miraron, y una gota de sudor le recorrió la sien. Ambos se cruzaron de brazos.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-¿Ah, no?

-¿No puedo cambiar esto por agua?- Ann alzó su bebida- Realmente no quiero emborracharme accidentalmente.

-Pero… ¡El alcohol es la vida Ann!

-Hmp, es por eso que me repugnan los hombres: Además de su poca educación y comportamiento, tratan de obligar sus formas desviadas a otros.

Las tres personas se voltearon para ver a la mujer que estaba detrás de ellos con una ceja alzada.

-Qué desubicado.

-¡Violate!- Sonrió la muchacha de ojos azules.

-Permíteme Ann- Le dijo la mujer, quitándole la copa de la mano y colocándole un vaso de cristal en su lugar- Traje esto para ti.

-Ah, ¡Gracias!

Se tomó un trago, y al segundo siguiente separó el vaso de sus labios para mirar el líquido sorprendida.

-… Esta agua sabe a flores- Parpadeó varias veces.

-Eso es porque es agua de rosas- Sonrió Violate- El jarabe es extraído de las rosas del jardín, ¿No huele celestial?

-¡Sí! Es adorable.

-Ehem…- Aiakos se aclaró la garganta- ¿Por qué quieres beber perfume?- Puso cara de preocupación.

-Lo que pasa es que es mucho para ti- Violate lo miró con ambas cejas alzadas con gesto cansado- Lamentamos el hecho de que estés en la nómina- Suspiró- Ann, deja a este patán descortés y baila con nosotros- Sonrió.

-Pero tú eres la Reina- Se sorprendió- ¿No hay gente más importante con la que quieras bailar?... Y, a parte, las dos somos mujeres.

-¿Y qué?- Se puso las manos en la cintura- ¿¡Estoy siendo rechazada!?

-¡No, no su Majestad!- Negó Ann al instante.

-Excelente- La Reina la tomó de los hombros sonriente- Nos has complacido.

Y al momento siguiente, Ann fue llevada de nuevo a la pista de baile por Violate, para comenzar a bailar en suaves círculos al compás de la leve música.

**Waah, ella baila muy bien, r****ealmente no puedo bailar como ella…**

**Y su perfume huele a rosas también. Es igual que la Realeza de un cuento de hadas…**

* * *

-Ann- Violate se detuvo lentamente- Descansemos un poco.

-¿Ahora?- Ella le miró extrañada, y luego sonrió con pena- Lo siento, no soy muy buena.

Violate sonrió, negando con la cabeza, y luego la jaló de uno de sus brazos.

-Ven, sentémonos en el sofá- El mueble sonó con un leve _paf _cuando Ann cayó en él- Si quieres puedes quitarte los zapatos: Sabemos que tus pies están doloridos.

-¿Era demasiado obvio?- Preguntó la más joven- Estos tacones son demasiado altos.

-Nos dimos cuenta cuando bailabas conmigo.

-Supongo que se me notaba en la cara…- Murmuró ella- Pero no me duelen demasiado.

-No importa, me gusta bailar contigo- Sonrió la Reina, y luego se sentó a su lado- Te comprendo, yo los tengo que usar todo el tiempo por ser Reina: A veces no se siente el dolor, pero te deja ampollas- Rodó los ojos y sonrió de medio lado- Los hombres son tan ignorantes que recién lo perciben cuando derramas lágrimas.

Violate cerró los ojos, y apoyó la espalda tranquilamente en el espaldar del mueble, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Los hombres no son para nada confiables: Es por eso que no me caen bien. Te aconsejo que no pierdas nunca la cabeza por un hombre, el rasgo más importante siempre es la fuerza dentro de uno.

**Ella es… Ella es tan buena e independiente.**

**… ¿Podré ser algún día como Violate?**

-¿Usted piensa que ella se preocupa por otra cosa que no sea el amor de los hombres? Y, definitivamente, no tiene los nervios de nuestra Reina.

**Esa voz… No, por favor, no ahora.**

**… Kagaho, ¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí?**

-No voy a tolerar lo que dices- Violate alzó una ceja y su gesto dejó de ser tranquilo para volverse altivo.

-No era mi intención escucharles, no podía evitarlo si estaba tomando el té aquí- Sonrió arrebatadoramente de medio lado- Ustedes dos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper mis pensamientos- Alzó una ceja, y se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón mientras con la otra acercaba la taza de té a sus labios. La expresión de su rostro dejó de ser apacible, para pasar a ser altiva, justo como la de Violate- Y no pude evitar comentar- La sonrisa en su boca se amplió unos milímetros más- Sobre ustedes pequeñas mujercitas. En nombre de éste hombre tengo que hacer las cosas a mi manera.

-Hey, tranquilízate Kagaho- Le pidió Dohko.

-¡Conoce tu lugar hombre insolente!- Le gruñó Violate con el ceño muy fruncido.

-Acabo de pensar que esta decoración no era necesaria- Su rostro volvió a tornarse tranquilo- Usted, tiene la mente de un ratón.

-¡Si esta noche no fuera pacífica, haría rodar tu cabeza por eso!- Violate se levantó prácticamente echando humo por las orejas, provocando que Ann se levantara también para tomarla por un hombro preocupadamente.

-Violate, ¡Por favor cálmate!

**No lo entiendo… ¿De verdad tienen una mala relación?**

**Pero si ese es el caso… ¿Qué estaban haciendo en el jardín de rosas?**

**"_Violate y Kagaho son enemigos a muerte, no me imagino que sean amigos…_"**

**Mikael trató de convencerme de que estaba viendo cosas. ****Pero creo que lo que vi no fue una alucinación, ¡Y esto tampoco tiene sentido!**

**… No me puedo detener en eso ahora, ¡Tengo que calmarme antes de que se maten unos a otros!**

-¡Dohko!- La Liebre volteó al lugar de donde se acercaba Ann, que era quién le llamaba.

Mientras, Violate y Kagaho seguían discutiendo acaloradamente.

-¿Te podrías calmar?- Le gruñó el Sombrerero a la Reina.

-Si desapareces de mi vista, podría intentarlo- Ambos se cruzaron de brazos.

Y entonces Kagaho vio de reojo a Ann acercándose a Dohko.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije- Miró a Violate, y luego a Ann- Esa señorita necesita estar todo el tiempo con un hombre.

-¿Qué?

-La cosa sucedió cuando me conoció- Kagaho sonrió descaradamente- Ella me evitó escondiéndose atrás de su ejército de títeres de amor. Todos caen a sus pies y a su favor.

-Tú afirmas que ella domina a todos los hombres- Violate se puso las manos en la cintura, alzando las cejas con calma- Está bien. Así es como deberían ser las cosas.

Kagaho se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, y sus ojos tomaron un brillo sombrío.

-Estás insinuando que ella es como tú, pero te equivocas: Ella usa su nombre de "forastera" para manipular a los demás con su atractivo- Soltó una risita sarcástica- Ella los controla a través de burlas.

-… Ja… Jaja… JAJAJA- Violate se soltó a reír por unos segundos, y luego se puso una mano en la boca levemente, dejando de reír- Tonto ignorante. ¿Con qué propósito le servirá eso a Ann?- La Reina alzó una ceja, aún sonriendo- Ella no es como nosotros, no es como tú: Me parece que sólo estás celoso.

Kagaho se enderezó, y su expresión se tornó dura y seria.

-Ann te evita porque te odia, eres la excepción de su bondad. Tu envidia patética se parece a la de un niño provocando el objeto de su interés- Violate se puso una mano en la barbilla- Hoho, este comportamiento es pintoresco en ti.

-¿Envidia?- Kagaho alzó una ceja y soltó una carcajada- Usted está loca. Aunque no me sorprende, es la acusación típica de una narcisista.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Un aura negra y oscura cubrió a la Reina.

-En serio, Kagaho- Dohko se acercó al Sombrerero- Tranquilízate. Este es su territorio, si empezamos una pelea, estamos perjudicados.

La Liebre le puso una mano en el hombro a su Jefe, quien en un arrebato de molestia, y con un gruñido, se quitó la mano de encima dándole un golpe.

Acto seguido: Gruñó, y se dio media vuelta para alejarse del grupo.

-¿A dónde vas?- Dohko alzó una ceja.

-Usted tiene habitaciones disponibles para invitados, ¿No?- Le preguntó el Sombrerero a la Reina con voz grave. La mujer gruñó- Entonces reclamo una, esta reunión es patética, me aburre. Prefiero dormir.

-Qué tonto- Violate se cruzó de brazos y gruñó de nuevo- ¡Es el enemigo número uno para una mujer!

-Ah, te estaba buscando Violate.

-Rey, ¿Qué necesitas?- Ella alzó una ceja ante la cara casi pálida del rubio hombre.

-Tienes clientes esperándote para saludarte. Blaze los saludó en tu ausencia, pero amenazó con causar un alboroto si no regresas…

-Ese Conejo inútil- Refunfuñó la mujer- Bien, vamos a regresar- Antes de empezar a caminar de vuelta, se volteó para ver a la más joven- Ann, por favor ignora lo que Kagaho dijo, y disfruta de esta noche.

Y luego, Violate y el Rey desaparecieron juntos entre toda la gente del baile. Dohko entonces miró a Ann: Ella tenía la mirada baja y perdida.

-Ann… Perdón…- Murmuró la Liebre- Ya sabes, acerca de lo que dijo Kagaho…

-No sé muy bien la razón de por qué lo hizo- Murmuró ella en respuesta- No es la primera vez Dohko, él prácticamente me acusó…- Frunció el ceño- Si él no me quiere o cree que soy una abusadora no me importa- Bufó- ¿¡Pero por qué no puede decirme cuál es su problema de una vez!?- Gruñó- ¡Estoy HARTA de ser tratada como basura!- Y sin más, se soltó a caminar entre la gente a pasos largos y fuertes, dejando descolocado a Dohko- ¡No estoy huyendo, sólo quiero resolver esto de una buena vez!

-¡Espera, Ann!

* * *

Llegó a un pasillo largo, muy largo y ancho, con varias puertas de madera a lo largo de éste.

**Aquí están las habitaciones, ¿No? Pues entonces, aquí lo voy a encontrar.**

Dio un paso al frente, más que dispuesta a buscar al Sombrerero. Pero antes de lograr lo que quería, se detuvo.

-Ann, espera un momento.

Se volteó, encontrándose con un rostro muy conocido, semi cubierto por las sombras del pasillo.

-… ¿Mikael?

-Ann… ¿A dónde vas?

-Estoy buscando a Kagaho- La respuesta de ella fue acompañada de sus hombros caídos de desconcierto.

**¿Qué está pasando? Mikael se ve extraño.**

-Kagaho…- La expresión sombría que tomó el rostro de Mikael hizo que retrocediera un paso-… ¿Estás buscando a Kagaho Dupre?


	28. El Vals del Conejo

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

**El Vals del Conejo**

**... Es extraño.**

**La mayoría del tiempo Mikael literalmente salta sobre mí, o simplemente se hace el inocente: Lo que sea para conmoverme.**

-Anneshka- Mikael suspiró- Quise que vinieras a este mundo… Pensé que estaría satisfecho mientras estuvieras aquí, sea o no a mi lado- Se pasó una mano por los rubios cabellos mientras bajaba la mirada- Eso creí… Y es así como debería ser el amor- Suspiró de nuevo- Pero ahora estoy en un conflicto… Ayúdame por favor.

Ann respiró hondo y se enderezó en su sitio, llevándose una mano al pecho, preparada para escuchar lo que sea.

-Anneshka… Te amo- Lo que sea, menos eso, claro. Mikael bajó la mirada- Y como te amo, quiero que seas feliz. Tu felicidad es todo lo que necesito: Con ese único deseo, te traje a este lugar… Y aún así…- El Conejo volvió a suspirar y cerró los puños con fuerza- Yo no puedo soportar verte con alguien más: No puedo. Debería poder protegerte, pero no puedo con el dolor. ¿Qué debería hacer?- Su tono de voz estaba tan adolorido que Ann sintió que algo se le rompía por dentro- Nunca antes he estado enamorado, no comprendo estos sentimientos.

-Mikael…

Él se adelantó un paso y se puso una mano en el pecho.

-¿Por qué debe ser así? ¿Por qué no puedes escogerme?- El gesto de su rostro ahora era entre confundido y desesperado- ¿Y por qué prefiero tu amor a tu felicidad? ¡Sólo puedo aceptar el final en el cual somos más que amigos!

-¿Escogerte? Mikael…- Ella suspiró- No estoy eligiendo a nadie: No planeo enamorarme—

-Pero- Le interrumpió, bajando el rostro- ¿Por qué persigues a Kagaho Dupre?- Alzó el rostro de nuevo- ¡Déjalo! ¡Vuelve conmigo!

-Todavía no puedo irme- Negó ella con la cabeza- Necesito hablar con él, y debe ser ahora.

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Lo amas tanto que debes verlo en este preciso momento!?

-¿Bromeas? ¡No lo amo!- Ann frunció el ceño, no pudiendo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¡Mis sentimientos hacia él son casi de odio!

-Entonces… Sí- Asintió para sí mismo, comenzando a caminar hacia ella- ¡Sí, sí! Sólo debes recordar, si recuerdas, dejarás de pensar en ese hombre- Ann lo miró totalmente extrañada cuando él ya estuvo frente a ella. Mikael suspiró y le puso una mano en la mejilla- Sí. Ya verás- Se acercó a su rostro, y habló casi sobre sus labios- Recuerda sobre tú y yo.

**¿Mikael y… Yo?**

Y al segundo siguiente, Mikael la abrazó.

-Recuerda por favor- Él sonrió dolido como nunca- Soy tu tesoro.

Los ojos de Ann se llenaron de lágrimas sin que ella se diera cuenta y sin razón aparente. Cuando se percató, el líquido salado ya recorría su rostro con libertad.

**"_Tu tesoro…_"**

**¿He visto… Antes a Mikael? ¿Antes de venir a este mundo?...**

Los recuerdos empezaron a invadir su mente, haciendo que más y más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

**Los domingos por la tarde que tanto amaba… El tiempo que pasaba con mi hermana mayor…**

**Y Mikael era…**

**CRACK**

Ann sintió como algo dentro, muy dentro de sí, y muy importante se rompió. Y sin más, cayó al suelo.

-¡Anneshka!- Exclamó Mikael asustado.

-¡Mi cabeza! ¡Me duele!

-¡Perdóname Ann!- El rubio se arrodilló a su lado- Es mi culpa por hacerte recordar, ¡Soy un tonto!- Le puso una mano en la espalda- No te preocupes por favor, ¡Olvidar es bueno!

_Así es. Te lo advertí, Mikael Blaze._

_No puedes dejar que recuerde._

_Debes hacerla olvidar…_

-¡Lo siento Ann!- Mikael le abrazó, y ella apoyó una mano en su brazo. Sus ojos eran dos pozos azules, sin brillo y sin vida- ¡Perdóname por hacerte sufrir!

**¿Qué está… Pasando?**

**… ¿Se supone que hay algo… Que debo recordar?**

_Sí._

_Pero no por ahora._

**Entonces supongo… ¿Que puedo olvidar un poco más?**

La muchacha cerró los ojos, y el dolor de cabeza fue desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta llegar a ser nada. Pero la gracia no le duró por mucho tiempo.

-Sigues probándomelo, y en medio de un corredor público. Qué vulgar.

**Maldita sea.**

Se soltó de Mikael y volteó a su espalda, encontrándose con la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

-Kagaho…

-Impresionante, señorita—

-¡Oye! ¡Deja de acusarme por—

-Déjalo, no me importa lo que hagan- Se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Su expresión no era la tranquila de siempre, sino una hostil y fría- Sólo buscaba un cuarto, quizás ustedes dos deberían hacer lo mismo.

-Por aquí, señor- Le pidió la empleada del Castillo que iba con él. Kagaho se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar detrás de la mujer.

**NO.**

**¡No permitiré que se quede así!**

Ann se levantó, sin apartar la mirada de la espalda de Sombrerero.

-Tengo que irme, Mikael.

-Pero… ¡Ann! ¿¡No odiabas a ese hombre!? ¡Déjalo!

-¡Lo odio!- Gruñó, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde iba él a paso rápido- Es horrible conmigo, y sabe que me molesta- Se volteó a ver a Mikael una vez más- Pero aún así iré. Cuando tengo un problema, no me siento bien hasta resolverlo- Y echó a correr.

-¡Espera!- Mikael se levantó, pero Ann no le prestó atención- Aún después de mirarla…- Bajó los hombros y sonrió tristemente- Justo como temí. Anneshka está…

Suspiró y una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

_Ella empieza a recordar._


	29. Serenata

**Serenata**

**Entiendo lo que Mikael quiere decir: Es muchísimo más fácil ignorar a alguien que odias. No debería importarme lo que Kagaho piense, mucho menos si es falso.**

**Y realmente, no me importa.**

**Pero no me sentiré bien hasta que arregle este asunto. No huiré sólo porque es más sencillo.**

Llegó respirando agitadamente y con un horrible dolor de pies al cuarto de donde estaba saliendo la empleada, pero eso poco le importaba ahora.

-¿Este es el cuarto de Kagaho?

-Err, sí- Asintió la mujer, y al segundo siguiente la puerta estaba abierta y Ann dentro de la habitación.

Kagaho, quien estaba observando por la ventana, se le quedó mirando de reojo con expresión altiva, seria y fría.

-Kagaho, tenemos que hablar.

-Qué sorpresa- Se volteó- No pensé que tomarías un descanso mientras dabas placer al Primer Ministro—

-Cállate- Frunció el ceño, y alzó la barbilla- No estoy ni remotamente relacionada con él. Violate tenía razón, tú quieres resaltar- El Sombrerero alzó ambas cejas con expresión aburrida- Escúchame: No estoy "coqueteando" o "manipulando" a nadie. Y no sé qué demonios obtendrás diciendo esas estupideces.

El hombre bajó el rostro, y sonrió imperceptiblemente de manera sarcástica.

-Bueno.

-Sea cual sea tu problema, no me involucres. Sólo porque no te agrado no significa que me trates como basura.

Kagaho se cruzó de brazos, y volteó el rostro en dirección a la ventana, cerrando los ojos.

-Las discusiones maleducadas no son agradables. Si vienes a arreglar las cosas conmigo, podrías ser un poco más dulce.

Y Ann explotó.

-¡Lo haces de nuevo!- Le gritó exasperada- ¿¡Qué demonios sucede contigo!? ¡No eres ni la mitad de lo que él es!

-¿Él?- Ann se detuvo ante la mirada que le lanzó el hombre. Se llevó una mano a la boca ante la explosión repentina que tuvo- Ah, sí… El maldito borracho que rompió tu pequeño corazón.

La expresión que tenía el Sombrerero no se comparaba a nada con lo que había visto antes en el País de los Corazones. ¿Que Mikael era el más peligroso? Mentira. En ese momento, Mikael asesinando gente le parecería la cosa más dulce comparada con la expresión de Kagaho. Ann sentía que temblaba de miedo. Y aún así, no retrocedió.

-No hables así de él- Frunció el ceño y se enderezó- Es un buen hombre, no involucra a los demás en sus problemas como tú lo haces. Tienes su rostro, pero ese corazón negro es únicamente tuyo.

Error.

Al segundo siguiente, Kagaho le estaba apuntando con una pistola.

Ann se paralizó.

-Si es tan diferente, deja de compararme con él.

-¡Vaya!- Ella frunció aún más el ceño- ¿Te ofendí, Kagaho?- Dio un paso al frente- ¿Le apuntas con una pistola a cualquiera que hiere tus sentimientos?

-Nunca te callas, ¿Verdad?- Él alzó una ceja- Te lo advierto niña: Ser forastera te ha protegido hasta ahora…- La sombra que cubrió su rostro la hizo tragar en seco- Pero yo no soy un caballero como los chicos con los que juegas.

-Por favor, ¿"Caballero"?- El tono con el que ella dijo eso casi denotaba una carcajada, sin embargo, su rostro estaba casi igual de serio que el de Kagaho- Este mundo es un museo de peligros y he estado en muchos de ellos. Y por si ya lo olvidaste: ¡Casi me estrangulas en tu dormitorio!- Los ojos de ella se pusieron levemente más oscuros- Y aunque muera en este mundo, simplemente me despertaré de mi sueño: No me asustas, Sombrerero.

-… He decidido que odio a los forasteros- Gruñó el hombre- Debí haberte matado hace mucho.

-¿A quién le importa si soy forastera?- Apretó las manos en puños- Eres un necio. No sé cuál es tu problema- Entonces, repentinamente, ella sonrió burlona- … A menos que no puedas matarme porque soy forastera.

**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.**

Y Ann cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Claro que puedo matarte- La miró con una seriedad que le congelaría la sangre a cualquiera- No me malinterpretes. Desprecio el sentimiento que todos tienen para con los forasteros.

Kagaho se acercó dos pasos, y la miró a los ojos de una manera tan profunda que ella casi sintió como si la estuviera leyendo completamente.

-Y aún si te amé…- Sus ojos se pusieron aún más fríos que antes- Seguiría teniendo razones para matarte. Tal vez más.

Ann comenzó a temblar mientras bajaba la mirada, sin quitarse la mano del pecho donde su corazón latía desbocadamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Kagaho sonrió descaradamente de manera oscura- Pensé que no tenías miedo.

-Fallaste… A propósito…- Murmuró ella, y luego sonrió, intentando controlar los temblores de su cuerpo- … ¿Te diviertes?- Ann casi soltó una carcajada- ¿Tanto me odias?

Él sólo la miró despectivamente. La pistola había desaparecido, y ahora él tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras miraba la ventana de reojo.

-Nada puedo hacer, soy una forastera…- Ella bajó la mirada de nuevo- ¿O me tratarías así aunque no lo fuera?

-Lo mismo me pregunto- Cerró los ojos mientras se volteaba completamente a la ventana- Nunca he sentido la necesidad de separar uno del otro.

Ella se levantó y alzó la barbilla, frunciendo el ceño otra vez.

-Hazlo- Sombrerero la miró de reojo de nuevo- ¡Desconéctame de cualquier ridículo problema que tengas con las personas que no son de tu mundo! ¡Quizás entonces dejes de tratarme como un cáncer en este lugar!- Avanzó un paso- Nunca te pedí esto, ¡Y creo que es una mala idea que todos se enamoren de mí, maldita sea!- Kagaho entonces se cruzó de brazos y la miró de frente- Pero no son todos, ¿Cierto? Lo pruebas al odiarme: Tu logística está retorcida y equivocada, ¡Y estoy enferma de que la uses conmigo!

El hombre se llevó una mano a los labios, y soltó una risita, aguantándose una carcajada.

-¿Qué?

-Incluso si me obligo a hacerme otro concepto de ti… ¿Crees que realmente las cosas cambien entre nosotros?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?- Ella dejó caer los hombros- Pero puedes intentarlo. No soporto cómo son las cosas ahora. Aún si nada cambia: Al menos sabré que te esforzaste un poco- Ann suspiró- Nunca seré seria, y tú nunca serás dulce. Nuestras personalidades no van a ningún lado.

El le sonrió casi seductoramente.

-¿No eres tú la atractiva? No señales únicamente mis errores- Ann se cruzó de brazos ante esto- Pero está bien, probaré esta nueva perspectiva. Empezaré por no considerarte como una forastera, con una condición.

-¿Condición?

-Sí- Él asintió, mirando por la ventana mientras su gesto cambiaba de hostil a sereno de nuevo- Deja de compararme con tu antiguo amante- Suspiró- Si quieres que suelte mi equipaje, debes hacer lo mismo.

-Supongo que es justo- Ella suspiró, llevándose un mechón de negro cabello detrás de la oreja- Pienso en él cuando te veo, sólo porque son idénticos.

-Ya has aclarado que piensas que es un mejor hombre- Él dejó de mirar por la ventana, para voltear a verla a ella con cara aparentemente aburrida.

**Kagaho, ¿En serio eres tan sensible?**

-Obviamente, él nunca trataría de matarme- Ann dio otro paso al frente- Y es mucho mejor cuand— Oh.

-Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo- Murmuró el mayor de mala gana.

-Trataré de no compararlos. ¿Está bien?- Suspiró- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, ¿Te parece?

Kagaho sonrió de manera sincera, y Ann sintió que se le iba el aire: Nunca lo había visto sonreír así.

-Entonces también haré mi "mejor esfuerzo"

**Es extraño, no siento que hayamos hecho un progreso real…**

**… Pero me siento mejor así.**

* * *

-Ugh- Se llevó una mano a los labios- Se cuidadoso conmigo Aiakos.

-Jeez, Degel- Se quejó el Caballero- Aguantas el licor como un bebé… ¿Uh? Oye, Mikael. ¿Estás bien? No te ves normal.

El Conejo estaba parado, apoyado en el balcón del Castillo y con la mirada perdida en la nada. Un preocupado Aiakos y un moribundo Degel se le acercaron.

-… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Degel se enderezó y dejó de apoyarse en el hombro de Aiakos al escuchar eso, y se quedó mirando a Mikael seriamente.

-Ann…

_El tiempo se acaba._


	30. Jardín Secreto

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

**Jardín Secreto**

-¡Oye!- Se asomó por el marco de la puerta- He venido para cumplir mi misión, jefe.

-Muy mal momento para llegar- Le gruñó Degel- Te dije que vinieras inmediatamente después del baile, ¿Acaso no fui claro?- Le gruñó de nuevo a forma de regaño.

-Traté- Aiakos bostezó- Pero tenía que limpiar… Tuve algunos problemas- Se excusó- Ah, y me perdí en el camino- Murmuró para sí.

Degel suspiró al ver al Caballero bostezando de nuevo, haciendo que le salieran pequeñas lagrimitas de los ojos, mientras susurraba a sí mismo un "_Ojalá pudiera dormir_".

-¿Dónde está Ann?- Preguntó el de cabellos violáceos de repente- ¿Salió de nuevo?

-Sí, fue a la Mansión del Sombrerero- Contestó el peliverde sin darle mucha importancia mientras volvía a concentrarse en el reloj.

-¿Bromeas?... Pero, ¿Por qué?- Se puso una mano en la barbilla- Escuché que Ann discutió con el Sombrerero en el baile… A menos que se hayan reconciliado. Y de nuevo, algunos sirvientes vieron a Mikael abrazando a Ann en el vestíbulo, pero después él estaba deprimido…- Aiakos suspiró- Eso no tiene sentido- Se puso las manos en las caderas. Luego miró fijamente al Amo de la Torre del Reloj- ¿Qué dijo él? Mencionó algo sobre el tiempo, ¿No es así?... Quizás tú ya sabías de lo que hablaba, Degel.

-… Sin comentarios- Cerró los ojos.

-Haa…- Aiakos lo miró de manera inocente y curiosa, y luego suspiró- Como sea, no me incumbe.

* * *

Dohko miró la mesa. Luego las tazas de té. Después miró a Kagaho, y luego miró a Ann. Acto seguido: Se quedó observando fijamente el panorama completo con el ceño fruncido.

-Toma una foto, Dohko- Le dijo el Sombrerero con expresión serena, haciendo que Ann levantara la mirada y viera a la Liebre curiosa- O sigue mirando, como prefieras.

-¡Ah! ¡N-n-n-no estoy mirando!

-¡Oye!- Saltó Antros- ¿Observas a la señorita porque eres un pervertido?

-¡Estúpido conejo castaño apestoso y pervertido!- Acusó Ciel.

-¡N-no soy un pervertido!- Dohko enrojeció- ¡Cállense!

-Se ha puesto a la defensiva, hermano- Le dijo Ciel en secreto a Antros.

-Probablemente porque tengamos razón, hermano- Antros imitó su acción.

-¡No me hagan ir allí!- Les gritó Dohko. Se volteó hacia donde estaba la muchacha ojiazul- Ann, lo digo en serio: ¡Yo no pienso en perversidades!

-Tranquilo, nunca pensé que fueras así Dohko- Sonrió ella- Pero parece que algo te preocupa.

-Bueno… Sí- Asintió- No esperaba verte aquí. ¿No se pelearon anoche en el baile? ¿Eso significa que han hecho las paces?

-¿"Hacer las paces"?- Kagaho cerró los ojos con una media sonrisita irónica- Mi pelea no fue con esta señorita, que lo único que hace es sentarse frente a ti.

-¡O-oye Kagaho!- Exclamó Dohko con cara notablemente confundida- ¡Sabes que odio cuando hablas así!

-Tranquilízate, Dohko- Ann sonrió un poco- No trata de decir eso. Hablamos en el baile, le conté lo mucho que odio que me traten diferente por ser una forastera: Es obvio que Kagaho tiene algo en contra de los forasteros. Así que acordamos olvidar lo de "forastero".

-¿Qué? No entiendo.

-¡No te preocupes, onee-chan!- Antros y Ciel se le abalanzaron, uno en cada brazo como de costumbre.

-A nosotros nos da lo mismo si eres forastera o no- Le dijo Ciel.

-Onee-chan es onee-chan, ¡La queremos así!

-Gracias chicos- Sonrió ella.

-Vale, puedo mantenerme la expectativa si eso les ayudará a llevarse bien- La Liebre se rascó la nuca.

-No, Dohko, esto es entre Kagaho y yo: No tienes por qué cambiar tu forma de verme.

-La Liebre es muy tonta, me pregunto si llegará a tener mente abierta como nosotros alguna vez- Antros lo miró de reojo con aburrimiento.

-Cállense- El castaño se cruzó de brazos- Y no sé qué tiene de malo el que Ann sea forastera. Es porque no tiene un arma y sus valores son diferentes, ¿Verdad?

-Bueno…- Tartamudeó la muchacha- Sí, es solo que…

No continuó. Se limitó a mirar a Kagaho de reojo que parecía ni siquiera estarle prestando atención a la conversación.

-Ten cuidado, sucia Liebre- Advirtió Antros.

-Si lastimas a onee-chan, patearemos tu peludo trasero.

-¡No me refería a— Agh!- Gruñó- Sólo digo que no le veo nada de malo a que Ann sea forastera, y si me dicen que la trate como si no fuese una, ¡Me confundo y ya no sé cómo tratarla!

-En ese caso, trátala como siempre lo has hecho- Todos voltearon a ver a Kagaho, quien hablaba sonriente mirando a la Liebre- Borra esto de tu mente. Eres bueno olvidando cosas, Dohko. Seguro que puedes olvidar esto.

-Kagaho…- Murmuró el castaño, casi sonrojándose por el cambio de personalidad repentino- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Me olvidaré— Me olvidaré de todo! Puedes contar conmigo~.

**… Me alegra que lo haya tomado como un cumplido.**

**Soy una forastera. Podemos dejar de mencionarlo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de quién soy.**

Ann se volteó a ver al Sombrerero, quien tenía de nuevo esa expresión serena en su rostro.

**Y obviamente, eso Kagaho lo sabe.**

-Me siento mejor ahora que he tomado el té- El hombre en cuestión dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa cuidadosamente y luego se levantó- Señorita, ¿Caminarías conmigo?

-¿Una caminata?- Ella parpadeó dos veces- Seguro.

-¡Oye, queremos ir!- Exclamó Antros.

-¡Llévanos jefe! ¡Llévanos, llévanos!

-Pequeños gusanos: Aún están en turno. El descanso terminó, ¡A trabajar!- Les gruñó Dohko.

* * *

Entre los árboles del bosque, había un sendero que sólo podías encontrar si te fijabas muy bien. Ann caminaba más o menos dos metros detrás de Kagaho, mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos y su vestido. Miró a todos lados, con una leve sensación de _deja vú_.

**Yo conozco este camino… Es…**

**¿¡El jardín de rosas!?**

Sí. En efecto. El sendero terminaba en aquel gran jardín lleno de rosas rojas. Ann se volteó a donde estaba Kagaho, con expresión sorprendida en su rostro.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? Me dijiste que este lugar estaba fuera de los límites—

-Únicamente para aquellos que no he invitado personalmente- Él le estaba dando la espalda- Este jardín es para mis invitados especiales.

**Especiales…**

**¿Así como los forasteros son especiales? ¡Pensé que olvidaría lo de ser forastera!**

**A menos que…**

Ann observó todo con consiente cuidado: Allí, entre algunos arbustos, y con varias flores en las manos, estaba una persona demasiado conocida para ella. Su corazón se paralizó un segundo.

**Violate…**

La mujer se levantó con tranquila sonrisa, y se acercó a ambos. Kagaho avanzó dos pasos al tiempo que se quitaba el sombrero y sonreía tranquilamente. Finalmente, uno de los dos habló.

-Mira quién ha venido- Era una frase inofensiva, sin embargo el tono burlón en el fondo no pasó desapercibido.

-El baile nos dejó exhaustos- Suspiró la Reina- Quisimos aliviar nuestro espíritu descansando aquí- Sonrió- El esplendor de este jardín no deja de asombrarme… Mientras estamos en él, olvidamos la fatiga.

**¿Qué significa esto? Se gritaban uno al otro durante el baile… Pero otra vez aquí, actúan tan distinto…**

**Kagaho acaba de decir que el jardín es sólo para sus invitados "especiales". Eso significa que él considera especial a Violate. Y dado que ella ha estado viniendo desde hace tiempo…**

Una punzada de dolor hizo que se llevara una mano al pecho, frunciendo el ceño y con expresión casi afligida.

**¿Cómo es posible que no sean amantes secretos?...**

-Ann- La muchacha casi salta en su lugar al escuchar la voz de la mujer llamándola- Nos sorprende que aún no te hayas acercado- Ella sonrió- Hazlo, por favor.

-Lo siento- Sonrió forzadamente, acercándose a la mujer- Hola, Violate. Gracias por el baile.

-Es un evento problemático, pero nos alegra que lo disfrutaras- Su sonrisa se amplió. Entonces se volteó a ver al hombre- Admítelo, Kagaho: Eres un hombre vergonzoso. El baile fue testigo de tu envidia.

-Te repito que no estaba celoso- Se cruzó de brazos.

-No gastes palabras en mentiras- La mujer le señaló con tono burlón- Podemos ver a través de tus palabras, la verdad en tu corazón. No tiene sentido negarlo.

**… ¿Huh? Por alguna razón, se siente nostálgico…**

**"_Anneshka_"**

Flashback

_-Anneshka, ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- La muchacha se inclinó para ver mejor a la niña que lloraba con la cara escondida en la almohada. _

_-… Sí…._

_-Puedes dormir en mi cama, tomaré tu mano. No hay nada que temer- Le sonrió a la pequeña, dejando que su manita apretara la suya. _

_-¿De-de verdad?_

_-De verdad- Aseguró, cerrando los ojos suavemente- Lo sé mejor que cualquiera, Anneshka. _

Fin del Flashback

**"_Porque yo soy tu…_"**

-Ser mi hermana mayor no te da poderes psíquicos, Violate.

**… ¿Qué?**

-¿Hermana mayor…? ¿Violate?- Ann se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Sí- La Reina rió quedito, llevándose una mano cerca de los labios- Me temo que comparto sangre con este hombre humillante. ¿Te sorprende?

-¡Sí!— Quiero decir…- Sacudió la cabeza levemente- Sí.

**¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Pelean, pero se mantienen extrañamente cercanos…**

Los observó a ambos juntos: La misma expresión tranquila y serena, el mismo color de piel y de cabello, incluso de ojos. De pronto, eran tan parecidos que casi la única diferencia que tenían era que Kagaho era cerca de media cabeza más alto que Violate.

**Y ahora que lo pienso, se parecen.**

-Yo sólo…- Balbuceó Ann- No esperaba que dos Amos que pelean por el Territorio fuesen hermanos…

**Tampoco es que ser amantes tenga sentido.**

-Aunque supongo que mencionaste tener un hermano menor, Violate- Recordó la ojiazul.

-Ese soy yo- Inquirió Kagaho, aún de brazos cruzados.

-"Llegará un momento en el que tu rol se decida, lo desees o no"- Recitó la Reina- Así son las cosas en nuestro mundo.

-Después de que Violate fue proclamada Reina, me fue dado el rol de Sombrerero- Explicó el hombre- Recibimos posiciones en las que se supone nos matamos el uno al otro.

-Así que en su lugar, hemos matado a toda persona que conocía nuestro secreto- Secundó la mujer- Los otros aparte de nuestra familia.

-¿Qué…?- Ann retrocedió un paso- ¿¡Por qué!?

-Porque nuestras vidas son peligrosas, y es información peligrosa.

-Si lo descubre la persona equivocada, sería caótico- Kagaho la miró de reojo- No queremos arriesgarnos. Es por eso que este lugar es el único en el que podemos vernos como hermanos: Porque está prohibida su entrada.

-¿¡Por eso Kagaho me atacó en su cuarto!?- Ann alzó una ceja incrédula- ¿Y después dejó de hacerlo cuando insinué que eran amantes?

-Hmm, que Kagaho te haya traído resulta interesante…- Murmuró Violate, con una mano en la barbilla, acercándose a Ann, a quien repentinamente cubrió un aura oscura de depresión y miedo.

-Ahora que conozco su secreto, no van a matarme ¿O sí?

-¡Oh, qué graciosa!- Rió la Reina- No haremos tal cosa. Sólo me impresiona el hecho de que te haya considerado lo suficientemente especial para traerte a este lugar—

-Cállate.

Violate se echó a reír.

-Ah… Probablemente porque soy una forastera o algo así- Murmuró Ann.

-En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, señorita: Estoy ignorando el hecho de que eres una forastera- Kagaho la miró de reojo seriamente.

-Ah… Cierto.

Las risas de Violate pararon abruptamente.

-¿Y esto? ¿Las cosas se han vuelto embarazosas?- Sonrió. Se dio media vuelta y agitó una mano- ¡Deberíamos volver al Castillo! Somos muy compasivos en este jardín. Adiós, Anneshka: Te dejo con Kagaho.

Uno, dos, tres segundos.

Kagaho y Ann enrojecieron como semáforo.

-¡Espera, Violate!- Saltó la muchacha casi corriendo detrás de la mujer.

-¿¡Qué se supone que significa esto!? ¡HERMANA!- Gruñó el Sombrerero- No te vayas, lo haces aún más embarazoso- Murmuró. Violate se detuvo- Tengo que hacer unos trabajos, cuento contigo para que distraigas a Ann.

* * *

-Es un puerco mentiroso.

Ann casi escupe el té al escuchar a Violate decir eso. Kagaho estaba unos metros más allá cortando algunas plantas.

-¿Puedo asumir que Kagaho no te ha contado sus verdaderos sentimientos?

-¿Sentimientos? Creo que exageras un poco- Sonrió.

-¡Para nada!- Exclamó la mujer- Está clarísimo que Kagaho siente afecto por ti.

-Lo siento, pero no lo veo así- Se encogió de hombros.

-No me equivoco con estas cosas- Violate sonrió maternalmente- Lo conozco bastante bien. No hace falta repetirlo: Pero Kagaho te ha traído a este jardín, cuida personalmente de las rosas y sólo permite que su hermana se acerque a ellas- Sonrió un poco más- Esto no requiere de poderes psíquicos.

**… ¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Realmente piensa que Kagaho siente algo por mí?**

-Aunque no conozco tus sentimientos- Violate esta vez se le acercó, para decirle aquello en secreto- Me gustaría recordarte que es genial molestar y burlarse de un tipo como Kagaho.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Puedo enseñarte tormentos placenteros! Es divertidísimo.

-¡Gracias! Pero paso.

Y ambas féminas explotaron en risas.

Kagaho, que estaba antes concentrado en las rosas, se levantó y volteó para verlas de perfil, con expresión interrogante.

-Supongo que disfrutan la conversación- Murmuró para sí.

Volviendo con Ann y Violate:

-Sólo quiero decirte- Le dijo la Reina a Ann con temple serio- Que eres bienvenida a este jardín, sin importar si correspondes a los sentimientos de Kagaho, o no.

Ann se sorprendió un segundo. Y al segundo siguiente, sonrió. No una sonrisa normal, como las que dejaba ver siempre: Era una sonrisa que salía desde el fondo de su alma, de auténtica felicidad y paz interior. Pero un pequeño detalle la distrajo.

**¿Qué? ¿Por qué pesa tanto el bolsillo de la falda?**

Introdujo la mano en el mismo, tomando aquello que guardaba allí. Y cuando lo sacó, fue como si algo, dentro de ella, se rompiera de nuevo.

El frasco de líquido estaba lleno.

* * *

¡Chanchararaaaan! ¡Feliz Navidad! Y como regalo, traigo este capi, en el que se aclaran muchas cosas y surgen nuevas dudad. Soy mala KYAJAJAJAJJA.

Bueno, y también aprovecho para decirles que mañana mismo me voy de vacaciones, y que no creo que pueda actualizar más por estas vacaciones D:l ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero a donde voy no hay internet, y también dudo mucho que me dejen llevar la laptop *No sé como viviré...*

Espero que disfruten Diciembre. Y también que hayan disfrutado los capis, pues yo disfruté escribiéndolos :D Sin más, me despido.

¡Feliz Navidad!

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Nos vemos pronto.


	31. Tick Tack

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

**_"No importa cómo lo veas, él tiene sentimientos por ti. No malinterpretamos esas cosas."_**

**Kagaho está…**

**Tick Tack**

Ann frunció el ceño y un aura oscura invadió su alrededor, mientras ella gruñía por lo bajo continuamente. Dohko retrocedió un paso y fue atacado por un tic en la ceja derecha mientras sonreía extrañado.

-Ah-aah… Ann… ¿Estás molesta?

-¿Por qué no puedo ir al Parque de Diversiones?- Espetó ella.

-¿Para qué necesitas ir?- Le devolvió Kagaho, sereno como siempre, pero con un pequeño atisbo de molestia en el fondo.

-¿Acaso debería ser una necesidad? ¡Quiero divertirme!- Gruñó ella.

-Si no necesitas nada, ¿Para qué te fuerzas a ir?- El hombre se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cara, regalándole la vista de su perfil a ella- Por esa razón, te digo que te vayas a casa.

-¡Y yo te digo que mi intención es ir a divertirme!- El aura oscura a su alrededor aumentó- ¡No recuerdo tener que seguir tus instrucciones!

-Estando aquí podrías interferir a la hora de negociar un territorio.

-Oye… No voy a interferir. No vine aquí por el trabajo.

-Es… Es suficiente- Por fin Dohko se atrevió a interferir- Ann sólo ha venido a jugar. No hay ningún problema, ¿Verdad, Kagaho?- Sonrió nerviosamente en dirección a su jefe.

-No te compraré una entrada.

-Kagaho, ¡Cómprale una entrada!- Protestó Dohko de vuelta.

-No la necesito- Ann sonrió triunfante- Tengo una entrada gratuita que me dio Youma.

-¿En serio?- La Liebre sonrió deslumbrante y se acercó a la muchacha a ver la entrada cuando ella la sacó- ¡Genial! Oh, qué bien, Ann. Youma no me dio una…- Murmuró- Obviamente porque soy su enemigo…

-¡Dohko!- El grito de Kagaho hizo que el aludido saltara en su lugar- ¡Vamos!

-Ah, ¡Espéreme!- Se volteó a ver a la morena, poniéndole una mano sobre la cabeza y despeinándola un poco para, acto seguido, salir corriendo en la dirección en la que se había ido el Sombrerero- ¡Nos vemos después Ann!

Ella se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se habían ido ambos hombres por un momento, estática en su sitio. Suspiró.

-¿Qué fue eso?

**Ser una forastera y ganar una confianza equivalente es como el lugar del que una vez hablé…**

**Después de todo, esto no es…**

**"****_Ese chico tiene sentimientos por ti_****"**

**Es lo que dijo Violate, pero… Puede estar equivocada.**

* * *

-Así que—

-¿Cómo sucedió esto, Youma Mary Gowland?- Siseó Kagaho con el ceño fruncido. Dohko lo miró desde su lugar con un poco de preocupación y curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- El castaño parpadeó un par de veces con curiosidad.

-Quiero saber por qué Ann está aquí- Gruñó con molestia, haciendo que la morena se encogiera en su sitio, junto al de Youma.

-Oh- Sonrió Youma- ¡La encontré en la entrada hace poco! Escuché que vinieron para negociar territorio, y bueno, soy un caballero y no quiero dejar sola a una flor, así que la traje conmigo- Sonrió deslumbrantemente.

-Contra mi voluntad…- Murmuró Ann entre dientes junto a él.

-Suficiente, empecemos con la negociación. Le prometí a Ann que daríamos un paseo por el jardín.

Y repentinamente, un aura hostil cubrió a Kagaho haciendo que a Dohko se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

-Ya veo.

-No tienes por qué detenerte y hablar de mi- Saltó Ann- Habla sobre tu negocio, lo has estudiado cuidadosamente ¿Verdad?

**Oh no, ¡Estoy interfiriendo con su trabajo!**

-Sí- Youma se llevó una mano a la barbilla- Estudios cuidadosos no tienen nada que ver al respecto.

-¿Eh?

-¡Esta vez tampoco daré ni un pedazo de mi territorio!- Sonrió de nuevo.

-¿¡Eh!?

Y el aura oscura alrededor de Kagaho se duplicó.

-Negociar está entre las reglas pero paso de negociar territorio, la regla no me obliga a hacerlo- Explicó el Dueño del Parque de Diversiones, risueño como siempre- Son necesarias políticas, y yo te odio Sombrerero, no te daré ni una flor. Además me llamaste "Mary" hace poco- El hombre se levantó tranquilamente de su lugar, yéndose a paso tranquilo- ¡Así que la negociación es un fracaso!

-¿E-Estás bien?- Murmuró Ann viendo a Kagaho y con preocupación- Estas cosas—

-Es como siempre- Interrumpió Youma- No hay problema- Y acto seguido: Tomó a Ann de la muñeca antes de que pudiera hacer nada- Entonces, si no te importa, cumpliré la promesa de salir con Ann.

-Salir…- Siseó el Sombrerero. Ann lo miró de reojo antes de alejarse demasiado. Él se estaba levantando- Como siempre, sólo quieres salir con cualquiera de cara bonita.

-¿Qué?

-Incluso atendiste la invitación de ese hombre libidinoso. Me da mucha curiosidad.

-¿Hombre libidinoso dijiste?- A Youma le saltó una venita en la frente.

-Te lo dejaré claro- Ann se soltó del agarre de Youma con el ceño muy fruncido y las manos cerradas en puños, volteándose para ver de frente la espalda del otro hombre- ¡No salgo con cualquiera de cara bonita! ¡Todos son mis amigos y esa es una conexión normal hacia los otros! No estoy forzando a los demás. ¡Tú eres una excepción sólo porque empecé a hablar del tema!- Kagaho se volteó a verla de reojo- ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Deja de pensar así únicamente porque soy forastera. Y deja de burlarte de mí- Ella retrocedió un paso y relajó los hombros, calmando el temple molesto que tenía- Tal vez nosotros simplemente no teníamos química originalmente.

-Hmp. Quizás- Kagaho se cruzó de brazos volviendo la mirada al frente- Me preocupo por las cosas que odio y tú, eres una mujer histérica.

-Oye, ¡Es tú culpa que esté gritando ahora mismo!

Él en ese momento se volteó con una sonrisita casi burlona en el rostro.

-Es tu verdadero carácter, me temo que no soy el responsable.

-Tú…

-O-¡Oigan!- Exclamó Dohko al ver que Ann ya se le acercaba a Kagaho con todas las intenciones de estrangularlo- ¡Deténganse! ¿Qué no habían hecho las paces? Pero ya otra vez están riñendo… ¿¡Tan mala es su relación!?- Un tic le atacó el ojo derecho- ¡No se odien mutuamente!

Youma, quien hasta ese momento había estado observando todo desde su sitio con una mano puesta en la barbilla analíticamente, se acercó a Dohko y le puso una mano en el hombro al tiempo que sonreía de nuevo.

-¡Oye, tranquila Liebre!- Miró a Ann y a Kagaho que en ese momento se hallaban cruzados de brazos los dos y de espaldas mutuamente- ¡Yo creo que esos dos tienen una relación opuesta!

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡DEJEN DE DECIR ESTUPICEDES!- Ambos, al mismo tiempo, se voltearon, fruncieron el ceño y gritaron aquello con verdadera molestia, haciendo reír al castaño mayor.

-¿Ves? ¡Incluso dicen lo mismo!

-¡No me imites!- Exclamó Ann mirando de reojo a Sombrerero.

-Soy yo quien debe decir eso- Contradijo el pelivioleta, gruñendo por lo bajo- Oye, Youma, deja de decir cosas raras- Miró al aludido con una ceja alzada.

-Ann tiene una buena relación con todos- Se excusó el castaño- Pero con el único que pelea es con el Sombrerero. Sombrerero, dijiste que una mujer histérica es problemática, pero Ann bien podría ser tu pareja- Y luego aguantó una risita entre dientes, mirando a la muchacha- ¿Por qué no tratas de quedar conmigo? Podríamos ver qué sucede.

-NO.

-Es inútil- Suspiró Kagaho, dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse- No tiene caso tratar con un tipo que tiene una flor en la cabeza. Dohko, nos vamos.

-¡Vale!

Y así, ambos hombres se fueron, dejando a Youma y Ann a solas. La muchacha tuvo que hacer todo lo humana y no humanamente posible para no reírse puesto que acababa de darse cuenta que Youma tenía una flor en la cabeza.

Literalmente.

-Eh, esa fue una buena sensación- Habló Youma para sí- Mi paso fue para alterar el potencial del Sombrerero: Él sólo te mostrará ese rostro, Ann.

-Con que, ¿De eso se trata? Yo… Realmente no sé nada más- Ella le dio la espalda a Youma mientras agarraba parte de la tela de su vestido entre sus puños.

**Decir que le gusto o que tenemos una buena relación no significa nada. Porque pronto, yo…**

* * *

-Uf- La sangre y los cuerpos estaban por doquier, manchando la tierra de rojo y regalando una vista realmente aterradora de una masacre a cualquiera que lo viera- Finalmente- Dohko se acuclilló viendo a todos los cadáveres frescos en el suelo- El Castillo también usa a las sirvientas como soldados…Podrían ser órdenes de ese Conejo bribón- Se puso una mano en la barbilla- De cualquier forma, esta vez el ataque es extremo y hay más- La Liebre sacudió la cabeza, olvidando el tema y volteándose hacia su jefe con una sonrisa en el rostro- Por cierto, Kagaho, ¿Aún tienes una buena relación con Ann? Recibirás un castigo de ese Conejo loco. Si es así, entonces, ¿Qué sucedió entre Ann y tú en ese lugar?

-No mucho.

-No es así~- Negó el castaño levantándose de su sitio- Fue la primera vez que te vi en ese estado, irritarte hasta pelear y decirle esas cosas a una chiquilla- Rió entre dientes- Ni siquiera le compraste una entrada. Le daré la bienvenida a tu relación con A— Oye.

Dohko no borró su sonrisa, no obstante, ahora el cañón del arma de Kagaho le apuntaba directamente a la frente.

-Muy verbal- Fue la única amenaza siseada de los labios del contrario.

-Pero- La Liebre tomó el cañón con una mano y la bajó lentamente, aún sin dejar de sonreír. Aunque esta vez, era una sonrisa inquisitiva y analítica- ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

El Sombrerero no respondió. Se mantuvo serio mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba unos metros, entonces el cuerpo de una de las sirvientas desapareció para dejar paso al Reloj de su vida. Kagaho se detuvo, y apuntó con el cañón directo al reloj, con aquel rostro inexpresivo y sin embargo tan hostil y amenazador.

-Qué es tan divertido.

**BOOM.**

* * *

Brisa y arena, ello era todo lo que podía ver y sentir. Sus cabellos, ya rebeldes, lo estaban más aún gracias al viento que lo despeinaba y hasta desordenaba el cuello de la camisa blanca. Y ni aún así, estaba tranquilo.

_Te ves sorprendentemente bien…_

A penas sí se volteó para ver a quien le hablaba tan tranquilamente, levitando varios metros en el aire, y con una sonrisa apacible y casi burlona en el rostro.

-Sombrerero.

El silencio en ese momento fue tan tenso, que hasta Taikon comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

-¿Qué harás si regresa?- Y lo siguiente lo dijo entre dientes para sí- ¿Oponerte, maldecir? No te quedes callado.

Pero nada. El Íncubo se inclinó un poco con aún más nerviosismo que antes.

-Bien, aún si te mantienes en silencio lo sabré, porque puedo saber que hay dentro de tu corazón… ¡Espera, tranquilízate! ¡No, no dispares, piénsalo!... Oye, estás en un sueño, una pistola no funcionará— Cough.

Taikon se arrodilló en la arena, con el pañuelo blanco manchándose se rojo en la cara, a nivel de los labios.

-Esto no pinta bien…- Desvió la mirada- El problema no es la pistola, sino la presión de esa mirada la que puede matarme… Es un tipo problemático incluso en el mundo espiritual- Murmuró para sí.

Kagaho ignoró el estado del Demonio ahora en el suelo, y se volteó a su espalda al sentir y escuchar unos leves pasos viniendo desde el otro lado. Frunció el ceño. Una sombra parcialmente oculta por la arena le dijo todo. Y frunció el ceño aún más cuando vio a aquella persona aparecer frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Aquella persona le miró, si bien no con hostilidad, con gesto serio en el rostro- Conejo Blanco.

Mikael adquirió un tinte preocupado en sus ojos azules, y todas sus facciones se descompusieron de la nada. De su cadera descolgó el reloj dorado, y con la mano derecha lo sostuvo al tiempo que lo veía largamente.

-Aún y cuando no lo diga, ya lo sabes ¿No?- Contestó el rubio sin dejar de mirar el objeto- Ya no hay tiempo.

* * *

**TIC TAC. TIC TAC.**

La habitación estaba toda oscura y en silencio.

**TIC TAC. TIC TAC.**

Lo único que ella veía, muy cerca de su rostro y casi abrazado con las dos manos, era aquel pequeño frasco con el transparente líquido casi hasta el tope.

**TIC TAC. TIC TAC.**

** Pronto se llenará… Pronto, muy pronto.**

**TIC TAC. TIC TAC.**

** Onee-san.**

**TIC TAC. TIC TAC.**

* * *

-¿Pero qué—

Si no hubiera sido por el bastón negro que siempre llevaba consigo, aquella espada le habría atravesado el pecho de lado a lado, estaba seguro.

La capucha que ocultaba su rostro cayó, revelando aquella sonrisa inocente y perdida acompañada con esos ojos violeta tranquilos y felices.

-¡Oh! Falló el ataque sorpresa…


	32. Distancia

¡Cielos! Mátenme, adelante, les doy permiso. Tanto tiempo sin actualizar no debe ser perdonado T_T

De verdad lo siento muchísimo, el colegio me tiene totalmente consumida, y no he tenido ni un minuto de descanso desde que regresé de las vacaciones de navidad. Lo siento de nuevo, en serio.

Pero bueno, pues, traigo este capi, para las personas que aún me leen. Espero que les guste. De nuevo, lo siento D:

* * *

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

**Distancia**

-Lo siento, Alone. Te he hecho cargar demasiado.

Ann miró al moreno que cargaba con las bolsas de frutas que había comprado en el mercado. El felino sonrió.

-Descuida, no me molesta. Pero éstas son las compras del Relojero, ¿Verdad?- Miró las bolsas distraídamente- ¿Siempre las cargas tú sola?

-… Degel no acostumbra salir mucho- Ann suspiró largamente- Siempre quiere estar solo… No duerme y no quiere comer. Y si no pones atención, a veces hasta se queda dormido sobre la mesa… Entiendo que esté muy ocupado reparando relojes, pero si continúa así su cuerpo podría no resistir por mucho más ¡Debo ayudarlo en lo que pueda!

Ann se detuvo un segundo al escuchar las risas, primero contenidas, y luego carcajadas de Alone.

-Eso es lo que la esposa de un Relojero diría.

-¿¡Ah!?- La cara enrojecida de la morena no tuvo precio para Alone en ese momento- ¡No es eso!- Ella suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse un poco y luego mirar al cielo- Si la condición física de Degel empeora, no sólo me preocupará a mí: Si se acumula el trabajo, él también estará en problemas. Si deja de repararlos no nacerán "nuevas vidas"

** No las he visto, pero… Si volviera al mundo real—**

-De eso se trata- Ella volteó a mirar a Cheshire que interrumpió sus pensamientos con una leve sonrisa- Últimamente, ¿Cómo te ha ido con el Sombrerero?

-¿¡Ah!?- El nerviosismo la hizo presa de nuevo- ¿Có— Cómo supiste…?

-El viejo me lo dijo- Fue la desinteresada contestación de Alone- "Sombrerero y Ann son tan íntimos que pelean", fue lo que dijo.

**Esto sucede mucho últimamente.**

-Nunca nos llevaremos bien- Ann se cruzó de brazos suspirando- Youma mal interpretó las cosas. No puedo culpar la obstinación de Kagaho, su corazón está confinado- Frunció el ceño- Su orgullo es muy alto, y siempre me hace menos- Entonces un aura depresiva y asesina al mismo tiempo la cubrió- Es muy sarcástico, no es del todo amigable… De todas formas, para mí, ¡Es realmente el peor!

-… ¿A tal magnitud?- Alone intentó reír un poco pero lo que le salió fue una mueca debido a la incomodidad del momento.

-Sí. Por esa razón no me importa ni escucharlo.

**Ser capaz de sentir que pudimos comprometernos por un poco tiempo… Eventualmente la distancia que nos acercó, ya se ha ido.**

-¿No hay nada? Ya veo…- Murmuró el Gato con expresión curiosa- Oh, sí, hablando del Sombrerero- El brillo en su mirada delató que había olvidado decirle algo.

**¿Aún hay más?**

* * *

-Esta vez- Kagaho avanzó un paso, pisando sin remordimientos la máscara que había caído al suelo minutos antes. En su rostro la expresión sombría y siniestra que sin embargo no le causaba el más mínimo miedo al contrario- Causándome problemas a propósito, esa figura apareció- Gruñó- Siempre perdiéndote en tu propio camino y mostrándote con ese estúpido rostro. Aiakos.

-Es por eso que te dije hace un momento: Ataque sorpresa- Sonrió inocentemente, como era costumbre. Pero luego la inocencia se transformó en una mueca sombría- Pero lo de perder mi camino es verdad: Es por eso que siempre busco una pelea, pero esta vez, es suficiente ver de cerca al Sombrerero. Esta apariencia es para misiones, sólo que no he vuelto… Pero el ritmo va muy bien. Llevaré a cabo la ejecución apropiadamente, ahora.

Un movimiento de pies, el rostro desconcertado del Sombrerero ante la rapidez del Caballero, a penas y pudo moverse un poco antes de ser atravesado lado a lado por la brillante espada de su enemigo. Extendió una mano, y el bastón se convirtió en la pistola que apuntó directamente al oji violeta. Pero las balas no llegaron a alcanzarlo en ningún momento, era demasiado rápido. Aiakos simplemente se acercó a donde antes había estado Kagaho, inclinándose para recoger la máscara con cuidado.

-Aquí está- Sonrió, colocándosela de nuevo sobre el rostro- Por favor, no la destruyas, porque es importante.

Kagaho sólo soltó una carcajada seca e irónica.

-¿Qué pasa si rompo esa máscara inútil?

-Yo tampoco la necesito, no importa si no la tengo, pero hay una razón cuando estoy disfrazado. Así que, si la rompes ¿La compensarás?

-Menuda broma. No tengo nada que ver con esa cosa- Gruñó frunciendo el ceño.

-Haa… Tienes razón- Aiakos se puso una mano en la barbilla distraídamente- El Sombrerero no tiene "sentido de la responsabilidad". Pero, ¿Sabes? Esa chica, Anneshka, tiene un gran "sentido de la responsabilidad": No puede dejar morir a los otros así nada más. Puedo no conocer algo sobre las preocupaciones de las personas en el mundo real; pero el "sentido de la responsabilidad" siempre será el "sentido de la responsabilidad", nunca cambiará.

-¿Y eso qué?

Kagaho ni siquiera parpadeó una vez más, pues Aiakos fue tan rápido que en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente a él, dándole una patada a la pistola que, si bien no salió volando hacia otro lugar, fue despojada del cartucho de municiones. El Jefe de la Mafia frunció el ceño y gruñó, pero el Caballero ya estaba junto a su oído, sonriendo siniestramente.

-¿Anneshka y Sombrerero son lo mismo?

Kagaho se quedó paralizado. Entonces Aiakos alzó la espada con una mano y sonrió aún más sombrío.

-Ambos son criminales.

**SLASH.**

* * *

-¿Conoces el negocio de los territorios?

-Así es- Ann asintió mirando a Alone de reojo.

-Tener una regla que dice que deberíamos mantener nuestros roles de una manera mutua y tenemos que pelear entre nosotros- Explicó Alone simplemente. Ann se detuvo y miró al muchacho con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

-En este momento… ¿Kagaho y Aiakos están…—

** ¿¡Aiakos y Kagaho!?**

La corazonada en ese momento fue tan fuerte que bajó el rostro y ni siquiera pudo regular el nivel de su voz al gritar.

-¡Esas son cosas inútiles!- Alone se asustó, pues ella le dio las bolsas que cargaba y le dio la espalda para salir corriendo inmediatamente.

-¿¡Anneshka!?

Ella se detuvo un segundo, y se volteó, no completamente, sólo lo suficiente como para que Alone viera su perfil y escuchara su nueva vociferación.

-¡Kagaho morirá!

-… Jeh- El Gato sonrió de medio lado viéndola a ella alejarse- Eso no es nada… Eres muy lenta para darte cuenta.

* * *

La reja a penas se estaba comenzando a abrir cuando llegó frente a ella, respirando agitadamente para intentar recuperar el aliento perdido en la carrera. Cerró los ojos un momento, mientras bajaba el rostro levemente.

-Señorita- Kagaho se volteó un poco, sólo para verla de perfil. Ella se fijó por un momento en su aspecto: Desarreglado, lleno de sangre, y aún con pistola en mano- Desafortunadamente, estaré descansando a esta hora.

Pero ella, ignorando olímpicamente la seria advertencia de él, y haciendo que en su rostro apareciera un gesto extrañado y sorprendido, se acercó a pasos lentos pero seguros, extendiendo una mano al frente, hasta llegar a estar lo suficientemente cerca de él como para tocar su pecho del lado izquierdo.

**TIC TAC. TIC TAC. TIC TAC.**

La mano de Ann se tensó en ese lugar, no pudiendo moverla porque de repente un miedo profundo a ese sonido se había apoderado de ella, miedo que se vio por completo en su cara y en lo rígido que había quedado su cuerpo, haciendo fruncir muchísimo el ceño de Kagaho, quien gruñó y separó la mano de ella de su pecho de un manotazo, dándole la espalda inmediatamente.

-Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? Tú y yo somos diferentes.

Acto seguido caminó dentro de la Mansión, mientras las rejas se cerraban frente a Ann, que tomó la mano que había tocado el pecho de él con la mano contraria, comenzando a temblar un poco.

-… Cosas… Esas cosas… Ya no importan…- Y cayó en el suelo de rodillas, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas- Es un alivio que estés vivo.

** Los "latidos" de Kagaho son diferentes a los míos…**

** Es verdad… Entiendo: Aún si continúo deseándolo, no cambiarán las cosas…**

** Tengo que volver.**

** Rápido. Más rápido.**

** Porque soy una forastera.**

* * *

-Haa…

Degel alzó la vista del reloj, confundido y distraído por el suspiro de Ann. Ella estaba mirando por la ventana, con la vista perdida.

Sin brillo en sus ojos.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿No? Okay u.u


	33. Morir es Vencer

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

**Morir es Vencer**

-Oye- Degel llamó la atención de una distraída Ann- Esas partes- Señaló la caja que estaba en sus manos- Me las pasas tan pronto termines de limpiarlas.

-Ah, sí- Ella asintió- Ahora mismo te las doy.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy extraño: La muchacha, en toda su distracción, se tropezó con un libro que estaba en el suelo y directo al piso fue a parar. Aunado, claro está, al hecho de que todas las partes de los relojes se cayeron al suelo, regándose por todos lados.

-Menudo pesar…- Murmuró Degel, arrodillándose en el piso para poder ayudarla a recoger los relojes- ¿Dónde tienes tu mente?

-Lo siento…- Un aura de depresión rodeó a Ann- Y son las partes importantes del reloj…

-Al menos todavía no había reparado nada- Suspiró el peli verde- No pareces tú.

-Uhm… Oye, Degel. Aún si no estoy aquí, continúa comiendo, ¿Sí?- La cara de sorpresa de él fue obvia.

-… ¿Has decidido volver?

-Por supuesto, ¿No lo he estado diciendo desde el principio?- Ella rió con nerviosismo- Degel, siempre te quedas en casa, así que asegúrate de salir. Y de dormir… Y después—

-¿Tú crees que sea lo correcto?- Interrumpió él, viéndola fijamente y con seriedad.

-… Sí.

-Ya veo- Degel se levantó de su lugar y le dio la espalda a ella para no ver su cara de pena- Entonces ya no pongas esa expresión. Ya que te vas, seguramente tienes cosas que decir, ¿No?

-Está bien, ya es suficiente- Inquirió ella con una sonrisita- Tu trabajo se acumula. Seguiré ayudando antes de volver.

-Incluso sin tu ayuda, no será tanto para mí- El tono de él fue casi odioso, haciendo que a Ann le diera un leve tic en la ceja- Prepara un poco de café. Si bebo un poco, podré estar concentrado.

Ella asintió sonriendo, mientras Degel volvía a verla de frente.

-Hace poco mientras me ayudabas, te salían mal las cosas porque no lo hacías de corazón.

-Sí…

Degel bufó ante su escueta respuesta.

-Si te vas, ya no tendré estorbos en mi trabajo; pero es decepcionante que no vaya a beber café preparado por ti: Sorprendentemente, has mejorado. Está muy bien.

Esa fue la primera vez en el día que Ann sonrió amplia y sinceramente.

* * *

**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.**

Uno, dos, tres guardias. Parecía que caían uno después del otro, como un efecto dominó. Radamanthys frunció el ceño y se acercó al causante de todo el alboroto.

-Blaze, detente. Vas a matar a todos mis empleados.

-Cállate- La hostilidad era demasiado obvia- Uno o dos o tres o cuatro empleados, ¡Yo sé a cuántos disparo! Deberías de trabajar más para sustituirlos.

-Menudo disparate- Radamanthys gruñó y frunció el ceño- Violate, también deberías decir algo.

-¡Tengo depresión mental! ¿¡Quieres que te dispare!?- Amenazó Mikael apuntando al Rey con su pistola- ¡Me niego a que Ann se vaya! ¿¡Cómo puedo quedarme así!? ¡Es un ataque de ira!

-Ah, Mikael, ¿Disparaste a mis subordinados? Eres terrible.

La voz juguetona e inocente los hizo voltear a los tres presentes hacia los arbustos, de donde una persona iba saliendo, sonriente como siempre.

-Ah, ¡Aiakos! Has regresado- Suspiró Radamanthys.

-Bueno, no me importa si usas al Rey como reemplazo- Sonrió el Caballero con dirección al Conejo, poniéndose una mano en las caderas.

-Bah, tú también Aiakos- Gruñó el Rey.

-El Mikael actual es terrible, ¡Una molestia pública!- Se echó a reír el oji violeta sin escrúpulo alguno.

-Tú eres como un niño perdido, te toma una eternidad volver- Gruñó hostilmente el rubio- Quiero ver a Ann pero tengo mucho trabajo, ¡No puedo salir!

-No me culpes por favor- Rió de nuevo Aiakos- ¿Estás usando el trabajo como excusa? Usualmente lo habrías ignorado y habrías ido a verla a ella. Pero tienes miedo de verla ahora, ¿No es así?- Se cruzó de brazos sonriendo.

-… ¿Qué dijiste?

-Perdedor… Conejo perdedor. Oculta su miserable sentimiento de ver a Anneshka.

**BANG.**

-¡Tú no entiendes mis sentimientos!- Rugió Mikael, apuntándolo con la pistola. Aiakos había sido muy rápido y ahora estaba sonriendo de manera sombría.

-No, no los entiendo- Rió- No estoy enamorado de Ann.

El Primer Ministro empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, logrando el Caballero esquivarlo siempre gracias a su rapidez. Pronto todos los empleados que estaban alrededor comenzaron a caer uno por uno.

-Deténganse ambos, las balas perdidas están asesinando a los empleados- Gruñó Radamanthys.

Violate, por su parte, terminó de tomar su té y se levantó de la mesa para irse lejos de aquel lugar sin que ninguno de los hombres se diera cuenta.

* * *

El viento soplaba suavemente en el jardín, sacudiendo sus cabellos con tranquilidad, y llevando a sus oídos el sonido de los leves pasos acercándose lentamente hasta donde estaba. Volteó a penas el rostro, y miró de reojo a la persona que recién llegaba, sin extrañarse ni un poco por su visita.

-¿Cuál es tu intención?- Violate lo miró seriamente- ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? ¿Planeas dejarla ir así como así? Pedimos por su felicidad. Serás quien lo comprenda.

El se levantó, alejando su mirada de las rojas rosas por un momento, mientras se volteaba a verla a ella directamente a los ojos y sonriendo con su expresión serena de siempre.

-Lo siento, pero no sé de qué estás hablando.

Ella frunció el ceño a medida que se acercaba a él, provocando el mismo efecto en su persona. Una vez frente a frente, Violate tomó a Kagaho por el cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hasta que quedara cerca de su rostro.

**SLAP.**

Kagaho se quedó perplejo y con un dolor latente en la mejilla. Violate se alejó y lo vio caer arrodillado al suelo luego de haberle golpeado el rostro con la palma abierta. Ella le dio la espalda y se miró la mano fijamente.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te golpeé- Kagaho escondió sus ojos violeta detrás de su cabello al escucharla hablar- ¿Por qué tenemos un hermano menor tan idiota?- Gruñó, y frunció el ceño, ladeando un poco el rostro para verlo de reojo- ¡Ya fue suficiente! No esperamos nada de ti.

Después de aquello, simplemente se fue como llegó.

Kagaho se quedó ahí en el suelo, enderezándose sólo un poco para poder ver la mesa de té sobre la que aquella vez Violate y Ann habían estado hablando y riendo. Le parecía ya un recuerdo tan lejano…

Levantó una de sus rodillas, que usó para apoyar el codo y sostenerse la frente con la palma de la mano, mientras suspiraba profundamente.

-Hnn.

* * *

Observó las tres burbujas a su alrededor: En una se veía a Ann ayudando a Degel, en otra a Mikael apuntándole a Aiakos, y en otra a Kagaho sentado solo en el jardín de rosas. Sonrió levemente, con una leve sombra sobre sus ojos.

_Es hora de decidir._

_Ahora, Anneshka…_

_¿Cómo pasarás el "tiempo"?_

_¿Qué clase de resultado será?_


	34. Fin del Sueño

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

* * *

**Fin del Sueño**

** ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegué?**

El viento acarició suavemente los negros cabellos de Ann, quién estaba apoyada en la parte más alta de la Torre del Reloj, viendo desde allí todo el País de los Corazones.

** … Parece que ha sido bastante. Mikael de pronto apareció en nuestro jardín y me trajo aquí. Mañana, tarde, noche, todo es irregular, no tengo sentido del tiempo; no tengo idea de cuánto ha pasado en el mundo real.**

** El País de los Corazones…**

** Ahí está el Parque de Diversiones… Ahí el Castillo de Corazones. Aquí es la Torre del Reloj.**

Al decir aquello último, la sonrisita que había aparecido en su rostro se amplió levemente, sólo levemente. Se enderezó en su sitio, mirando hacia la montaña que sobresalía a su derecha. Entonces la sonrisa desapareció.

** Y ahí… La Mansión del Sombrerero.**

** … Kagaho…**

Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho, bajando el rostro levemente.

-Anneshka- El repentino sonido de la voz melodiosa y serena la hizo voltear y mirar de reojo a la persona que estaba parada en la puerta, mirándola fijamente. Se sorprendió.

-Violate.

-¿Por qué no nos has visitado?- La seriedad en el rostro de la Reina desapareció para dar paso a una mueca entre sonriente y triste, mientras caminaba con dirección a la más joven.

Ann se despegó de la orilla de la Torre, para voltearse completamente de frente a Violate.

-Lo siento. No tengo tiempo suficiente para verlos a todos.

-¿De verdad te vas?

-Sí- El viento sacudió el vestido azul y los negros cabellos mientras sonreía de manera amplia y nostálgica- Porque esto es un sueño.

_Un sueño…_

_Tienes razón, es un sueño._

* * *

-¿Uhm?- Taikon desvió la vista de la esfera de luz frente a la que levitaba, para sonreír al voltearse- Como pensé, has venido, Kagaho Dupre.

-Los sueños sin existencia son los mejores- Sonrió ladinamente, altivo- Eso es lo que pienso.

* * *

-Los sueños son crueles. No importa cuán divertidos sean, despertarás.

Ann vio de reojo a Violate, quién estaba sentada en el piso igual que ella, apoyando su espalda contra la suya.

-Es verdad- Asintió la mayor- Pero, ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Nadie excepto nosotros intentamos venir a verte?

-No me extraña, no le conté a nadie que volveré a mi mundo- La ojiazul rió nerviosa mientras escuchaba a Violate refunfuñar molesta.

-Es lamentable- Suspiró- ¿Qué habrías hecho si lo descubrieran?- Murmuró para sí, y luego frunció el ceño de nuevo- Como pensé, ¡No se puede confiar en los hombres!

-Sí- Rió entre dientes.

-Si hay un hombre en el mundo real que te hizo llorar… ¡Personalmente lo decapitaré!

-¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo puedes decir esas cosas!?

-Por supuesto, es imposible- Un aura de depresión rodeó a la Reina repentinamente- Hay una regla que lo impide…- Luego se enderezó, y se sentó de lado para pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de Ann- Ahora, aún si regresas al mundo real, no olvides tu esencia. Ya antes te lo dijimos: Sé fuerte, Anneshka- Acto seguido, le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Ann se quedó en silencio un momento, y luego posó una mano sobre sus labios y rió suavemente.

-Violate es como mi nee-san.

El viento entonces removió los cabellos de ambas, al tiempo que la Reina veía sorprendida a la menor.

-Cada domingo en la mañana, pasábamos el día en el jardín de esta manera. Nee-san siempre estaba preocupada por mí, no se daba prioridad a sí misma- Sonrió- Tengo esa clase de hermana; por eso quiero volver pronto: Debe estar preocupada.

La expresión de Violate repentinamente dejó de ser serena, y se convirtió en una mueca seria y con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero eso no lo vio la de ojos azules, que se había volteado para ver el cielo con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

-Anneshka, tu hermana…

-¿Sí?

-No- Suspiró, y sonrió de nuevo- No es nada- Y se levantó, dándole la espalda a la menor- Entonces, es hora de irnos.

-Espera Violate- Ann se levantó también, alcanzándola con rápidos pasos pues ya había empezado a caminar- Hasta ahora, gra—

Pero la mayor la silenció, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios y luego pasando su mano a su mejilla. La sonrisa serena en todo momento en su rostro.

-Una última cosa: Ese chico es una persona inusual. Estate preparada- Y luego le dio la espalda de nuevo, saliendo del lugar- Es todo.

Ann se quedó petrificada en su lugar, viendo el camino por el que se había ido Violate.

** Ese hombre…**

Entonces el pecho le dolió. Se llevó una mano allí intentando ahogar un grito, y todo en el lugar le comenzó a dar vueltas. Sonrió tristemente, mientras el viento sacudía de nuevo sus cabellos.

** Ya veo… Entonces…**

** Este es el fin…**

* * *

Mikael se sobresaltó en el lugar en el que estaba sentado. Temblando, y con el semblante desconcertado, dirigió su mirada a la ventana, desde donde podía ver la Torre del Reloj. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y su rostro se descompuso en una mueca que advertía que en cualquier momento se podría a llorar.

-Anneshka…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

* * *

Aiakos se quedó parado debajo de la sombra del árbol, mientras el viendo hacía que su gabardina se moviera suavemente. Se cruzó de brazos, mirando la Torre del Reloj. Suspiró.

Y entonces sonrió cálidamente.

* * *

**Anneshka**

Alone, Youma, Dohko, incluso Antros y Ciel. A todos les recorrió un escalofrío en la columna, independientemente del lugar en donde se encontraban. Y todos dirigieron sus miradas desconcertadas directo a la Torre del Reloj.

Ann ya no estaba.

* * *

Cuando Violate bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, Degel estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de su propia habitación, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Se fue?

Violate no se detuvo, ni cuando sintió la vista del Relojero posarse penetrante sobre su espalda. Sólo alzó la vista al techo, con una sonrisa quebrada, y con la voz irregular, sólo pudo decirle una cosa antes de irse por completo.

-Ustedes los chicos… Realmente son unos idiotas.

* * *

Ann abrió los ojos, y extrañamente se encontraba sentada en medio de la arena de aquel desierto que le parecía infinito. Miró hacia arriba y hacia los lados, levantándose en el proceso.

-¿Será esta la pesadilla habitual? ¿Es aquí?

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, sin dejar de mirar a todos lados. El viento soplaba más de lo normal en ese momento.

Entonces, un sonido demasiado conocido irrumpió el silencio.

**TIC TAC. TIC TAC. TIC TAC.**

Caminó guiándose por aquel sonido tan familiar, hasta que tuvo el objeto frente a ella, en el suelo. Cuando hizo ademán de agacharse para recogerlo, éste empezó a brillar, y se elevó varios metros frente a ella. La luz le cejó los ojos, pero por alguna razón, no quiso cerrarlos.

** Puedo regresar…**

Entonces cerró los ojos finalmente, y la luz dio paso a la oscuridad, tragándose todo a su alrededor en el proceso, llevándose a Ann con ella.

** Adiós, País de los Corazones.**

El reloj cayó hasta posarse en la arena nuevamente, en donde una persona distinta lo tomó, volteándose para mirar a aquél que levitaba a sus espaldas.

-¿Esto es lo correcto?

Sonrió, mirándolo de reojo.

-Cuando despertamos, el sueño termina. Tú eres sólo el íncubo de mi pesadilla.

-Sombrerero…

-Dime, ¿Quién crees que soy?

Entonces miró su mano, con la cual sostenía el envase de cristal. Su sonrisa se amplió un momento, y el Íncubo alzó una ceja.

-Entonces, ¿Tú también…?

* * *

**Después de graduarme de la escuela, me iré de casa y obtendré un trabajo en relaciones públicas. Dejar la casa pondrá triste a mi nee-san, pero quiero ser independiente.**

** He decidido mi "yo actual".**


	35. Hermoso y Maravilloso Mundo

Cabe aclarar que ni Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ni Heart no Kuni no Alice me pertenecen. De hacerlo, Kagaho vestiría igual que Blood xD. Espero que les guste (;

Aclaraciones: "Esta letra": Narraciones normales.

**"Esta letra":** Pensamientos de Ann.

_"Esta letra":_ La voz de Taikon cuando no están en un sueño.

**_"Esta letra":_**Recuerdos de Ann acerca de algunas oraciones que le haya dicho alguien en Wonderland.

**"ESTA LETRA": **Acciones tales como disparos, latidos o sonidos propios de alguien cuando camina.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

* * *

**Hermoso y Maravilloso Mundo**

_**Esta historia trata**_

**_ Sobre un Conejo Blanco y una chica que fue a un País extraño y se perdió…_**

-En ese momento tú- Sonrió y rozó con su mano la brillante burbuja que le mostraba la imagen de la mujer de cabello agua marina, junto con la joven de cabello negro- No sabías cómo avanzar- Se enderezó- Para ti, el despertar termina el sueño…Esta historia fue más sombría que un Juego de Cartas.

-Estaba sorprendido. Tu poder fue capaz de retener a Ann en este mundo- Cuando volteó, no se sorprendió de ver al hombre mirándolo fijamente- ¿Cierto, Taikon?

-Por supuesto- El susodicho sonrió ladinamente- Es simple, porque puedo hacer que Ann olvide el mundo real. Pero viola la "regla" del juego. Además…- Suspiró, sin desaparecer su sonrisa- Quiero que esté consciente de quiénes somos.

El otro hombre dio un paso adelante, viéndolo con los ojos vidriosos que eran evidencia de lágrimas derramadas. Taikon se volteó completamente, bajando un poco hasta quedar levitando frente a él.

Entonces extendió su mano, y de ella un brillo dejó ver los números del uno al doce, ordenados en la forma del reloj.

-Conejo Blanco, tú lo has querido más. El Rey, la Reina, el Conejo Blanco, Aiakos, el Relojero, la Liebre de Marzo, el Sombrerero, los Gemelos, el Marqués, el Gato Cheshire y yo: Nosotros doce siempre estamos compitiendo. Estar juntos por cierto tiempo y tener que pelear, eso no cambiará ni siquiera con un disparo- Se llevó una mano al pecho, cerrando los ojos- Los Corazones siempre están siendo cambiados; no podemos existir sin un Reloj. Nuestra existencia le da uso a esos relojes. He encontrado que… Esos relojes tienen un significado, pero nosotros no, nuestra existencia está vacía. Ann todavía tiene un lazo fuerte, es por eso que creó un sentimiento en nosotros distinto al de las Caras sin Rostro. Es por eso que los habitantes de este País la quieren.

Mikael bajó el rostro y se mordió los labios, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para aguantar las lágrimas. Taikon llamó su atención, haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo con los ojos llorosos.

-Entre nosotros, Conejo Blanco- Sonrió- Tú eres especial. Si Anneshka recuerda todo, tú eres el más amado.

-¡Pero no puedo recordar!- Sollozó, temblando levemente- No puedo…

-Eres patético…- Esbozó una sonrisa sombría- Tú eres lo más importante para Anneshka…

* * *

**Lo más importante… Para mí…**

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba recostada sobre el suave y fresco pasto, bajo la sombra del gran árbol en donde había recordado quedarse dormida. Parpadeó varias veces mientras se frotaba los ojos, sentándose lentamente, algo aturdida por la luz.

-¿Dónde está nee-san?

** Me fui mucho tiempo. Si no me disculpo pronto…**

-… ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Fue sólo un sueño durante la siesta- Suspiró, sentándose de nuevo con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol- Aún así, fue un sueño muy largo- Soltó una risita entre dientes, llevándose una mano a los labios- Tan largo que puedo recordar el rostro de todos.

** Fue un sueño realmente largo… Quizás estaba cansada.**

La imagen que le vino a la mente la hizo sonreír nostálgicamente, bajando un poco la mirada.

-Aún así, no fue un mal sueño. Me pregunto sí… ¿Lo olvidaré con el tiempo?- Cerró los ojos suavemente, aún murmurando para sí- Cuando lo haga terminará. No debo aferrarme a sueños bonitos, porque entonces no podré vivir en la realidad.

-Entonces, ¿No piensas recordar?

Se quedó petrificada en su sitio, y la sangre se le heló en las venas. Abrió los ojos de golpe, viendo a ningún lugar en específico. No podía ser… ¡Era imposible! Aún así esa voz era tan conocida… Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, incluso su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. ¡Increíble, imposible!

El viento hizo volar aquel sombrero adornado con rojas rosas, haciéndolo caer prácticamente frente a sus pies. Y entonces fue cuando se atrevió a subir la mirada, sintiendo el corazón latirle en la garganta.

-… Kagaho…- El hilillo de voz era apenas audible para ella misma. Aún así, él sonrió, tan sereno y arrebatador como siempre- ¿Por qué...? ¿¡Por qué estás aquí!?

Él observó cómo Ann se exaltaba, llevándose una mano a la cadera y apoyando su peso en la pierna derecha.

-Es simple: No hay nada que no pueda hacer.

-¡Esa no es una explicación! ¡Es absurdo!

-Sin duda eres una mujer problemática- Ella había cerrado los ojos, y cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que el Sombrerero había aprovechado ese momento para acercarse aún más a ella, cruzándose de brazos y enderezando su postura- Amenacé a Taikon. El Conejo Blanco ya ha estado antes aquí, no debería sorprenderte.

-¡No! Es que… Que simplemente hayas vuelto del sueño no tiene explicación, ¡Es imposible!

-No te preocupes- El tono burlón era algo casi palpable- No hay nada como la determinación.

-¿Pero q—

Y a mitad de oración, Kagaho se le acercó tan rápidamente que no pudo evitarlo, y en menos de lo que pensaba, él la estaba cargando entre sus brazos con la facilidad con la que se sostiene en la mano una pluma.

-¡Espera!- Exclamó ella al ver el hoyo gigante en medio del jardín- ¡No me digas!

-Oh, vine para llevarte de regreso- Sentenció él, acercando su rostro al de ella, esbozando esa sonrisa serena en todo momento- Es difícil venir aquí… Pero muy fácil regresar. Tan sólo caes.

-¡No tiene sentido que trates de llevarme!- Ann comenzó a moverse a todos lados, de forma que Kagaho perdió el equilibrio por un momento- ¡Bájame!

Y entonces ambos cayeron al suelo. Ella se arrodilló, se abrazó a sí misma y le dio la espalda al hombre.

-Oye, no me voy a rendir- Advirtió serio.

-Detente- Murmuró la peli negra con la voz entrecortada- Aún no he visto a nee-san…

-Tendré que disculparme entonces.

** ¿Qué?**

-Entiendo que no hay alternativa- Kagaho se levantó, y se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente, entonces se apoyó en una de las rodillas para verla mejor- Sólo vine por ti. ¿Realmente piensas que voy a tomar en cuenta tu condición?

El Sombrerero la tomó de la barbilla suavemente, provocando que Ann, muy quieta en su sitio, viera cómo acercaba su rostro al de ella.

Y luego, Deja vú.

Kagaho la besó. Sin más ni menos.

Ann llevó una mano hasta la de él, que continuaba sosteniendo su barbilla, con el ceño muy fruncido, y con un gruñido le propinó un golpe en el pecho tan fuerte que lo hizo alejarse.

-Qué… ¿Qué acabas de…?

-Exacto- Interrumpió él, mostrándole en su mano el frasco transparente de líquido, ahora vacío. Sonrió triunfante- Lo bebí todo.

-Eres detestable- Murmuró entre dientes, con rostro contrariado, mientras se le acercaba de nuevo para tomar en sus manos el frasco.

-Es tú culpa por pelear conmigo- Soltó una risa en un suspiro- Ahora, ¿Qué harás? ¿No estás feliz?

En ese momento, cuando él colocó su mano suavemente en su mejilla, cuando la acarició con el pulgar, incluso cuando la miró tan profundamente que parecía leerla con un libro abierto, sólo pudo entre abrir los labios, pero no salió ninguna palabra, su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido incluso, y podía casi asegurar lo sonrojada que estaba por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas.

-Puedes volver al País de los Corazones…- Entonces su mano bajó suave y lentamente a su mentón de nuevo, acercándola hasta rozar sus labios- ¿Por qué no sólo obedeces?

Y la besó otra vez.

Pero en esta oportunidad Ann cerró los ojos fuertemente, y Kagaho se separó de un sobresalto, mirándola desconcertado.

-¡Anneshka! ¿Me mordiste?

-Ahora estamos a mano.

Kagaho la tomó de las mejillas, sonriendo sereno de nuevo, acercándola a su rostro mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en los violáceos y rebeldes cabellos de su nuca.

-No eres linda.

La tercera vez que sus labios se tocaron, ella correspondió, y él sonrió entre besos.

Y ambos cayeron por el hoyo.

Esta vez, Ann no opuso resistencia alguna.

* * *

-Anneshka.

Mikael volteó en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba Taikon. El Íncubo sonrió ampliamente, y al Conejo Blanco rápidamente le brillaron los ojos de nuevo, con un nuevo destello de felicidad casi palpable en su humor.

-¡Anneshka, Anneshka!

-Realmente la ha traído- Taikon sonrió para sí, viendo cómo Mikael prácticamente saltaba en su sitio.

-Anneshka- Junto con el último susurro, se llevó una mano al pecho, sonriente- Cuando despierte, iré a verla, no puedo esperar.

-¿Te parece bien?- No lo preguntó con mala intención, a los ojos del rubio. Pero en el tono de voz de Taikon, había un cierto timbre malicioso escondido- ¿Qué el Sombrerero robe el corazón de Ann?

-¡Si Ann es feliz, yo también lo soy! Además, mientras esté en este mundo, hay muchas posibilidades en el futuro. ¡No es imposible que las cosas cambien!- Y con esa última frase, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en su blanco rostro, Mikael se dio la media vuelta y desapareció en la infinidad de aquel desierto.

Taikon suspiró de alivio, llevándose una mano a la cadera. Pasaron unos segundos, y fue cuando se atrevió a mirar de reojo a la burbuja de brillante luz que estaba flotando a sus espaldas. Sonrió de lado.

-Ahora que ella ha regresado, la "realidad" puede ser completamente sellada.

De aquella burbuja surgió una luz, que dejó entre ver una tenue figura.

El cuerpo de Eriss reposaba, sonriente, en el ataúd de clara madera castaña, adornada con rosas y lirios blancos, casi brillando por sí mismos. La imagen daba tanta paz, que casi parecía que la mujer estuviera durmiendo.

-Anneshka y sus "recuerdos". Algún día, todo será recordado. Hasta entonces…

Sonrió melancólicamente, haciendo desaparecer por completo la burbuja, y desapareciendo él también en el proceso, siempre con esa triste sonrisa acompañando sus gestos.

_Buenas noches._

* * *

** El día que regresé, todos corrieron a visitarme.**

** Dohko, Antros, Ciel, Alone, Youma, todos estaban conmigo. Youma incluso entonó otra de sus extravagantes canciones en el violín para nosotros.**

** Había tanta alegría en el aire.**

** Pero el rostro que sinceramente no voy a olvidar, es el de Degel. Tan desconcertado, pero tan feliz de que yo estuviera de vuelta.**

** Además, la sonrisa de Aiakos ya no era perdida, ni distraída.**

** Era sinceramente feliz. **

** Todo era sinceramente feliz. **

* * *

-Ann, ¿No planeas vivir en la Mansión del Sombrerero?- Violate se cruzó de brazos. El Jardín de Rosas estaba más hermoso que nunca.

-Lo siento, pero no- Sonrió tibiamente- Degel es como mi familia. No planeo cambiar mi vida ahora.

-¿Te parece bien, Kagaho?- La Reina volteó a mirarlo de perfil. Estaba un poco más lejos, concentrado en ver uno de los arbustos de rosas.

-Es una mujer muy necia. Nada de lo que digas puede hacerle cambiar de parecer.

-¿¡No sabes cómo persuadir a la gente!? De verdad que eres inútil…- Refunfuñó la mujer mayor, llevándose las manos a las caderas- ¿Qué no sabes que otros podrían reclamarla?- Entonces abrazó a Ann, sonriendo maliciosamente- Nosotros también pensamos así. Eres un estúpido, tal vez, simplemente, nos la llevemos.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Kagaho les dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar a las afueras del jardín, llamando la atención de la oji azul.

-Espera, ¿Kagaho?- En un arrebato, Ann se soltó de los brazos de Violate y corrió hasta donde estaba el Sombrerero- ¡Espera!

-Sólo tratábamos de ayudarle- Murmuró la Reina con cara de póker al ver la actitud de su hermano menor.

-¡Dije que esperaras, Kagaho!- Lo jaló de la manga del traje, haciendo que se detuviera mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué estás de mal humor? ¿Tomaste en serio lo que dijo Violate?

-Estás llena de oportunidades- La miró de reojo seriamente- Así que será cuestión de tiempo hasta que no sea una broma.

-Esa clase de cosas son las que—

-¡ANNESHKA!- Ante el grito, ambos no hicieron más que voltear, Ann asustándose mientras Kagaho se cruzaba de brazos con gesto malhumorado.

Y entonces, de los arbustos, salió un sonriente Mikael que lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse encima de la morena.

-¡Ann, Ann! ¡Anneshka!

Del impulso ambos cayeron al suelo, y, bueno… A Kagaho se le triplicó el aura oscura que había comenzado a rodearlo a penas vio al Conejo Blanco. Esbozó una sonrisita sombría que le causaría escalofríos hasta al más valiente y vil guerrero del País de los Corazones.

-¿¡Peleaste con el Sombrerero!? ¡Yo te apreciaré más! ¡Es mejor dejar a ese tipo!

-Conejo Blanco, cuida tus palabras- Amenazó el oji violeta- Mientras esté yo aquí, Ann no irá contigo. Deja de decir cosas improductivas y ríndete.

-Aún no está decidido que Ann te pertenezca- Sonrió alegre, alejándose un poco de la muchacha, quien de hecho lo empujó para que la dejara en paz- Oh, por cierto, gracias por traerla de vuelta- Entonces extendió la mano, y en ella apareció la pistola que apuntó directo al otro hombre- Has hecho tu parte, pero estaría más agradecido si desaparecieras.

-Sí claro- Sin inmutarse, copió las acciones contrarias, apuntándolo también con una pistola. Ann se hizo hacia atrás, y se puso hasta morada.

-Mientras ella esté en este mundo, tengo una oportunidad.

**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.**

-Entonces sólo debo acabar con esa oportunidad, patán.

**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.**

_Oye, ¿Lo sabías?_

-Es… ¡ES SUFICIENTE!- El grito hizo que ambos voltearan a verla al mismo tiempo, mientras ella caía de rodillas al suelo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido- ¡SON UNOS CHIFLADOS!

_No existe tal cosa llamada Juego Aburrido._

**_Ese era tu deseo._**


End file.
